The Desert Rose
by Little Falcon
Summary: A prophecy has been given and it includes the two person that were most unlikely to come together. Something is stirring and it was beyond their control. GaaSaku. The longest GXS fanfic... dare to read.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay, I know this is kind of weird to have a Sakura and Gaara pairing but I just had a lot of fun writing it so please R n R._

**Prologue**

"Haruno, Sakura, your orders are to go to the hidden sand village and rendezvous with a ninja there. He will then lead you to their kazekage to give you both your final orders. You two must work as a pair to accomplish this mission. Is that understood?" The Fifth proclaimed. "Hai" this was the stern answer from a ninja with pink hair that now grew past her waist and dressed in a black ninja outfit that complemented her porcelain skin.

As soon as the Fifth dismissed her, she began to head home to pack her stuff. Before leaving the house, she glanced at the picture frame that shows her former team. A quick smile then she headed towards the great gate of the hidden village of the leaf. The gate opened to reveal the wilderness ahead. Sakura sprinted towards the forest and jumped from tree to tree with great agility showing great mastery of molding her chakra in her feet. While doing so, her thoughts played again her mission- to rendezvous with a ninja in the hidden sand village.

_ Who would this ninja be? I hardly know anyone from that village. No matter I told myself I would do my best ever since the three man team broke apart. _With that thought she suddenly became depressed _I wonder how they're doing. I heard Naruto is still training to control the demon fox while Sasuke is still with the Fifth purifying his blood from Orochimaru's poison curse. _She herself had changed from the crying little girl before to a mature ninja now. When in a mission, she now arranges her hair in a way that it wouldn't be a hindrance to her unlike before when she always prefers to have it untied. Shaking her head from all the realizations and depression, Sakura focused on what lies ahead.

Finally, the hidden sand village was seen through the end of the forest. She stood in front of the gate to pay respect to the village and as soon as the gate keepers saw her forehead protector, they immediately opened the gates. As she stepped inside, she saw someone with a huge gourd in his back and his arms across his chest. Sakura could only stare in disbelief. _Gaara was the ninja the fifth was talking about? What kind of mission would this be if it includes Gaara and me?_ "You were a teammate of Uchiha, Sasuke and Uzumaki, Naruto, correct?" he asked coldly. "Hai, Haruno, Sakura." this was her only reply. "Follow me then." He said as he turned his back and sprinted to their kazekage's office.

"You are both here in to accomplish mission from the hidden leaf and from us as well. There is a new village in the southwest of the forest of fate. We want you to go there not just to investigate but to make new allegiances as well." The hidden sand's kazekage proclaimed. "Why only the two of us?" Gaara asked rudely. "Because you two are enough, if we send more than two they might see it as a threat. You two are the representative of your village." The kazekage replied easily. "What will we do if they reject our offer of peace?" Sakura finally said. "You are to return without hurting anyone from that village." He replied turning his head from Sakura to Gaara. "And if we are attacked?" Gaara continued. "You are allowed to defend yourself but not to kill anyone. Is that understood?" The kazekage finally rose from his seat. "Hai" both ninjas knelt and disappeared.

"Is this wise, sending Gaara and that girl from the hidden leaf to a very important mission such as this?" one of the kazekage's advisers asked. "This mission challenges not only the physical aspect of those ninjas but something much, much more. Tsunade chose that girl because she is incredible in analyzing things and molding her chakra the way she wants. She even said that Sakura could beat her if she was trained further. Also…" "Also?" the adviser inquired. "Also according to Tsunade, she is perfect in every way to somehow…how should I say this? "Complement" Gaara's skill and personality." The kazekage said as he looked to the open window revealing the desert eating the sun. "They're perfect."


	2. Chapter 1: Knowing You

_A/N: Tadaa! This is the much awaited (I hope) continuation to the brief prologue of **The Desert Rose. **Oh before I forgot there was a bit of confusion on my part when I hastily wrote that the leader of the hidden sand village was also called hokage**. Hountoni Gomenasai minna-san. **I'll try to be better at it because to tell you the truth I'm still a new fan of The Naruto series he he. Yup, Just watched last year and I don't have any manga of it so I'm kind of feeling in the dark. So please forgive me. I'll try to be better. I promise. Please R n R. ; ) _

**Chapter 1: Knowing You**

Gaara and Sakura left the hidden sand village at the brink of dawn. The Forest of Fate is at the distant south so they have a two day journey ahead. In reality the last person Sakura thought of that would be her partner was Gaara, she had no idea how to let's say socialize with him and the fact still remains that aside from the time the mission was to be completed, they had a two-day journey. _What I am I going to do? I can't stand not talking when I'm with someone especially for two-days. Huh, I wish my partner didn't have to be him. But he looks different from the way he looked before, didn't he? _

The pink-haired kunoichi stared at Gaara as they travel from tree to tree with the average speed. _Yeah, he looks different. He seems to be more umm…relaxed compared from before maybe it was his lack of sleep that made him cranky. Now, he gets all the sleep he needs because their Kazekage had found a way to somehow tame the monster inside of him. In fact, the fifth did tell me that he too is training to control his inner demon. Compared to before he's kinda cute. _Sakura unconsciously stared at him long and hard. Gaara felt her stare ever since they left the village. He tried to ignore it but his patience is wearing off. It had been a five hour travel and all those time Sakura kept staring at him.

_ What's with this girl? Why is she staring at me like that? I would have been more at ease if the stare she gave me was the everyone in the village had but hers was different I can't read through it? What is she thinking? Oh hell, it's ticking me off._ With that thought, the red-haired shinobi stopped dead in his tracks. Meanwhile Sakura kept her gaze at Gaara and was still absentmindedly jumping from tree to tree even though he had stopped. It was only when he called for her when she mentally hit herself so that she could wake to reality from her deep trail of thoughts.

"Oi, Haruno," Gaara called shortly. Immediately, Sakura stopped her staring at him and realized he had stopped. "Haruno?" shed said as she returned to the place where he stopped. "Yeah, that name is yours right?" He said coldly. "Well yeah, but no one calls me by me that name everybody call me "Sakura" so you can call me that." She answered. "Well, I'm not everybody I'm hardly anybody so I'll call you by the way I want." Gaara proclaimed. "Fine, have it your way," Sakura replied. _Urgh, a five hour journey and were at it already. I wonder what will happen in the next couple of days. _Imagining the next couple of days arguing to no end with him. _Wah! I can't do this. It's like Naruto being my partner but worse. NOOO! _Sakura mentally slapped herself. _Easy there remember you must complete this mission no matter what. _Her inner self talked. _That's right, need to continue with this mission. _"Oi," Gaara said. Facing Gaara with new reformed confidence. "What is it Gaara?" _Whoah her expression changed. What's with this girl? She's creeping me out._ "You froze looking like an idiot," he continued. "What did I?" Sakura replied holding her temper. "Well, if you're done staring at me and daydreaming, follow me." Gaara ordered as he continued with their journey. _What the? Who died and made you boss? Urgh! _Sakura had no choice but to follow him.

Darkness slowly drifted in the forest, so the pair stopped to spend the night. "Okay, we'll have dinner then we can decide who will stand guard we'll do it by…" Sakura was cut-off by Gaara. "I'll stand guard." He decided. "What? Are you sure you don't mind?" Sakura inquired. Silence was the only thing that answered her. _Well, silence means "Yes" I suppose. I really had to be thankful, my body's been protesting. I haven't had a decent rest since I left Konoha. _"Okay, since you're standing guard I'm in charge of dinner." Sakura said cheerfully. It wasn't anything fancy, she just tried to make the canned food and packed lunch look decent but something felt different as Gaara ate his meal.

_ Okay, what's wrong with this food? I've been having it ever since I had my first mission but what did she do to make it more… appetizing? _Sakura eyed him as he had his first bite and watched the reaction he had upon tasting it. "Did you like?" Sakura questioned. Answered again by silence "I put my home-made seasoning to it. It helps us rejuvenate our strength faster." She continued. No words were exchanged after that. After dinner, Sakura took out her sleeping bag but before doing so. "Are you sure, its okay for you to stand guard?" "You haven't had your rest ever since you left your village, am I right?" Sakura was surprised with his reply. That was the last thing she expected to hear. _He…cares?_ She was in a complete state of shock. Gaara thought she was already sleeping but when he turned to check, she was still awake staring at him, a serene smile across her face and with an expression he never once encountered. "Thank you." Those were Sakura's as she turned her back and entered her sleeping bag.

Now, it was Gaara's turn stare. Her words kept echoing into his mind. _She was thankful for a little thing like that? But what is with that stare again? I don't get her. She's probably the only person that I can't read? But… no one has ever thanked me with that kind of stare before. Even if I saved their lives they would thank me but I know they did that because they were obliged to do so. Their stares were still the same. Cursing me for the demon that was inside of me. _With that thought, a blond, whiskered shinobi entered his thoughts. "By the way, how is Naruto?" Gaara inquired knowing that she was still awake. "He's…fine. I guess." She answered sleepily. "And Sasuke?" Gaara continued. "He's…" she fell asleep before she could finish her answer.


	3. Chapter 2: The Stars Will Cry for Me

_A/N: Hey, every one this chapter is short but will leave a bit of spoilers so you have been warned. Hope you won't kill me. Please R n R. _

**Chapter 2: The Stars Will Cry For Me**

That night, she dreamt about the things she kept dreaming about ever since the day Naruto and Sasuke returned. The dream that kept plaguing her subconscious until she never wanted to sleep but she was human and she needed to sleep. And every night she fought to keep awake but it was hopeless. Again and again, she kept seeing their return and…

The all-too-familiar scene again played in her dream

As the gate of Konoha opened, she saw people she cared about the most. Two ninjas supported each other as they entered the gates. "Sasuke…Naruto." She cried as she ran towards them. There were just no words when the three of them were reunited. Sakura just kept on crying as she hugged the both of them. "Sakura, I've completed my promise," Naruto said that with a grin but his smile was way different from before. _Naruto? What's wrong? _She kept that thought as they struggled to get to the hospital.

She kept visiting them everyday. The three almost forgot the past and somehow things were back to the way it was before Orochimaru even came to their lives. Soon Sasuke and Naruto were released from the hospital and started to train once again. The team 7 has been reformed and that almost made her the happiest person in the world except.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as he approached him while he's training. And of course, the Uchiha protégé stopped. "I… what I want to say is that… um ever since you left… I" Sakura stammered. "You still feel the same way. Is that what you're trying to say? That you love me?" Sasuke replied calmly. The tension was so thick you can cut it with a knife. "Sakura…you are more than a friend," he said as he looked at her with an expression in his eyes that she never ever wanted to see again. "Because I treat you as my sister, but… I'm sorry that can never change." Sasuke apologized. "People change and I'm sure if you give me enough time. You see me the way I see you. I can be strong. I promise I can." She pleaded. "It's not that Sakura. It's not the strength that matters. You're smart you must know that. Sakura, I love you but only as a sister and that can never change. No matter how you try," Sasuke said as he looked at her with pity in his eyes. Upon seeing his eyes, she fled to the one person that she knew could help her, understand her and comfort her… to Naruto.

She stared at Naruto's apartment door for the longest time. "Sakura?" Naruto has just arrived from somewhere. When she heard him, she immediately embraced the blond shinobi but she didn't cry. "Naruto!" "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked as he led her inside his apartment. "Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you like that ever since you came home?" Sakura asked to keep herself from crying. "Why are you asking me when it was you who came into my apartment?" Naruto said almost coldly. "Naruto?" "Listen, Sakura… I know I could never be like Sasuke in your eyes and I now I never will. I'm just trying to well… I'm adjusting. When I keep seeing you or even calling you with familiarity, I could never move on." Then it happened again.

_ Naruto? Why are you looking at me like that…it's the same as Sasuke's eyes a while ago? What's wrong? Is it me? Say something, damn it! _Sakura stared long and deep into Naruto's eyes trying to find the answers that will never come. Then she forced a smile "I see… I was thinking of something else. He he," she forced a laugh. "Sakura, I and Hinata are here if ever you need a… friend…" Naruto tried to reassure her. _He and Hinata then the two of them are…_ "But it's not a friend I need…You know ever since you left I've been worried about Sasuke but most especially about you. You know, I came to your apartment to tell you that Sasuke dumped me. And the funny thing is that it didn't hurt as much as I imagined it would but when you dumped me…" Sakura continued. "I didn't dump you…" Naruto tried to rationalize. "Naruto, I didn't imagine the pain could be this unbearable. Considering the fact that I think I'm not even in love with you…" Sakura said as she again fled.

Naruto didn't follow her as he always did. Half of her wanted him to follow, her other half wanted him not because even if she denies it, she loves him. From Sasuke's revelation to Naruto's rejection, she held her tears until her eyes hurt, she bit her lip so hard that it bled so that she would not sob, whimper or anything that showed her weakness. That night, she told her parents that she would be training in the mountains for a while. And as soon as she heard their approval, she sprinted out of the village. Running as fast as she could away from the village that caused her too much pain, she ran for hours until her body couldn't take it any longer. She stopped…panting. _Damn it! I'm too weak even to run this much! _She laid her hand in one of the trees as she broke down. She choked back her tears. Trying too much not to cry she looked up to see the universe above her. Even with this effort, her tears flowed at the slits of her emerald-green eyes. Her angst was heard all through out the forest but she couldn't care any less. No one would hear and even if they did, they wouldn't care.

_ That's right, nobody cares. I'm just a piece of crap lying on the ground. _"Nobody in this damn world cares! Not Sasuke! Not Naruto! Nobody!" she cursed until her voice slowly disappeared. She cried until her eyes dried out of tears. Her limbs hurt from running, her larynx hurt from screaming, her eyes hurt from crying but most of all her heart hurt from…everything.

She took her kunai and was ready to stab her heart. Then her body shook. _Look at you. That's how weak you are. You don't even have the courage to kill yourself. _A tear dropped at the very point of the kunai. Then the cycle of cursing and crying again began, only this time she cursed and cried about herself about how weak she was, she being a burden to everybody, she being a loud-mouth-know-nothing shinobi and most of all she being a stupid girl not even realizing that she had the man of her dreams right under her nose.

Then she laughed hysterically. _What am I doing? What if they dumped me? What if they don't value me? So what? It's not the end of world, is it? I still have my whole life ahead of me. I'll show them what they missed. I'll train so hard that they'll want me back. But when that time comes, I will let them feel the rejection they gave me. _She stopped laughing and slapped her face, literally. _What the hell am I thinking? Revenge…against my second family? No way! Okay, maybe I'll train harder but not because of them but because of me. I don't ever want to feel this self-pity ever again! I'll train so that I will be proud of who I am. _

And surely enough she did, after five days in the wilderness she marched right up to the fifth's office demanding her to train her. When Tsunade agreed, Sakura did her best in all the training she had. The results were astonishing. And surely enough, Sakura felt good about herself. But still when she saw Naruto and Hinata together a slight pinch was felt in her heart as if a wound was reopened. But she kept her façade not wanting to cause any more trouble to any of her friends. Even if she wanted to cry so badly she stood her ground and kept repeating mentally her promise to herself that, that night was the last night she'll ever cry. At least consciously because when she sleeps the tears that were denied were freely shed in her dreams but she kept saying "_The stars will cry for me."_


	4. Chapter 3: While You Were Sleeping

**Chapter 3: While You Were Sleeping**

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay just been busy. Oh yeah there are fight scenes, borrowed from some cool anime, here so hope you'll like it. So here goes the next chappie for the Desert Rose. Please R n R. _

It was long enough before Sakura fell asleep. _What's wrong with this girl? She's probably the only person I know, who refuses to sleep. Before I fight to stay awake in order to control the beast inside me but now well, I can sleep knowing that even if I travel in my subconscious nothing will happen. I wonder what she fears so much when she sleeps. _This thought plagued the red-hair shinobi ever since he noticed Sakura's distress before sleeping.

Gaara was now staring at the bonfire as Sakura was sleeping across from where he was with his back to him. He closed his eyes for a rest but not a sleep. Hearing a sudden sound, he instantly opened his eyes only to find that his pink-haired companion was now facing him but of course she was still asleep. Then, he stared at her again for the longest time. _I don't know if it's just me or anything but she seems to be really peaceful. _Well, peaceful wasn't exactly the word he was looking for. For the maiden that was sleeping was enchantingly beautiful with her hair slightly covering her face, then suddenly without further thought Gaara brushed away the few strands that hinder him to fully see her face.

As he brushed his hand across her soft cheeks, warm tears fell from the slits of her eyes and were caught by his hand. Upon feeling the warmth of the tears, Gaara instantly removed his hand from her cheeks as if he had touched something hot. "No, no more crying. The stars will cry for me." She uttered while she was still sleeping as still more tears were formed and escaped her closed eyes. _Okay, what was that about? Why did I touch her? And why the heck is she crying? _He debated with his inner self as he glared at the innocently crying but sleeping shinobi.

His trail of thoughts was cut short when he felt they weren't alone. Immediately his sand moved into action encircling him and his companion, Sakura was awakened by the sudden release of chakra and also quickly assumed battle stance placing her kunai in front of her for defense. As she did so, she felt she had cried in her sleep again but the only thing peculiar is that, it was as if she didn't shed a tear because her cheeks were dry. Upon instinct she spare a side glance at her companion, "What are you doing? Here they come." Gaara shouted as he felt her stare. And surely enough, about five ninjas threw their kunai to their targets. Sand rose from the ground and encircled the pair as it blocked the incoming kunai and rendered it useless. "This ninjas are different." Sakura informed Gaara as the sand were still surrounding them. "I don't feel a hint of chakra in their system but still they are well-trained." She added. _This is impossible. _She contradicted.

The ninjas ended their futile attack to their foes that seemed to be invulnerable with sand in their control. But still they stood there in plain view surrounding Gaara and Sakura as if giving an invitation to attack. Of course, Gaara was the first to initiate an attack but as he began, fog quickly enveloped the battle field. This did not stop him from attacking, he ordered the sand mentally to attack but nothing happened. Instead, the gourd in his back crumbled to a useless heap behind him. _This is bad. _Sakura was the first to notice that the fog seemingly "ate" their chakra completely.

As the gourd of the red-haired shinobi disintegrates, the ninjas resumed their attack. Weapons flew as the pair dodged it with great speed and agility. Sakura side stepped to the far left and was now battling with two ninjas. Since they were using only plain martial arts, she was now in a pinch because she's used to using her chakra on most of her battles.

Holding a katana, the shinobi was now ready to attack her since all she had with her was her kunai. He ran forward for a quick slash but Sakura jumped to a tree trunk and continue a wall run until she again jumped and landed behind the enemy making him completely defenseless. Since she had no chakra, she applied pressure on specific pressure points to temporarily shut down his nervous system. It worked well enough except for her deep wound in her right arm made when she evaded his slashing attack. Then another enemy came from behind, she quickly ducked to evade a huge hammer that almost pounded her head. She immediately kept her distance. Her foe though wielding a large weapon seems to use in with great deal of mastery since he swings it with little effort regardless of his little body framework.

Meanwhile while Sakura was battling with her attackers, Gaara was dealing with his as well. When one thoughtlessly attacked him from the front he immediately sent it flying with a phoenix kick. He caught him in the mid air and drove him into the ground with a great amount of force so that there was little chance of survival. Then as soon as the he dealt with one, another came from his right. Their battle only lasted for about ten seconds.

The shinobi was the first to attack, tightening his fist to reveal his tiger claws. His attacks were easily dodged by Gaara except for one that almost tore his face off. Instead, it only gave Gaara a shallow cut in his left cheek. Gaara feeling the trickling of blood on his face, immediately attacked his enemy. Dodging every attack until he was face-to-face with his foe, upon seeing the murderous look on Gaara's eyes, the enemy was paralyzed by his glare. It only took about a fraction of a second, now Gaara was grabbing the neck of his victim as it helplessly struggle for air. Gaara was about to snap his neck when a shuriken was thrown directed for his head. He caught it with his bare hands allowing the weapon to penetrate his skin and tolerate a great amount of blood to spill. The shinobi that was struggling before was turning purple so he immediately released him knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight for a while anyway. But his stare did not leave the one that threw the shuriken.

_Whoah, that was close!_ As Sakura again dodged the massive hammer that seems to follow her every move, she smiled. She had a plan. She kept dodging all his attacks but she didn't let him leave his spot when he attacks. He only turns not move when he attacks, then suddenly. Crack! Her enemy's leg bones were now in a state of dismemberment, he fell to the ground. "What the! What did you do to me?" her enemy blamed. "It's not what I did but what you did." Sakura said intellectually as she approaches the now seemingly useless person. "What?" the bewildered statement from her foe. "You see as you kept attacking me you turned using only your left leg. This caused you're…let's say self-destruction. Your bones weren't able to tolerate too much friction from your sudden turnings so they gave up." Sakura added. "He he he, you maybe right but I still have my arms." The shinobi threateningly said as he quickly reached for his hammer but he couldn't lift it. Sakura only smirked at him and placed a foot on the hammer's head as she said "A lot of strength comes from your legs when you carry this thing so without them…" She no longer needs to continue.

Gaara and the last ninja stared at each other for the longest time until the fog again appeared. Once the fog resided, the ninjas were gone. "You're hurt." Sakura said as she approached Gaara. "Worry about yourself first." He replied. She now felt the pain on her right arm and the fast trickling of blood. Their chakra still didn't return so Sakura had to do their wound care "manually". She took out her medicine kit and forcefully took Gaara's hand to examine and medicate it. After that she wrapped it with bandage and put a small ban aid on his cheeks. _I wonder why he didn't resist. _She thought as she did her work. Then she took care of her own wounds. Gaara was too deep in thoughts to think of resistance right now. _Who are those guys? What the hell happened to our chakra? No ones ever successful in sealing my chakra, except for today. Now it still hasn't return. Damn it! _He tightened both his fist in anger only to find his injured hand were now wrapped in bandage. Seeing this, he glanced at Sakura, who was now dressing her own wounds and smiled.

The thought of the two injured ninjas were interrupted by the ray on the first sunshine that was now slowly enveloping the forest. Dawn has come at last.

_A/N: Did you guys like the battle scene? Well, that's not exactly my forte so please forgive me._


	5. chapter 4: Xenoliths

**Chapter 4: Xenoliths, the Children of the Earth **

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay I had a hard time remembering these short details but as promised the next chapter of Desert Rose. Oh please don't forget my mantra, R n R._

Having no chakra, the pair still continued on with the mission. Each too occupied to even speak; they traveled the rest of the day in almost complete silence. _It was the fog that caused, but how on earth did it do that? And how are we going to get our chakra back. Damn! I can't fight like this what should I do? I wonder is he thinking the same things I am thinking now. _With that Sakura again looked intently at Gaara, she was already used to looking at him that it seemed as if it was already her hobby. Somehow, she finds him interesting and even more interesting when he gets annoyed because of her frequent staring but at the midst of it all she could do was smile.

_Where in the hell are we supposed to go to get our chakra back and…? _The same sensation ran through his spine. The feeling he knows all too well. _Huh, she's staring at me again. What am I some bird to watch every now and then? What the? She's smiling at me or by herself. She's really giving me the creeps. What's wrong with her? _Then again the anticipated reaction of Gaara, he stopped and called for her. "Oi, Haruno," he said as he descend to the ground below. Sakura all ready expecting this followed soon.

"It's about time you stopped. We've been traveling for ten hours already." Sakura complained as she reached the ground. _And I didn't realized until now that traveling without using chakra can be quite tiresome. _Her inner voice complained.

Then without warning ropes covered by chakra started enveloping the branches of the trees around them, They couldn't do anything since it also requires chakra to cut those kind of ropes so they stood there back to back as they wait what was in store for them. Five shadows started to form on each corner and as the light revealed their forms… "You guys again!" Sakura spat out. "Isn't this ironic?" Their leader proclaimed. "Don't you feel anything strange about the ropes?" he continued. Sakura and Gaara fixed their eyes on the ropes that were "glowing" with chakra. _The chakras in the ropes are… calling for us. _Gaara suddenly realized. "That's our chakra, isn't it?" Then silence…

The five warriors suddenly fell on their knees. "We ask for your forgiveness." They repeatedly said as they kept bowing their heads. "What's going on?" Gaara retorted. "Our leader wants to see you… both." One of them replied. "We are the inhabitants of the village you are seeking." The other continued. "We attacked the wrong people. We ask for your forgiveness." Their leader finally finished. "So where is he? Will you return our chakra when we come with you?" Sakura questioned. "Our orders were to take you. Your chakra will return "in time". Follow us; we will lead you to our leader." He answered as the roped disintegrated and the five sprinted forward.

Sakura glanced at Gaara only to find him staring at her. She read his stare as "_What do you think you are doing, you bitch? This is a trap for certain!" _"Look we have no other choice but to follow them. Besides could you think of any other ideas to get our chakras back other than this? If we fight with them, they will be using our own chakras against us. We stand a chance in winning if we had our chakras but now the tables have turned." Sakura explained. Gaara's reply was to follow the five that were now in a distance from them. Sakura of course followed soon smiling as she rejoiced mentally. _Hey I did it! I won my first argument with Mister-I-know-everything-therefore-follow-me. _

They stopped at a large cave. From there, they started walking slowly and silently towards the heart of the cave. As they enter the cave, the darkness seemed to swallow them as an invisible force weakly guides them forward. Sakura wanted to talk but no words came out of her mouth. She started to panic as she only saw complete darkness not even the outline of her hand or anybody's figure.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and guided her forward. _This person who is he? Why do I feel so calm even though I know we are in complete trouble because of me? _Sakura thought as she tried to recognize as to who this person might be. _Surely enough this is not Gaara. This person has such soft hands. _She thought as she unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the persons hand and to her surprise the person did the same thing. In the darkness, she blushed from head to toe. Never in her life did she felt this warm not even with Sasuke or even with Naruto.

Then all too soon, a dot of light was seen at the very end of the cave. Suddenly the person let go of Sakura's hand quickly even before Sakura could decipher who he/she was. As they departed the cave, Sakura started looking around the people nearest to her. There were two persons in front of her the leader and Gaara. Instinctively Sakura stared at the hands of the leader only to find that… _He's wearing gloves? Then the person who held my hand was… _She tore her gaze from the leader to Gaara who was looking at the opposite direction so Sakura only saw the back of his head. _No, it can't be him, can it? _Then a cold stare from Gaara. _No definitely, absolutely, positively not! _She answered her own mental question as she ignored Gaara's cold stare and concentrated on the scene below.

_What the fuck am I doing? Why did I hold her hand like that? What the hell is happening to me? Damn it's hot! _Gaara rambled in his mind as he unconsciously stared at his hand that held hers a while ago and his cheeks turned into a light pink. Then he focused his attention on he village below, it was at the edge of a cliff a totally strategic position. _Wait, at the edge of the cliff? We didn't even climb a slope or anything to reach this height? _Gaara rationalized as he tried to erase the seen before from his mind. The five started to descend. The two followed suit. They reached a gate with a turtle-snake engraftment. As the gates opened, the people inside the walls turned their attention on the new comers but especially on the pink haired shinobi. _Okay, what's with the stare? Is something wrong with me? _She silently inquired as she waked down the streets of the village towards the largest building.

They finally arrived at the office of their leader. The five bowed and left. "Welcome my friends. We are the Xenoliths, the children of the Earth." Their old female leader proclaimed.


	6. Chapter 5: Come Back to Me

**Chapter 5: Come Back to Me**

_A/N: Hey guys, this chappie is a bit short but it was really an experience to write something like this. Please R n R. Oh thanks for the reviews._

The massive gates of the hidden leaf village opened to reveal the form of the well-known blond shinobi. He proceeded to his apartment but before doing so he passed by the house of his friend and former team mate for a visit. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Sakura is on a mission. I think it'll be long before she comes back." Sakura's mother answered. "Is that so? Okay, well thanks anyways." Naruto replied as he walked miserably towards his apartment. As he entered his room, he sensed that someone had been cleaning it while he was away. _Hinata went to all the trouble to clean my apartment? Maybe I should pay her a visit or something but I have to rest first. _Naruto rationalized as he headed towards the shower discarding his clothing and everything else.

Even in the brief closing of his eyelids he still saw it. For how could he forget the memories that haunt him still? Ever since the final day that he saw her cry, it was as if her tears drowned his heart. For ever since that day, he was never the same. No longer the jolly, care-free, always smiling shinobi that everyone has grown fond of. Masking himself with a broken smile, he thought no one would ever notice the difference but he was wrong. No one would ever miss the expression of his eyes even when he smiles. Those sapphire eyes revealed what he wanted to stay hidden. But still everyone knew… he was shattered.

Sleep slowly claimed him as he lies in his bed. "Naruto, you bastard!" Sasuke shouted as he planted a fist in Naruto's face. "Why did you do that? I thought you loved her? That's why… That's why… I gave her to you. And this is what you do to her? How could you!" He continued as he kept on attacking him while Naruto kept dodging. "What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?" he questioned as he returned his attacks. "You bastard! You dumped her didn't you? You dumped Sakura you heartless son of a bitch!" He cursed as he turned into a full fulcrum to kick his opponent's face. Upon hearing the cause of his friend's angst, Naruto stopped dead even though he knew that the phoenix kick Sasuke was about to deliver would certainly hit him right in his face. Seeing his opponent's response, Sasuke halted his attack in just about when his foot was inches away from Naruto's face. The intensity of the kick was shown why the sudden gust of wind Naruto received when his foot almost buried it self in his face.

"What about it?" He said almost coldly as his sapphire eyes met his ruby eyes that were wild with rage. "What about it? Naruto, how could you do that to her? I thought you loved her?" Sasuke replied incredulously. "Yeah, I do but she loves you. She can never see me as she sees you." He replied coolly. "You blind bastard!" the enraged shinobi again started to attack as he said "Can't you see the way she looks at you? Can't you tell by the way she talks to you? She loves you more than she loves me."

"I've had enough of this! Stop lying to me!" Naruto barked as he punched Sasuke in his midsection. "I've had enough… Can't you see I'm already broken from what I did? Don't make it any worse. I know for a fact that she doesn't look at me the way she looks at you. She doesn't talk to me the way she talks to you. She hates me!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and were drunk by the ground. Sasuke had a hard time to get up because of too much pain in his stomach but still he did. "Is that what you really see, Naruto? Or what you want to see?" Sasuke snapped. "Naruto, I could have been with her if I chose to because she told me that she loved me… and deep inside I wanted so much to hold her in my arms but then I knew that she was only confused because she loved me first. But I know that she loved you best that's why I rejected her because I know all too well that you deserve her better and she deserves you. But what did you do? You left her! If I knew this could've happened I shouldn't have let her go. I could have tolerated the fact that she loves you better instead of this. I can't believe you did that to her. Shattered? You should be. But don't just think about yourself. If you feel shattered what is she feeling now?" He said with difficulty as it was hard to talk long and breathe at the same time with his injury.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as realizations came flooding into his mind. The way she smiled at him, the way she talks to him, the way she understands him. More tears came when his final realization entered his mind. _She was gone. He left the person he valued more than his life. And she would never return. _

Hinata entered Naruto's apartment using the key he lent her knowing his return. She sat by his bed making no noise as not to disturb his love. Staring into his whiskered face, he looked so handsome. Then… "I love you. I'm so sorry for not realizing it sooner." Naruto blurted out as he sleeps. Hinata blushed thinking it was her he was dreaming about. "Naruto" she said as she caressed his face. "I didn't mean it. I love you before and until now. Come back to me… Sakura-chan." Naruto continued. Upon hearing this Hinata's caressing stopped and as tears formed and flowed down Naruto's cheeks as was Hinata's. She suppressed her sobbing and kept her tears from falling but one tear fell on Naruto's cheeks. He stirred as he felt something dripped to his cheeks. Opening his eyes slowly, he found no one. He touched his cheeks to find them wet with his tears but something felt different. He thought as he touched the spot on his face where Hinata's tear fell.

Hinata ran out of Naruto's apartment heading towards the common bridge. She leaned over the edge and looked at her reflection below as tears kept rippling the water below. _After all this time, he still loves her. Despite me being there for him, he still wants her. Although he smiles at me he still thinks of her. When he said he loved me… did he really mean it to be me? _ She pitied herself as she cried till she could no more. She felt betrayed by the person he trusted the most and regardless of what she heard she could find no reason to hate him. In the face of his revelations, she still loves him. _I don't care if he loves her more than he loves me. The important thing is that he is with me right now. And time will come maybe not now that he will notice me for the person that I am. I'll stay with him until I feel he needs me no longer because I love him…I'll wait. _ Hinata swore to herself as she can't help the tears that kept pouring out of her already aching eyes.

Then hatred started to form in her innocent heart, she started to feel immeasurable anger towards the person who captured the heart of the one she loved the most. A debate played in her mind. _This was all her fault. It was her fault that Naruto cannot love me. It was her fault from the very beginning… but what is her fault? Being smart and caring? Having pink hair and emerald-green eyes? Being sweet and simple? What... I can't hate her because she's still my friend. It was no one's fault that somebody fell deeply in love with somebody. No one's to be blamed but me. Sakura never intended to let Naruto fall head over heels over her. Sakura is just being herself and Naruto was just being himself as well because that's who they are. No one's to be blamed. _When that understanding came to her, she tried to hold back her tears to see her reflection on the stream below. Hinata clenched her fist so hard that it bled. The crimson liquid mixed with the transparent one below and slowly disappeared. The pain reminded her that she was still alive and to divert her attention to the intensely spreading ache in her body that grew in her heart. Nothing will ever be the same again.

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long delay. It's been quite a ruckus here so time is really unavailable for me before but I'm back. Hope you'll enjoy._


	7. Chapter 6: The Blood Countess

**Chapter 6: The Blood Countess**

_A/N: This chapter is kind of an apology gift for all those who waited for chapter 4 and five. Hope you'll accept this. Please R n R._

The female leader stared long and hard on the pair that now stood before her presence. It has been a while since she saw new faces and she's quite interested to know more about them especially about the lady with a pink hair that was artistically bounded behind her head. "So you two are the representative of the hidden leaf and hidden sand village am I right?" she inquired as she walked towards them. Dumbstruck by an unknown reason, it took probably 2 minutes for either one of them to talk. "Err, y-yes, I am Haruno, Sakura from the hidden leaf village." Sakura initiated. "Gaara." He said shortly. "I am Saomi, Kagura the leader of our village… Sakura and Gaara, are you two…lovers?" raising an eyebrow as she speculated while a mischievous grin crossed her lips. "L…lovers?" Sakura blurted out incredulously as she started turning into a bright red from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. _Lovers! Gaara and m…me! What is she thinking do we look like a completely happy couple? I doubt it. _She gave a glance at Gaara as if asking for assistance then a short cough came from Gaara to mask the tint of pink on his cheeks. _Damn! Why did it suddenly became hot in here? Answer her damn it, she might have other ideas with your stupid reaction. Why on earth are you blushing anyway?_ That served as her sign to wake up from reality then she followed with "No ma'am, were just comrades." She clarified as she regained her composure. A smirk was the only reply the two received.

Finding her rebuilt confidence, Sakura stepped forward and discussed their aim. "We are here as representatives of our own village to start an alliance with yours. It would be a great help for us and also for you to forge a bond with our nations especially in this time of chaos." She said coolly as if she practiced it a dozen times. Well actually, she did. "Who told you about our nation?" Kagura posed. "An informant," Gaara answered rudely. "Do you have any other information as to who might this informant be?" she further questioned. "Um, well, no," Sakura embarrassed to say.

"A ninja's strength comes from manipulating the opponents' senses." "Did you notice where our village is located? And how you got here without even climbing any slope?" Gaara suddenly glared at Kagura as she spoke as if anticipating an attack. "It was I who informed your leaders of our village." She revealed. The only response she got was the penetrating glare from the boy and the furrowing of brows by the girl. Smirking, she continued "I mean no harm. You see, we people are the last of the "innocents"." "What…" Sakura didn't even finish her questioning when she again spoke.

"The "innocents" are the people who only watch the on going wars that were raged by shallowest reasons. We hide in order to survive the chaos of wars. Before there were two other nations that joined our cause, the Scyons the children of the sun and the Luna the children of the moon; they slowly diminished to the village you see now. We are the last of our kind and we have no further hope of it ever growing since we are not allowed to have "contact" with the "outsiders". We have been watching your nations wage wars against the other then peace and then the cycle of peace and war will again begin. Seeing it a hundred times, we've grown sick of it." She elucidated.

_A hundred times? But wait, that's a long time for a person of her age to…_ Sakura wondered. "Unlike you time doesn't hold us as prisoners. We are ageless but we also die when the earth decides to. You see, the earth is our master he gives us life and he can take it away. Time is of little consideration. Well, so much for the senseless bafflement. Now, let me talk to your superiors." She ordered. "But how can you talk to them if…" she was again cut short by Kagura as she demanded for silence raising her hand. "You underestimate us too much, Sakura. This is a test of trust. Will you give me access to your minds in order for me to talk with your leader? All you have to do is close your eyes and think of them and I'll do the rest. Will you allow it?" She requested.

The staring conversation again began between the both of them and amazingly they connected as if they knew each other for a long time. "_What are we going to do, Gaara?" "We have no other choice but to let her" "What is this is a trap?" "To hell we are in it already since we followed them here." _ That concludes it. "Alright, so long as you guarantee our safety." Sakura sought. "You have it. Now all you have to do is come near me and close your eyes. Think of the image of your leader and you'll know when were done." They did they were told. Barely touching the forehead of the pair with her two fingers, she connected with their superiors in a split second. The conversation was short but complicated and all those time Sakura and Gaara never heard a thing. Then the voice of their superiors rang in their head. "Haruno, Sakura, Gaara, your orders are to slay the blood countess. All other interferences must be dealt with quickly. Help will arrive to guard the city but you two must accomplish this mission together." With that their conversation ended and the two slowly opened their eyes.

"How will we know that's not a trick?" Gaara suspected. "You can wait for your comrades to arrive." She replied calmly. "Wait, we have been given a mission. We must know who this blood countess is." Sakura requested intently. "I'd figure you'd say that." "The blood countess was once a Luna. Her name is Reika and she was the most beautiful girl they said. But she became too obsessed with her beauty that she wanted it to never change. She thought of a horrendous plan to let her beauty remain. One night, she gathered all the beautiful virgins of their village. The villagers came upon the request of their ever beloved leader not knowing the horrors they will face in the black tower. Reika ordered all the virgins be slain and their blood collected in a deep pentagram pool. The site was terrible that no mere human can take. Screams filled the chambers as each soldier pierced their spears through the women's throats; swords slashed their stomachs, arrows dug into their calves. Pools of blood were seeing everywhere. Each victim was dragged to the deepest part of the dungeon where a deep star-shaped pool was built. Black candles illuminated the room as each soldier dragged the massacred bodies towards the pool to drain every single drop of blood from them. The sand that lies on the dungeon floor drank every drop of blood that dripped as hundreds of soldiers marched haul every women body towards that pool of blood. Bodies were piled outside the tower beside the cherry blossoms and were burned. As the fumes of the burned bodies were absorbed by the trees, their white blossoms turned into crimson red. The scent of burning human flesh covered the entire village for days and days. The remaining inhabitants of the village fled soon after the incident never to return to the place that screamed of horror." Kagura horrifyingly related.

"What happened after that?" Gaara was suddenly interested. "Our spies told us that the tower fell into ruins after a prophecy was told by the village oracle. The prophecy was never revealed to us since that spy wasn't able to relate any further because… he died." She grimly answered. "I'll tell you the location of the tower tomorrow but for now you two must rest." She tries to conclude. "Before I forget, your men told us that you'll tell us how to get our chakra back. So can we know how?" Sakura intervened. "Your chakra? It will be you yourself who will discover on how you will regain you chakra. I hold you no answers so does anybody after all no one in this village can manipulate their chakra except for you two." She finished.

_A/N: Okay, guys tell me what you think I would really like to hear from you. Please R n R. _


	8. Chapter 7: How to Heal

**Chapter 7: How to Heal**

_A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews okay. So much for the preliminaries and now off to the main event now here comes the next chappie of Desert Rose. Please R n R. Oh yeah, just a pop-up question, after reading this chappie could you guess who healed who? ; )_

After the conversation with Kagura a lot of questions plagued their minds, they wanted so much to digest the information given by the leader because there were still unanswered questions and questions that would branch from a main question however their bodies were already demanding rest. Summoning her grandson who happened to be the leader of the five named Kouga, she ordered him to lead the pair into their room. So he did.

Much to Sakura's surprise, there was only one large room filled with about fifteen beds that was orderly placed so much like in the hospitals. So she pleasantly inquired if there were other rooms more private. "I'm sorry. We, Xenoliths are not accustomed to having guests this was the only room we could offer. This used to be a clinic but since most of us are as strong as oxen, we don't have further use of this room. The bathroom and shower are in the far right Dinner will be delivered in a few minutes so then I'll be leaving you now, good evening. "Wait…" she called for as they heard a resounding click of the lock.

"We'll just have to accept this for now since we have no other option left. Don't flatter yourself if you think I'm going to try anything stupid with you I'll stay here." Gaara said as he walked in the far end of the room towards the last bed in the right corner and rested. _Okay, I'm too tired to have an argument so I'm letting it slip this time. _"Fine then, but I'm taking a shower first." She took out her hygienic needs and went straight to the shower.

Leaving the comforts of the shower, Sakura checked on Gaara as she started to arrange her stuff it seems as though he was asleep. Well, actually she can't really tell since he was on the other side of the room and was seven beds away from her without using her eagle's eye (An ability developed by a ninja to see things further than the naked eye).

There was a knock on the door. Sakura being the closest to the door opened it and received their dinner for them. "Oi Gaara, dinner's here come and get your share." She called but no reply came. _So now I'm your god-damned maid. If you're not going to get your share I'm going to eat it all up. _She started to eat and finished it up pretty fast then staring at Gaara's dinner she thought. _He must be hungry… but why is he not answering? Is he really asleep? _So she got his share and started walking to Gaara's bed. He lay there like a child fast asleep. "Oi Gaara, dinner's here." She whispered as not to wake him up badly. Then she tried again and again raising her voice to a timber that would certainly wake him but he did not. _Maybe I should just leave it here. He really looks tired. _"Alright, for once I'm going to give up on you. I'll leave your dinner here in case you wake up." Talking to the sleeping figure in front of her, she felt incredibly stupid. As she babbled about dinner, she expected that he would wake up from her nagging but he did not move an inch. Sakura was magnetized by the serene expression on Gaara's face as he slept unconsciously she moved closer and closer until she felt Gaara's warm breath on her cheeks. She looked at him curiously. "You know, you're pretty handsome. It's such a shame you're such a stubborn asshole." She murmured as she brushed some short strand of his red hair from his forehead then she walked away.

As soon as he heard she was at a good distance from him, he can't help but smirk. Was it a smirk or a smile?

This night was different from the others before for Sakura had a different dream.

She saw ethereal beauty and heard enchanting melody in a mere maiden. In this dream, she was like an invisible entity that could hear but not speak. Left with little choice, Sakura followed the maiden into a dark chambers illuminated by a dim chandeliers. "Princess Reika, Ken said that he will be arriving a little late because of some urgent errands." The servant stated as he took her coat and guided her to her room.

_Reika? Is this the person? No, it can't be. Why the hell am I here? _Sakura wondered as she tailed the princess to her huge room.

Reika entered her room and sat in her front of her huge mirror. She started humming as she combed her hair. She seemed very happy. _Oh, I get the picture. Reika is in love with this Ken guy. _

Waiting for nearly five hours, the princess sat in a long dinner table alone. Feeling no touch of appetite, Reika walked towards the balcony of the castle. The moonlight made the dark sea sparkle and the shore reflected its rays as if it were real silver dust. The sound of the waves crashing through the jagged rocks below dominated the stiff silence. Then she leaned forward, Sakura did too as to see what she was trying to see. Reika saw it, a figure of a person he knew and loved. He was at the beach. Too excited, she rushed downstairs and to the beach to welcome her lover.

The clouds blocked the silver orb allowing a period of darkness to pass. Reika was running to the place where she saw his figure, Sakura followed soon after. Seeing his outline in the dark, she halted. His back was at her, the clouds now gave way for the moon. Then she saw it, a pair of hands were encircled his neck as he leaned forward to kiss another woman.

Too stunned to even speak, her world was shattered before her very eyes. Ken felt her presence and looked back and said "I'm sorry Reika." She did not allow him to continue any further she took a good look at her woman and then dashed towards the castle but Sakura remained at the beach staring at the woman who had stolen Ken away from Reika. _Why does she look so familiar? Where have I seen her before? _ "Are you sure this is alright?" the woman asked. "Kagura, _Kagura! So she's…_ Reika has to understand that I treat her only as a sister." Sakura's trail of thoughts was cut short somehow she felt a piece of Reika's rejection from loving the wrong person in the most perfect way possible.

Sakura left the two in the beach and ran after Reika who was now in her room crying her eyes out. The events that followed soon after was just as how Kagura told them. Sakura cannot take the carnage that she was seeing so she tried to look away but everywhere she looked there was blood. She tried to cover her ears from all the horrid screaming and pleads of the victims to spare their life but it had no effect. Feeling helpless, she did the last things she would ever thought of doing. She cried and asked for help from the last person in her mind. "Help me…Gaara." As tears welled up in her eyes and were drained by her pillow.

Gaara was on his way to the shower when he decided to take a look again at Sakura's sleeping face. Taking a sit at the stool near Sakura's sleeping form; he looked at her with growing interest. Then he started to become concerned, as he saw the expression of her face was different from before. And even more so when he saw that she was distressed. "Help me…Gaara," she uttered. There was no need for further invitations. He tried to wake her up but it had no effect so he took her shoulders and shook her roughly. That action worked well, as he saw that she was already fluttering her eyelids moistened by tears. He laid her back down and stared into her still closed but now opening eyes.

At first she saw blurry visions, after a while her sight cleared on the figure that hovered above her. It has black shirt, pale skin and… red hair. With that Sakura's eyes opened letting a few drops of tears flow, "Gaara." Still staring at her emerald green eyes, "You called so I am here." There was a strange force that pushed them to close the distance between them. Gaara's stare traveled down to her luscious lips while Sakura did the same. Time stood still as their eyelids slowly closed. There was a strange sensation in her stomach as her vision blurred. It intensified as she felt Gaara's lips brushed hers.

It ended all too soon. A knock on the door woke them up from their fantasies and let them jumped almost a meter away from each other. The door opened "Kagura wants to see you after you had your breakfast." The person announced as he was wondering why the only two occupants of the room were bright red. "Err, sorry for the disturbance. Here's your breakfast." As he laid down their trays in the nearest table and left, he was the one who broke the increasing silence. "Eat up, it looks like you're coming down with something." He shortly said as he stood and took their trays and laid hers near her table. Sakura was tongue-tied. For the very first time, she ran out of things to say. _What just happened?_

As they walked to Kagura's office which was at the other end of the village, the two were incredibly silent still thinking of the events moments ago. As they continued, two children were crying because of the wound in their knees, Sakura approached them "What's the matter, little guy?" as she sat down to look at their knees. The children were hesitant at first to speak but when they saw the gentle expression on Sakura's face they related "We were having a race but we both fell and had a boo-boo on the knees," as the teary toddler showed his knees. Without thinking, Sakura placed her hands over his knees and started to heal it. _Okay, since when did I have my chakra back? _"Whoah, sister you're really good!" the toddler amazed as he examined his now woundless knee. The little girl that was also wounded tugged Gaara's shirt to claim his attention. "Heal me too," she said as she was threatening to cry if he refused. Gaara can't answer the kid with his usual rude manner since he knows she would cry. Then he looked at Sakura for "back-up", Sakura smiled as he approached them. "I don't want her! I want you to heal me!" the girl demanded. "Alright, he will." Sakura said calmly. Gaara on the other hand looked bewildered by her answer. _How in the world am I going to heal her? I don't even have my chakra back? And I don't know a thing about healing god damn it! _Sakura placed her hand over Gaara's. Her palm resting on the back of his hand and their fingers intertwined. This action cause Gaara's thoughts to shut up temporarily and only focus on the feel of her soft warm skin on his. "Just let your chakra gently flow," she whispered. He did even though he knew nothing was going to happen since he didn't possess his chakra. Then he felt the familiar sensation, his chakra was back and was now gently coming out through his palms and were converted by Sakura. The wound closed up quickly. "That felt good," the girl said as she started to hop around them both. "My name's Mai." "And my name's Kira." The toddlers said as they hopped together around them. "Mai and Kira, my name's Sakura." "And you are?" the kids inquired. Too stunned by what happened, he didn't hear them. "Call him whatever you would like." Sakura teased. "Alright, we'll call him…Panda!" The energetic girl proclaimed.

"Bye, Sakura-neechan and Panda-niisan! Thank you!" the children said as they walked away. "Since when did you know that you had your chakra back?" Gaara questioned as Sakura was still waving goodbye to the pair. "I didn't, I realized that I still don't have my chakra when I was healing Kira." She said innocently. "You got back yours too am I right? If you didn't then who healed Mai?" she continued. "You did! I could never heal anyone!" he raised his voice. "I knew you felt it. Your chakra healed Mai I just combined my chakra with yours so it can heal." "Everyone can be a healer, even you." She smiled. Gaara was enchanted by her warm smile. It her smile and hers only that did this to him, he was feeling his blood was starting to rise to his face so he blurted out a question "Who's Panda anyway?" _Oh yeah, a stupid escape question. For sure she wouldn't even notice._ He regretted. "Silly, that's you." She giggled. _I don't understand what happened or why I kissed him. But it's good that some things changed and some things didn't. _

_A/N: Alright guys, what do you think of this chappie. Well, I tried to make it longer but I still had doubts on whether I'll put them on separate chapters but the concept is still the same. I would really like to hear your opinions. Please R n R._


	9. Chapter 8: What They Feared

**Chapter 8: What They Feared**

_A/N: Guys sorry for the delay. My PC for the countless time crashed so I wrote this story in an internet shop. So tell me if you notice something wrong in my writings okay? It's in the pc I think. You know the feeling that you're at ease with the pc and you get to type away all you want but sometimes there are just some that doesn't give you that aura. Huh I miss my obsolete PC. Oh sorry for the drama, here we go with chappie 8 of Desert Rose. Please R n R. _

The pair arrived in Kagura's office in about the start of the afternoon. Kagura immediately began their briefing with the village's small territory. It was all well until Sakura couldn't hold her curiosity any longer, "Kagura, tell me who's Ken and what have you both done to Reika?" she asked fearlessly as she looked intently into Kagura's purple eyes seeking for the truth. Gaara on the other hand, looked at Sakura's emerald eyes and was surprised by her solid determination reflected. "How did you know that?" Kagura was now stammering for words. "W…Who told you a…about him? You must not know I'm sorry. The meeting is over." With that she immediately left her office, leaving the two to answer their own questions.

"How did you know about that?" Gaara asked. "The dream…I dreamt about it. She was there so was Ken and Reika…the one known now as the blood countess…" Sakura related her dreadful nightmare with every single detail she remembered. After she finished, "I think we can't trust her just yet." He decided. She only nodded in reply. As soon as she did so, the doors of the office slowly opened to reveal Kouga; Gaara faced him as if he was a threat but "Please don't doubt her. She's just afraid that's all." "What do you mean?" Sakura wondered as she touched Gaara's shoulder to calm him down and he did. "I'll answer all your questions. Just don't ever doubt us again." "Agreed." Gaara reassured.

"Ken, Kagura and Reika were childhood friends. He was a Scyon, Reika was a Luna and Kagura was a Xenolith. It was a friendship that strengthened the alliance of the three villages but they can't be friends forever it seemed… Reika grew fond of Ken. Ken on the other hand didn't feel the same way. He became irritated with Reika's closeness so he planned something. That night he called for Kagura, he told him that he needed her help. Kagura thought it was some case of emergency so she came. His plan was revealed to her, she strongly disagree knowing that it would hurt their friend but Ken somehow told her that she owed him so she in turn must help him. After their little play, they never expected that she would react that way. Kagura didn't attend the gathering hosted by Reika purely out of shame. She never expected that she would be thankful for not coming." Kouga related.

"And what of the Prophecy? What did it say for her to fear her so?" Gaara continued asking. "You better come with me," Kouga said as he now walks towards the door. "Where are we going?" Sakura inquired. "To the person who can answer you questions… to the oracle," Kouga finished as he left the room. The two looked at each other and simultaneously nodded and followed him.

They arrived in front of an old manor that was built a distance away from the town and near a sparkling lake. Kouga knocked thrice and the laid his palm flat against the door. It opened by itself. Proceeding inside, the manor seemed to have no occupants until, "Kouga, I missed you." A girl with long light blue hair lunged forward to embrace Kouga. "Seiya, not now. We have guests." Kouga whispered as he blushed rapidly and gestured towards the visitors. "Oh, then they are the ninjas… I was expecting you." The girl named Seiya calmly said as she led them into the room.

"You came for answers you seek regarding the past, am I right, Sakura-san?" Seiya immediately inquired as they enter the room. "How did you…?" "I am Seiya, the oracle and the priestess of the moon." Sakura and Gaara could only look at each other in disbelief. _How can a girl like her be the oracle that gave the famous prophecy? She's too young compared to Kagura._ Sakura asked herself as she stared at the also wondering Gaara. "Looks are always a hindrance in solving a mystery. Kagura is older that me I am but 300 years old when I made the prophecy." Seiya giggled as she revealed her secret.

"What does this prophecy contain for it to have such effect on the Blood Countess?" Gaara quickly changed the boring topic. "Gaara, impatient as always just like your ancestors." "When I reveal a prophecy, I go into a trance. In short I am not aware of anything that I am doing or saying while doing so." "But…" Sakura interrupted. "Some one recorded it right before she died in the hands of her heartless soldiers." She replied as she got up and took something from the drawer and presented it to them. The package was securely covered with an old cloth and as they opened it they saw that the prophecy was written in blood that has now dried up.

It was written as…

Beware you who have gained eternal beauty, when the red moon appears and bathes the earth. The blood-stained purity of the petals will sunder your shadows and render them useless.

Heed my words, when the cherry blossom withers the tainted earth shall reclaim what was theirs from the very beginning. You who cannot die shall kneel before the power of the angered sand. Only the warmth of the risen phoenix can quell his wrath…

After reading out loud what was written, Sakura and Gaara looked at Seiya. Their mental question was heard by the oracle, "it was my sister who wrote that. She was also a victim of the blood countess and right before she died but she did not die in vain. She made a curse "From this day forward, the mark of your terrible deed will be visible to all. The ashes of your innocent victims shall remain fastened to your skin. Never to be removed." Those were her very words… that was the last thing I remembered but they did say that the countess hid because even though she still possess her ethereal beauty her skin were as white as ash. " Seiya confessed.

"But it doesn't end there," Kouga finally spoke. "Though the prophecy speaks of her doom, it must also speak for her salvation. The prophecy is not yet finished. Her redemption has not yet been foretold and that's what they're after." he continued. "The faithful servants of the Blood Countess are now after me to hear the rest of the prophecy. Though they were men before, they are only empty shells now. Their humanity robbed from them, the day they decided to follow the Blood Countess' most dreadful order." Seiya added. "When we fought with them, they seem to feel nothing at all. The only solution to stop from attacking is to kill them." Kouga finished.

With all the information they got, the two fell silent as Seiya and Kouga revealed all the truth they know. "Seiya…have you ever seen the Blood Countess?" Sakura curiosly asked. "I have seen Reika but never the Blood Countess because when I entered her castle my trance began and it ended when I was on the forest far from her tower."

Sakura and Gaara left in the early hours of the night and proceeded to their room. Too occupied with too much thinking, they spent the night in silence.

Until…Sakura woke up from her dream. Something didn't feel right. She looked over to his side seeing that he was already dressed "What are you doing, hurry up let's go," Gaara ordered. She changed her clothes quickly. They headed towards the only location that must be protected… to Seiya's manor.

Upon their arrival, the ruins of a past battle were evident. The broken walls, disarranged furniture and blood welcomed them. They quickly searched for Seiya. They saw her… sitting in one corner of the room… trembling scared. "I…I'm s-sorry. I…I tried to hold it back b-but I…I came into a trance again." She stammered. "They got what they wanted. The prophecy is now complete." "I'm sorry, I failed you," Kouga spoke as he barely walks towards the room. _Things are now very complicated. _Gaara and Sakura thought.

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long absence. Hope you like this chappie there's not much conversation between the two but still please R n R. _


	10. Chapter 9: I Already Know

**Chapter 9: I Already Know**

_A/N: Hello guys, alright well nothing much to say but the usual R n R please. Oh before I forgot I haven't written any disclaimer notice here do I'll do my first and last here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here just the idea._

After the night of attack, everyone was suspicious about everything especially about the two strangers that arrived the night after the said attack. They started to avoid contact with them. When they pass the streets people would avoid going near them and would gossip behind their backs. This all happened in only one morning. "I'm sorry for the reaction of the villagers. They just don't know who else to blame." Kagura apologized.

"That's only a proof that they're people. They point fingers even before they know the root of it all." Gaara retaliated coldly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let me ask you something… When our chakras returned, I tried to manipulate the sand here but nothing seemed to happen. Why?" He continued. "You haven't forgotten the words I have said when you came here, have you? "We are the Xenoliths the children of the earth." We control the earth here." Then suddenly Kagura threw a dagger straight towards Gaara's face. Sand quickly rose and blocked the dagger. Gaara glared at his attacker as she explained, "It cannot be used for offense only defense." "If he happened to be hit by that dagger, he would have died for sure," Sakura blurted out. "Yes, but it would also prove that he is inappropriate to be the representative of his village if he happened to be hit." Kagura responded as she smirked.

Gaara was about to shout at her when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Ah, they're here." Kagura said as she sat in her comfy armchair and told them to come in. Gaara and Sakura were dumb-folded by what they saw. _What the hell are they doing here? _They thought the same. It was Sakura's best friend, the blond hair shinobi, the Uchiha protégée, the shadow master, the princess of the byakuggan, Gaara's sister, the puppet master and one unfamiliar shinobi with short, light blue hair from the sand village. Temari and Sasuke stepped forward and announced, "We are here upon the request of the Xenoliths for reinforcements." "I see, you're briefing will begin as soon as you have rested. Maybe this afternoon but for now…" gesturing for Gaara and Sakura. "I guess you're all acquainted. Well then, please lead them to their rooms." The pair could only stare at her in disbelief. _Since when did we become your freaking bell hop! _Again they thought of simultaneously but they have no choice.

"Hey Sakura, since when did you arrive here?" Naruto asked cheerfully as they traveled the road towards their building. "Two days ago. What is your mission here?" Sakura countered. _Please don't smile so much when you're with me. It hurts too much._ "The hokage told us that we are to follow Kagura-san's orders." Hinata interfered with growing jealousy. _Don't look at her like that. It makes me feel worthless._ They arrived in their only room. As expected, their reactions were the same as theirs. "What one room for all of us all?" Ino complained. "Less talk more sleep." Shikamaru countered as chose a bed, put down his bag, laid down and started to sleep.

"So Gaara, you were alone with Sakura for to days in only one room with no dividers?" Kankuro asked gleefully as he elbowed Gaara for "further information". Temari and Kankuro were surprised to see that their little brother was not rudely answering back instead he turned away and answered, "Stupid, nothing happened. My bed is here and hers is over there." "Tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear little brother, someone has to teach you the ways of love," Kankuro teased taking advantage of Gaara's submissiveness. Then it all ended with the famous death stare by Gaara to Kankuro. It shut him up and Temari as if on reflex hit Kankuro's head. "Who's she?" Gaara gestured towards the ninjas with light blue hair. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other…long and hard as if trying to convince the other to answer his question.

"She's Shizuka…umm your fiancée." Temari had the guts to day it to him knowing the possible consequences. Gaara immediately glared at the speaker "What!" Almost everyone said simultaneously except for Temari, Kankuro and Sakura. Expecting that sand would come rushing in, Temari and Kankuro closed their eyes and waited for their punishment but none came. But if looks could kill they'll probably dead now by thousand painful ways. "It was decided a long time ago by our parents," Shizuka dared to answer the question of her betrothed as she tried to wrap one of her arms with his. Gaara shunned her actions forcefully as he said "I am manipulated by no one's decision but mine. Don't touch me ever again." He then walked away to his bed. Shizuka was some how not surprised by his reactions instead her only reply was a satisfied smirk.

"Okay, so much for the introductions. I'm dead tired I think it would be best to have a divider between the beds that are occupied by the girls and the boys," Ino suggested loudly as the majority agreed except for the ones sleeping and well Gaara and Sakura. _I think Ino's right on this decision but somehow I'll miss seeing him asleep. _Sakura thought of, as her best friend started barking out orders on how the divider should be placed. Her thoughts traveled and unknowingly her gaze crawled towards their new comrade and to her fiancé, which was also looking at her. _I wonder what she's thinking? I guess her friends are there to wake her up from her nightmares but still… _The image of Sakura calling out for him in her sleep flashed din his mind as his eyes wondered towards her bed to see her also looking at him. As their eyes connected,they quickly turned away with a slight blush. _Why am I feeling like this? He's engaged for crying out loud!_

That night, neither of them can't sleep… _Urgh! For Pete's sake I want to sleep will you get off my head? What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking of him at a time like this. Maybe because the knowledge of his engagement had effect on you more than you know. _Irritated by the constant nagging in her head, Sakura left the building to proceed to the lake.

The lake was the only place she thought of to calm her noisy thoughts. The full moon gave the lake a crystal-like barrier as the wind stirred its clam surface. It was the perfect scenery, the wind and even the night itself so she settled herself on the banks to let her thoughts nag away. Her feet touched the cold lips of the lake, as she closed her eyes. It was almost heaven. _Why am I even comparing myself to Shizuka? It's not like I want to prove I'm better, right? Well it's not like I like Gaara or anything, right? Right? _She questioned her nagging-before-but-now-silent mind as she stared at the black tapestry of stars above her. Then she felt that someone was watching her, she instinctively placed her hands just above the pocket that contained her kunai.

"Can't sleep?" Gaara lamely asked as he stepped into the moonlight to relieve her tension as she was preparing to defend herself. "What are you doing here?" "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" as she laid her guard down. "Hey, congratulations on your engagement…" She teased. "I am not anyone's toy to be played with. I'm not engaged to anyone." He countered. "You know what I can't sing," she blurted out. Gaara could only raise an eyebrow to show his confusion. Then he heard the most beautiful voice…

_How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace _

_So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget_

_It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed_

"I'm still working on it but I found my song. You see Panda-chan when those who wish to sing will always find a song. The same goes with everything… including love." She said these with both truthfulness and mischief as she walked away. "I couldn't agree more," Gaara lately replied knowing that she was far away then he made his first true smile. He then followed soon.

Sakura was on her way to the building when she saw a shadow. And as she walked towards it, the moonlight revealed the blond shinobi leaning against the wall. "Sakura-chan, can we talk?" Naruto asked. "Uhmm, sure." "Let's take a walk." She replied as she leaded the way.

"You and Hinata seem to be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so? Well that's not the answer I was expecting."

"Sakura stop playing numb will you?"

"I'm not playing numb. I'm just telling what I'm seeing."

"Sakura, you know I love you still."

"No, you don't if you do then you shouldn't be with Hinata ever since."

"Hinata…I tried to love her. I really did. I thought she could somehow replace you in my heart but Sakura, I never loved her as I loved you."

At that instant another Sakura cried, as another Sakura stepped into the moonlight. Naruto wasnot surprisedby what he saw. He then stared at the crying Sakura. There was a puff of smoke to reveal that it was Hinata. She then ran away still crying. "Follow her, you baboon!" the real Sakura ordered. "No," a stern answer came from the determined ninja as he only stared at the disaapearing figure into the distance. "I knew, it was her from the time our conversation started." Naruto confessed as he approach Sakura. "That was best way to end things. You've heard everything?" She could only stare at the ground for as an answer. "You know Naruto the pain I endured ever since that day grew… and what's amazing about it is that… it withered. I don't know whether the pain went away or that if I got used to it but then the pain isn't here any longer and what's left is well friendship. I don't know…" "Stop. Please stop, I've heard enough. I've tried but then I've failed miserably. What's amazing is that I'm quite curious… did I fail because of our friendship or because there's somebody else?" Naruto replied hurtfully as he forced a smile. He closed his expressive eyes to hide the pain that it reflected but as he did so tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Sakura approached her friend and wiped his tears with her palms. She placed her forehead on his and stared into his blue eyes. He saw her unspoken answer. "No need to answer, I already know." This was his final reply as he sprinted away.

_A/N: Alright, I confess I wasn't satisfied with chapter 8 so I posted chapter 9 with it. So please R n R. The more reviews the faster the update ; )_


	11. Chapter 1o: Confrontations

**Chapter 10: Confrontations**

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the absence. I've just been away from civilization for three days and two nights but I've thought of this chapter because of that experience. No more talk more reading. Warning: this chappie is a little bit dramatic. _

As Sakura stared at the slowly vanishing figure of the running Naruto, a curtain of rain started to drape over the earth. At that instant, she looked up to let the rain wet her face and wash her now flowing tears. Somehow she wanted to return to the lake.

The rain disturbed the glassy surface causing multiple ripples all at once. Sakura gradually stepped into the lake. The water was ice cold against her warm but wet skin but she didn't mind at all. All she cared about was the fact that somehow she got her revenge but the effect was more then she could bear. Though somewhere in her deepest desires she wanted him to feel what she felt that night when he left her when she needed him the most, she never wanted to hurt him this much. She saw his immense pain when she stared into his expressive blue eyes. Though his smile lied, his eyes spoke truthfully and his reply was his silent tears. The image of Naruto kept flashing into her mind even on the little instant when she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Naruto. I never meant to hurt you and Hinata too. You're both my friends. I never expected things to turn out the way they did. But why only now? Why not when I was there crying my eyes out in front of you? Why now? _

Sakura let her tears fall into the lake as slowly the curtain of rain began to dissipate. She bowed her head and let her hair tumble down her shoulders and float around her. _Naruto, why only now… when I am already falling for him? _Through their constant debates and arguments, she saw and understood him. It never occurred to her that all the while that they were slowly growing close of each other she was unconsciously falling for him. _I found myself again when I met him for the second time. He somehow extinguished the wild fire of hopelessness that was eating me alive. It seemed impossible and it was really. His cold stares, his rude replies or even his odd presence… these were the only things I received from him but somehow it seems to be enough. I found myself smiling at his stares, appreciating his short replies and cherishing his presence. The weird thing is… I don't know why. _By some strike of coincidence, the rain stopped and she felt an odd presence she grew fond of. His presence was growing strong, he was approaching her but she didn't turn around.

She can't face him right now… she wasn't ready. _Why am I trembling like this? I'm not nervous or anything am I? No, I'm scared not because of him but because of what I might see or do when I'm near him._ She looked for a way out and she found one. It was stupid but it was her only way out. She shut her eyes and dived into the lake. She had escaped him or so she thought.

Gaara saw her as she again ran towards the lake. Something was telling him to follow her. So he did. As he saw her there, miserable under the cold rain as she cried bitterly, he felt neither pity nor any other degrading emotion. As he continued to stare at her, he felt he deeply admired this maiden. _She was strong when she needed to be strong. She never let her emotions tangle her thoughts. But she is still a girl first and foremost._ He followed her from the moment she left the room, to the time she met Naruto and until here. The odd thing is he didn't know or even wonder why. The only thing he could think of was her. Her intoxicating scent, her curious stares and even her enchanting voice, he found out that he missed these simple things when the others came and unconsciously separated them.

Just by thinking of these things he felt he longed for her and wanted so much to feel her nearness. Without hesitation, he focused his chakra on the sole of his feet and approached her. Gaara saw her trembling. _Why is she trembling? Is she scared? _Then he saw glimpse of her eyes his question was answered. _No, she's not scared… she never was. _As he saw her shut her entrancing eyes and dived, he dashed towards her and grabbed her arm.

Someone pulled her towards the surface. She opened her eyes to see that it was him. She can't handle looking into his eyes so she looked away as she asked under her suppressed sobs, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb. You knew I was following you ever since you left the room," he replied as he stared down at her. _He was following me all this time? I thought he left when… _the realization dawned to her. She knew he was there the moment Naruto confessed. It was his presence that gave her the strength to reject Naruto's love. It was because she loves him. Sakura could only look at her reflection in the water as Gaara continually looked at her. Gaara removed the chakra from his soles, plunging into the water below.

Surprised by the splash of water, Sakura turned around. Only to have her face to face with him, she was hypnotized by his unfamiliar gaze. Somehow this stare was unlike any before… it was… warm. As she gazed back at him, she sought the answers to the questions her heart was demanding. Even before she could find one, Gaara bent forward to brush his lips against hers as if seeking for a reply. Without thinking, Sakura kissed him back. Words could never put into justice the things they felt at the instant their lips touched. They found heaven in only a simple kiss.

All too soon the moment ended at the rooster sang to the rising sun. "We should go back," Gaara said as he turned around to walk towards the shore. Sakura was again tongue-tied. She could only nod in reply.

Kagura headed the briefing between her five warriors and the other ninjas. The new comers started to ask questions about their terrain, the people and all the necessary things needed to insure the safety of the village. "Gaara, I'm sure you already noticed that you can't manipulate the sand here, am I right?" Kagura questioned. "You control the earth on your boundaries but when I leave this terrain the sand will follow my orders." Gaara replied rudely as usual. "That is right, but know that I now giving you the permission to use our earth here." She finished. At that instant, the sands whirled around its unyielding master and formed into a gourd at his back.

"Your superiors ordered you to have me as your commander for now, am I correct?" Kagura asked as she was about to designate their missions for the day. "Yes," the foreign ninjas answered all together. "The blood countess will begin her attack when the moon shows its true form. It has been that way ever since. As you can see, our numbers dwindled to only five that is one of the reasons I've called you here. As related by my warriors, fatal attacks must be delivered to insure that the enemy will be incapable of ever striking back. Normal attacks such as those that render the enemy unconscious or disabled won't do. Trust me we've already tried. In short, I'm asking you to kill." She ordered with a voice of authority.

Hinata, Shizuka and Ino could only swallow slowly in reply because in fact they were the only ones except for Sakura that has no experience in ever killing a man. Shizuka stared at Sakura's reaction. She found none. No fear, nor anger… nothing. It was as if she was accepting a regular mission on a regular basis. Seeing this, she stopped freaking out and started to think logically again. _If she can do it so can I._

Gaara side glanced at Sakura when the order to kill was announced. As he saw her unresponsiveness, he smiled to himself. _She's trying to think logically at this mission and yet she's able to keep her doubts to herself. _Shizuka glared at Gaara as she saw his uncommon stare and his warm smile addressed only to Sakura. Her stare then traveled to Sakura who was intently listening to the details on the orders that followed. _So she's the one that hinders my goal. I think I should pay my enemy a visit. _Sakura felt her eyes on her so she looked towards Shizuka and smiled silently. Shizuka however shrugged her off.

"Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and Kouga, you will be surveying the terrain to ensure a proper defense. Kouga will show to you the details you will need. Gaara you will lead this mission. Sakura and the four of you remain here for further information on your mission. If there are no further questions, the others are dismissed."

The others left the room leaving Sakura, Sasuke and the other four with Kagura. "Sakura, are you familiar with my warriors?" Kagura inquired. "No, I only knew Kouga." She honestly replied as she looked at the four. "This is Brick." Kagura gestured towards the enormous man who once attacked her using his massive hammer. Brick Smiled at him as he said, "You fought well, little missy." "This is Hyakku." She tapped the shoulder of the man that was sitting on an armchair while chewing on a cat nip. Hyakku spat out the piece on grass and somehow saluted to her. "This is Fuuma." The man with three samurai swords on his side smiled gently despite his fearsome appearance. "And this is Syaoran." The man almost her age moved forwards to grab her hand, bow formally and kiss her hand. _This feeling… was he the one who held my hand in the cave? _She pondered as she looked unconsciously at the now smiling Syaoran. His chestnut brown hair framed his chocolate eyes, she observed as she unconsciously grew pink. "Is something wrong?" Syaoran inquired appealingly. This drove her out of her thought, "N… no, err, umm, it was nice meeting you all." Sakura could only bow to hide her flushing cheeks. Sasuke stepped forward to somehow hide her from them. Nobody knows why.

"Alright, now that you are all acquainted. Your mission is to investigate the ruins in the far north. Though it might seem impossible, I do believe it is a possible location." Kagura said grimly. "Location for what?" Sakura interrupted. "The tower in which the Blood Countess hides. Though Seiya had the prophecy, it was a mystery to us where "the Black Tower" is located. You are sent to investigate it. And your leader will be… Sakura." She proclaimed.

No negative comments were heard except for hers alone though she was expecting someone to react negatively though, "Wait, why am I the leader? I don't even know the terrain." Sakura blurted out. "You fought well that is enough for us." Brick answered her with a grin. "You are a medical ninja, am I correct?" Kagura asked. "Yes, but what has that got to do with this?" "Even though, you find nothing in those ruins. I am sure you will be able to meet some of the Blood Countess' loyal followers. I need you to know what is really their weak point to bring them down totally. You can't do it here since there might be a risk for an attack." She concluded. "What risk?" "When one dies, it "sings"". "Sings?" "It cries out a beautiful melody that in truth calls for reinforcements." Hyakku continued. "I see, so when one dies there is only minutes before the others arrive, am I right?" Sakura asked. The others could only nod in reply. After that, she dismissed them.

"Sakura, may I have a word with you?" Kagura caught up with her as she walked with her. "Of course,"

"In this mission, you must dress as a man not by using your chakra but by "Manual" means."

"What? Why?"

"The Blood Countess never touched the maidens in our nation since she knew everyone was only "observers" and none were part of the "normal" or may I say "mortal" world. Let me inform you that the Blood Countess' thirst for virgin blood was never quenched. Though she never proclaimed war against the other nations, it doesn't mean that she never killed anyone. She had been kidnapping virgin maidens ever since her silence. None of them ever returned."

"So that's where the myth of forest of fate came from – where one with an impure heart never returns. It was always assumed that all the maidens who entered where imprisoned by the forest. But what of the men that had gone missing?" "The shadows drained their blood to replace their decaying ones."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you sure you want to continue on with this mission?"

"Of course, I think this would be interesting."

Sakura's mission will start in one hour so she headed towards their room to prepare. Entering the room, she found it empty so she started to arrange the equipments needed in their mission. As she did, Shizuka entered the room. Her stare never left Sakura as she approached her. Sakura could only raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Hi, Shizuka," Shizuka was now right in front of her. Her closeness was making Sakura uncomfortable. "I don't know what he sees in you? For me your just plain normal." Shizuka spoke rudely as she stared at Sakura from head to toe while walking around her slowly. "What? I don't believe I understand." Shizuka sighed pityingly. "It's a pity; you have the face but no brains. From now on Haruno, Sakura, I consider you as a rival though I don't think you even deserve it. So stay out of my way." She said arrogantly as she made her way towards the door making sure that her shoulders hit Sakura's.

_What! What was that about? _Sakura shouted in her mind. "Mission first, other later," Sakura convinced herself as she resumed her preparations. _Now, how to dress as a man. Hmmm…_ Sakura looked at the mirror. "I guess the hair comes first." She wrestled with her long hair until it looked like a man's hair as short as Sasuke's. Then she took her medical bandage "Now for you," and she started to bind her breast to make it look like a chest. It was easier said than done. When she was finished it took her a lot of practice to control her breathing, breathing didn't come easy when you have a compressed breast. And the last she wore the clothes Syaoran lent him. It was a little baggy but it was a perfect fit, concealing her curves and her bounded hair.

She arrived at their rendezvous point in the mid-afternoon. All her team mates were there. As she drew near towards them, Sasuke wondered who this person was. "Sakura, we should get going," Syaoran suggested as he walked towards her side. "Sakura! Why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke asked curiously as he eyed her from head to toe. "Err, Long story. Uhh… Sure." "Sakura, your orders are?" Sasuke interrupted. "We are to depart to the far north to investigate the ancient ruins. Further more if anyone finds anything suspicious, it should be reported immediately to me. If any presence of an enemy is detected no one should battle one alone, am I understood?" Sakura said with a voice of confidence and authority. Everyone was astonished at her enthusiasm. "Yes," Her team said simultaneously. Sakura was the first to leave and the other five followed.

They arrived at the ruins in the late afternoon. Broken pillars, ran down walls and wrecked roofs was the first sight they saw. "Divide into pairs and investigate." Sakura ordered. Since they came from the north main entrance, Hyakku and Brick to the west, Syaoran and Fuuma to the east, and Sasuke and Sakura to the south.

The stale air greeted them as they entered the ruined tower. Everywhere they go the sight was the same. Sakura was leaning into a narrow passage hole when Brick called out, "Boss, we got one." It was then followed by a horrific screech. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the scene to see that Brick, Hyakku, Fuuma and Syaoran were surrounding a hooded figure with a huge scythe. "Sakura, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his kunai to position it almost in front of his face. "Brick, how long before it regains consciousness?" Sakura shouted as she dodged the reaping action of the scythe. "Three to five minutes, why?" Brick answered as he tried to attack the creature with his hammer but to no avail. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and nodded. "Understood," Sasuke stealthily moved to the blind spot of the enemy while the others distracted it. At an instant, Sakura thought the plan would fail when the creature felt Sasuke's presence behind him but Sasuke evaded its attack effortlessly, anchoring his legs to the scythe's wooden handle to gain a full fulcrum of an ingenious attack. The enemy slid to Sakura's feet…unconscious.

Sakura immediately grabbed her kunai to begin the dissection. While positioning the kunai right in front of its chest, it instantly swung its scythe at her. By reflex, she evaded the fatal attack by mere millimeters. She felt its tip slice the corner of her neck causing a small but deep laceration. Blood rapidly flowed from her wound, she felt it but the others didn't notice. She didn't mind since all she cared about was the creature for now. Brick and the others held the creature's limbs while Sakura begun to dissect it alive.

She sliced open its decaying body with her sharp kunai. The horrid stench of decaying flesh spread through the place. The others could only turn away to somehow avoid smelling it but Sakura familiar to this stench was unaffected. She observed the organs still functioning at the absence of fresh blood. _Since Brick said that the creature sings, then…_ Sakura effortlessly cut out the creature's voice box which was kind of easy locating since it was a man before after all. The decaying heart was now pumping faster than usual. She hesistated but then she still did. She plunged her kunai at the pumping organ. It stopped immediately, followed by a sad melody._ What the hell? I cut off its larynx. Where is the sound coming from? Urgh, forget it. _Sakura still proceeded with her dissection as the melody continued. She found a black pearl in both its brain and heart.

"Sakura, we don't have much time." Hyakku informed her anxiously. "I'm done. Let's go," she ordered as hid the two pearl inside her garment. It wasn't long before the reinforcements arrived. They were five or eight to her count. "Strike the head and the heart that is their fatal points." She announced as she threw three kunai at the three hooded figures in front of her. The others followed soon they were the only ones standing but the sad melody still came and they know that their victory won't last long.

As they were almost in the vicinity of the village, they saw a multitude of the creatures assembled outside its walls as if preparing to attack, "We must warn them." Sakura declared for she knew that from the walls the creatures seem invisible. "Well, make an opening. You will dash to walls and warn them." Sasuke suggested. "Are you sure?" Sakura glanced at the others. "It's good to die for a woman," Fuuma replied cheerfully. Sakura struck him lightly on the forehead, "No ones going to die, I promise," she said as she resumed her observation on the army of hooded figures.

Then the creatures begun screeching in low tones, "Sakura, we should hurry up. I think it's their call for attack now." Hyakku said almost at the same time when one grey hooded figure gave out a loud screech. The creatures were moving. "Now," The others dashed forward and created an opening for her to run. But it the call for attack was already given so the rest of the army marched on forward.

Gaara was inspecting the guards on the walls when one shouted out "There is someone there on the plains right outside the walls!" Gaara's sand instinctively shot out from the ground below Sakura to hit her in her midsection. Sakura was surprised by Gaara's actions and realized that she was still dressed as a man. She only stared at the red-headed figure above the walls since she had difficulty in shouting. Gaara was now ordering his sand to kill when he caught sight of the stranger's emerald eyes. "Shit!" Gaara immediately halted his attacks. Sakura felt this and pointed behind her to reveal an army of strange beings. She tried to shout but to no avail. Her shout was but a mere whisper so she tried to get up. Gaara somehow understood and saw what she meant. He raised orders for the emergency defense, calling for all the ninjas to stay in their posts and all the while guarding Sakura's back while she sprinted towards the wall.

Focusing the chakra on her feet, she ran up the wall and landed to the congregation of ninjas below. She removed her mask that hid her nose and mouth. "Hit them fatally at the head and the heart." She proclaimed. "Sakura, why are you…" Ino was just about to ask when "No time to explain. Here they come." Sasuke warned as he and the others landed almost behind Sakura.

The ninjas fought relentlessly as the number of the enemies dwindled. Shizuka was fighting two of them while one swung his scythe at her. She didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes. The pain she expected didn't came. "Open your eyes, little girl and continue fighting," a voice said and as Shizuka opened her eyes she found out that it was Sakura blocking the attack for her. Irritated by her action, Shizuka somehow got agitated but continued on fighting. The battle lasted for hours. Until the ninjas, rein victorious.

Sakura was healing the wounded and the others were resting near her when Shizuka approached her, "Don't expect I owe you anything. You did that on your own…" Shizuka was cut short. "Don't get me wrong, Shizuka. You are my ally first and fore most and you're no good to me dead." Sakura replied with a tone that completely overthrew hers as she walked away.

_A/N: Sooo? What do you think of this chappie? Common tell me please. _


	12. Chapter 11: The Bet

**Chapter 11: The Gamble**

_A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. An author is always grateful when her work is appreciated. Please continue to R n R. I never get tired of reading your comments it makes me smile every time I read it. Thanks. Now on to the next chappie…_

Rattled by Sakura's sudden confrontation, Shizuka had nothing to say. It was as if her own words were smothered back into her mouth. She was trembling in agitation, she wanted to say something but she couldn't think of any smart reply so she did the only smart thing she knew… she walked away from her and from the group.

The group of tired foreign ninjas except for the sand ninjas was all surprised and amazed by what they saw. Sakura a girl known for her poise and patience just snapped in front of them. No one had ever heard her raise her voice to that tone. A tone that no one not even Shizuka dared to challenge. Sasuke sneered at Shizuka and highly admired his former team mate for standing up to that conceited kunoichi. Ino was cheering loudly, "Alright Sakura!" she was so proud that her best friend was finally able to release her emotions when it was truly needed. Shikamaru was trying to avoid Ino's constant hits on his back while she cheered on. Hinata just formed a slight curve with her lips while Naruto was plain dumb-struck, "Uh, what just happened?" he said while scratching his head. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other as if conversing with their stares with a worried look on their faces on the other hand Gaara gazed at Sakura as she walks to the near houses to ask if anyone was wounded with a gentle look in his eyes that almost shows how precious she is to him.

As Sakura walked away, a sense of victory seemed to fill her and it even got better when she heard Ino's cheer. She would have smiled if not for the terrible pain that was enveloping her entire body. Being a medical ninja, she could have healed herself right away but she knew that the people need her more. "Sakura-neechan!" Kira shouted as he walked slowly aiding the limping Mai. "Kira, Mai what's wrong?" she asked as she removed the hood-like clothing that his her bounded hair. "We were running to the shelter but Mai tripped and…" Mai tried to suppress her cries but she broke down when Sakura asked her how she was faring. "Don't cry Mai, all will be better just like what I did with Kira the last time remember?" Mai resolved to only sobs and nodded her head as she showed Sakura her wounded knee. Sakura laid her hand just centimeters above the wound and started to heal it. The wound begun to mend quickly as Sakura's chakra merged with the kid's tissue. "Sakura-neechan, thank you for healing me and helping to save our village." Mai said as she bowed her head and Kira thanked her as well. "All better, already hmm. Well…" Sakura rose from her kneeling position feeling an intense pain in her side but she ignored it. "It's not only me you should thank…" She tried to continue but "Sakura-neechan, you already healed all the wounded why don't you heal yourself?" Kira asked worriedly. Sakura covered her neck wound from before and tried to resolve, "No, this is just a scratch. Besides, I don't think I have enough chakra left." She lifted her bruised and shaking hands. "Yeah, but that one's big." Kira pointed towards Sakura's side. Sakura followed the direction of Kira's pointing fingers to see that she had quite a wound on her left side. With all the dried and fresh blood on her mixed with dirt and grime also add the total pain of her entire body, the others and even she failed to notice. As she remembered…

Flashback…

Sakura and the others tried to stop the Blood Countess' army from breaching the walls but their numbers were larger compared to theirs so it was inevitable. The villagers also fought back but they were not yet informed about the weakness of the creatures so they had difficulty killing it. Battle cries and death songs were heard all over the village. It was as if the whole village was a big stage.

Sakura was near the house of the prophetess because something told her that she should be there. Her instincts were right, somehow the creatures seem to congregate there as if it was their target. She had limited weapons at hand so when only a single enemy approach, she would use her medical needles to puncture the decaying chest of the creature and pierce the very location of the black pearl, shattering it with the intensity of the blow. She needed help. As if on cue, Hyakku and Brick arrived while hammering and slicing through the multitudes of enemies. "Boss, we got your back." Brick assured. "Who told you I needed help?" she inquired as she evaded the fatal attacks of the enemy. "The girl with blank grey eyes," Hyakku answered raggedly as he plunged his sword into one of the attackers skull. "Hinata?" she was surprised at the same time happy. _She still cared even though… _"She wanted to help too but her hands were full at the moment," Brick continued as he bashed two of figures to the wall.

She was holding up good despite the good amount of blood she was loosing through her open neck wound. At her peripheral vision, she saw another ninja was having difficulty managing her opponents. As Sakura took care of her attackers, she sprinted towards her endangered ally. It turned out to be Shizuka who was in need of help but Sakura was neither hesitant nor proud she jumped right in front of Shizuka's third attacker and blocked its attack. But a fourth came from nowhere and swung its scythe madly at them. Sakura could evade it but if she did Shizuka who in the mean time had her eyes closed would take a fatal attack. So Sakura stood there blocking an attack and received an almost deadly reap from the scythe but luck was with her since the fourth creature attack randomly his scythe only caught a few inches of Sakura's side taking some flesh and tissue with it too. Sakura could only bite her lips till it bled so that she would not scream the pain it caused. Good thing the creature that attacked her was slightly wounded that it had a hard time making its second attack. And in that time Sakura had already knock some sense into her frightened ally.

When Shizuka started to fight again, Sakura made her way towards Seiya's house to find that Hyakku and Brick had it all under control but she observed that the creatures that were retreating were carrying with them the weapons of their fallen allies that were stained with fresh blood. Sakura suddenly grew nervous but she didn't know why. Sprinting to the walls, she searched for the only person that could help. Trying to find her red-head "ally" was no joke, it took her almost half a minute to find him. (That's long enough for a ninja) A wave of sand then caught her attention. _Found him._ As she looked at him and was preparing to call out his name, Gaara looked her way as if she already called for him. She was of course amazed but that emotion should be left for the next time right now, "Gaara, don't let them leave the village with those scythes!" she warned as one appeared behind her. In an instant, the sand beneath the creature rose to form a spike and pierced through its entire chest. Sakura glanced at Gaara and smiled.

The battle was almost over when "I need one alive," Sakura ordered as Fuuma approached him. He nodded with a confused look on his face. Soon the village was silent…

End of Flashback…

As she looked at her wound, the pain intensified. The wound looked blurry now and her knees were turning into putty. She can't stand up any longer… soon she fainted. She fell into the arms of the man behind him, who in turn carried her with his arms. "Sakura-neechan!" Mai and Kira shouted together. "She's going to be alright," he affirmed. "Hey, who are you anyways? Are you sure you're not an enemy?" Mai asked as she and Kira tried to catch up with the man that was carrying their friend. "Uchiha, Sasuke… it that enough for you? Sakura is also a friend of mine so don't worry," Sasuke said almost rudely as he walked towards the group.

Gaara was called by Kagura in her office so he failed to know what happened to Sakura but at the instant Sakura fainted. Gaara immediately left Kagura's office without so much as an excuse only to find Sakura in the arms of his former rival Uchiha, Sasuke. "What happened?" he inquired authoritatively. "She's wounded… I'll take her to the room to tend to her wounds." Sasuke answered with a tone that almost matched Gaara. Gaara glared at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the favor. "No, I think it's proper that we would tend to her wounds," Ino said as she approached together with Hinata. "Just bring her to the room we'll take care of her." She concluded. Contented with this, Gaara stopped glaring at Sasuke and looked gently on the sleeping angel in his arms and Sasuke did not fail to notice. _I'm going to win her back. I won't let her get hurt again. _He solemnly promised to himself as he sprinted towards their room.

Sasuke gently laid Sakura on her bed as he continually stare the rise and fall of her breast. Almost immediately the pure white linen on her bed before started to turn crimson red as Sakura's wounds continue to bleed. Her breathing is becoming irregular; a common ninja can at least observe that. "Leave her here. The others will take care of her. You assist the villagers in whatever way possible." Gaara said commandingly as he stood there behind him with his arms crossed on his chest. Sasuke turned around and glared at Gaara. The sands rose gradually as if anticipating an attack. I that moment, Ino and Hinata entered the room. "As you command…captain," Sasuke said rudely and even more irritatingly as he said the last word that he was forced to say. As Sasuke left, the sand rested and the two girls approached their wounded friend. "We got it covered here," Ino assured Gaara as if saying _Get the hell out already can't you see she needs medical attention badly? _Gaara took one last look at Sakura, nodded and then left without as much as a decent reply.

Ino and Hinata worked efficiently, removing Sakura's torn clothing and immediately dressing the deep and still bleeding wound. They are not medical ninjas but they know the principles of first aid at least. But it seems that was not enough, their fresh bandage continue to get soaked in blood. "The blood clotting will take a long time since the wound is deep and it seems that some of her flesh was torn off," Hinata said as the others repeatedly inquired her outside the room. "We need a healer… not that we need an expert one… we just need someone to help her body close her wound quickly. If we don't find one she'll lose blood faster than she can recuperate." She continued.

Without a word, Gaara entered the room. Ino, who was currently almost finished binding yet another fresh bandage on Sakura, was surprised to see him but it did not linger for long since the blood began to seep through the newly applied bandage again. "Damn it! This will not end! She's almost at her limit!" Ino said nervously as she searched for another bandage. She was trying to be busy but it was as if the dam in her eyes is beginning to break down. Gaara then looked at Sakura… her lips almost white, her eyes shut with an expression of agony, her breaths that come in different cycles and her body perspiring continually as if she was on fire. "Leave," he commanded. "What?" Ino was baffled then "You're asking me to leave her? What can you do for her…" All it took was a cold deadly glare from the sand's master to shut her up and leave the room hurriedly.

Gaara carefully approached the panting kunoichi and started remembering what she told her about healing. Closing his eyes to feel the same feeling as he and Sakura healed Mai; the calm flow of his usually unmanageable chakra on his hands and a sense on peace in his soul. Hesitating but still he manage to position his hands above her wound and began to release his chakra. Hearing a cry of pain from Sakura, he halted his attempt to heal her. _Damn it! I can't heal! But no one near here can help but me! Damn it! _ He slammed his closed fist into the nearby table causing the materials on it to slightly jump. Then he bit his lips…_This is the only way… _he took her bloody hand that held onto her wound before, positioned his hand below hers and intertwined his fingers with hers as he pleaded " I need your help," in that moment. He let his chakra again flow just like before… then the feeling of calmness and peace swept over him… the bleeding was slowing down. Only a moment further…then it stopped. Gaara didn't notice that he closed his eyes while he healed her. Subsequently, Ino and Hinata barged into the room, "Gaara, we can't let Sakura die just like…" Ino's blabbering was interfered by Hinata's hand signal as she gestured towards Sakura's closed wound. The two were speechless.

Syaoran arrived at the room that was occupied by the foreign ninjas to find that they excluding Gaara, Ino and Sakura were outside the room as if waiting for something. "What happened?" he inquired. "Sakura's wounded… what do you want?" a blond shinobi answered him rudely as he again began crossing the corridor back and forth. " Kagura wants a word with your leader. Where is he?" Syaoran proclaimed. "Sorry pal but he's inside the room." The ninja with a weird ponytail answered him rather calmly this time.

He was ordered to fetch Gaara so he must also he was worried about the pink haired kunoichi so he barged into the room only to find the three ninjas staring at Sakura. "What do you want?" Gaara questioned him commandingly. _This people don't seem to have a lot of patience, do they? _Syaoran thought as he answered his question all the while staring at the sleeping Sakura. "Alright, I'll follow soon," Gaara replied and Syaoran departed. "Take care of her," he commanded the two awestruck girls. "Wait, did you heal her?" Ino asked unbelievably. "No," he responded as he left the room with a short glance on Sakura. _Well, it was the truth since I'm not the only one that healed her… she helped too. _He rationalized in his mind as he proceeded to Kagura's office.

Meanwhile back in the ruins…

The hooded creatures congregated around a single scythe that was stained with blood. "Bring it to me," a spine-chilling voice commanded from the hole in the ruins. One of them offered the tainted weapon to the white figure with long hair that was sitting on an ancient throne. She was old and wrinkled but when the tips of her fingers touched the tip of the scythe. Her skin slowly absorbed the blood, the Blood Countess closed her eyes and felt the rush of the few fresh drops of virgin blood into her body. In a short moment, she turned into the enchanting beauty known by all then all too soon she returned to her hideous form. A deafening screech enveloped the entire hall of the ruins.

"Don't worry there's more waiting for you…there," a man with a gentle expression on his face said as he pointed towards the deep, pentagram pool. One of the creatures that was holding a screaming girl stepped forward and pushed its victim in front of him. As its victim staggered forwards, the hooded being raised its scythe then with a quick reap the victims body was reaped open, spilling her blood into the pool. One after another the creatures continued to spill the blood of their pleading victims. "No! It's hers I want! This one's unique! Her blood is strong… I want her…" the Blood Countess craved as she licked her fingertips for a taste of the absorbed virgin blood.

In that moment…

Sakura awakened from the immense pain in her neck. Sitting up, she saw Naruto that was struggling in the side of the bed as if dreaming of fighting. Touching her neck wound, the pain doubled its intensity that Sakura let out a whimper. Waking up instantly upon hearing Sakura's cry, Naruto stood up. "Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Sakura could only compress her wound in reply as blood began to sip through the bandages and trickle down her neck. "Sakura-chan, you're bleeding again," Naruto began to panic but he knew what to do so he dressed her wound again with some help from her.

Shizuka was in the shadows of another building while Kankuro and Temari joined her. "Give it up, Shizuka," Temari teased. "Yeah, Gaara's one though nut to crack but dealing with that pink haired kunoichi is another thing. What is up with you two anyway?" Kankuro continued. "Thanks for the support," Shizuka replied coldly. "A woman can smell competition from a mile away. She's no barrier that'll hinder me from my goal." "Look, don't worry we'll dissolve the bet for you. You won't have to be our slave for a year so stop agitating him, okay?" Temari offered. "No!" "It was me who offered the bet… I will have Gaara one way or another but first the competition must be eliminated." "Shizuka, you can't be serious. Why are you acting that way? Hey, you're not falling for him, are you?" Temari teased. "Maybe… that's why she need to be careful because a woman in love can do "anything"." Shizuka warned. Temari and Kankuro could only look at each other worriedly.

_A/N: OMG, I can't believe I did all this in an internet café but the sad thing is it took quite a while. Huh, anyways still open ears for opinions and reactions. Come on guys make me smile…please. _


	13. Chapter 12: Truth and Lies

**Chapter 12: Truth and Lies**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you made me smile really. Thanks oh sorry for the absence here's the newest addition to the story so please make me smile again R n R. Oh yeah did I mention the more the reviews the faster the updates? ; )_

On an open area in the forest, a ninja with short light blue hair and oval doll face was staring into the dark oblivion above as she lay there in a patch of grass. The sign of both agitation and concentration was evident in her face as she stared at the nothingness above her…

Flashback…

"You're mission is to rendezvous with a ninja in the forest of fate to further lead you to the one who will be your temporary commander, Kagura. She will instruct you on what to do. Your mission will be over when she says you're done." The kazekage proclaimed as he flicked his wrist to dismiss the three summoned ninjas. The hidden sand village's kazekage was always known for his strange but correct decisions so one further asked him about the mission. The three left the kazekage's office and as they walked outside, "Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you a chunin?" the famous puppeteer of the hidden sand village asked the girl with short, blue hair. As for a reply, the girl haired her eyebrow as she looked at him from head to toe and answered with a weary sigh "Yes, the name's Shizuka. You must be Kankuro and you're Temari, am I right?" The kunoichi that was holding her battle fan only nodded as she raised an eyebrow as well, a prelude to a war between women. _Who the hell is this bitch? Another stare like that and I'll…_ Temari's temper toleration was cut short by Shizuka's sudden apology, "I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just that I'm not really accustomed to teaming up with strangers." _Damn it! I have to team up with these idiots. I have to stomach them while we finish this mission. I hope it won't take that long. _These were the mental outbursts of Shizuka as she gave Temari and Kankuro the fake smile she had practiced ever since.

As the three proceeded to the rendezvous point, Kankuro kept talking to Shizuka about anything without sense and Temari could only ignore the playboy instincts of her brother as they traveled along. "You know Shizuka you're really pretty." Kankuro declaimed as the three has their rest in the woods. "Thank you." _I know that already dumb ass. There's no one in the world that wouldn't fall for my gorgeousness. _As if hearing Shizuka's mental bragging, Temari decided to finally put an end to her I'm-too-beautiful-for-you personality, "Yeah, Shizuka you're a really beautiful. I bet you can seduce any man you want." Temari taunted and this caught Shizuka's attention for she always liked being praised. _Of course I am you lesbian witch! Don't even think you can compare me with you. _"Too bad, you're beauty has no effect on our little brother." She teased on. "What do you mean?" Shizuka was now desperate to know. _What you must be joking a man that can ignore my beauty? _Kankuro was now connecting to Temari's idea and somehow it seemed logical to him so, "Gaara, haven't you heard about him? Surely you must have. He's the famous sand master, a.k.a. mister I-don't-like-you-get-away-from-me-or-else." He prolonged. Temari could only smile at his brother's statements as she persisted "Yup, it's sad but I think not even you Shizuka-san can entice my dear little brother with your luminous beauty." Feeling her pride was at stake, Shizuka blurted out, "That's just sad. But I'll make a bet with you guys. If I can make your little brother mine then you'll serve me as my slaves for a month and if I lose I'll be your slave for a year. Is that a deal?" She boasted. The triumphant look was in both Temari's and Kankuro's eyes as they both nodded in unison.

End of Flashback…

"Damn it! He's really difficult to break… but he's really cute." Shizuka talked to herself as she re-imagined Gaara's handsome smile that was addressed to Sakura. In pure anger, she got up from the patch of grass and threw a kunai to the nearest living thing in sight. The creature could only squeak as the fatal blow pieced its tiny body. "I don't care how. I'll make you regret you ever cross paths with me… Sakura!" she shouted knowing no one near will even hear her as she retrieved her blood stained kunai from the lifeless being it impaled.

After Naruto has tended to Sakura's neck wound, Sakura felt too weak to stay up so she got back to sleep almost immediately. Naruto held Sakura's hand as she slept. Letting his thumb stroke her gentle skin, he look intently into Sakura's closed eyes as if to see if she was still awake of not but he didn't care anyway. His other hand brushed away the strands of pink hair in her face, "Don't make me worry like that again okay? You're strong I know that but you don't have to endure everything… Why are you like that? You're always so silent even though you're hurt. Don't be like that… you make me fall for you even more…" He wasn't able to continue as the urge to kiss her overwhelmed him. He was leaning towards Sakura when "Oi, what are you doing?" Naruto was surprised by Gaara's question who happened to be in the room unknowingly in the dark corner while Naruto talked to Sakura. "What do you want?" Naruto snapped. Naruto's eyes started to turn into yellow as Gaara's sand threateningly rose from the floor. "Will you guys stop it? You're giving me a headache." The gentle voice from the bed halted all the commotion.

Naruto's almost yellow eyes returned to its original ocean blue as he blinked twice or thrice before looking at Sakura with a cheerful look on his face as he gazed at her. "Sakura-chan, are you alright now?" Naruto worriedly asked. Touching her neck, "Yeah I think I'm alright now. Thank you for your help. Naruto, you seem tired as well you better go and rest already. I'm already fine nothing to worry about." She reassured. "Okay, but if you need anything just call me," Naruto stated as he glared at Gaara. Gaara simply shrugged him off. Without warning, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sakura's lips and afterwards left quickly. Sakura was stunned that she couldn't even blink. Gaara stepped forward as he saw the romantic scene between Naruto and Sakura.

Something inside him ached. He couldn't figure out where or even why but he only felt it when he saw Naruto plant a kiss on her lips and when he saw her expression when she received it. As Naruto stepped out of the room, Gaara was about to do the same when "Gaara, wait," Sakura requested. He remained although he wanted to leave very badly because even if he won't openly admit it… he, the sand master, was hurt. Gaara had his back to Sakura as he said "You need to rest," "So should you." She countered. "Why won't you look at me?" she asked almost pleadingly. "Don't need to," _I don't need to and I don't want to. _He verbalized as he was about to leave the room when a kunai was thrown at exactly where the door should go when it was to be opened.

Her determination was evident in the sudden jolt of energy she just released. Gaara remained nailed on his spot with his back towards her while she on the other hand got out of bed laboriously and headed towards the screen divider that served as a dressing room as well and removed her flimsy medical gown and replaced it with her ordinary ninja clothes. He side glimpsed towards the screen divider to see her shadows revealing her enticing curves as she changed her clothing. She asked as she removed her gown "Tell me Gaara, what are you two fighting about awhile back?" Looking straight ahead as Sakura re-emerged from the division, Gaara ordered, "Go back to bed, you're not going anywhere." Sakura approached him and looking at him straightly in the eye with an unreadable expression. He could only swallow in reply to the sudden approach of the kunoichi.

Now Sakura was right in front of Gaara, "Tell me Panda-neesan, are you jealous of Nauto?" she teased as she formed a slight grin after her statement. Gaara's jade eyes were focused on nothing but Sakura's emerald eyes as if it was stating _Look at what you're doing to me? Before I was on my own and I was fine until you came. You thawed my frozen heart from the cold pains of rejections and accepted me just as who I am. What have you done? _He could not hold it any longer the need to feel her in his arms was overwhelming that nothing else mattered but this maiden in front of him. Without warning, Gaara leaned in and Sakura met him halfway to let their lips again feel the sensation they were craving ever since it ended at the river. Their kiss was way different from those they shared before. This was unique. Sakura felt a different sensation in her stomach that can't be defined by her extensive knowledge in human physiology. The need to have her closer that ever ate Gaara alive and soon he gave in. His right hand went at the back of her neck and proceed to stroking her nape as for the other hand he placed it on her uninjured side as his thumb started to caress her side. Every fiber of Sakura's being wanted to feel the touch of the Sand Master as she expressed it in a weak, wanting moan. It was as if she wasn't even injured, the pain on her sides and neck simply disappeared as the passion that threatened to devour her entirely enveloped her body and soul. Her hands were on his hair now, illogically fingering the texture of his scalp as their kiss deepened. His tongue stroked her lower lip begging for entry, she opened for him in the littlest way possible but when she did. All reason was forgotten when he plundered her mouth senselessly and Sakura tried to mimic his actions.

The need for air broke them apart; Sakura was about to lean it again when Gaara raggedly spoke "You're asking if I'm jealous…maybe I am. I don't know but every time I see you with another man a strong need to take you away engulfs me as if I'm merely a leaf in a stream. When Naruto kissed you, I wanted to hurt him badly or even kill him because no one… No one can ever touch you like that ever again. You're mine." He proclaimed as he was about to continue the kiss Sakura was about to began when he spoke but. The door that was shut tight by a kunai suddenly began to open but thankfully the kunai was there so it only shook. The knob was turning ceaselessly followed by an unending knocking asking for Sakura and Gaara. It was Kouga.

The two broke apart but their eye contact remained making promises of things yet to come. His sands removed the kunai on his accord; Kouga entered and was astonished to see Sakura on her feet. "Sakura-san, you're up already?" "Yeah, I had help with my healing," as she smiled sweetly at Gaara. Gaara on the other hand can't help but stare at her lips swollen from their previous "engagement" and wet from their unquenchable desires. "The creature that you asked to be kept alive is now causing a bit of a trouble. Kagura wanted to know what is your objective in keeping it," Kouga asserted. "Don't worry. I'll go meet with her right now." Sakura said as she headed towards the door. Gaara grabbed her arm, "Wait, are you fit to even do this?" "I'm only injured not incapacitated. Trust me I can handle this." She reassured.

Kagura was marching back and forth in her office as Kouga entered, informing her of Sakura's and Gaara's arrival. "Sakura, are you well?" she opened. "I'm fit. I came here to tell you why I needed one of the creatures captive." Sakura replied as she and Gaara entered the room. "Indeed, I am puzzled to know why." "You're people the xenoliths are not yet informed about these creatures' weak points so in order to let them know. I need to demonstrate it publicly." Sakura stated with all her confidence. "What are you saying?" Kagura questioned as she sat in her arm chair. Gaara could only glance at Sakura with his peripheral vision as she spoke confidently. He can't help but admire the medical ninja talking because in spite of the situation before she was able to plan something that would benefit the people and despite her present injuries she was here explaining to the ignorant woman her plans when all the while she could have been in bed resting. "I need to talk to the people to inform them on how to help themselves. If their leader would permit." Sakura requested as she felt a jolt of pain in her sides, although her bleeding stopped it doesn't mean she's completely healed. Kagura nodded approvingly, "Well done, you have my permission to conduct you're "announcement"." With that the session for the evening ended.

In the morning, the signal for an emergency meeting was announced to the entire town. The town was composed of a hundred to a few thousands of people so it was nearly impossible for everyone to see the demonstration. Fuuma and Hyakku provided Sakura the appropriate media coverage. Gaara and the other foreign ninjas except for Sakura were on the town walls so none of them saw this demonstration. It was short but informative. Sakura introduced herself and immediately proceeded to her objectives. Kouga, Brick and Syaoran held the creature so that it can't make an attack while Sakura opened up its body and demonstrated on that what, where and why of the enemies weak points. Afterwards, Sakura plunged her kunai directly in the pumping organ. Its death song was heard far and loud. It was as if a wake up call for all the people.

In the afternoon, the foreign ninjas except for Sakura were in the meeting room and so were the rest of Xenolith warriors. Sakura on the other hand was in Kagura's office, "Kagura, I need to go back to the ruins to check something out." Sakura suggested. "No, the enemies were spotted there. May I remind you that you are still injured from the attack before?" Kagura declined. "I am well aware of that. Besides their numbers were almost completely annihilated, I don't think they will spend the ones left on patrols in the ruins since there was nothing there." "There you have it. There was nothing there. Why would you risk you're life on going back?" Kagura questioned impatiently. "I need to confirm my suspicions," she replied truthfully. With a sigh, "There's just no stopping you is there?" Sakura now looked at Kagura with determination in her eyes. "If you must go take several of my men with you," Kagura requested. "No, the village needs its maximum defense now especially that the walls have been damaged. I'll take only one since this person wouldn't be such a loss to the village's defense scheme." Sakura finished. Kagura only nodded helplessly.

Ino was now complaining about how long they were waiting for Kagura and at that instant, Kagura entered the room followed by Sakura. Kagura immediately started the meeting. "Wait, why isn't Sakura-chan in all of these plans?" Syaoran rudely interrupted. Gaara shot him a glare as he was insulted by the sudden familiarity of this boy to "his" Sakura. "Sakura will be on a different errand today. Sakura will go back to the ruins and investigate with her chosen partner." Sakura was emotionless in all of this despite all the eyes on her. "Why is she sent there with only one of us?" Gaara questioned almost highly. "The enemies number dwindled to nothing in their last attack. I think this time would be perfect to investigate the ruins freely without their interruption." Sakura was the one who answered his question so he didn't bother with a rude reply. "So Sakura-chan, who will be you're partner?" Naruto inquired as he half-expected it to be him.

Sakura closed her eyes painfully as she heard Naruto's question. "My partner in this mission would be… Shizuka-san," Sakura announced as it was followed by a dozen of queries among the leading questions was why. "The village's defense scheme must be strong enough to withhold another attack though I pray there won't be any. Shizuka-san is the only one I can allow to accompany me." With that the group was silenced since all she said was the ruthless truth. Shizuka on the other hand was mentally screaming _What! You think I'm too weak to help the village so you chose me to be your…subordinate? Now this Sakura not one of your stupid reasons will fool me into following your senseless orders. _These statements are evident in Shizuka's eyes as her Black orbs met with Sakura's emerald ones. Sakura could only swallow in reaction to her own decision for she knows that making her as partner wouldn't be easy.

Sakura and Shizuka left the village at the late afternoon when the sun shone at its brightest. They were almost at then ruins when Shizuka asked offensively as they sprinted forward, "You know I thought you were just the plain next door girl you seem to be I appeared to be wrong." With that Sakura who was the one leading, stopped dead in her tracks and so did Shizuka. "You're as poisonous as a sea snake. Only with you being a medical ninja were you able to hide your malicious lies." She continued. "What are you talking about now, Shizuka-san?" Sakura replied at the mist of her dwindling temper. "I can't tolerate competition especially when I know you have a chance of winning," with that Shizuka took her kunai and placed it defensively against her. Sakura's temper were now in its apex, she also took out her kunai.

Shizuka was the first to attack. Sakura on the other hand only evaded her futile attacks. "Shizuka, this isn't the time for this. We are on a mission," Sakura informed as she caught Shizuka's thrown kunai with her bare hands making them bleed. "I beg to disagree. This couldn't be more perfect with no one to protect you and no one to stop me I can make you see things my way. My only regret is that the others weren't able to see the great medical ninja, Haruno, Sakura, fall to her knees before me." Shizuka replied as she executed low kick that got Sakura's knees making her land on her back. Shizuka was about to plant the kunai right in the middle of her face when Sakura countered her attack in a few milliseconds Shizuka was now facing the dirt as Sakura sat across her back. "Since it seems you haven't got the intelligence to follow my orders," with that Sakura focused her chakra on her fingers and punctured the points in the body to render it paralyzed.

Sakura got off Shizuka and stared at her helpless state long and hard as she said, "You better stay here. I won't be long." She pronounced as she entered the ruins. Then she felt the creepy sensation, she didn't like. The weird thing is it was not heading towards her but "Damn it!" Sakura rushed out of the ruins to find that the shadowy figures were now attacking the motionless Shizuka. She dashed it and killed the three in just a minute. Then she turned towards the crying Shizuka who has a bleeding leg and arm. Sakura knelt and healed her. Afterwards, she re-activated her senses making her move again. "I'm sorry I was careless," Sakura apologized sincerely. Shizuka however only ignored her and now started to sprint back towards the village. Sakura had no choice but to follow her.

They traveled in silence but as Shizuka caught sight of the broken village walls she plunged a kunai deep in her right leg. "Shizuka, what are you doing?" _Just watch you bitch this will be your downfall. _Shizuka emotionally rejoiced as she dashed faster that Sakura straight into Kagura's office. When Sakura arrived in the meeting room, she heard Shizuka's filthy pretense. "When we were on the way to the ruins, she suddenly attacked me and left me paralyzed in the open for those creatures to attack me." Shizuka played with blood and tears as her accessories. Sakura can't believe what she just heard but when she caught a glimpse of her eyes it shouted to her _It is the truth you bitch! Now admit the truth before everyone then I'll forgive you. _Its strange how woman can talk with only a brief meeting of their eyes. But with her "eye statement" Sakura could only look back to Shizuka as her eyes stated _Alright as a sign of my apology for what had happened._ She closed her wounded fist and let the blood drip as she answered the first and only question that plagued her as she entered –"Was it true?" "Yes, its true." she can't stomach herself lying so she walked away to the only place that could calm her mind.


	14. Chapter 13: Mission: Seduction

**Chapter: Mission: Seduction**

_A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. As promised, here's the next chapter. Keep on sending those reviews for faster updates okay? ; )_

Kagura entered the meeting room just in time to hear Shizuka's unbelievable accusations and Sakura's surprising admission. Sakura was about to leave the room but Kagura gestured for her to stay. As the esteemed leader of the Xenoliths walked in room, all was silenced except for the persisting sobs coming from no other than Shizuka. "The events that happened today were very… surprising. So I'm canceling todays supposed to be meeting to let you have your rest. In the meantime, Sakura stay here for your punishment…" she announced as she gestured for the others to leave.

As Kagura was speaking, Shizuka stole a glance at Gaara to see what his reaction to her perfect plan is. She was immediately intimidated to see that Gaara was not even moved at all by her acting instead all his attention was focused on Sakura. _No matter, with her admission to my claims the others will perfectly think she's onto to me. This couldn't be more perfect. As for him, it's easier to think about a new plot now that she is out of the picture. _

Sakura on the other hand had lost all hope that anybody would ever doubt about Shizuka's statements. Besides, she already admitted it to be true. All she could do was to look at the only physical proof that Shizuka was lying- the wound on her palms that was inflicted when she caught the kunai with her bare hands. Gaara hated a woman who used tears as her weapon. Though it was completely logical that girls cry more often than boys, they should learn to know their place. Glancing at Sakura, _She should be the on crying but instead she's still here in the presence of the people who now doubt her. _As Kagura mentioned that Sakura will receive a punishment, he abandoned all reason and was about to lash out when someone tugged his hand. The touch was doubtlessly hers, he looked back to see that Sakura was staring at him as if telling him _"Calm down. It'll be alright." _He returned a baffled expression at her but she shrugged it off and bade him good night as the others left the room in silence.

"Why are they still here?" Sakura questioned wearily as she gestured towards Syaoran, Brick, Hyakku, Kouga and Fuuma. "It may not be evident but we are also the superior judicial branch of this nation," Brick smiled at her. "Sakura, partnership in our nation is very crucial since all other greater relationships are based upon it. If you deny her accusations then we might be able to lighten your punishment," Syaoran pleaded. "No! What she said was true and I will be honored to accept whatever punishment you will render upon me," this was her stern but honest answer. "Alright, you, Sakura, will be stripped off your duty as second in command. Further more you won't be handling mission that requires partnerships or co operations with the other ninjas." Kagura finally spoke. "Wait, I think we should give her another chance. I'm willing to be her partner," Syaoran intervened. "Me too," Brick admitted. "Same here," Hyakku said as he kind of saluted. "Here too," Fuuma said "Hey, that was supposed to be my line but same here," Kouga finished. The five nodded in unison as they smiled at the now confused Sakura. "Hmm, alright then this should be enough. Sakura, this will serve either as a punishment or as a reward. You must defeat these five in order to be their leader." Kagura explained. "And what if I lose?" "You will be sent back home to your village and accept the humiliation that comes with it." "Alright, I accept." Sakura decided.

All of them left the office and headed towards a wide open ground. Kagura made a quick incantation then suddenly the earth shook and rose. The ground that they were standing on rose in only about a foot high but formed a huge circle. "This will be your battle ground. The only rules are to knock your opponent off the circle in any means possible." Kagura explained as she descended below the "ring". All of the five were in position as Brick shouted "We won't make it easy for you since this is where you must prove yourself to us," "I understand," "All your anguish and rage must be spent here and no other place else," Syaoran said. Sakura could only look at Syaoran at his statement _Is he saying that he believes after all the things that had happened? Why? _

There was a loud drumming beat coming from afar signaling the beginning of the "Supremacy Battle". Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were staying outside their room to wait for Sakura when they heard it. Upon instinct, Gaara was the first one to rush out of the building to find where it was coming from followed by Naruto and Sasuke. They arrived to find an elevated ground and Kagura waved her hand in an instant then the Xenolith warriors started attacking Sakura. Gaara tried to command hi sand but they won't move; Naruto and Sasuke tried to go to the ring but suddenly the ground formed a cage holding the three of them captive. "Watch, it is her time to shine." Kagura proclaimed.

_Their fighting was way different from before. _Sakura said to herself as she evaded Hyakku's katana. Rain started to pour down as their battle sizzled. In an instant she was standing then the next Fuuma was behind her as he kicked her upward. Surprised, Sakura tried to turn towards the other direction as she received Fuuma's blow but before she could think Brick appeared from no where and was slammed his massive hammer right in her midsection. She descended with a great acceleration forming a huge blow hole into the ring. She tasted blood and the next she was spitting it out. Sakura staggered to get up as she did she saw the five with blood thirst evident in their eyes. Her eyes widened in shock, _they aim to kill me! _Evading another fatal attack from Brick, Sakura dashed towards him as he recovered his hammer from where it was planted from his attack. Delivering a powerful kick in his side, Brick shouted in pain. _The only way to defeat their blood thirst is to have a greater blood thirst. _Sakura realized as she stood before Brick seconds before he lost his consciousness.

Hyakku was now attacking Sakura while Sakura dodged a punch from Fuuma. Sakura grabbed Fuuma's wrist and twisted it forcefully. Fuuma tried to retrieve his injured hands but Sakura pulled it again and the next thing he saw was Sakura's foot in his midsection and him flying outside the ring. "That's the way to go, Sakura but there is no way you can beat us all," Syaoran proclaimed as he just watched Hyakku attacking Sakura. Hyakku was very talented with his sword but _if he was to lose them what would happen? _This was Sakura's mental curiosity. Trying out her idea, Sakura was about to kick Hyakku's katana out of his hand.When suddenly Kouga appearedout of nowhere and restrained her arms from behind and startedkneeing her sides relentlessly. She can't move her lims and the blows fromKouga are already taking effects in her body. Suddenly, she lowered herhead and let her long hair tumble down.She quickly swung her hair around making Kouga lose his grip on her.Then without further notice, Hyakku tried to attack her but she only performed a low kick to trip him out of the ring bumping into Kouga in the process. Syaoran was the only one remaining and now he was proudly standing in the middle of the ring. Sakura was the first to attack but all her attacks were rendered useless by him. Observing Syaoran _where have I seen his features before? _Then she realized _he's reading my moves through my eyes! _Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the position of her opponent. Syaoran took the advantage he dashed to her back and then without warning, Sakura elbowed his sides making him stagger backwards. Sakura then made a head stand as she did she clamped Syaoran's neck with her long legs and threw him out of the ring.

Another drumming was heard signaling the end of the battle. "Well done! Sakura you have proven yourself well. You are now the leader of my warriors. Lead them well." Kagura announced as she walked away. The cage that held Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke dissolved so they approached their injured "ally". As she walked towards them, Sakura was devising a plan. Then without hesitation, "Where's Ino and Hinata?" she asked. "They're in the room." Naruto could only answer through his confusion. Without a second look, Sakura was gone and was now in front of their building. As if coincidence permitted, Ino and Hinata were right outside staring at her.

"Sakura, are you alright," Ino asked worriedly. Sakura only nodded in reply. Then she gathered all her courage to ask them "If you doubt my innocence, please tell me." The two shook their head in reply. "Sakura, you're my best friend I know what you can do and what you can't. I even know who you're falling for," Ino replied as she winked at her friend. "I know it was not your fault for what had happened before. But honestly speaking, I know you're not capable of such things," Hinata confessed as she looked at her squarely in the eye. It was as if all the pain in her body was replaced with the enlightening feeling of regained confidence. "Then I need your help," Sakura verbalized. "What is it?" Ino inquired. "This is a mission not made by the Hokage or your leader but by your friend… me. Will you help me?" She revealed. There was a moment of silence then Sakura was beginning to lose her hope when "of course," Ino and Hinata answered cheerfully.

"Listen, I know this might seem strange but I think there was still something about the Blood countess that we should know and Kagura is keeping us from knowing about it. The only was to know it is through the only people we met besides from Kagura," Sakura informed as she walked to and fro. "You mean…" Hinata was about to ask. "Yes, Syaoran, Kouga, Fuuma and Brick, they will be our key to this puzzle," she continued. "But I know they won't tell us since they were bound not to tell…" "But if a man is drunk he spills everything from the smell of his underwear to the number of his pubic hair," Ino connected with Sakura's idea. "Huh?" Hinata blushed in confusion. "Girls, this mission will be all about seduction," Sakura proclaimed as an unnoticed shadow listened to all the details of their mission.

The Next night…

"Hey, as your leader you'll do as I tell you, am I right?" Sakura asked his subordinates charmingly. The boys could only look at her in question. "Can you guys tell me where the good drinking house is? You see my friends and I would like to celebrate me becoming a leader you see," she teasingly continued. "We know one but since we're you're subordinates and all can we come too?" Hyakku asked as if saliva was spilling out of his mouth. "Whoa, I can't come. I got to meet up with Seiya and all," Kouga defensively said. "Well, I think you're gentlemen and all. Alright," Sakura said as she rejoiced mentally. _First stage complete now for the second stage… _

It was in the middle of the evening when the girls and Sakura's subordinates met up in a particular landmark in the village. Hinata fidgeted with her short skirt and sleeveless top. Ino on the other hand flaunted her enticing beauty with her hair laid down and her skin exposed though her short shorts and hanging top but Sakura's appearance was most appetizing since she wore a backless top with a huge opening in front exposing her cleavage down until her belly button and her flawless legs were deliciously exposed through her micro mini skirt. The boys could only swallow in reaction to all the skin at were laid before them.

As they enter the tavern, the girls excused themselves. "Here drink this," Sakura ordered as she and the girls faced the mirror in the comfort room and her taking pills out of her bag. "What are these for?" Ino asked as she raised a pill to her eye level. "I made them in order to have a high alcohol tolerance, you must drink them. I designed this because whenever Tsunade-sama asks me to drink with her I would not embarrass myself with me getting drunk and all." With that the girls swallowed the pill and headed out.

In their table, the boys already ordered sake for them. The girls pretending to be enjoying themselves started to drink with them. A few moments later the boys were already red and were laughing out loud while the girls pretended to be drunk as well and laughed with them. "This… is… a… great… time… to … drink," Ino said in between her fake hiccups. "Yeah, I must admit it. I really needed it," Sakura said drunkenly as she leaned over Syaoran who was beside her started to draw circles in his shirt. Syaoran taking advantage of what he was seeing placed his hands at Sakura's sides and started to caress it. "I came out of a bad relationship. But I see no point in me crying over spilt milk. Besides I know I'm much fortunate than that… what Reika girl who have gone berserk in knowing her lover doesn't love her at all," Sakura confessed her made-up revelation. "What are you saying? The blood countess did not go berserk over a broken heart," Brick revealed as he took gulp of his drink. "What?" Hinata asked with an expression as if she didn't care at all what would go next. _Well done, Hinata. _Sakura winked at her. "Ken loved Reika with all his heart but it's tragic really." Fuuma blurted out and laughed out loud again for no apparent reason. "And how did you know all about that?" Ino asked with accompaniment of laughter. "Because… Ken is Syaoran's brother," Hyakku almost shouted after that he fainted with his head hitting the table resoundingly. "You're Ken's brother?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was now all too red. "Yeah, I know their story. Really tragic, you see when Kagura found out that Ken and Reika were in love she tried to kill Reika. She threw a dragger straight in her heart. She was about to kill Ken too but then when Kagura threw her dagger at him Reika retrieved the dagger from her chest and threw it at the flying dagger making rendering it useless. In consequence for her actions, Reika's blood drained out of her wound so she died." Syaoran related drunkenly. "But then it was alright for you to serve her?" Sakura was laughing hysterically not for real of course.

Gaara and the other boys entered the tavern and were greeted by the girls loud laughing. "She changed you see after what see saw that day… Ken forgave him and so did I and everyone else," Syaoran confessed before he lost his consciousness. Sakura saw them enter and her sight dwindled on the figure that followed soon after them… it was Shizuka who was now forming a triumphant smirk. Ino and Hinata turned to see what Sakura was glaring at. Without further thought, they excused them selves to the boys that were already too drunk to even get up.

Ino and Hinata tried to explain to the others leaving out the fact that they must find out something about the blood countess upon the request of Sakura "We're only celebrating here," Ino explained out loud but was really trying to explain it to Shikamaru who was now looking her from head to toe. Meanwhile as Ino explained, Sakura dragged Shizuka out of the tavern by grabbing her arm. Sakura I all her frustration slammed Shizuka's body into the nearest wall, "What do you think you're doing? I knew you were there listening the other night but I didn't realize you would do this. If you were a second early, you would have ruined our mission. I'm sorry to say but your mission whatever it was failed." Sakura shouted as her grip on Shizuka's arm tightened. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked from behind. Sakura glared at Shizuka long and hard before releasing her. _On contrary Sakura… MY MISSION succeeded. _Shizuka smiled as she looked victoriously at Sakura who was now re-entering the tavern.

_A/N: I have no further thing to say but… Please R n R ; )_


	15. Chapter 14: Over Already

**Chapter 14: Over Already**

_A/N: Alright guys, chapter 13 got delayed because fan fiction had an error. But I'm back again and now I'm demanding reviews… No Reviews No Updates… Just kidding I'm not demanding… I'm begging I'm sort of addicted to having new reviews to my story. Please R n R ; )_

As Sakura entered the tavern, she was greeted by heated arguments between the girls and the boys. "I did not come here to flirt!" Ino shouted as she shook with outrage. "I did not say anything like that," Shikamaru replied calmly but his closed fist gave him away. "Hinata, What are you doing in a place like this? And with people like them? And dressed like… that!" Naruto drowned the now panicking girl. "Uhmm… You see… Uhh…" Hinata staggered. "The truth is…" Ino was about to say when Sakura got in front of Ino as she whispered"Ino, not yet. I'm sorry but I still have to prove something before we can say anything to them." "Were listening… go on…" Sasuke commanded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We just came here to celebrate something…" Sakura said extemporaneously. "And what is the celebration all about?" Naruto asked either curiously or heatedly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Sakura said seductively. "Look we just bump into these guys in the way here. That's all," she continued. "So no further issues to discuss. Let's let that and us rest." she concluded as she swallowed thinking they might inquire further but to a miracle they didn't.

"Sakura, listen you have to explain it to them sooner rather than later. Because…" Ino tried to reason out but was cut short by a disgusted look on Shikamaru's face as he looked at her. "Don't worry Ino… all I need is one to two days tops. He'll understand once all of this is clarified." Sakura reassured as she faced both Ino and Hinata. "Also thank you for your help. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did today," she gratified. "It's fine. But I don't get it. What does knowing hat Kagura was in love with Ken and Ken and Reika were lovers have to do with our mission?" Hinata asked weakly. "It changes almost everything. You should go rest. Thanks again guys," Sakura said as she walked away from them. "Wait, where are you going?" Ino shouted. "I need to clear my head for a while," Sakura replied with her back on them but was waving her hand as she responded.

Back on the ruins…

There was a disturbing commotion caused by the wounded creatures as they sucked the blood of their victims in order to heal their wounds. The Blood Countess just sat in her ancient throne as she watched the massacre below when the huge door opened to reveal a young maiden almost as beautiful as her and walked towards her with no fear. The maiden then bowed and said "Sister, your enemies are moving closer and your numbers are dwindling fast. You must do something, or else defeat would be an option." The Blood Countess stood from her seat and approached her sister. "Mayu, my dear sister… your beauty still remains as it is. The enchanting eyes, those luscious lips, the pointed nose… do you know why?" she said as she stroked every detail of Mayu's face. "Because… I made you!" she shouted as she pushed Mayu's face away from hers. "You're my creation. Therefore, you are not allowed to order me around just because I'm your blood sister. Never forget that it was you who begged me to retain your beauty while you were in your death bed." She now said rather calmly. "I haven't forgotten Reika. But please do understand that though you did create me that fact doesn't hinder me from loving you as my sister before and still now." Mayu voiced out. Resuming to her throne, the blood countess said "Alright, sister take a few of those creatures and see what can you do for me," she said lamely.

Mayu did as she was told. "Mayu, be careful the Xenoliths already gained some powerful allies. They are not a force to underestimate." The man that was always behind the blood countess warned. "Ken, I know my limits. You protect her like always, alright?" Mayu reassured as she headed towards south to the ruins of another castle to plan her attack.

In the village, by the lake

Sakura gradually stepped into the calm cold water. Now her thoughts settled in. _Alright, now the things to think about… Kagura was in love with Ken but Ken was in love with Reika so Kagura tried to kill the couple but then in the end it was only Reika who died in saving Ken. Now, Kagura is the leader of the village because she had her penance and was now a new person. Reika on the other hand… I she really the Blood Countess? And where is Ken after all this time? And soon after we've arrived here I had a dream about the blood countess… was it all true?... Urgh, I don't know what to believe anymore. _Frustrated, Sakura dived into the water below and re-emerged soon after. Her imagination connected with her thoughts… but her imagination orchestrated a different trick. Kagura was Shizuka, she was Reika and Ken was… Gaara. Sakura stared into the stars as she floated into the glassy surface of the lake while witnessing the play created by her imagination.

Sakura almost drowned when she realized what she was thinking. "What the heck was that about?" Sakura almost shout out loud as she shook the dripping water from her hair. "I need to rest," Sakura left the lake and was heading towards their room when she saw a familiar figure. "What are you still doing here? You should be home now… you're drunk." Sakura recommended. Syaoran approached her or tried to approach her but fell down. "I was on my way home you see…" Syaoran whispered with alcohol reeking from his mouth. Sakura turned her head as not to take full credit of his breath then a thought hit her. "Syaoran, are you really Ken's brother?" Sakura inquired knowing that he was now too drunk to refuse. "Isn't it obvious? I know he's good-looking and all but some of it rubbed on me." He replied honestly as Sakura eyed his face comparing it to the face of the person she saw in her dream. "Where is he then?" "I don't know, they said he never returned after Kagura apologized to him. He's dead to me anyway." Syaoran confessed as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "You know what I think I dreamt about your brother but I saw…" Sakura tried to tell but was cut off by Syaoran. "You saw my brother breaking up with Reika and Kagura being all too innocent to be blamed, am I right?" after this Syaoran laughed incessantly. Then recovering from his laughter, "I was Kagura… she wanted too look like her story to appear to be true so she controlled your dream." Syaoran confessed yet again.

_Now things are a little brighter. _Then Sakura felt Syaoran caressing her exposed legs, "Syaoran what are you doing you should be in bed now. Alright, tell me where you live and I'll help you get home." Sakura offered as she carried Syaoran by assisting him with her shoulders. Then suddenly Syaoran pushed Sakura to let her fall on the ground with him over her. "Syaoran! What are you doing! Get off me!" Suddenly a hand of sand emerged from the ground and gripped Syaoran. Sakura got up rather quickly to see that it was… Gaara with a pissed off emotion written across his face as he ordered his sand to tighten its grip on the drunk bastard. "That's enough, put him down," Sakura ordered.

Gaara did as Sakura said but instead of putting him down her threw him in the nearest patch of grass. "Thank you," Sakura voiced out as Gaara glared at him. Gaara proceeded to the lake. Sakura as if having no choice followed him.

Stopping at the edge of the river, Gaara quickly spoke, "What were you doing!" "Look I was just on my way back when I saw Syaoran and I thought he needed help to walk so I tried to help him…" Sakura explained. "No, before that," he said shortly. "It was a mission to prove something. If I am right I might be almost a solution to all our problems." "I only cooperated with Ino and Hinata because they are the only ones who can help… it's a girl mission," she clarified. Gaara could only exhale loudly in reply.

Then Sakura heard a sound, "What was that?" Gaara took something from the ground and handed it to her "Here, I accidentally killed it's mother." She stared at the cute little white tiger that dangled from his lose fur on the neck. It's eyes were blue and sparkled rather amazingly. "Since when did you have a care for animals Panda-neechan," Sakura teased as she look the cub into her arms. Gaara merely grunted in reply. She then got in front of him and grabbed the hand that was before holding the cub. Seeing it full of scratches wounds, "I see you two already met each other formally," she teased as she transferred the baby tiger to the other arm and healed Gaara's hand with the other. After that, "Thank you," she said sweetly as she tipped toed and then kissed his rescuer. Feeling the addicting sensation of her lips yet again, it was not long when Gaara took over the kiss. She let him conquer her very consciousness but then the cub clawed its way in the middle of the two. As they broke away, Sakura couldn't stop laughing as Gaara grunted loudly. "Now I have a name for you… Azrael," Sakura said in between her laughter. "So tell me Panda-neechan, why you held my hand in the cave?" she teased. "B…because you were trembling like an idiot that's why…" he stammered as he started to turn to walk away. "Ah, so it was you," "I was not sure at it was you or Syaoran at first so I'd figure you might give in and guess what you did," Sakura walked ahead of him as he stared at her incredulously.

Before the two entered the building, "Oi, don't ever dress like that again," Gaara ordered superiorly. "Or you'll what?" Sakura challenged him as she walked in front of him and faced him. "I will kill somebody," Gaara stated as Sakura again tip-toed to smack his gentle lips.

The next day…

In the meeting room, all was there except for Kagura and Sakura. Conversations vary from happiness to jealousy to hang-over. "My head feels like it's going to blow," Fuuma said. "Yeah, we hit it big last night but the thing is I don't remember who we're with or what drank or even did," Syaoran replied the other three nodded in unison while Kouga explained "Hey weren't you with boss and her friends? You know a celebration or something," "What? I can't remember a damn thing," Hyakku said.

Meanwhile on the other part of the room, "Ino, I can't do this anymore. I have to tell Naruto why we were there for. He keeps questioning me," Hinata voiced out meekly. "You think you've got problems? Shikamaru entered the tavern and saw me leaning against Fuuma… sweetly. He thinks I'm a playgirl! He wants to break up with me!" She blurted out almost near to tears. "Sakura really need to explain things today or else," she continued.

Shikamaru and the other boys were across Ino and Hinata. Staring at her girlfriend with distaste, "I think they're hiding something," Shikamaru shared. "I think so too," Naruto said as he looked at the two girls. "I don't care who they were with I just want to know WHY were they there," Sasuke informed. This time Shizuka, Temari and Kankuro approached the group as Shizuka shared "I don't want to tell you guys this but since you're my friends and all. You know what I heard Fuuma got this thing for Ino and Ino well I can't say," This only caused Shikamaru's expression to worsen. "Hinata well Naruto uhm… I don't want to tell you this but she said since you two were already over you don't give a damn about who she's with since well you ain't got any right," Shizuka said meekly. Naruto steamed up like a boiling pot.

At this same moment, Sakura entered the room she was them greeted by complete silence followed by constant mutterings. _Go Sakura you can handle this. _She encouraged herself. "I don't expect anyone to believe what I'm about to say today since I've already proven myself incapable to be trustworthy," she was then bothered by Shizuka's loud snickering. "What happened last night I can completely explain, I asked Ino and Hinata for a favor. Well, it's not exactly what I call a favor since I told them that that would be a mission not made by Kagura or any other superior but me." "Then why only them when you could have asked the rest of us as well?" Sasuke inquired as Ino and Hinata sank back into their seats in shame. "The mission only requires the skills of women and nothing more," she wasn't finished explaining when "We're women too! Why only the two of them? Maybe you only picked those you can sway," Shizuka raised sarcastically.

Sakura was now losing her patience "Because Shizuka-SAN, as I've said this mission was made not by Kagura or any other superior but me. JUST THINK, WOULD YOU TWO HAVE FOLLOWED MY ORDERS KNOWING I WOULD ORDER YOU AROUND CONSIDERING I'VE ALREADY LOST MY SUPERIORITY?" she replied with a tome not be meddled with. This reply shut Shizuka up. "As I was saying, the mission was in fact simple. I just needed to verify the information given to us by Kagura, so we needed them (gesturing towards the four xenoliths) to help us. I'm sorry guys but we needed to get you guys drunk in order to achieve that purpose alone." "Boss, why can't we remember anything at all?" Brick asked innocently. "Because she slipped something into you're drink to make you forget," Shizuka answered for Sakura. She was in fact expecting an up roar but "Cool, you can do that?" Hyakku praised. "You should definitely be our leader," Fuuma continued. "What! She drugged you guys to ignorance and all you can do is say cool!" Shizuka said unbelievably. "Yeah, it was really degrading to have a woman as our leader but this only proved she thought way ahead of us," Syaoran explained. "Alright, now that that's clear. The information I've received were surprising…" Sakura continued her explanation from her discovery of the truth behind the Blood countess' death to Kagura's ability to control dreams.

"Wait how can you be sure that all your informations were accurate?" Sasuke questioned as he did the doors of the meeting room opened. Sakura immediately shot a kunai towards the person entering. The kunai was countered by a dagger. The two met at their very point so that one shot to the left and the other to the right. "Because, that's the truth. Am I right… Kagura-san?" Sakura questioned. Kagura stood in silence for a while then "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry I deceived you guys I was just ashamed of what I did before. But knowing that wouldn't change a thing, would it?" Kagura revealed. "On contrary, Kagura-san it changes EVERYTHING," Sakura replied.

_A/N: Want to know a secret? I already have chapter 15 in mind. So please R n R. _


	16. Chapter 15: The Last Song of Dusk

**Chapter 15: The Last Song of Dusk**

_A/N: Alright guys, here's the next chapter as I've said it wouldn't take long. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Remember the more the reviews the faster the updates. ; )_

Sakura was about to explain how the truth affected everything in connection with their mission but a maid rushed into the meeting room. "Kouga-san, its Seiya-sama she's having difficulty breathing and she's coughing off blood." She said with panic and distress. Kouga immediately got up and was about to ask Sakura to come with her when "What are you doing Kouga? Hurry up let's go," Sakura was heading towards the door and Kouga simply followed. Gaara was about to leave too but "Gaara, I'm sorry but you have to stay here. The people now considered fighting back and we need you to lead them," Kagura ordered as Gaara simply stared after the back of the pink haired kunoichi as they disappeared out of sight.

As Kouga and Sakura dashed into Seiya's room, they saw her laying there as she helplessly spat out blood from her mouth to the floor. "Seiya, what's wrong?" Kouga asked as he lifted her from her position to lean against him. Sakura immediately began to assess her condition. At the end of the day, Sakura just made her relieve her breathing and somehow reduce her coughing. Kouga and Sakura left her inside the room to rest.

Pulling Kouga away from Seiya's room, "Kouga, how long has she been that way?" she asked. At first, he wouldn't answer but then Sakura touched his shoulder he heavily replied "Almost a year but it wasn't this worse before." She merely looked at the ground… afraid to look at him in the eye. "She's dying…" she revealed almost near to tears. "I know but I'm not giving up on her. Never!" he pronounced. "I knew you were going to say that. That's why I've decided to sleep here for a while to watch her more closely, if you or Seiya wouldn't mind?" Sakura requested. Kouga nodded with a smile written across his face.

That night when Sakura entered the room, she was greeted by a lively discussion with the Blood Countess as the topic. As she approached them, "Hey Sakura, we were discussing what changed when we already knew the truth now. I've already explained some to them as you've heard," Shikamaru informed. "How's Seiya?" Ino inquired. "I'll be living with her temporarily to keep an eye on her condition. But it's good you're thinking way ahead of me. Just inform me of the details tomorrow, okay?" She said. _Now I know why it's good to have a genius for a team mate. _Sakura then packed her things quickly and left as Azrael playfully followed her tracks.

"Hey here little buddy. Are you coming with me to keep me company?" Sakura asked the cub with a charming tone as the cub merely licked her nose. As they were heading towards Seiya's house, she felt a presence near by and she was so sure who it was. Azrael jumped off her arms and ran towards the figure behind them. "She knows you already," she said with a laugh. Gaara merely grunted as the cub clawed its way towards this chest to his shoulder. "You two look cute together," she teased. "What's wrong with Seiya?" Gaara finally spoke. "She's weakening. And if I'm not mistaken she's slowly dying," she replied seriously. "You can't avoid death even though you're the greatest healer," he quoted. Sakura only stopped and looked at him as she nodded her approval. "I know but… sometimes it's not the only choice." She replied. "By the way can I borrow your forehead protector for a while?" she asked. Bewildered, Gaara handed his forehead protector and as soon as she had it she walked away waving him goodbye.

Arriving in the mansion, Sakura quickly unpacked her stuff to her assigned room and immediately searched for Seiya. She was still sleeping when she saw her and Kouga was at her side he also had fallen asleep. Quietly, Sakura checked her vitals and other condition before pulling a blanket over Seiya and putting a blanket over Kouga as well. Before leaving the room, she glanced back at the scene she will be leaving; Kouga was holding Seiya's hand as Seiya wore a serene smile across her face. _What good can a healer do if she can't save the person she really wants to be with? _Disappointed with herself, she slid close the door and proceeded to her room.

The next day…

Sakura was requested by Kagura to stay with her patient as the others work on a new defense plan now consisting of more than a hundred people eager to defend their town. As she learned, the people were divided with one of the ninjas as their superior. Taking a walk inside the house, Sakura found a room that was out of the ordinary. The room unlike the others was dusty and old as if no one had set foot in there for ages. Stepping inside, she observed that it was a library… an enormous library. A big circular room with three floors; all containing bookshelves filled with old books. Sakura was about touch one of the books that caught her interest when, "This is the hall of knowledge," Seiya said as she weakly walked towards Sakura. "Seiya, you should be resting now. Oh, I'm sorry for entering this room without your permission. It's just that well," she explained. "Something was compelling you to enter," Seiya continued. "It's alright. After all, everything has been revealed yesterday, am I right?" she asked. "Well, yes everything… Wait how did you know that?" Sakura was baffled but not surprised. "I possess the blood of the prophet so I think I can somehow tell." Seiya informed.

As the two were chatting inside the hall of knowledge, Sakura was forced to look at one book that somehow attracted her the most. "The Summoners" that was the title of the book. "Is this…" she was about to ask when "Fiction? No it's not it was a record of a clan that was long forgotten by time," Seiya replied as her eyes were nailed only on Sakura that was now caressing Azrael with her other hand. "Oh I don't believe you've met my pet. She's Azrael." Sakura introduced. "Azrael? Where did you get such a name?" Seiya inquired. "I don't know it just popped it my mind when…" her thoughts drifted to the night Gaara gave her the cub and how the cub clawed its way in between them. "Sakura, why are turning red? Is it hot?" Waking up from her delusions, "Azrael because well… I somehow think it's sort of a name appropriate for a guardian." She spluttered. "It is yours if you wish," she suggested as she gestured towards the book. "Can I really have it? I mean it must be in your records and all right?" Sakura hesitated. "No, I insist. Consider it as a gift of gratitude for taking care of me… Maybe it will help you…" she said mysteriously.

That night, Sakura was almost finished reading the book. She was very curious to find out that these people called "the summoners" were not summoners at all. They were the greatest healers known to man having the power to heal even a person's soul but what frightened civilization about them was their legendary capability to summon mythical beasts. Though this hunch was never proven, the people grew afraid of them and fear could grow into something else. One day the people decided to exterminate the clan. The clan did not fight back in any way instead they only accepted what the people decided for them as their fate. She ended her reading there and decided to continue reading when she woke up in the morning.

But in the morning, she was immediately called by Kagura to lead a patrol in the north. To the very place they investigated first since a number of enemies were also spotted there. Other patrol parties were also ordered to investigate in the other direction as well and one of the patrol teams was led by no other than Shizuka. "I don't know why you still trust her after what she did to me. If I were you I'd watch my back," Shizuka warned Hyakku, Brick, Kouga, Fuuma and Syaoran as they were about to head off. Sakura was about to turn around to confront Shizuka when "Don't turn back, when you have to do something always look forward." Syaoran instructed as Sakura merely nodded and went on ahead followed by the five.

When they arrived in the ruins, they immediately began investigating. In about eight hours later, a falcon arrived bearing a message in its leg. It said: The Blood Countess as well as her army had been spotted by Shizuka's team in the South. You are ordered to go there immediately to aid in the Blood Countess' downfall. Sakura and her team immediately dashed to the south. As they were heading south, Sakura's mind couldn't help but wonder _Why in the south? I was so sure that there was something in the north. I guess I was wrong…_

Arriving in the battlefield, Sakura and her team started to fight. The commotion seemed to have settled on a single spot were a beautiful maiden with tattooed skin. She was fighting excellently with her whip. She swung her weapon towards the neck of the nearest person to her which was a ninja with light blue hair. Shizuka held the whip in order to restrain it from tightening or pulling but she was dragged backwards by the maiden. Sakura was battling a hooded creature when she saw this. Having no more kunai left, she kicked the scythe away from the hands of her enemy, dashed forward and reaped through the maiden's head. Death songs were heard all through out the battle but the song that came after the death of the maiden was different. It was beautiful and at the same time sad and terrifying. The enemy withdrew after their leader was slain. It was then followed by a victorious cheer by the people. "At last the Blood Countess was no more," Sakura heard them shout as she stared long and hard into the maiden's grotesque body. Somehow a doubt played in her heart as she looked at her face. _Is this only what the Blood Countess had to offer? More over, is she really the Blood Countess? _

As they returned to the village, the people cheered for the ninjas that aided them to victory. Kagura proclaimed that tonight would be a night for celebration. Sakura was heading towards Seiya's house when Syaoran caught up with her. "Sakura-chan, may you be my partner in the alliance ritual tonight?" "What alliance ritual?" she was curious to know. "It is a ritual in which one of the members of our village must perform a dance with a member of the village that wishes to form a pact of friendship with our village." "Wait, even if I agree to this ritual… I don't know anything about the ritual dance," she honestly replied. "Don't worry. You will know what to do when you're already there," Syaoran said as he walked away. "I'll just send you your dress," "Wait, what of the village of the hidden sand?" "Already taken care of," he waved goodbye.

It was already sunset when Sakura entered the mansion. Before going to her room, Sakura decided to visit Seiya. As she entered her room, Seiya was staring into the window as the dimming sunlight filled the room. "I hate the sunset. It makes my life seem shorter." Seiya shared as her gaze didn't leave the setting sun. Sakura was about to say the same thing as well. "It makes me feel weak when I feel its warmth leaving my skin. It was as if both emptiness and hopelessness eats me alive when I see the dusk. It makes me think that my life is worthless. As if when I die the people I care about the most would easily forget me for I hold so little significance in their life." Sakura unconsciously shared. "All this talk about sunset is making me gloomy. I know you've heard the news so why don't you join us in the celebration tonight?" she suggested. Seiya meekly shook her head in reply "I'm sorry but I don't think I can join you," "Oh, I see." "But Sakura I would be glad if you come join me watch the sunrise tomorrow," she requested. "We who hate the sunset must love seeing sunrise. Alright, it's a date then," Sakura replied as she winked. Later, she went to her room as she got the dress Syaoran was talking about.

Sakura had time so she read on the part she left out last night. When she was finished, she couldn't keep still with the information she read. The summoners were killed by the people who had the ability to control the sands. As their punishment for their cruel deed, a sand monster was created to devastate their town. Later it was then sealed. The last thing that kept ringing in her mind was the summoners had a quite distinctive feature… this was only written on the last page of the book. The summoners had natural pink hair but later the people invented an artificial hair color to make their hair in the same color to gain respect therefore the true heirs of the clan were lost in time.

Shifting her thoughts to a different mood, Sakura put on the dress Syaoran sent her. The dress was very elegant. It fitted her perfectly as if it was made for her. Having an embroidered golden dragon that somehow was encircling her legs as its brilliant silver eyes was sawn in her midsection. The black fabric trailed along for a good one foot making it hard to move. Her sleeves were embroidered with grey clouds as the white moon was sawn on the back portion. Her long pink hair was magnificently put up into an artistic way. As she glanced into the mirror, Sakura hardly recognized who was staring back at her. It was as if she was a living work of art and for the very first time she believed herself to be beautiful. The last touch was a veil to cover her face.

Gaara and the others were with the towns people celebrating when the drums began to beat a different tone. The people gathered around a huge fire and were waiting for something. "Uhh, Kagura-san what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked curiously with a slight tint of red in his face suggesting that he was half-drunk already. "Didn't anyone tell you? Tonight we will also see the alliance ritual between your villages and ours." Kagura replied as she held up a toast for the ritual's success. As Kagura spoke, the drums were silenced. Two surprising figures approached the flames, Hyakku and Syaoran both dressed like formal princes bowed to the crowd as the crowd bowed back. The two help up their left hands to the crowd and the crowd slowly parted to reveal two veiled maiden one dressed as the night and the other the day.

Sakura walked in the division with the other maiden dressed in a white kimono embroidered with a gray dragon with the sun in her back. Despite not knowing her identity, Sakura admired the elegance on how she fit the beauty of her dress. They approached the flames. Syaoran held Sakura's hand and Hyakku held the other maiden's hand. The sound of the flute then dominated the whole place. In an instant, Sakura and the other maiden removed their veil to bow to the people as their respect. Sakura didn't move her head but side glanced to find out who the other maiden was. The other maiden had light blue hair and… she was Shizuka. Shizuka also side glanced to see that the other maiden she admired was in fact Sakura.

"It's Sakura and Shizuka!" Temari blurted out. "Man do they look lovely enough to eat," Kankuro teased but when he saw a warning look from Gaara he shut up. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were looking in nothing else but in the lady dressed in black. Azrael stopped her frolicking with Gaara when she saw her mistress. The cub too watched Sakura as she was about to perform. Gaara could only swallow in reaction to what he saw. Sakura's beauty radiated her dark robe as if she was a maiden from the night sky. She was… enchanting. All the people's attention was focused on the maidens in front but it seemed that more people paid attention to the maiden with pink hair and black robe.

The melody of the flute changed and in that moment all reason abandoned the maidens as they started to sing a melody unknown by the other ninjas but was understandable to the villagers. "What are they singing? I don't understand it at all?" Ino asked Kagura. "It is a song of why they are here for. We call it the song of purpose." She replied. Then Sakura and Shizuka started to dance elegantly with their partners, it was ironic that during the dance the two moved with perfect harmony compared to their personality. In the end of the Dance, Syaoran held Sakura's hand as a blue ribbon descended from the sky to bind it and then it disappeared afterwards. The same happened with Hyakku and Shizuka. With the ribbon disappearing, the consciousness of the girls returned. The crowds cheered harmoniously. At last, the alliance was complete.

Sakura and Shizuka approached the group when the dance ended. A loud cheering and praises flooded the two as they came forward. Sakura looked at Gaara to find that Gaara was also looking at her. She smiled at him sweetly. And what surprised Sakura was that he smiled back. This was the first true smile he'd shown her ever since they met. It gave her the feeling of warmth all over and as if this was his permission to open himself for her. The moment could have lasted longer but someone was tugging on Sakura's sleeves.

It was Kira with tears almost demanding to flow from his eyes. "What's wrong Kira?" Sakura asked worriedly as she steered him to a corner where there were fewer people. "It's Mai, she missing. She told the people that she saw the enemy nearby but no one believed her because last time she told that she also saw the enemy but in truth there was none she only wanted attention but she told me what she saw today was true but no one believed her." He explained ceaselessly as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Okay, calm down I'll help you look for her okay." She reassured him. Kira merely nodded.

Sakura was walking along the town walls when she saw Mai at the other side… outside of town. Thinking there was no threat outside, Sakura decided to follow the girl. Mai was crying hysterically as she ran away from town. Sakura was surprised to know that Mai had a good endurance because she was running for three hours already and has ran for at least six miles already until she stopped.

Sakura lost sight of the girl but was surprised to hear a cry of pain from Mai. She dashed forward to see that Mai was held by five hooded creatures. Sakura with great difficulty because of her dress defeated her enemies. She was about to lead Mai to town again when "Sakura, blood is taken blood must be repaid," a dagger shot from the bushe and was targeted Sakura's heart. Sakura having little time and choice ducked but it was useless. The dagger planted in the top portion of her heart. A man emerged from the shadows. He had chestnut brown hair that framed his chocolate eyes. He looked like Syaoran but older. It dawned to her. "Ken! You're Ken. Why are you here?" Sakura shouted as she hid Mai behind her.

"I know you know why, Sakura-san." "Because the Blood Countess was slain," she guessed as now numbers of enemies began to appear around them. Ken laughed hysterically, "You think it would be that easy? You have to kill me first before you can lay a finger on her! But to explain it to you, the one you killed was her sister. This was some sort of revenge if you may see it that way. But also…" "Also what?" "I'm well aware you already know about the prophecy. But do you also know the prophecy's other side?" Sakura eyes widened as she said "The prophecy of the Blood Countess' salvation," Ken simply smiled. "Very good. Since you are part of it, I think you have the right to know the prophecy says,

Know this lady of the blood, to redeem yourself from you impeding doom. You must pierce the very soul of the last summoner. Let none of her blood be drunk by the earth. Only then can your salvation be secured.

"Which part of that was me?" Sakura asked helplessly. "The last summoner or what the people called your clan and now you… the last templar." Ken revealed politely as he smiled at her sweetly. The hooded creatures began an up roar when they held out a captive dressed with a beautiful white robe. "Shizuka, what are you doing here?" Sakura mumbled with her strength draining out. "Well, it looks as if you're not the only one who's going to die today. Kill them." Ken proclaimed. Sakura and Shizuka fought back. Shizuka had a gash in her belly so Sakura decided, "Shizuka, take Mai and go." "No! Sakura-neechan, they won't believe me. I won't leave you here," Mai cried out. "Mai, look here," Sakura handed Gaara's forehead protector with her bloody hand on the back of it Sakura had embroidered the words "I'll be there when your world falls apart," "Give it to Panda-neesan. He will believe you." Sakura forced a smile despite the immense pain in her chest. Shizuka merely nodded at her as she took Mai away.

"No one's leaving," Ken threw a dagger at Mai. Sakura threw her last kunai at the dagger to find that there was a second one hidden in its shadow and it was headed towards Shizuka's back. Without hesitation, Sakura drew out the dagger that was planted in her chest to repel the second dagger. Blood drained out of the wound but she kept her ground to guard their back.

Shizuka and Mai was running towards town when _Wait a minute. This was the moment I was looking for… _Shizuka slowed down and was now walking while Mai grabbed her hand to pull her. "What are you doing, neechan? Sakura-neechan, must get help immediately1 I must go to Panda-neesan and tell him…" "Oh shut up little girl. I'm tired so I'll just walk. You can go on ahead besides you can protect yourself from the hooded creatures as well as the wild animals in the wilderness. You can do that can't you?" Shizuka said cruelly as a smile formed in her lips. Mai was now crying loudly "You're going to let her die! I hate you! I'm going to tell Panda-neesan!" she protested. "And what little girl, don't you remember that no one now believes a thing you're saying? They'll only say you're looking for attention." She teased. Mai could only hide the forehead protector as her proof of her statements as she cried helplessly walking beside the woman who was now smiling triumphantly.

Three spikes of pure metal emerged from the ground as Sakura kept on fighting off her enemies. At this precise moment, she felt left out. Despite her new found allegiance, friends, comrades and loved ones, no one was there to help. she would even welcome the presence of Shizuka just to keep her from feeling the way she's feeling now. The hopelessness and the emptiness she tried to fight back ever since Sasuke's and Naruto's rejection came pouring down to her. She was battling both physically and emotionally and at both sides… she was losing. Her sight was growing dim, and as desperation became the only option, Sakura wounded and bruised dashed towards Ken with a weapon at hand.

Meanwhile back in the village…

A maid tearfully approached Kouga, as she whispered "Kouga-san, Seiya-sama won't be with you anymore." Kouga couldn't say a thing as he made his way towards the crowd to head or Seiya.

At that same moment…

It was easy for Ken to dodge her slow attack as he countered it by grabbing her robe, lifting her and dropped her weak body to the middle and the largest of the three spikes. The head of the dragon that was in her robe was now impaled by the spike and so was her whole midsection. The creatures then without difficulty, grabbed her hands to stab against the two other spikes. Sakura could no longer feel anything. She stared into the stars as she then realized. _I guess this is it. At the end, I couldn't do anything. I wonder if he'll remember me at all. _"Panda-neechan," these were her final words as her eyes finally closed as tears tarted to triclked own her pale cheecks and mixed into the blood below.

_A/N:Is it simply understandable thatI kind of cried while writing this. Please... Please... Please R n R. _


	17. Chapter 16: Torment of Lament

**Chapter 16: Torment of Lament**

_A/N: Alright here chapter 16 a special tribute for those who gave reviews and for those who are planning to do so please R n R ; )_

Blood surrounded the lifeless maiden. Her long pink hair lay in disarray behind her back as it soaked her own blood. Now it was as if she had fine wings of crimson blood. The man with chestnut brown hair approached the impaled kunoichi as he said, "When a person important to you is insulted or hurt by someone, you would be hurt as well. You will fight for that important person so that he/she will see you and recognize you. Sometimes the person we value the most may not take the right path to life but it the end you will simply ignore whether you're killing someone or even pillaging villages just for that person because reason has no power over feelings and feelings older than history is no light matter," this statement was his apology but regardless she can no longer hear him. "I let your blood stain the earth little maiden to defy this prophecy. Now that her blood tainted the sands what will happen? No power in this world could ever bring me to my knees unless it was Reika's. I would like to see just how the "sand's wrath" will react to my challenge." He proclaimed as he walked away with his minions.

Something didn't feel right. Though the drums never changed their tune and the people kept on laughing and drinking, a strange feeling suddenly struck his very being and he didn't what or why. His heart was beating faster and his mind was racing mindlessly for the first time the master of the sand was afraid. Looking around, he was trying to find Sakura but to no avail. This time he was walking faster searching the entire village for her. Something was telling him that if he didn't find her something must've happened. Hearing a small growling sound, Gaara stopped to find that Azrael was desperately clawing her way in the gate. Picking up the cub with his arm, he looked at the cub's blue eyes _you're feeling it too. You know she's in trouble, don't you? _

Gaara was about to open the gates to go outside when a maiden carrying an unconscious child staggered for entry. "This girl was outside the city walls so I lead her back here," Shizuka explained. "Mai!" a lady made her way through the increasingly enlarging crowd. "Thank you, I'm sorry she caused you any trouble," she apologized. "Oh it's nothing at all," Shizuka replied serenely with a different smile written on her face. _That's right, take her away. So when she awakens there will be no hope for your pretty little sister to be alive. _At that instant, the girl stirred. "She's best get some rest. I think she's too tired." Shizuka suggested but in truth she was now panicking inside. _She would ruin my plans if she wakes up. _"Wait," Gaara ordered. "I'd like to hear what she would say," he continued. "Really Gaara-sama, there is no need to listen to the tales of a girl who is too tired to even think," she covered up.

"Sakura-neechan!" Mai sat bolt upright. Tears quickly formed in her eyes and flowed ceaselessly down her cheeks. "What about her Mai?" she heard a voice familiar to her so she looked up to see her Panda-neesan looking at her. "She's too emotional right now. Perhaps, it would be best to let her rest for a while," Shizuka interrupted. "Panda-neechan!" Mai shouted as she stood up and ran to embrace Gaara. "You got to come with me!" Mai was helplessly pulling Gaara's hands. "Mai, that's enough haven't you caused enough trouble already?" her mother scolded. "No… I'm telling the truth… why don't you believe me!" Mai countered. "Because last time you did the same and we found nothing," a man in the crowd said as he laughed out loud ad the others laughed with him. "We don't have time! Sakura-neechan… Sakura-neechan is dying!" Mai said hysterically as tears again flood her cheeks. At these statement Gaara's eyes widened, he bent down, grabbed the girl's shoulder and shook her gently. "What are you saying Mai?" he asked worriedly. "Oh please, she just wants some attention," Shizuka teased. "Why doesn't anyone believe me! She…she let her die!" she pointed her small finger at Shizuka who was glaring at her. "Mai, stop it! We best get you some rest," her mother grabbed on of her arm and was about to get her home when "She told me that Panda-neechan would believe me if I gave this to you." Mai struggled out of her mother's grip and handed the bloody forehead protector to him.

Gaara received it without hesitation. As he remembered that he lent it to Sakura. At an instant, Gaara glared at Shizuka. Shizuka trembled from all the rage she saw in his eyes. Gaara carried Mai in her arms and ordered "Tell me where she is," Mai happily nod as she pointed towards the forest. Gaara dashed forward without second thoughts with the girl in her arms and the cub on his shoulder. The stench of blood reeked from the earth. He was growing impatient. He could hear his heart throbbing in his ears and his heart beat against his chest like there's no tomorrow. In a clearing, what he saw marked in his very being. He put down the girl and slowly approached the three metal spike at was impaling something or someone. Mai only held Azrael away when Gaara climbed a low hill to see in full view the horrors below.

His chest was tightening and his body was near to shaking, he somehow pleaded that it was not who he thought it was. The black robe was a dead give away. At the sight of that clothing, he dashed forward to see her motionless body. He stepped on the stained earth as he tightly gripped his forehead protector. Seeing something gleaming by the moonlight, he looked closer at the back of the metal plate of his forehead protector. "I'll be there when you world falls apart," was the words embroidered there with silver thread stained with blood. It was as if she herself was the one who said it with her gentle and pure voice. With that, he glanced back at her. "Sakura," this was the first time he said his name and somehow it sounded right when he said it. How he regretted that in all those times when she said to call her by her name he always insisted on calling her by her surname he could've called her name a hundred times over just to see her smiling at him again. But that moment can never come for no matter how gentle or how many times he called out for her she would never smile back. He knelt forward to have a better look at her face. The face he often gaze at whenever she's asleep or not looking. The face that shows the most incredible expressions. The face he loved. Brushing a strand of stray heir from her face, Gaara held her chin so that he can see her face better. He stroked away the blood from her mouth as he caressed her cold lips. The lips that he admired when she entered his village's gates. The lips that smiles when she teased him. The lips that frown whenever he teased her back. The lips that he caressed with his when they kissed. The lips he grew addicted to. The lips he loved.

The image of her face started to become a blur in his vision. He tried to blink them away but the uncontrollable tears trickled down his cheeks. Somehow he prayed that what he saw wasn't real at all that somehow it was just a hazy hallucination brought about by excessive drinking but when the tears were gone and his vision again cleared. Reality became a brutal blow to him. _She is never coming back. _More tears flowed down his cheeks as he shut his eyes closed to prevent them from flowing but to no avail. He tried to get up but his strength somehow abandoned him. This time he opened his eyes, looked at Sakura. Somehow he received a slight push from her so he staggered to stand.

Towering over her, he somehow felt a piece of pain she felt when she was dying. He could only close his fist till it bled as he stared into each of the three metal spikes. First into the right, which held her right hand then into the left which held her left hand and finally into the middle which impaled her midsection. Gaara knelt forward to remove her hands from their impalement. He did this gently as if she would complain if it hurt… as if she was still feeling pain… as if she was still living. Blood dripped down her cold arms as he removed them. As he remembered, these were the hand that protected Sasuke against his attacks before, these were the hands that he held in the cave, these were the hands that taught him how to heal, these were the hands that stroked his very being when they kissed. These were the hands, he love. Finally, placing an arm behind her back and an arm behind her knees, he mastered all his strength to lift her from her death spike.

The hard rain began to pour as if to wash all the blood away. Gaara held her body to the closest way possible to feel her against him one last time. He didn't care whether blood soaked through his clothing but the warmth that used to be there when they are each other were now gone, replaced by the death's coldness. His vision began to blur again, knowing that he would never again feel her warmth against his skin. He stood there to the rain cleanse her of her blood but somehow the blood on her hair just won't go away.

He walked all the way to town. Not even caring, how long it took or whether Mai and Azrael are trailing behind him. He walked to prolong his time with her- the only the he had left. As he trudged, he reminisced. The first time she entered the gates of the hidden sand alone… the first eye contact they shared… the first time they argued… the first statement she said. Her first true smile at him, the softness of her hand when he held it for the first time, the warmth of her breath against his skin, the invigorating feel of her presence, the enchanting melody of her voice as she first sang to him and the feeling of love and security she gave.

How he already missed her voice. Through their constant heated discussions he found out sometimes he would close his eyes and just listen to tone of her voice. When she sang to him that was when he realized, he fell in love with her first through her voice and then through everything else about her. Thinking of these things tears him apart. _How can a person like me the Monster of the Sand stand here in the middle of the rain crying all because of death of girl. _All he can do was grip the cold shoulders of Sakura as the rain still pours from the sky as if sharing the pain Gaara of the hidden Sand was feeling.

By the time they entered the gates, Naruto and Sasuke together with the other ninjas were about to go and find them. As they saw him carrying her, they stood nailed by the gateway as he passed. "S… Sakura," Ino was the first to react. "Sakura!" Sasuke dashed forward followed by Naruto and the others. "What happened?" Naruto asked heatedly as he bulked his fist. Mai was the one who answered "She let me and her get away while she stayed behind," pointing at Shizuka. "She told me get Panda-neechan but... she… said… she's tired so we'll walk… I wanted to run here… but she told me there were wild animals and… SHE LET HER DIE!" she said in between her sobs and now she was again crying loudly.

Gaara glared at Shizuka. Shizuka gathered all her courage and glared back. He approached her and said, "What are you still doing here?" "I am not going anywhere…" She replied but as she did Gaara slapped him HARD so hard she flew across the grounds and into the nearest wall. Blood trickled down her lips. "How dare you hit your fiancée?" she said incredulously. "Stop it! Shizuka your game ends here. I didn't think you would come this far just to win. You caused the life of an ally all because of your selfish reasons," Temari spoke with tension in her trembling voice and tears in her eyes. "So it just like that huh? Just because she's dead and I'm alive it means she's good and I'm evil," Shizuka tried to counter. "We knew what game you were playing from the very beginning. We just played along," Naruto spoke with his temper evident in the tone of his voice. With all these, she knew her defeat so she walked away out of the village and no one even showed her out.

It was over Shizuka left. The tension was gone replaced by lament. A friendly ally, a best friend, an important person, an esteemed leader, a gentle healer, a smart assistant and a special person, it's strange that all these description only fitted a single person… Sakura.

Ironic, at sunset these two friends talked about detesting the dusk and promised that they will see the sunrise together but this sunrise their eyes can never again see the beauty of the rising king, their skin can never feel it's warm glow and their hope can never be renewed by the rising sun. Because hope ceases only in death and for these two friends to hope would never be impossible.

At night, the people celebrated their victory but now at sunrise they mourn the death of the prophetess as well as the death of their new found ally. As their bodies were burned and their ashes scattered on strongest winds across the lake, it seems strange but somehow through their victory before it seems as if they were defeated by death itself by taking the people worth every victory.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short but hope you'll like it. Please R n R. _


	18. Chapter 17: Trudging through the Ashes

**Chapter 17: Trudging through the Ashes**

_A/N: Hey guy, sorry I took too long. I just needed time to replenish my ideas. So, here goes… Please R n R. _

She opened her eyes to see the darkness that surrounds her. Remembering what happened, she tried to move but something was restraining her movements. A flicker of light illuminated her vision as she saw the cold chains that held her limbs as well as her entire body. As only the dripping of blood from wounded hands echoed throughout the unknown place, her vision saw a hooded figure with a staff approaching. The eerie clicking sound of his staff against the solid earth rhymes with the dripping of her blood as he came into her full view.

"Haruno, Sakura that is the name given to you am I correct?" the figure spoke with a gentle tone. When Sakura did not answer, she stuck the ground with her staff that so hard that the echo was deafening. Unable to tolerate any longer, "Yes… who are you?" her weariness showed in her voice. "I am Naisha," she answered as she removed her hood revealing her oval face and her hair. "I am the oracle of our long-forgotten clan… the summoners," she continued.

"So I am really a part of that clan…" Sakura tried to reassure. "The last Summoner… the last templar," the oracle replied. With a wave of her staff the entire place began to blur, "But much is to be revealed to the one who was deprived of the truth," "Am I dead?" Sakura asked out of the blue. She responded with silence.

A vivid scene played before them… the ruined city of Ashenvale, the city of the Summoners. "This was once a place of healing," another wave then the city flashed and after the brightness Sakura saw the city as if it was yet an ordinary city the only thing peculiar is that majority of the people had pink hair. The city was thriving because of their talent to heal and concoct exceptional potions unlike any other city.

"But you are different…" the scenery vanished and then another appeared. It was a scene in some sort of magnificent palace. "You are a templar… a royal blood. They were templars…" she explained as a family entered the huge dining hall. "How can someone be a royal blood if they are no different from the rest," Sakura questioned as she still struggled out of her captivity. "The templars are different Sakura; though all the Summoners have the power of healing… the templars possess something higher than healing…"

"What do you mean?" she inquired as she stared into the family that was now eating before them. "They own the power of not only healing one's physical wounds… but one's soul as well…" the picture changed and revealed a huge empty altar room. "How can one heal a soul?" "That knowledge I cannot reveal since the only people who know how are the ones who has their blood running in their veins…" Naisha gestured at the family.

"But envy can do things to the mind…" the oracle said weakly as she waved her staff yet again. "I've heard that the Summoners has the power call upon the mythical beasts that can lay siege to any nation," a person gossiped to another. Sakura saw how the simple gossip escalated to becoming an unshakable truth. "We must get them before they get us…" a lady shrieked as the other people shouted their agreement. "But how? By wielding forks and spoons while they can summon their beasts against us?" the leader questioned. "In the south, there's a nation that has the ability to control the sand! They can help us!" a man informed their leader as the others nodded their approval.

"Do you seriously think they will stand by our side in this war?" An adviser asked the people. "They will… because like all of us… they can't stand when someone is ahead of them… like us they are addicted to power," a child emerged from the shadows. Looking closely at the child, "Kagura!" she discovered.

"Yes, it was their nation that started to fear our power. Their fear crawled into the heart of the other nations that's when "We must wipe them out," an unknown person struck the table as the sand around him rose to show his anger. The other people around him nodded their approval.

"This beasts they spoke of… is it true? Can we really summon them?" she asked ignoring the pain in her hands and waist. "There was once a summoner who called forth a silver dragon… Maiev, she was the very first templar. But since that time no one has ever summoned a beast again." Naisha revealed.

The events that followed soon… she would never forget…

"The other nations are planning an attack against us," a scout reported. "But why would they attack us?" the queen asked worriedly. "I've heard that they fear our power of summoning a beast," a spy informed. "The other nations can summon beasts as well! Why only us?" the princess asked defiantly. "Because they've heard that the beast that Maiev summoned cannot be beaten," the spy replied. "Preposterous! Maiev only summoned that beast to cleanse that land that had the stench of hate and anger. She never killed anyone or ruined any city at all!" the king responded. "It is not fear we are battling father but something worse… envy," the princess replied then she walked away.

"My lord, shall I ready my men for battle?" the captain suggested. The king stroked his forehead with his fingers as he sat quietly in his throne with his wife at her side. The queen as if sensing her husbands thoughts placed a hand on his tensed shoulder. The king looked at his wife worriedly then all the tension faded away as they nodded in approval. "Call forth all the people… I have something important to say," he commanded his captain as he stood valiantly.

Outside the palace all the people awaited their king's important announcement. As the king stepped out into the terrace, he was welcomed by the cheers of his people below. "My people, I know it has come to your attention that the other nations are planning to attack our town. Those of you who wish to leave may do so… but as of me… I am staying here… I will not shed their blood… no retaliation will be done against them…" the king's announcements were followed by disturbing protests by the people but when he spoke again the people listened. "We are the Summoners… healers by act. And by virtue we honor the flame of life. If we fight against them, it only means that we shed our honor and sink to the level of becoming blood thirsty killers. Even though we will first fight for the sake of defending our nation in the end our passion will turn to blood lust… by then we are healers no longer. We, summoners possess the inner fire… the inner wisdom to look positively to any situation… no matter how hopeless it may seem. So I ask you now… do you still possess this inner fire?" the king confidently asked his people. There was a moment of complete silence… followed by the victorious cheers of the people. "After all, our honor is the only thing they can't take away," the king said to himself in the middle of everyone's cheering.

Sakura only saw the shadow of the massacre that happened next. "There were some who survived… living the years in fear… one of them was the princess… and you are her last descendant as well as the last pure blood summoner." Naisha explained.

"Do you know why you're here?" Naisha asked. Sakura only looked at her in reply. "Do you know that you still have a chance to live?" "Don't play tricks on me… I'm already dead… that much I know," Sakura snapped. "Do you know why Maiev called forth the dragon?" "To purge the land," she replied shortly. "No, that was the land she that claimed her life…" Naisha was now smiling when she said this. "No one really saw Maiev summoning the beast but they did see Maiev returning with the dragon," "I don't understand," Sakura honestly said. "When she died, she called forth the dragon to revive her." Naisha finally said.

"So you are saying that if I can call forth a beast then I can live again?" Sakura was invigorated now to ask. "Yes, but first you must face the council… they will decide your fate." After this Naisha disappeared and now multiple hooded figures surrounded Sakura. "Tell me child… do you wish to live?" the first figure asked. "Yes," she answered sternly. "No, she cannot live. If she does, the people will again envy if not abuse her. I think the time of the summoners must end here," the old female voice proclaimed. "Yes, her body has already been burnt to begin with," another figure spoke. The hope that she will live again began to grow dimmer as the council was still deciding.

"I propose a trade… a life of a summoner for a life of a damned. This way the beast that she will summon will be justified." This figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Naisha. _She was Maiev! The first templar… the one who summoned the first and up to this time the last beast! After all this time I have been talking to Maiev all along. _"Maiev-sama, though what you say can be true. There is no way a soul would want to trade with hers. Also, I am sure she would not pass the test of the beast to begin with." the figure countered.

"Do not decide something that is yet to happen," Maiev replied. "We will conduct a calling for the soul that wishes to trade in your place," _Now, I know I there's no hope. There is no soul that would wish to die. _In the middle of Sakura's self pity, a voice tat she recognized stepped forward. "I will be willing to have her place," Sakura watched as the figure stepped into the light. It was Reika! "But why?" Sakura cannot hold her tongue. "It's decided then…" Maiev proclaimed as the other figures dissolved leaving Sakura and Reika alone.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked right after the other vanished. "It is not you I am helping…I'm helping him… and… myself… ad the others as well," Reika replied. "When I died, Ken made a forbidden ritual that would resurrect me but the truth remains that to keep me alive he must kill others and…" she continued. "I don't understand…" "No matter… do you best," Reika said with a forced smile on her face as she disappeared. "Wait… Reika!" Sakura shouted.

Back in the Village…

"Kagura-san, we've found out that the Blood countess as well as his minions were based in the north… just as Sakura-san said they were," the scout reported. Kagura was about to give the orders when "Rally the men… tell them it's time to kill the Blood Countess," Gaara ordered the others. The others including the five and the ninjas were just as glad to hear this news as Gaara so they went out immediately not even waiting for Kagura's orders.

Arriving in the ruins of the north, they were greeted by an eerie silence. There was an ear-splitting shriek followed by the common sounds made by the hooded figures before coming from under the ruins. Gaara stepped forward making a fast hand seals then flattening his palms on the ground. It was followed by the shaking of the earth. The ruins shook and collapsed.

The moonlight revealed the remains of the wreckage. Something quickly emerged from the ground as Gaara and the other ninjas tried to approach the ruins. The hooded figures bearing their scythe were making disturbing noises as if they were agitated. The battle began immediately.

At the mist of all the death songs and battle cries, something caught Gaara's attention. A beautiful maiden sat at the far end of the battle field with a man at her side was just sitting on an ancient throne as she was smiling at what she was seeing. He looked at the man at her side… something was telling him that he was the one responsible for her death. Clearing the way to the Blood Countess with his Sand, he dashed forward.

At this time…

In the darkness, Sakura was helplessly struggling out of her chains. Flames encircled her as she saw two eyes glowing red at the mist of the inferno. "You who aim to breathe again…" its breath resounded through out the place as the flames bent to the wave of air it exhaled. "If you want to walk the earth of the mortals again you must answer this question…" it continued. "What if I answered incorrectly?" Sakura dared to ask. The eyes looked at her intensely "Then… I will devour your soul." It laughed insultingly. "You must answer my question before time runs out…" "What your ancestors did in the battle was almost perfect… but what was their sole error?" "What do you mean when time runs out?" she asked as her brain was now thinking of an answer to its question. "Your memories will gradually vanish as you have yet to answer my question…" "Answer my question maiden. Only then can you return to the mortal plains…" it proclaimed after that it disappeared.

_A/N: I already have chapter 18 in mind but I need to hear what you think. Sp please R n R. _


	19. Chapter 18: Paradise of Eternal Darkness

**Chapter 18: Paradise of Eternal Darkness**

_A/N: Whoa so tense, here's the next chappie hope you'll reward me nice reviews. Onegai._

As soon as the voice vanished, the cave became dimmer and dimmer. _Sakura, think what was their mistake? Time is running short. _She encouraged herself as again and again she played in her mind the scenes she have seen just a moment ago.

_Think Sakura, Think what would Shikamaru do in this situation? I'm sure he would sit for awhile and meditate but I don't have the time plus… Wait was I talking about? The boy with spiked ponytail and… and… who was he again?_

_No, this can't be happening I'm already forgetting. _Tears that she thought were already too tired too reform gathered in her eyes and again flowed down her cheeks and drip to ground below. _This is no time for crying. I have to answer that damned question to regain what was lost._

_That's right to regain what was lost just like my friendship with Ino… What would she do? _Imagining an image of her blond friend… _She would probably say "I'm too pretty to think… and… and… who was she? _Ino's voice rang in her head as she tried to rethink who was its owner. Sakura could feel the chains tightening as the light in the cave diminished to only small flickering light.

_I'm scared. What if I don't answer the question right? What will happen? I will never get to see my parents again and... _Trying to recall the faces of her parents… _Why can't I remember their faces… or their voices or… their names and…_

_The question Sakura, answer the question! _Her inner self screamed. _Right, the question was… what was their mistake? _Her mind was totally blank. For the first time ever she felt she couldn't answer a question… she felt… clueless. _Why can't I think of anything! Damn it! _

_Is this the result of everything I've been through? To be this dumb? _The image of Kakashi and Tsunade flashed in her mind… _I know those faces… they're… they're… I can't remember. _The picture of Kakashi's sharingan marked in her mind.

_That's the sharingan… I remember because… because… Sasuke! Sasuke has those kind of eyes! _ The face of Sasuke with his sharingan showed perfectly in her imagination until… _Wait Sasuke… wait… _The image blurred and then completely disappeared.

_It's no use. I give up. _"I'm never going to give up!" a voice rang in her mind as clearly as if she was standing near him. "Naruto!" Sakura called in the darkness only to hear the echo of her voice. For the countless time, she restated the question, played again what she saw and tried to find an answer.

Moments passed, she felt she couldn't even get near to what the answer was supposed to be. _I'm never going to give up… that's what… that was… who said that? _Her breathe was growing short, she felt her body was becoming heavier and tears was falling incessantly. _I don't know anymore…_

Meanwhile…

The sand master was nearing the man with chestnut brown hair but hooded figure with three pairs of angel wings brushed away his sand attacks and aimed their swords at him. Seeing this, he slowed his pace and stopped dead mere feet of a distance to the points of their swords. These enemies were different. They were now flying above him and was about to dive and attack him. Gaara was ready. He dodged the first attack and the others that followed. Seemingly, he cannot make an offensive attack with his sand since whenever he does the creature covers itself with its wings and none can penetrate.

His irritation was evident in his attack; he was becoming more and more emotional through very attack leaving him open. After receiving a few attacks, he fell back. Observing his enemies closely, Gaara tried to find a weakness but found none until… the wind blew scattering the pink petals of the cherry blossom to the battlefield. Gaara watched as the first single petal touched the back portion of the hooded beings. The part in which the wings connect, he smirked as he dashed forward.

The creatures advanced as Gaara attacked the flying creatures from below. They quickly covered themselves with their wings as expected. He grabbed the first one he could, got on its back and delivered a mortal blow on the portion that the petal touched. It took a lot of work also he had to dodge the other's attack.

As one fell, it was replaced by three. Not minding the odds, he sprinted forward as his sand moved the way he ordered. Surprisingly, two of the creatures that were about to attack him fell to the ground. Gaara continued his attack on the first one he could reach.

As he landed, he saw Sasuke with his crimson eyes and Naruto with his yellow ones had their foot on one of the winged being. "We'll take it from here," Sasuke coldly said as Naruto gave him the nice guy pose. Glancing at his back, he saw his siblings and with the rest of the team. "Go for it," Ino cheered as she dodged an attack.

Looking at the open field, he saw the man now drawing his sword.

In another world…

The harmony of her tears and blood resounded though out the place. _I'm beyond help now. I can't find an answer to a simple question. The infamous Haruno, Sakura. _In the middle of her self-pity, a character of love flashed in her mind. _Love? "I only love myself… that is the only love I'll ever need," a male voice in her mind proclaimed. _Her eyes widen as realization dawned to her, "Gaara!" she shouted as if he can hear her call. His image appeared in her mind as perfectly as if he was really in front of her. "Love… Love is the answer," she said aloud. "Their plan was flawless. They were truly correct when they said that the flame of life is important but… but… but the first rule of everything is… yourself. To consider something important, you must consider yourself first and foremost. Their mistake was… they did not value their own life. HOW CAN ONE TRULY PROTECT LIFE IF NOT PRESERVE HIS OWN! That is my answer!" She said as she felt the chain loosen.

At that instant, the flames re-appeared; shedding light to the dark place. "WRONG!" The eyes appeared enraged as it proclaimed. "What?" she replied incredulously. "I will devour your soul later but for now consider it a favor that I will leave you in this paradise of eternal darkness to contemplate your fate." With that the light together with it's bearer vanished.

_I failed… _ she felt the chains tighten once again. Gathering up what's left of her courage, of her hope… of her whole being. "No! I was right!" the chains loosen once again. "There is no more correct answer than the one I gave… stay true to your word! Bring me to life!" she commanded. At that instant, the chains broke apart. Flames again illuminated the place. "You have succeeded mortal," it proclaimed. "It don't understand," She truthfully said. "The real test was not the question… the true test was a test of confidence… the chains that bound you were your self-doubt. You see, even though you answer correctly the question but had a single strand of doubt that it was wrong then…" "I would fail," Sakura was the one to finish his explanation.

Back in the battlefield…

Gaara cautiously approached Ken as his sand moved all around him in defense. "You laid your hands on her, didn't you?" he asked furiously. "Who? Ah, the beautiful pink-haired kunoichi… what was her name again… Sakura. Yes, now I remember." Ken teased as they now started the dance of death. "IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HER!" Gaara shouted as he commanded his sand to attack in their ultimate offense. Ken can barely dodge his consistent attack. Finally, a mortal attack hit him in the back while he was off-guard. This leeway was just enough to attack him yet again.

In moments, Ken now knelt in front of the sand master as he was about to end his life then and there. The pointed sand aimed for his head when… someone brushed his sand away. Gaara jumped backward in defense. The cloaked stranger faced Gaara as Kagura stepped forward.

"Ken…" Kagura said as she approached him. Ken swung his sword around madly. "No one of you shall touch my maiden," he said as he continually attack. The sand rose around him. The stranger raised his right arm to stop him; Gaara without hesitation did so and the problem was he didn't know why.

"Ken, Reika is already dead… I… killed her… remember? She saved you." Kagura explained as she still approached her hostile friend. "Yes, I remember. I remember her selfless sacrifice and you petty apologies. But look at her, I brought her back! She lives yet again." Ken replied as he looked sweetly at the maiden sitting in her throne.

"Don't be pathetic you only loyalty is to the dead. Look at her, she not Reika. She's something else," Kagura said as she gestured at the blood countess. "Do you think Reika can stomach the things you are doing just to let her live? Reika was a woman of virtue. She would rather die than live like that… in the consequence of innocent lives," she continued. "No, she begged me to save her life. I heard her… she's calling for me… that day…" Ken stammered as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Look at her," Kagura ordered. Ken did so. His tears that were held before flowed freely down his cheeks, onto the blade of his sword and to the blood tainted earth. The blood countess was… crying in tears that appear to be her own blood. "Reika, I'm so sorry," Ken apologized as he approach her and gingerly touching her hand. It's ironic how the blood countess' unparalleled beauty stained with crimson tears blended well together.

Ken then nodded to Kagura as she looked at the hooded man beside her. Performing various hand seals, a huge black phoenix with silver fire as its feathers appeared from the horizon as it sang a sad yet beautiful melody. It flew steadily above the stranger. A nod from the stranger was all it took to order the huge beast.

The phoenix flew forward to the Blood Countess. Flying first upward then it dove directly towards the Blood Countess, she screamed as the silver flamed consumed her flesh. Without warning, Ken came forward and embraced her. No one reacted to what they saw as if they were already expecting it to happen. As the phoenix flew away, the wind gust caused the hood of the stranger to fall to her shoulders… he has pink hair and… green eyes… it was Sakura.

Azrael was the first to react. She ran fast and jumped of Sakura and the others quickly gathered around her as they rejoiced.

Gaara on the other hand was dumb struck as the fabric flew and rested on her shoulders. He can't believe what he saw. Although, the others passed him or even bumped him to get near her, his mind just couldn't register the person he was seeing laughing with her friends was real. The need to run to her and feel her in his arms again was overwhelming but his pride just wouldn't let him closing his eyes to hopelessly stop the urge to kiss her then and there, he turned around to walk away. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her emerald orbs inches from his. In an instant, Sakura tip-toed to kiss him. Gaara was shocked as she was kissing him he was there still forcing his mind to remember the things he erased just moments before with his eyes wide open.

But his astonishment was short lived, as soon as he felt the sensation denied of him for so long it seemed. He closed his eyes and kissed her back madly. Sakura smiled through the kiss as she felt him kissing her back. His pride shattered before him, as he continually wrote love letters on her lips. Messages of longing and despair, of love and sorrow were sent through the every caress he made. He held her as close as possible eliminating the space in that hinders him to feel her. Gaara didn't care whether the whole world was watching or whether the group behind them was rampantly cheering or whether the air in his chest was growing short or whether the Kazekage, Hokage and Jiraiya were watching with naughty smiles on their faces. All he cared about was her. _She came back to me. She didn't leave me like everyone else did before. She's my life… She's my all. I'm never gonna let her go. _

At this precise moment, tears trickled down the sand master's face. For the first time in his life, he cried out of the overwhelming happiness in his being. "Welcome back… Sakura,"

_A/N: Alright, this sends shivers down my spines. It's a good thing I wrote this early in the morning so no one can see me blushing madly. Please R n R. _


	20. Chapter 19: Incomplete

**Chapter 19: Incomplete**

_A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, my fan fiction is far from over. So please again and again never fail to R n R._

Though she hates to ruin her favorite pupil's perfect moment, she had to. So with a little cough-they still didn't mind. A harsher one-they still didn't mind and still proceeded with their… activity. A vein in her forehead pulsated. This time she coughed ever so loudly that even the birds in the nearby trees took flight. That did the trick.

Sakura was the one to break the kiss… slowly. Staring up into those glistened emerald orbs of his, "Tears are simply not you," she teased as she continue to look deeply into his eyes while she wiped away his tears not noticing she was crying as well. Gaara on the other hand paid no heed to her mocking as gaze tenderly into her eyes…the eyes he never thought to see looking back again him again. Without hesitation, he drew her in for a tight embrace. Sakura happily complied.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, she faked another loud cough. Sakura finally acknowledged her existence as she raised her head from its comfortable perch on Gaara's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama," she said as Gaara slightly released her.

The other hidden leaf ninjas approached their hokage as the other two sand ninjas approached their kazekage. Sakura was about to do the same when she felt him still holding her hand. Looking at him, "I lost you once I'm not going to let you go again," he said sternly as he made no move to let her go. "I'm not going anywhere, Panda-neechan. I promise didn't I?" she gestured towards his forehead protector. This was her reassurance and the fact that she came back was enough for him. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back with the sweetest one he can manage. This made her knees weak but she did not let him see this instead she walked to her hokage as Gaara approached his kazekage.

As Sakura neared the group, Tsunade was wearing a wide grin. "Well, that's one way to strengthen an alliance… through their future kazekage," she impishly said it was then followed by a loud "WHAT!" by the group of course Naruto's voice was at the peak of it all. "This mission was a test for him to pass as kazekage… and since the mission is as far as I see accomplished… Sabaku no Gaara will be their kazekage in a few months from now," she explained. "And what of he failed?" Sakura questioned at the mist of the skeptical comments. "We know he will succeed because… you're with him," she replied with a grin. This caused Sakura to blush lightly as she stole a glance at the group next to them particularly the one with red hair.

"Now this will truly be the time for celebration!" Kagura proclaimed as she lead the two groups to their festive town.

"All hail our great heroes!" the crowd roared as the foreign ninjas were welcomed with fountain of drinks and wild dances.

Gaara searched the crowd. _Where is she? _He frantically searched everywhere. He didn't like this at all because the last time she was out of his sight, she was found in the wood with three spikes impaling her body. Arriving at the door step of the Seiya, something told him that she was there. So he entered knowing that no one would restrict him because the owner died recently, he walked silently through the corridors searching through the rooms.

He came upon the last room of the house. The door was left ajar so he immediately saw her. Sakura was sitting on the large window frame with one of her knees drawn to chest as one of her arm rested on it with her fingers on her forehead as if she was in deep thought.

As the dark cloud gave way, moonlight flooded the room. As if a bolt of electricity was felt by her, Sakura immediately reacted to the other presence in the room as she took her kunai and was about to throw it but when she saw who it was she relaxed and turned her back.

As she faced him, he saw the shining tear path on her face. As if upon instinct, he approached her. Sakura felt his nearness and was completely consumed by it. Gaara slowly enveloped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "What wrong?" he asked. His breath was warm against her neck, she closed her eyes to let the sensation linger.

"I'm sorry. I can't join the celebration… Kazekage-sama," She replied shortly. "No one's asking you to," he said tightening his embrace. Sakura then placed her arms over his "I can't because the memories haunt me still," she then faced him as tears resumed to fall on her cheeks.

Their eyes were locked upon each other, not one ever bothered to blink. "It's over… you came back to me and that's what matters," he said gently as he touched her cheeks while she closed her eyes to feel the warmth of his hand on her face. _I never expected to feel this way again. _She opened her eyes only to see his emerald orbs expressing his undying love for her.

This was all too much. He can't resist the urge to comfort her with his kisses. Leaning forward, Gaara kissed her with all the gentleness he could muster. Kissing her tears away, he looked at her eyes deeply. This time she was the one to initiate the first move. She leaned forward to resume the broken kiss.

Back to the festivity…

Shikamaru was drinking wine when he felt something was missing. _Where was the person that made every celebration worthwhile? Where is she? _He unconsciously looked for her when "Shikamaru? Where's Ino? I thought I saw her injured in the battle." Hinata informed as she collided with him.

_Ino, injured? _These two words did not go well together. His IQ told him the possible locations of Ino but his emotions told something otherwise.

Ino proceeded to the room knowing that everyone was in the celebration downstairs. She sat on her bed as she lifted her injured leg. The cut was not too big but it was deep. The tip of the scythe buried itself a good four inches down her thigh. Blood was seeping through so she removed her bandages-the one she often wears as her clothing. She didn't know where to start as she saw the blood spilling out of her enormous (from her point of view) wound.

She was already panicking and as if that wasn't enough the door knob now started to turn. _Damn I forgot to lock the door. What will they say when they see me like this… _She looked downward to see that her lower body was covered in nothing but something like a loin cloth. "DAMN!" she cursed out loud as she grabbed the nearest blanket to cover herself.

Shikamaru heard a voice he knew all too well. So he proceeded inside, only to find the most seductive scene he had ever seen. Ino was still struggling to cover herself as Shikamaru caught sight of her porcelain white legs. "Shika, don't you dare look," she warned. So he looked away with a face as red as a ripe tomato.

Moments passes so he looked again, this time he did not like what he saw. The white blanked was stained with streaks of crimson and the portion on her side was a growing stain of blood. "What happened?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

_He seriously worried? _These words did not mix… not at all. Ino was wrestling with her thoughts too much to even notice that Shikamaru was now approaching her. He quickly pulled the blanket away eliciting a loud shriek of surprise from her. "AH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Ino tried to cover with herself with her hand but it was useless.

"You're wounded. Sit down," he ordered and Ino confusedly complied. "W… wait," she pushed his hands away. "Come on Ino nothing to hide. We take baths together since we were young…" "That was when we were young! Today's different!" he paid no attention to her blabbering as he knelt and took a look at her bleeding wound.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said as he applied the medicine to her wound. "For what?" Ino was blushing madly. This was the first time they talked seriously since the night he saw her in the tavern. "I should've believed in you. I'm sorry," he was now wrapping her leg with bandage.

"It's nothing," Ino smiled as she closed her eyes with a tear that escaped her suppression. Shikamaru stood bent forward to brush away her tear. "Shhh, tears doesn't suit you," he kissed her then both for his apology and well… something else.

In the meantime…

Sakura and Gaara sat together on the window frame watching the moon in its full glory. She stole a glance at him looking into those features she came to memorize unconsciously. Gaara felt her stare and he also looked dearly into her features. Sakura then brushed away the strands of hair that blocked the character that became her light at the mist of darkness- the tattoo of love on his forehead. "You know, I never got to thank you," she said sweetly as she kissed the tattoo. "For what?" he asked as he kissed her back.

"You were the only answer to the only question in my life," she replied as she was looking into his eyes deeply yet again. Gaara raised an eyebrow in question. "You were my light when I'm in the darkness. You were the reason that I came back… Panda-neechan," she teased.

His heart melted at her sincere statements. They shared a passionate kiss yet again and again and again until the night grew late. "It's growing late, you should rest," Gaara worriedly said. He glanced at her only to see her blushing, "What's wrong?" "W… will you… s… sleep… with me?" she shyly asked as she blushed furiously. Gaara flushed as well. "Alright," he replied as he kissed her neck.

That night, they lay together snuggled in each other's arms. Nothing happened, they just slept together.

Gaara slept lightly but comfortably knowing that her angel was at her side.

Sakura on the other hand slept deeply at the beginning but as her dream went further something went wrong…

"Who are you?" the voice came from below the ground.

"Who are you?" the voice was growing impatient.

_This voice I've heard it before. Why do I fear it that much? _

"Who are you?" the voice was now shouting.

She awakened with sweat beaded on her skin and her breath growing short as her head lay on Gaara's arm. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her fidgeting in her sleep and waking with a distressed look on her face.

"It's just that… I feel something's still missing," Sakura explained as she rose. "Maybe I worry too much," she tried to brush her worries aside to prevent Gaara from worrying.

_A/N: Alright, his chappie is full of fluff but I have chapter 20 in mind and you know what that means. Winks Please R n R. _


	21. Chapter 20: The Fallen City of Ashenvale

**Chapter 20: The Fallen City of Ashenvale**

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Summer class had just started and I already had piles of paper work to do huh. Anyways too much complain. Here's the next chappie._

They decided to leave the town within three days. That gave much time for the hokage and the kazekage to forge a legal alliance between the Xenoliths. Sakura however was too distracted to think of the days or anything else. Ever since she had that dream, it never left her. Often times, when she was alone and in silence she would hear that voice asking her again and again who she was.

Gaara was the first to notice her condition followed by the others. He would often times he would ask her what was wrong and she would only reply with a broken smile.

In the meeting room…

All the foreign ninjas together with their kage as well as the Xenoliths' "judicial branch" were gathered for a meeting. Kagura was talking something about the alliance or something. Sakura couldn't hear her clearly because she was too distracted by her mind's numerous questions.

To whom did that voice belong? Why is he asking me who I am? Why does he sound too familiar? Maybe I've met him before... in our village? No… maybe the Hidden sand village? No. Why do I worry this much anyway? Maybe I'm getting delusional… if only…

Her thoughts were cut short when a man entered the room. "Kagura-sama," he started. "I told you this is an important meeting. I was not to be disturbed," Kagura reiterated impatiently. "I'm sorry it's just that… a woman… is outside. She said… she wants to speak… with… Sakura-san. She sounded urgent," Sakura paid no attention to this until… "She said her name was… Naisha," the man completed.

"NAISHA!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly rose from her seat paying no attention to the chair that fell and dashed as quickly as she could outside.

The others were bewildered by Sakura's reaction most especially Gaara who was seated beside her. As she dashed outside, at first he was baffled but he regained his composure and followed her.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to see the very person she needed to see. What is she doing here? Whatever I'll consider this a blessing she might just be the person to answer all my questions. Though she didn't know why, her feet lead her to the nearest open field. She stopped dead upon seeing the hooded figure with the same staff the same as her death encounter just days before.

"Maiev," Sakura acknowledged. The figure faced her as she did the hood fell back down her shoulders as the wind blew. Gaara was surprised at first to see the two with the same hair color. He observed the stranger as she continually stared at Sakura. The others followed as well including the two kage and Kagura. "Who is the new pink?" Sasuke rudely asked. "Don't know but the situation looks serious," the ninja with spiked ponytail replied.

Maiev looked at Sakura with pity in her eyes as well as something else Sakura couldn't figure out. Sakura was about to approach her when Maiev's head turned to the direction towards the group of ninjas. With that there was a blast of smoke followed by a loud roar as a golden dragon emerged from the smoke. It started flapping its wide wings making the others kneel for support.

Sakura spotted Maiev at the back of the beast as it took flight. "Maiev, Wait!" she called but to no avail. Suddenly, the golden dragon turned around and opened its mouth. A fireball started to form in its throat and Sakura knew what will happen next. "Everybody stay clear!" Sakura ordered as she took cover.

There was a thunderous explosion in the open field. Their cover wasn't enough to protect them from the massive blast good thing Gaara made a sand shield to protect everyone.

Soon after, Sakura searched the skies for the flying beast. She saw it. Its golden scales reflected the sun's rays making it seem like a shining armor, their figure disappearing through the setting sun.

Looking back at the wreckage of the blast, she saw the once green fields now acres of burned land. But what surprised her was the symbol formed when the flames began to dissipate. It was as symbol or maybe more of a message left by Maiev.

"What does it mean?" Syaoran asked as he approached Sakura who was in the middle of the ruined fields. She responded by silence as her eyes wandered over the mystic symbols laid before her.

"Do you understand what this means?" Tsunade asked her pupil. Sakura hesitantly shook her head as her eyes never left the symbols. I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. This is a matter that I have to solve for myself… as the last of the summoners.

She didn't know how but at the moment she saw the symbols somehow a voice in her head told her what it meant.

The answer lies in the fallen city of Ashenvale.

There was no time to lose. They will be leaving in three days. She had to act now.

Sakura was asked who that person was when the meeting was resumed soon after Maiev's arrival. She explained everything to them and right after her explanation, Kagura became cold towards Sakura and Sakura knew why. The ability of the Xenoliths to retain their age for a long time was somewhat also a curse for them. To be able to see others grow old and die while they on the other hand would wait for years to age for a day, it was a sort of punishment for them for they were the ones who first envied the power of the summoners that led to their annihilation.

Kouga told Sakura before that Seiya had given her the house as a sign of gratitude for everything she had done, is doing and will do. She was at first baffled but realization struck her that maybe the young prophetess had a foresight of what will be happening so in the end she accepted the house.

Right after the meeting, she made an excuse so that she had time to again enter the halls of knowledge searching for the things that would aid her in her quest. It took her eight and a half hours to find a thin old book placed in between two thicker ones. The book contained the similar symbols as the one in the wrecked fields. This was what she was looking for… the map to the fallen city of Ashenvale.

When the night grew late and the moon in its peak, Sakura again took the clothes Syaoran had lent her since their first mission together. I think I can sneak out but just in case. She thought of as she was again binding her breast with bandage and putting up her long pink hair into a bun and concealing it in a black hood. She was ready to go. Everything was in order. So she grabbed her bag and headed towards the doors when someone tugged her clothing.

It was Azrael. Her dazzling blue eyes blinked as she again tugged at Sakura's shirt, "I'm sorry, baby but you can't come with me." Sakura said sweetly as she patted the cub's little head. "Here, I have a task for you." She said as she removed her forehead protector with a note saying I'll be back I promise. "Give this to Daddy (That's how Azrael know Gaara to be) when the sun rises," she gave it to Azrael and Azrael bit into the package as her brilliant sapphire eyes glistened with sadness. "That's a good boy." She said as she stood up and left the house.

Everything was going well. She was already out of the village when she caught sight of a figure she knew too well. Damn! What is he doing here?

Gaara was in front of the massive gates as he held her forehead protector. Azrael, it seemed did not know the difference between night and day. So she delivered it as soon as Sakura left the house. And upon receiving it from Azrael, Gaara dashed to the only exit in the city… the gate.

She didn't know what to do given her situation she could leave town quietly using the gates but now that he's there she had to consider the other option which was using the village walls unseen.

Sakura drew back into the shadows to head for the walls. Her plan worked perfectly. She was out of the city and as she was about to dash to the forest. "Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late for scouting?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Gaara with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Then she realized that she was still disguised as a male scout so, "An urgent errand had to be done sir," she replied making her voice more manly which was of course ridiculous.

Gaara was fighting the urge to laugh out loud when he heard her manly voice. He knew it was her from the very beginning her emerald eyes were a dead give away. As she drew back into the shadows, he felt her intoxicating presence near so he followed her. And the moment her caught sight of her, he was enlightened to see that she had not yet left. She will not leave without me. I'm never gonna lose her again. His whole being proclaimed as he approached her.

Sakura was mentally panicking. Oh no if he comes near me I'm busted. What am I going to do! She backed away from him as he stepped closer. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. This task is urgent. I need to go now," she said as she continually backed away while Gaara continually drew closer. "From whose orders are you operating," he asked as he took a step closer. "Err, Under Sakura-san," she replied as she had no further space left to retreat. "Sakura, she gave me this. She said she'll be back," he shared as he let her she the forehead protector. He was now in front of her. "Also did you know that the information about me being a Kazekage is classified?" He informed the scout as he laid his hand on the back of her neck.

Sakura was about to reply something smart when "I'm never gonna let you go again," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She was about to shout that No! This mission is for me only. I don't want to involve any of you in my problems, most especially you. But all her reasons were forgotten as the kiss intensified.

Those who would find this scene would think it was disturbing, seeing the future Kazekage kissing passionately a male scout!

Gaara wanted the sensation to linger further when Sakura pushed against his chest lightly breaking the intimate kiss. Their eyes spoke, "I'll be back, I promise," Sakura said as she now used her natural female voice. "No," Gaara sternly protested as he drew her into a tight embrace. "You don't know how hard it was for me to see you in the woods with spikes impaling your body… you don't know how much it hurts to remember every single moment with you and then realizing that it would never again happen. I don't want to lose sight of you… ever again so please let me come with you." He almost pleaded as his embrace tightened still.

Sakura was so surprised and at the same time touched by what she heard. Never in her deepest dreams would she imagine that the great Gaara of the desert would embrace her and pour his heart out for her. Gaara looked deeply in her mesmerizing green orbs and searched for the answer he wanted to hear.

Her eyes then smiled. Again he drew her in for another sweet embrace. A moment later they headed towards their destination… to the fallen city of Ashenvale.

By morning, Tsunade received a note from Sakura.

Tsunade-sama,

I'm sorry. I had to do something very important. You can leave town if you wish I'll just follow soon. Take care.

P.S. I'm going to borrow your Kazekage for a while okay?

Sakura

The hokage explained to the others where the two have gone and while she was explaining, "This could only mean one thing…" Naruto said almost intellectually. Tsunade almost smiled thinking So finally he's been able to catch up. He must have realized that Sakura went away to… "THEY'VE ELOPED!" Naruto proclaimed. This was followed by the numerous disappointed sighs and dozens of laughter (The loudest of which was Temari's and Kankuro's) including some physical harassment on Naruto's head. "Idiot! Sakura is more reasonable than that?" Ino said as she hit Naruto's head hard causing huge anime-like bump. "By the way hokage-sama, where's Sasuke?" she asked as she searched the meeting room for the raven-haired ninja.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him this morning," Shikamaru replied. Tsunade clucked her tongue. Here I was thinking that maybe Sakura and Gaara might have some time together to make up and now this happens. Well, I do hope Sakura can handle the pressure of two stubborn boys competing for her heart. Though I already know who won. She smiled to herself as she gave the orders that they will wait in the village for their return.

Following the map, Sakura immediately found the secret entrance to Ashenvale. The only problem was they had to swim into a submerged cave to get to the ruined city. "Huh, guess that leaves us no choice," Sakura sighed as she began to remove her heavy clothing leaving her with a thin shirt and a mini short.

Gaara could only swallow as in the side of his sight he caught sight of her exposed flesh. Unconsciously blushing, he fighting the urge to look straightly at her but looking at her through the sides of her eyes was too troublesome. "Are you still coming?" she asked from afar. Gaara now had the reason to look straightly at her. And upon doing so, the reply that he was supposed to say drowned in the scene that he saw.

His eyes widened as he looked at her from head to toe, Damn! She's beautiful. "We had to remove all our heavy clothing as to prevent being dragged down by its weight when it's already soaked in water," Sakura explained as she blushed madly seeing him looking at her from head to toe.

"Right," this was the only smart reply he could think of at the given moment he had to close his eyes to look away from her. He started removing his thick shirt. This was Sakura's turn to stare. At the side of her vision, she saw his muscled abdomen enough to make any woman drool and his biceps were to die for. If Ino was here he would say "I've died and gone to hottie heaven," at that though Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he was now wearing only his pants. "Oh… Nothing," she recovered "Ready? Let's go then," she said as she dived into the submerged cave below. Gaara followed soon.

It was no ordinary dive. If the diver isn't a trained ninja he would have died in shortage of air. The light shone for above so they headed towards it. Breaking into the surface, the pair thanked the air that now filled their lungs.

The place was like a dream. It was exactly like the book says it was "a world forgotten by time and a place where dreams failed to remember." Sakura though of as she scanned the expansion of the ruined city in front of them. Though the city was undoubtedly ruined, the expansion of moss and the foliage of trees somehow complimented the beauty of the fallen city. It was as if it was untouched by men for centuries. Even though there weren't any summoners left in that place but her, the place itself was truly magical.

Feeling the cold wind against her skin, this woke her up from her daydream as she swam towards the shore. Sitting by the backs with half of her limbs still submerged in the water, Gaara positioned himself in between her knees.

The sight of her flimsy clothing appearing to be almost transparent against her porcelain white skin was enough to drive him mad. Still in the water but in between Sakura's knees, he looked at her with his desire evident in his eyes. Sakura as if having a cue what to do, leaned in and kissed him passionately. He placed his arms around her waist as he drew her back into the water. Sakura on the other hand placed her hand one against his bare chest and one at the back of his neck.

His kisses traveled down her collar bone as he sucked sweetly her porcelain skin making a love mark against her flawless neck. Her caresses against his hair were turning wild as at first it was gently and then slowly it became rabid. His hand found their way beneath her shirt.

She felt the warmth of his hand against her flat abdomen and all she could do was moan. Upon hearing this Gaara was about to do something else when the cold air blew. "You should order you sand to collect our stuff from the other bank and deliver it here," she ordered as she drew back looking into his green eyes intimately. He could only grunt when she freed herself from his embrace and sexily climbed into the bank. Sometimes I think she's seducing me. He helplessly thought of as he commanded his sand.

Unknown by the two a pair of enraged eyes were observing them very carefully from the shadows.

_A/N: OMG I can't believe I wrote this one. It's kinda intense. winks Oh by the way I already have chapter 21 half done. Maybe within this week I can update it. But first Please R n R. hey I'm not kidding I already have it have done. Its title is… Desire. That's it no further clues till you read and review. _


	22. Chapter 21: Desire

**Chapter 21: Desire**

_A/N: As promised here's the next addition to the intensifying story. _

"Seen enough?" a female voice behind the observer said. "What are you doing here?" he said unsurprised by her sudden appearance as he kept his eyes on the pair. "The same thing you are," she replied. As the pair walked away, he tore his gaze from the scene in front to the woman with short light blue hair.

"Don't compare me to you. It's degrading." He said rudely as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "As expected, the renowned Uchiha Sasuke is afraid to admit defeat," she tested his patience. "I don't recognize this as defeat… it's but a mere challenge," he said proudly.

"I don't see why I can't compare myself with you. I'm also thinking that way right now." She informed him as she stepped into the light. "Because I don't kill for the challenge I'm sure to win," he replied arrogantly looking in the other direction. "Really? Then maybe what I saw when you were looking at them was also a lie… an strong intent to kill manifested in your raven eyes as it started to turn crimson," she teased. "Why don't you face it? You want him dead as much as I want her dead as well," Shizuka continued.

Sasuke faced her with a strong impression on his features. "Well since, we both want them alive… no one has to die." Shizuka said as Sasuke smirked.

After changing their clothing, Sakura immediately investigated the ruins. Gaara of course started to look around as well. The city itself was amazing. Upon seeing the town's battered walls, it was as it was never invaded. The walls had no scratch or even proof that the inhabitants had even tried to struggle. The houses were untouched only the plants and the animals seemed to have the opportunity to damage it. And the most unbelievable thing was the castle; it was as if someone was still living there. The halls were spotless and the chandeliers were sparkling.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara entered the place through the front door which took two people to open. The red carpet lay before them as of they were expected.

"I don't like this," Gaara informed her as they walked around. "I wonder who did the cleaning," Sakura said paying no attention to what he said. "Welcome," a hooded figure announced. "To the Templars' castle," she continued.

"Maiev," Sakura called. "Why are you in mortal realm?" she asked. "A bold question fledgling," Maiev replied as she drew back her hood. "I am here to deliver a message to the only one who survived," Sakura immediately knew who she was talking about as well as Gaara. "What do you want from her?" Gaara rudely interrupted standing in front of Sakura protectively. "I don't need to be asked of that by you… I am here to tell the last templar… that the test is not yet over." She replied sternly all the while looking at the sand master eye to eye.

"What do you mean?" Sakura blurted out as her mind began to race. "You know pretty well what I mean… you haven't passed "his" test just yet. "He" lent you his powers for you to be able to come back but that doesn't necessarily mean that "he" have already acknowledged you as his master," she replied shifting her glare from Gaara to the kunoichi.

_What is she talking about? Who the hell is he? _As Sakura started with her mental inquiries her heart began to pump hardly. It was as if it was bursting the pain was intolerable that she grasp the part of her chest where the heart sound be located and squeezed it tightly and as the pain intensified she let out a cry of pain. It was then followed by echoing voice inside her head "Who are you?" the voice asked repeatedly from moderate to loud as her heart beat harder and harder until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. She knelt from the pain as she heard Gaara's worried voice her vision became blurry until she fell unconscious.

Gaara felt his heart sink as he saw Sakura grasping her chest as if something was wrong. It even intensified as he heard her cry of pain. He immediately ran to her side and asked what was wrong. Seeing her breathing growing short and her sweat beading on her forehead, she was in immense pain he concluded. He felt so pathetic just holding her there and not even knowing how to help the person he valued the most. As she slowly closed her eyes, Gaara felt a spike impaling his whole being. He felt as if she was dying. _No… not again. _"Sakura," he whispered as his head dipped into her neck.

The slow rise and fall of her chest reassured him of her condition. He felt a light relief but his feeling of panic was still there. Holding her precious princess close, he glared at Maiev who was standing there reaction less as if nothing in front of her had happened.

"What happened?" he asked as if she was obliged to answer as his sand rose protectively around them. "I only came here to send that message to her. I have no knowledge of what occurred. Child of the Sand, send this to her. She must finish the test if she wills to survive," she said. "And what if she refuses?" he cut arrogantly looking at the treasure on his arms. "She has to… only the both of us came back from death but this time if the gods will it only she will pass the second test," "What do you mean? You failed the test?" "That's why I am but a messenger. I came back from the dead but the beast demanded something more and when I can't give him that… he devoured my physical body leaving my soul whole… Gaara, if you truly care. Let her decide for herself," with that she disappeared with a whirl of the wind.

_I already know that… and that's what hurts the most. I can't decide for her. _His mind screamed as he carried Sakura one of the bedrooms upstairs, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry impression of a ceiling. Feeling her head pounding, she tried to touch it but she stopped as soon as she saw the sleeping figure holding her hand. _He must be really tired. _She taught as she scanned him head to toe. Seeing something strange, she leaned forward to see clearly the tiny wounds in his fingers. _Where did he get this? _She wondered as she laid her hand over his fingers to heal them. With that, Gaara stirred but still wasn't awake.

Sakura tore her gaze from her beloved to the table near the bed. She saw her food that was newly cooked. _Wow, he can cook? _She smiled then spotting her forehead protector, she took it thinking _Oh yeah, maybe he forgot to return it to me when we met by the walls. _She flushed as she reminisce the scene that took place by the walls of the Xenoliths.

Taking unconsciously the forehead protector, she saw something strange beneath. The words- _I'll be your shield against the world _was poorly embroidered. Tears started to form in her emerald eyes. She imagined Gaara trying to embroider properly the words, losing his patience and being pricked by the needle countless times. That thought made her smile and as she did, the tears involuntarily trickled down her cheeks. She tenderly stroked Gaara's hair, brushed the short strands that blocked his handsome face. _What will I do without you?_

Gaara wasn't truly asleep; he's just not prepared on how to give her back her forehead protector. In short, the great Gaara of the desert was embarrassed. Feeling her healing his fingers made him smile but he held it back. But when he felt a something dripped on his cheeks that's what made him open his eyes.

Seeing her crying, he sat on the bed and held her close. "What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" he asked nervously as he stroked her long pink tresses. She shook her head. "No, its wonderful… it's just that," she only made faces; the sort you make when you're trying to say something but find that if you speak you'll start crying again. She was not afraid of what will happen to her… she was afraid of the hurt she'll cause to him if she fails… _I don't want to hurt you again. _

He understood… so he only held her as close as possible as she regained her composure. His presence was enough to calm the raging storm in her heart; she looked at him with tears still in her eyes. He stroked her tears away with his thumb as he leaned forward to "comfort" her. This kiss was different from the ones before… there was no passion or any strong sensation… just plain gentleness. She felt as ease with his kiss. It was as serene as a lake would look while the sun was setting.

Then he stopped and looked at her eyes directly, he held her close as he whispered "I'm here." With that, she shed her last crystal tear.

Moments passed, Sakura decided to lift the heavy atmosphere she created so "By the way Panda, I didn't know you can cook." She said as Gaara looked with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. "Have you eaten?" she asked but no reply came.

She smiled at the sight of his embarrassment. Taking the food on the table, she took a bite. _Hey, he's a good cook. _"You're great at cooking and sewing. You're a perfect husband," she said tactlessly. Gaara blushed madly as did Sakura. She didn't realize what she said but when she did she died of embarrassment. "Here," she held up a spoonful of the food for him. He merely turned his head in the other direction. "If you don't eat…I'll…" Sakura threatened. "You'll what," Gaara faced her. "I'll never kiss you again," she smiled. "Is that threat-," his counter attack was cut short when Sakura inserted the spoon into his mouth. "Gotcha," she teased while he grunted.

The meal ended happily. They were on the bed; Gaara on Sakura's lap as Sakura was playing with her short red hair. "Maiev wanted me to tell you that the test isn't over yet." He said as he looked into her emerald orbs intently. Unshaken, Sakura continued to play with his hair, "I know."

Moments of silence passed, "I don't like it," he broke the silence. "Neither do I but what choice do I have?" she said with her weakness in her eyes. "Maiev… died when she can't complete what the beast demanded of her," Gaara explained as he sat up. "I'm not saying you're weak… In truth you're the strongest woman I've ever met but… I think completing this test is… impossible… I don't want to lose you again." He said as he laid his palm on her soft cheeks.

"This is a test I must complete… I am not stronger than I was before… nothing much have changed… but let's face it… its not the fact that I was once weak… but will be stronger," she replied as she looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" he said sadly. Sakura reassured him in the only way she knew. She posed her face directly in front of his so close that their nose would touch. "I'll succeed… because you are with me." With that she closed her eyes as he leaned in, the sensation was strong. It was as if it were the last one they'll ever share. _But if this is the last… then let me love you. _They both thought of as their kiss intensified.

His kissed traveled down her neck once again. Her hands stroked his muscled back but she was irritated by the fabric so she tried to get it off. Gaara took a hint so he removed his shirt for her. This made her smile as he resumed his kissing. He was craving for more so his hands traveled into her shirt.

Moments passed their clothes lie on pile beside the bed as they shared incredible moments in each others embrace. Their kisses lingered, their skin caressed but most of all their heart connected.

By daybreak, Sakura was against Gaara bare chest hearing his heart beat. Gaara on the other hand was caressing her flawless back as no words were enough to express the joy he felt with their connection. "Sakura…" he said so she looked at him. He stroked her soft cheeks with his thumb. "I love you." Sakura was first surprised to his sudden declaration but then her expression softened as tears formed in her eyes.

"No… I need to hear those words from you… when I passed their test." She said in between her kisses. "I have felt the greatest regret when I should've said the things I had when I had the chance… now as I see it I don't want to feel any regret especially when it involves you," he said as he started to brush his lips with hers.

She wanted to reply… to tell him "I love you too" but her mind was telling her not to. _If you don't want to cause too much pain for him… you will give your precious reply if you lived after the test. _Without much thought, "I love you too," she said as he brushed his lips against hers.

Gaara drew back and surprised to hear her reply immediately. He gave her his sweetest smile as he drew her in to lock his arms around her tightly as if he can hold her there forever.

At noon, the pair split up to cover more grounds as possible. Gaara was first hesitant so he gave her a necklace with a small vial containing his sand. "Break the bottle if you need me," he said as he kissed her yet again as they parted.

Gaara was in the middle of investigating a symbol that had the picture of the Desert monster when Sakura appeared in front of her. "Gaara," she called for him so he approached her. She immediately wound her arms around s neck and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

Sakura was investigating something inside some sort of temple and as she was about to exit she saw someone against the door frame. "How have you been…? Sakura," he said as light unraveled his identity. "Sasuke," she said surprisingly "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You left without a word so I followed you," he replied coolly as he approached her. Something was telling her this isn't good so she retreated slowly as he approached. "I…is that so?" she made up a reply.

"Sakura," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the nearest wall. "What is it?" she tried to say calmly as her mind was now panicking because of the proximity of his face against hers. "I love you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She was confused… this was the person she first loved. Upon hearing the words she so longed to hear ever since, the feeling was… empty. Upon the sensing the passion in his kiss, the feeling was blank. The question before of whether he had feeling for Uchiha Sasuke was answered. She turned her head in the other direction… breaking his kiss. "Why him?" he roared.

Gaara felt this person is someone else when their lips met. He pushed her roughly to break their kiss. "Why are you here?" he asked as sand rose from the ground. The Sakura before her dissolved to being Shizuka. She glared at him asking "Why… why her?" she demanded.

"Because she saw me at my worst," Gaara replied.

"Because he saw me at my weakest," Sakura replied.

"And loved me still," they said almost simultaneously.

Sasuke's pride lay in shambles before him; he was defeated. "I knew that… but that won't stop me," he said as Sakura was about to walk away. "What do you mean?" Sakura started to feel numbness all over her body. She dropped on the ground paralyzed as Sasuke walked over her. "If I can't have you… no one else will," he said as he tied strings around her arms and legs. After that, he started tearing her clothing. "N…no! Don't! Don't do this!" she pleaded helplessly. "No one is going to take you away from me," he declared as he crushed the vial containing grains of sand with his bare hands.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked the smirking Shizuka as he felt Sakura's vial broke. She only looked at him teasingly. He didn't have time for that… he rushed forward to search for her.

Sakura tried her best to struggle but to no avail. The strings were slicing through her flesh as she tried to get loose. Sasuke was going mad. He was about to tear off the rest of her clothing when "Gaara!" she screamed for him. At that instant, a wave of sand knocked over Sasuke.

"Don't you lay a finger on her," he said as he ordered his sand to release Sakura from the strings. Sasuke formed various hand seals as he did lighting started to form in his hand. Gaara crossed his arms around his chest as the sand whirled quickly by his command.

The battle lasted for hours and as Sakura's paralysis lifted so she stepped forward to stop the heated battle. Sasuke's attack and Gaara's offense were halted by Sakura's intervention. Sasuke faced defeat so he retreated.

"Are you alright?" he asked a he removed his shirt to dress her seeing her almost naked. "I just couldn't believe he did that." She replied sinking into the cold ground. "Hate creates monsters that only love can redeem… I'm glad you came and saved me," he said as he held her close.

At that moment, her heart started to beat madly again. "The challenge will come when the sky cries ash…" the voice proclaimed as Sakura's breath became uneasy. Gaara asked her "What is it?" "The challenge will come when the sky cries ash," she reiterated as she looked into her bleeding wrists.

_A/N: Okay, I already have chapter 22 in mind but I guess I'll post it maybe next week not this week okay. But the more the reviews the faster the updates. _


	23. Chapter 22: The Challenge

**Chapter 22: The Challenge**

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I was so busy with summer class I couldn't even type a single word without an interruption _

Gaara carried Sakura back to their room and laid her down on the bed. She was too exhausted to stay awake when he started to dress her wounds. The sand master was so infuriated with Sasuke at what he did to her. The strings sliced their way through her flawless skin. Though he knew all too well she can heal it immediately, just the thought that another man laying his hands on her makes his blood boil.

Sakura stirred and gradually opened her eyes "Hi, Panda-chan," she greeted as she stroked his cheeks. "Are you alright now?" he asked laying his hand over hers. She nodded as she took as look on her bandaged wrists. "I could've killed him, you know," he said looking away from her. "But I know you wouldn't allow me," Gaara continued as he glanced back at her. Her emerald eyes wore a distant expression, unfamiliar to him.

"He said he loves me," Sakura confessed looking into the open window with the sunset clearly visible. Gaara knew there was something else so he remained quiet to listen to what she wanted him to hear. But he can't deny the slight pinch of hurting somewhere in his chest… _Uchiha Sasuke was Sakura's first love… I can never change that… no matter how much I wanted to… _he thought as he stared at her. "You know, if I was the girl back then that was so blindly attracted to him… I would've swooned upon hearing those three words from him. The three words I so wanted to hear ever since I was a child addicted to puppy love…" with these words, Sakura tried to smile in all her revelations… a poor attempt. "But when I finally got to hear it from him a while back… strange… I felt… blank… almost… empty." This time she faced him… their eyes meeting.

"It was the complete opposite of what I felt… when you said those words," she said with a gentle shimmer in her eyes. "But I never realized that… Sasuke could do that," she looked away with the thought of her raven haired friend raping her.

"I think it's the same reason why Ken resurrected Reika using the forbidden ritual… though I can't put it to words exactly but I think it's… blind love," Gaara finally spoke as he sat beside her on the bed. Sakura couldn't agree more so she only wrapped her arms around his waist in reply.

"Shizuka tried the same thing…" Gaara blurted out. "What? She tried to rape you?" she said humorously. "No, she tried to seduce me. Using an illusion technique, she disguised herself as you," he replied showing no interest in the matter. "And? What happened?" she inquired curiously but at the same time jealousy started to show itself in her statements. "She kissed me," he said shortly afterwards. "Ooohhh…" she said with interest and dismay.

"Then what happened?" she asked further. "Nothing," he replied sternly. "Are you sure?" she teased with a mocking smile on her lips. "I knew she wasn't you when she kissed me," he answered as he looked into her green eyes. "Really, how so?" She inquired as she leaned close to him.

Gaara drew her in and kissed her deeply. When the need for air broke them apart, Sakura was speechless. This was his turn to smile mockingly "That's why," he said.

"She dumped you, didn't she?" Shizuka said pitifully at the battered ninja dressing his wounds. "I don't need to hear that from you…knowing he dumped you as well. You failed to do your job," he replied rudely as he managed the bandages through his injuries.

"Me? Oh I'm not done yet… especially with "her"," she said as she approached him. "What do you mean? What are you planning against her?" Sasuke had to ask knowing Sakura was involved in this plan. "I plan to challenge her… the winner… takes the "prize"," she said with a deceitful look in her eyes. Upon hearing this Sasuke laughed out loud until his insides hurt, "You plan on challenging Sakura? Didn't her kick your ass before? What difference will it make tomorrow?" he said in between his laughs.

"Tomorrow I'll be prepared," she said. This stopped him from his mockery. "I'm not a good ninja but I'm a good alchemist," Shizuka informed him as she walked away. "Oh by the way, I could lend you my help… if you want," she teased before she disappeared into the darkness.

The next day…

"I don't like this idea… the last time we did this you ended up being almost naked," Gaara protested. "Aww, Panda-chan is worried," she teased but when she received a glare from him she stopped and turned serious as well. "Last time, I was careless. It won't happen again," she reassured him with a grin.

Gaara approached her and tied another necklace with a sand filled vial. He could've disagreed with her decision but he knew he had her mind set so "You know what to do," he said as he lifted her chin and kissed her shortly before they separate.

She was relived that after all that has happened he still believed in her capabilities. Heading far south, she came upon a huge door with an engraftment of a phoenix, a dragon and a unicorn. Upon touching the door, the hairs on the back of her neck stood… _Something isn't right here. _

Sakura further investigated the engraftments. The three mythical creatures seemed to be bent on protecting something behind this wall. _They're either protecting it from being discovered… or… preventing it from getting out. _Something caught her attention. There were dents on each of the engrafted creatures. The unicorn had it in its horn, the dragon in its claw and the phoenix in its eye. _What could this mean?_

As she was still investigating the ruin, "Long time no see, Sakura," a female voice behind her spoke. Sakura turned around to see the very person who left her to die. "Shizuka," she saw her form in a cloud of smoke.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Let's skip the long path shall we… you know all too well what I want… and I know… you're not going to give him to me willingly. So… we'll decide it in a battle," Shizuka drew her weapon. "I don't have time for this," Sakura turned away from her. Upon seeing this, Shizuka threw her kunai directly at her. Sakura having fast reflexes evaded it with great agility.

"Looks like I have no choice," Sakura said as she took her kunai from her holster. Shizuka positioned her kunai in front of her as a battle post. At this instant, the sky darkened and slowly flakes of something grey descended from the clouds. A small flake landed on the tip of Sakura's kunai. "Ash? Oh no, not now," Sakura whispered as she looked into the sky.

"Challenge," this word echoed through her very soul. "What?" she asked mentally. "Challenge!" the voice shouted. "Tell him what kind of challenge you want," she heard a faint statement from Maiev inside her head in the middle of all the commotion.

Sakura was in a state of confusion but Shizuka didn't know why. Wither way she wouldn't care. She saw this as an opening. Taking four kunai, she targeted each one to each of her limb. Sakura was in too much confusion to be aware of the things that were now heading towards her. It was too late for her when she became aware of the situation. Shizuka smirked upon hearing her cry of pain. As expected, Sakura evaded it poorly. Two dug into her thighs as the two lashed her arms.

Aside from the throbbing of her head because of the loud redundant voice demanding for a challenge, the immense stinging pain of the kunai on both her lower limbs added to her distress.

Gaara headed to the far west. He went back to where he saw the image of the desert monster together with a few symbols he cannot understand. They were some sort of history as to how the desert monster came to be. By looking at this, he somehow understood a little about the monster inside him. _This might help in taming him better._

Then he felt a presence that made his blood boil, "I'm warning you… Sakura's not here to stop me," Gaara warned the figure behind the blur of smoke. "Too bad she's not here to see her precious sand boy fall," Sasuke said as the smoke spread.

At that moment, the gourd behind the sand master crumbled to pieces, his chakra was gone. "I didn't expect the renowned Uchiha to use this kind of method but I guess that only shows your desperation to win her back," Gaara replied as he took his kunai from his holster. _This is going to be difficult._

Sasuke was the first to move. Sprinting towards his target, he aimed his shurikens at the sand master knowing that no sand will deflect it now. Gaara was not used to this kind of battle. He always had his sand to defend him. Good thing, he was also trained in martial arts as well. He evaded the flying stars with no difficulty. After this, the dance of death began. The tiny specks of grey from the shy descended unnoticed on the heated battlefield.

"Challenge!" this echoed in her mind for the countless time but this time her heart began pounding against her chest as if it would explode. She can't handle it any longer. As she avoided Shizuka's shuriken, "COMBAT!" she exclaimed the first kind of challenge that crossed her mind.

"Combat… Then combat it shall be…" the voice proclaimed as he laughed maniacally. The voice was heard not only by Sakura but by Shizuka as well.

The sky split apart and revealed the dark phoenix that once resurrected her. As it landed, it took shape of a man wearing peculiar phoenix armor.

Shizuka stood there dumb-struck about what was happening as the creature in front of her landed and took human form. "Haruno, Sakura… the challenge begins now," the man proclaimed and as he did dark flames emerged from the ground separating Sakura and the man from Shizuka and everyone else.

_Okay, this is it. I just have to heal my wounds and… _Sakura started to perform her usual healing technique but to no avail. "What's going on?" she panicked as weapons of all sorts began to materialize from the black flames.

_No! I can't defeat him when I'm like this. What the hell is happening? _Her mind screamed as she looked at the man now drawing his sword and gradually approaching her. Her gaze traveled to the person behind the flames, "Shizuka, release my chakra… NOW!" Sakura ordered.

Shizuka smirked. _Who is this guy? No matter, if he plans on killing her. I'll give him the honor to do so. _Her mocking smile was almost saying "What the great Haruno Sakura now needs my help? I don't think so," she said as se smiled triumphantly at the scene she was seeing.

Sakura resumed her battle stance. She posed her kunai in front of her in defense against the constant slashing of his sword. Her defenses were growing weak as his attacks increased. _What should I do? _Upon instinct, she looked at the necklace he gave her. _No! This battle is mine alone!_ Her mind screamed in determination as her eyes lit flame.

Gathering all her strength, she pushed him back. Now that he was a little distant, she gave herself time to think. She placed her kunai back to her holster as she dashed into the weapon rack to take the twin sabers. Aside from the kunai and shuriken, Sakura was immensely good at using the twin sabers… his father taught her that.

The battle was almost fair except for the fact that Sakura was injured. _This man is a very skilled swordsman and a great martial artist as well. _She thought of as she dodged his kicks aside from the slashing of his sword. _I have to injure him somehow. _

They were engaged in close physical combat but Sakura was the first to draw back and as she did she threw one of the sabers at him. Being confident of his easy evasion, he moved slowly to the right to avoid the flying saber. But as he did something held him back.

As he looked back, his cape was pinned to the ground by three of Sakura's shuriken. Before he could even think, the saber impaled deep into his right shoulder.

_Success! With his right shoulder in a state like that, he can't swing his sword with the same strength and accuracy. _Her mind rejoiced as she stared at the man now retrieving the impaled saber from his shoulder. He smirked and Sakura knew immediately this was danger.

The man attacked again. The strength of his blows was weakened but his speed increased and now he was using his martial arts more often. _He's very bright to improvise._

Sakura was in her losing state… her moves were becoming weak… her defenses slowed… but her determination wavered. Knowing this, she still fought. "Why do you want to be stronger?" the man asked as he looked at Sakura as she tried her best to get up.

Gaara and Sasuke were equals in the field of martial arts. When one advances the other defends and vice versa. The battle now came to the final climax. They dashed towards each other bent on killing the other. Gaara positioned his kunai as he sprinted towards Sasuke. At meeting point, Gaara had his kunai panted on Sasuke's side and Sasuke had his hand in his side as well.

Immense pain exploded through out his body. As Gaara looked down, Sasuke drew back his hand showing him what caused his pain. "This was my ultimate chidori," he said as he forcefully withdrew Gaara's kunai from his side.

Blood gushed out of their wounds and bathed the earth. Gaara's vision grew dim. "The sky mourns ash as the great Gaara fell- this sounds good," Sasuke teased him with a pathetic laugh.

He couldn't make out what he was saying but upon hearing the word "ash" his vision cleared and somehow his strength was rejuvenated. He tried to feel whether her vial had been broken but as he did he felt it was untouched.

Sasuke was surprised to see him standing from his attack. Gaara now dashed forward to finish their battle. In the end, Sasuke staggered backward as Gaara drew nearer with blood lust in his eyes. _I will kill you if I must just to get to her. _He lifted his kunai tainted with Sasuke's blood. Sasuke saw his defeat. He retreated to the safety of the forest.

Gaara had no time to go after him. As he looked around the battlefield and everything else were covered with ash. The challenge had long begun.

Sakura was down to her last strategy. The only problem is that this was a do or die situation… if she fails the consequence would be her death.

_Do or die… I like those odds. _Her mind said as she readies herself for the final strategy.

Gaara dashed to see a ring encircled by dark flames. The he saw her, Sakura dashed forward. The man tried to kick the incoming kunoichi but she planted her last saber in his leg. She then drew her kunai as the man swung his sword at her. This was the most critical part… the do or die situation. _I just need the right time to… _At that moment, Sakura bent low to closely evade his blade and poised her kunai at his throat. His reflexes were good because as Sakura dodged his swing he immediately posed his sword at her neck.

The necklace's lace was sliced by the blade. The vial shattered beneath them. The sand scattered by the wing as the black flames were eaten by the earth. Their breaths echoed thorough out the now-silent battle field.

Gaara saw the scene with perfect clarity. Sakura had the point of her kunai against the man's throat as the man had his blade against her neck… the battle was a draw.

"It was because of them… it is because of them that I wanted to be stronger…" Sakura said with all her determination as she looked into the eyes of the only person watching them.

The man was the first to drop his sword. After doing so, he knelt low. "I accept my defeat. With what you've proven I now acknowledge you as my master… From now on call upon my name when the need arises… my name is Illidan," After saying this, the man was engulfed with silver flames and a black phoenix emerged.

"You will make many sacrifices upon bearing my name… do you still wish to continue?" the phoenix asked as it flapped its huge wings. "Yes," she answered doubtlessly.

"Then take this…" Something impaled the earth. Gaara cannot see what was it but Sakura saw the transparent sword that was enveloped with silver flames. She held its handle and as she did the wild flames disappeared. "The mythical wind blade of the templars…" the phoenix informed. "Whisperwind," she said unconsciously as she did the sword minimized into a small black phoenix pendant. "You knew its name… that only proves you're her worthy bearer," he phoenix started to ascend. "I believe that was one of the reasons why you came to this place," he said as he finally flew away.

"It's done I suppose," Gaara said as he approached her painfully clutching his bleeding side. Sakura only nodded but when she saw his injuries, "What happened?" she asked as she quickly approached him. "Nothing," he didn't want her to be worried.

She knew for certain her chakra is still not present but still she tried to heal him. Suddenly, the effects of her healing technique were visible. _It was either the effects of her technique wore off… or… she really cared about him. _"Where are we going next?" he asked after she healed him completely. "Back… back to where it started," she replied as the traces of sunshine began to spread over the mountains.

Dawn has come at last.

_A/N: Will you believe that I had to type this down twice because at the fist the computer had some sort of error… it can't copy any disks. I had to copy it from that computer to the next. Huh it was really infuriating. So please read and review… that's the only thing that makes me smile this summer. _


	24. Chapter 23: Redemption

**Chapter 23: Redemption **

_A/N: Hey it's a secret I had to hide in the closet just to type this one down. winks I'm not kidding. Please R n R._

Back in the village…

"Hey kitty… why don't you eat?" Naruto started poking the little cub's fury head staring blankly at the massive gates as she had ever since Gaara and Sakura left. "Naruto… that's no kitty… it's a tiger cub," Shikamaru said lazily as he and Ino walked towards him. "Keep on agitating her like that and you'll get what you deserve…" Ino teased the blond ninja as knowing he had been bitten once by the cub not seriously though.

"But… she hasn't eaten in days… ever since…" Naruto said worriedly. "Yeah ever since they left…" Ino continued. "But what's with Sasuke? He came back all battered. And when we asked him what happened he simply ignored us as if he didn't even exist," The ninja with spiked ponytail asked as he sat beside Naruto behind the shadow of the city gates. "What's new? He was always like that…" Ino unconsciously said as she stared blankly outside the gates. Shikamaru could only look at her with jealousy in his eyes. He knew what went on between Sasuke and Ino before… he played with her… but still she forgave him and they again became friends. He on the other hand had nothing to do but take it all in a stride.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked at the blond kunoichi's flabbergasted expression. She looks as if she wants to say something but her mouth can't express so she pointed at the two figures slowly approaching the gates. The two ninjas followed the direction in which she had pointed and as they saw them they were first dumbstruck as well.

Azrael jumped from her seat and ran towards Gaara. The sand master having no choice… let the cub trample him. It's strange how she's grown in such little time. Her paws and tongue were everywhere, he merely grunted as Azrael continued to show him how much she missed him. Sakura only laughed upon looking at the sweet reunion.

"Sakura! Gaara!" Naruto called as he ran towards them followed by the two. "Where have you been?" Ino asked as she eyed the two. "Long story," she replied as she and the others proceeded to the village.

The others were all surprised to see their return. "Did you find what you wanted?" Tsunade asked her pupil. Sakura nodded cheerfully. Looking into the far side, she saw Gaara and the Kazekage making their way towards the next room. She knew that a lot of smart counseling was in store for him for leaving without a formal announcement. Sakura could only smile as Gaara looked back at her with a facial expression of boredom and irritation.

"Kagura-san, if we are to leave tomorrow. Can I have my first and last request?" Sakura asked as the meeting was adjourned. "Sure anything," Kagura replied reluctantly. "I want the whole village to see us off. Is that possible?" she asked. "Of course," Kagura answered with a forced smile. Sakura happily nodded as she walked away leaving Kagura in a state of confusion.

The villagers really came to see them off. Standing in an elevated ground, Sakura smiled as she saw this. _I would undo the past… to make way for the future. _She thought of as she removed her necklace.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara inquired the others as they were all ready to set off. "I don't know but she left earlier," Ino replied as she searched the crowd taking notice of the forced smiles on everyone's faces.

With the black phoenix pendant in her hand, "Awaken, Whisperwind!" she ordered and as she did the pendant combusted into a harmless silver flame then it took shape of a huge weightless transparent blade visible only to Sakura.

The villagers suddenly grew aware of the weight in their limbs as gold chains materialized around them. Gaara and the other ninjas were baffled at what was happening. "What's happening?" the Kazekage asked. "We are prisoners of the earth… ever since the deed of greed took shape to envy," she replied in riddle. "What are you saying?" Tsunade was the one to question.

"I need your help… Illidan!" she summoned the beast that she now controlled. From afar, the black phoenix made its way from the rising sun, flapping its massive wings surrounded by silver flame. Crowned with a crimson fire and its eyes glowing dark red, it made its way towards its master.

The crowd and the ninjas as well were astounded to see the huge phoenix in the open. They stared at it as it landed on the nearest hill beside the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura held the wind blade crosswise in front of her chest. "I don't know how to heal their souls. In fact, I have no idea how. But this I know, I will give them the thing they were begging for ever since. I as the last templar… as the last summoner… grant them… forgiveness," with that she planted the Whisperwind into the earth.

The phoenix took the skies as it sang a sad but liberating song. It flew across the village and with it specks of silver dust rained. From the Whisperwind, an enormous aura spread through out the land and as it did the chains that held the villagers broke.

"I believe that men are born naked… without chains. No one is born to be cursed," Sakura said as she descended from the hill with the phoenix pendant around her neck.

Tears welled up in Kagura's eyes. They were free. "Thank you," she can't express the gratitude she would like to say.

"Uhh, Sakura-can, what just happened?" Naruto asked the question everyone wanted to ask as well. "They were cursed because they were the ones who started to fear the power of my clan. In the end, they annihilated almost everyone… When I was in the darkness, I came to realize what is it that they really needed… forgiveness… is their redemption from their sin." Sakura replied with a smile.

After moments of rejoicing, it's time to leave. "Sakura-san, can I talk with you for a moment?" Kagura requested. Sakura nodded and followed her to a near corner.

Looking on the ground, "Sakura-san… I'm sorry for the way that I treated you before. It's just that I know how to react when I learnt you're a member of the clan that we wiped out. I don't know how to face you…" Kagura apologized. "Forgiven," she said without hesitation. "What?" "If I were in your position I wouldn't have known how to act as well. But… it would be better if… you stop leaving in the mistakes of the past and look for the possibilities of the future… that way you'll enjoy your life better." She said as she looked into the happy faces of the villagers.

"You will return… that much I know for you have too many unanswered questions. Know that our village will always be happy to welcome you," Kagura offered before they went back to the others.

"Do you really have to go Panda-niisan?" Mai asked with puppy dog eyes. Gaara merely nodded. Upon seeing this, the little girl started crying. Gaara felt guilty about the situation and didn't know what to do so he turned to Sakura. Sakura playfully raised her eyebrow as she looked from him to the Mai. With a deep sigh, the sand master bent forward and took the little girl in his arms and carried her.

Mai embraced Gaara as he carried her. The others especially the ninjas and the Kazekage were surprised to see this kind of endearment from the known heartless sand master. "Panda-niisan… could you carry me too?" Naruto teased with blue puppy dog eyes. Gaara stared at the blond ninja with his famous death glare and in an instant Naruto froze.

Kouga, Hyakku, Brick, Fuuma and Syaoran approached Sakura. "You know, you're a great leader," "Feel free to drop by," "Yeah, maybe by then we can beat you," "You're always welcome here," they each said except for one. "Thanks guys… you were great as well," Sakura replied with a tint of bashfulness. "Hey Syaoran, say something," Brick told Syaoran as he tapped his shoulder. And as he did Syaoran looked at Sakura with intense.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked nervously. Syaoran walked right up to her and kissed her lips. Sakura was so shocked about what just happened that she couldn't even react. Syaoran kissed her Sakura's eyes were as huge as dinner plates. It was only when Syaoran drew back that Sakura was able to respond. "Eeeeehhhhh!" she exclaimed.

Gaara was also surprised but when he was about to grab Syaoran's neck and choke the life out of him. Syaoran said "That's my way of saying "Thank you." With that, Sakura started to calm her rising nerves then she smiled. "Why only Syaoran… I'm going to thank Sakura as well," Fuuma teased. Gaara stood in front of Sakura protectively as if saying "_Back off or you'll die." _They only smiled as Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully at them and finally waved goodbye.

They left the village of the Xenoliths. This time the villagers wore their truest smiles as they looked at the people who saved not only their village but their lives as well.

Kagura watch as the group's figures disappeared into the entrance cave. _Who would've thought that silly pink haired kunoichi have done so much? _

_A/N: Okay, I know this is really short that's why I had to post in together with another chapter so please R n R._


	25. Chapter 24: A Dark Gathering

**Chapter 24: A Dark Gathering**

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is also short but I hope you'll be intrigued. Please R n R._

In a dark room, a man entered the room. "It's confirmed… the phoenix has been sighted once again," he reported. "So it's true then… one still lives." A man with long silver hair approached the scout as he finished his report. The man only nodded. "Tell me… about this templar?" he asked saying the word templar with immense distaste.

"Kamui, this templar you're talking about is only an eighteen year old girl. What purpose will she serve for us?" the man asked. "Touya, age is not a basis in this matter. It's her blood line that we need. Now tell me... who about the last templar?" the man named Kamui demanded.

Taking into consideration Kamui's reasoning, "The last templar is a kunoichi from the hidden leaf village named Haruno, Sakura…" "Haruno, Sakura," Kamui interrupted and started to laugh maniacally. "Kamui?" Touya was so confused about his sudden enjoyment. "This Sakura has pink hair and emerald-green eyes, am I correct?" Kamui asked as he stopped laughing and turned serious. "Yes… but how did you know?"

"We've met once before," Kamui answered as he remembered…

_FLASHBACK_

Kamui was hiding in the shadows as he was spying on the hokage of the hidden leaf village… as he did with the kages of other nations. _This blond lady was no different from the others. She seems to be clueless as well. _ He thought as he stared at the fifth as she was training a pink haired kunoichi about healing techniques.

Tsunade was teaching Sakura the most complicated technique that took her years to perfect. She demonstrated it to her only pupil and Sakura observed with all her determination. A few fast hand seals, Tsunade's hand were covered with green gentle chakra and placed it on the wound of an almost dying deer.

Once her hand was over the wound, the damage was undone were rapidly. "Now, you try," Tsunade ordered her pupil. Sakura was confident so she gave it a shot. This time it was only a wounded bird. Sakura focused her chakra on her hand just like what she observed but her actions froze when she heard the bird's cry of pain.

"What happened?" she asked herself. "You put too much chakra… remember less is not good but too much is worse," she instructed Sakura. At that moment, Shizune entered the training grounds. "Tsunade-sama, what are you still doing here you should've been in the meeting with the diplomats from the village of sand an hour ago," she exclaimed. "Yes, Yes, I'm coming," Tsunade reassured her.

As she was headed towards Shizune, "Sakura, continue practicing until you've got it perfectly. Only if you're done with this, can you continue for the next level," Tsunade explained as the two disappeared.

Sakura looked at the fidgeting bird on her hand. "I'm sorry little guy. Don't worry. I'll try harder so please be patient," she apologized as again and again she tried to heal the wounded creature and every time the bird always screeched.

She stood there catching her breath as the amount of chakra in her body got thoroughly drained through her training. The bird was flying happily on the nearby tree. She finally did it. Her body shook, her hands ache, her head was throbbing but nothing could take away the feeling of warmth in her soul. "Finally, I did something right," she triumphantly said to herself as she looked at the lazy clouds hovering above.

When Tsunade left her pupil, Kamui should've left as well but something about this pink haired kunoichi called her attention. So instead of following an ordinary kage, he stayed there and spied on the healer-in-training.

As she lay on the patch of grass, Kamui decided to make his presence known. Sakura feeling that she wasn't alone rapidly stood up and took a kunai from her holster. "Who's there?" she demanded an answer. Kamui walked into where the sunlight beamed.

Noticing the forehead protector of the hidden leaf, Sakura let her guard down. "Oh, you're a ninja here. I'm sorry I was just surprised that's all," she explained shyly as she returned her kunai from her holster. Kamui raised his eyebrow at her conclusion. _Oh, she must've seen this forehead protector I took when I killed the anbu that trailed me a while ago. _"That's no problem," he replied. "What are you doing here anyway?" he followed on a question.

"Training," Sakura answered as she looked at the bird she just healed. "What for? Don't you get trained in by your sensei?" he inquired. "Yes… of course we train… but…" Sakura can't explain it but somehow she felt she could've related her entire biography to this stranger and not feel embarrassed at all. "I wanted to become stronger…" "What for? Strength does nothing but victimize people with their victories." Kamui said with an expression of hate in his blue eyes.

Sakura stared into his eyes for the longest time. "I think you're right." With this, Kamui waked from his daydream of hate and angst. "But I guess not all people see strength as a weapon… I see it as a shield…" Kamui was intrigued by this girl. _How can she answer me without the slightest difficulty unlike the others I've asked before? _"A shield?" "Before… I wanted to have strength so I can be acknowledged by everyone… to be praised and… to be loved. But I guess that didn't work. You see when I tried to heal that bird a while ago with that intention in mind… I failed…" "Then I started to rethink my objective in becoming stronger… I realized that for the longest time I've always held a façade that fooled everyone… I even fooled myself… it was not because of acknowledgement that I wanted to be stronger… it was because I wanted to protect the most important people in my life. I wanted to be their shield against anything and… I can't do that if I'm weak. When I had that figured out, I tried to heal the bird again and without the slightest difficulty… I did," she explained.

_She's saying all of this with unclouded eyes… she's telling the truth. _"I wish I could've met you before," Kamui said as he though _I wish I could've met this girl before I joined "them" but now there's no turning back. _"What's the difference anyway? You've met me now. Now there's no difference with the past and the present," she tried to humor him but no response came.

"No, it's too late for me," he replied. "What?" Sakura was confused. "Don't mind me. What's your name?" he asked. "Sakura… Haruno Sakura. What yours?" She smiled. "Sakura… well then I hope you get the strength you need to be their shield," he started to walk away. "Wait! What's you name?" she asked from a distance.

"Kamui," this was the first time since he joined the group that he's given a name to anyone other than those in their group. "Kamui," she repeated to herself. "I hope we'll meet again Kamui-san… and by that time… I'll be strong enough to protect everyone maybe even you," he heard her said from afar.

"For your sake Sakura, I hope not," he whispered to himself as he approached his companion in the growing darkness.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What happened to the traitor that took the forbidden spell to reincarnate his dead lover?" Kamui asked Touya with a hint of irritation at the thought of Ken running away in his expense. The whip marks on his back still ache every now and then and now it burns at the thought of his half brother.

"He's dead… so is his lover. Sakura took care of them," Touya replied. "She also lifted the curse of immortality on the Xenoliths," he added. "She has achieved so much in a little amount of time… indeed she has become stronger," he said to himself. _Sakura, why do we have to cross paths again? _His mind unconsciously questioned.

"I'm going to call the rest. The time for retribution has come," Touya informed. "You do that," Kamui replied as his stomach turned but he did not let Touya notice it.

As Touya left the room, _Sakura I've delayed them this far since the day we've met but I'm afraid your time is growing short. _"Looks like your wish would come true, Sakura-san, we'll be meeting each other again very soon," he talked to himself as his mind said, _I'm sorry…_

_A/N: Okay guys, these were twin chapters so please read and review. You can review twice its two chapters anyway. Please I want to hear from you guys… damn it's hot inside this closet. winks. _


	26. Chapter 25: First Blood

**Chapter 25: First Blood**

_A/N: Okay now that the exams are over finally I can write again. Huh but there's still next week huh pressure stress. But this is the only way I can relax myself… writing and reading your reviews so please R n R. _

"We'll drop by the village of hidden sand before we return. I have some business matters to attend to," Tsunade informed the ninjas from the hidden leaf as they traveled.

Temari approached Sakura as they glided from tree to tree. "Sakura… don't be jealous of all the fan girls who would swarm over my little brother okay. I still prefer you over them," she teased as Sakura grew bright red. "Fan girls?" she looked at Gaara who was clueless about their conversation but as soon as he felt her stare he looked back at her so she blushed even more.

"That's right. Those girls would kill just for him. We can't even touch him when their lurking around," Kankuro joined the interesting conversation. Sakura raised her eyebrow at their statements. _So he's like the Sasuke of the hidden sand… _thinking of all he fan girls including herself who was so obsessed with the Uchiha protégée. She smiled at the thought of Gaara drowning in a sea of girls.

Her stare unconsciously moved to the raven haired ninja in front of her. _He hasn't spoken a single word ever since we arrived. What am I suppose to do? _She asked herself as her worried became evident on her facial expression. Sasuke feeling someone was watching him looked back to see Sakura's worried face. As soon as he saw this, he forced himself to look away.

The gigantic gates of the sand village stood before them. The guards seeing their visitors immediately opened it and sounded the horn that announced the kazekage's return.

As soon as the gates opened the people welcomed their kage as well at their allies. Most of these people were… girls. And soon as the Hokage and the Kazekage left the group for their diplomatic matters, the fan girls started to circle Gaara as if he was a piece of meat.

Naturally, Gaara would've just blown them away with his sand but since he was the predecessor of the Kazekage title, he must endure this kind of socialization and Sakura understands it.

Sakura took this time to settle her own matters at hand. She approached him and said "Sasuke-kun, can we talk for a moment?" as she lead the way with Sasuke following her.

Arriving at a place private enough for them to talk, Sakura faced him. "Sasuke-kun," "Don't say it," he interrupted her. "I… I just wanted to ask… why did you do that?" she with confusion reflected in her eyes. "Don't you understand?" he asked as he looked into her emerald eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? Don't you understand…Sasuke-kun…? I love him," she held his face to force him to look at her.

"I love you… Sakura," he confessed to her yet again. "But why only now? Why only when I have grown to love him, did you confess your feelings for me?" tears now welled in her eyes. He forced himself to look away. The sight of her tears makes him grow weak.

"You loved Naruto… I saw that so I had to let you go," he answered with angst in his voice. "But when he… I regretted that day when I shunned you away… if I knew Naruto would do that… I should've accepted you without hesitation," he continued. "Did you know that Naruto confessed to me as well?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was eyeing a piece of dirt on the ground. "He told me he loves me too," "You know I have a theory but I am going to need you both to verify it… Naruto you can come out now," Naruto shyly approached the two from the shadows. "I think that you two only confessed because you were afraid of losing me to someone you barely know, am I correct?" she asked them but no reply came. "I love him but I love you both as well…" this made the two look at her in confusion. "You two were like the brothers I never had… and I know even if you deny it now that you see me only as your sister," she looked up into the bright blue sky.

"Sakura… now I'm starting to believe your intelligence," Sasuke approached her and looked at the sky as well. "Sakura-chan… I hope he'll make you happy because if he doesn't Sasuke and I will beat the living crap out of him," Naruto threatened as he also approached them and looked up as well.

"Team seven will be the family… I dreamed of having," the three proclaimed simultaneously and as soon as they heard each other they started laughing. _They are the people I would protect with my life. _

"A sandstorm will be arriving. Tsunade-sama, said we will be staying here for two days longer," Ino informed the three as they bumped into each other in the city's street. "That must make you very happy, forehead," she teased. "Same to you. Seeing you cling to him like there's no tomorrow." Sakura countered as she stared at Ino holding Shikamaru's arm.

In the shadows…

"The time has come…"

"Draw the first blood,"

Back in the village…

Sakura and the others hit the sack pretty early due to the fact that they're all tired from the trip. She started to dream about the person she hadn't thought of for years. It was as if seeing the past… it was when they first and last met. "Kamui-san," she called for him in her dreams. The scene was suddenly engulfed by darkness as blood started to rain over then. His silver hair tainted with crimson blood, he faced her with blood thirst in his eyes. Sakura drew back upon seeing this. Something flashed behind Kamui but it was too bright for her to see. Looking back again, she saw wings… wings made of green flames behind Kamui. "Kamui," she called him but he disappeared. The ground started to break… Sakura was falling helplessly into oblivion.

She woke up with sweat beading through her skin. _What was that about? _Irritated by her failed attempts to sleep again, she left the room for a walk. Arriving in a playground, she sat on the swing and started to think. _Why did I dream of him? Kamui… he was not a ninja from our village that fact I already know. _She remembered, as soon as they parted ways she tried to think of ways to meet him again but when she failed she asked Tsunade-sama if there was a ninja she knew with the name of Kamui… when she answered. Sakura was crestfallen.

_He was the first stranger to ever motivate me… I wonder where he is now. _"Can't sleep?" Sakura was so immersed with her thoughts that she let her guard down. As soon as she heard a voice she was alarmed so she took her kunai and faced the source of the voice.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Sakura relaxed as soon as she saw him. "I'm sorry… I was in deep thought to feel your presence or even recognize you voice," she continued as she walked to him.

Looking in all directions, "Where are they?" she asked. "Who?" "You're fan girls… Kankuro warned me that if there was one near I should keep my distance," she teased. Gaara merely grunted at the thought of all the fan girls who swarmed over him as soon as he arrived.

"You should be sleeping," he changed the topic. "I was but…" thinking that opening the topic about her dream would stir unwanted worried so she "I was but I woke up and then I can't go back to sleep. How about you? You should be asleep as well," "The Kazekage kept me up to this late," he complained.

"Well, you should have your rest now… tomorrow will be worse," she warned him as she swung on the swing. "What if I don't want to?" he said as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

Halting her swing, "What do you mean you don't want to? You have to…" she replied as she took notice of his expressive green eyes. "And what about you?" Gaara asked Sakura as he approached her. "Well… I think I'll be here for a while… until the sand man comes to sprinkle the sleeping dust on my eyes," she humored him.

He smirked… "Come with me," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her. Drawing back, Sakura was in no position to disagree when Gaara carried her from the swing. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I thought you were waiting for the sand man?" he mocked.

Sand rose from the ground and covered them. Sakura closed her eyes to shield it from the sand and as she opened them… they were no longer in the playground. "And where did the sand man take me?" she questioned him as she concentrated on his facial feature. _Damn! Why is he so cute?_

No reply came. Her stare grew tender… "I missed you Panda-chan," she said as she brought herself forward to let their lips meet. Blazing passion and heated desire sprung forward as their kiss deepened. Their lips locked and their tongues dueled. It was not long till Sakura realized she was on the bed with him over her.

"So is this how the sand man puts everyone to sleep?" she teased as she locked her arms around his neck. "No… only you… Sakura," her name sounded so good when he said it as he dipped his head forward to relinquish the connection of their lips.

By daylight…

Sakura stirred in her sleep… still the visions of Kamui under the rain of blood would not vanish. Gaara watched this precious angel beside him. _It will be long before I could get to see you again. I can't breathe when I think of the moments of not being with you. _He brushed the pink strand that went astray on her rosy cheeks. Defeated by his thoughts, he kissed her pink cheeks that he was only caressing before.

She gradually opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "Good morning… Panda-chan," she greeted as she put her arms around his neck once again. He did not reply instead her kissed her sweetly enough to let her know her morning will be good enough.

"I have to go," Sakura said as she dressed quickly. Gaara merely grunted at the thought of her leaving. "You also have other business to attend to…" she informed the would-be Kazekage.

The other night ended the same… with him by her side and her in his arms… only this time the messages of loneliness from their near separation was expressed though their every kiss and every caress.

Somehow the group and their Kage had this unspoken agreement that Sakura and Gaara's relationship were to be kept secret as it would be bad criteria in having a relationship for a would-be Kazekage.

The ninjas of the hidden leaf village were gathered near the gates of the Sand village as they prepare to pay their respects to the Kazekage. Sakura and Gaara merely looked at each other with the messages only they can decipher… they can't kiss or even embrace each other as the multitude of people came to see the ninjas off.

It was time to leave. Tsunade led the way followed by the others. Sakura was the one to leave last with Azrael on her heels.

The journey didn't take long. By the next day, they were in front of the hidden leaf's gates. Everyone was so exhausted that they proceeded immediately to their homes. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke headed on the same road.

"You guys can come in if you'd like," she invited the two as she head towards her home. "No… I don't want to break the reunion," Naruto replied as he waved goodbye. "You guys have a lot to catching up to do," Sasuke said as he followed Naruto. _That reminds me… it won't be the same any longer. Now that I know that I was only adopted. But still they are my parents and my love for them wouldn't change. _She was now holding the door knob.

Realization struck her, _Wait… why aren't they outside like they used to be when I arrived from a mission. They usually welcome me when I returned from a mission… Maybe they're just inside preparing a surprise or something… _she reassured her doubtful self.

Azrael was growling when Sakura looked at her. "Don't be afraid… they'll like you," she reassured the little cub thinking it might be afraid of strangers. _I've never seen her like this before. _

She entered the house. It was dark. She was waiting for her mother's gentle voice to say "Surprise!" but none came as she walked into the corridors; her heart was slamming against her chest. _Something's wrong. _She quickened her pace.

Checking all the rooms, she panicked as she found not a trace of them. _I've checked all the rooms except… _She opened the door of her room.

It was dark… she tried to feel the switch on the wall. With a click, she saw her room covered in blood. "Welcome back… Phoenix," this was written on her white walls overlapping the picture frame that showed Sakura with her parents, Sakura with Ino, Sakura with team seven. The blood trickled down the frames… enveloping them with crimson blood.

Azrael was growling madly but Sakura paid no attention. Her eyes slowly searched the room afraid of what she might see. Her knees were like jelly so she leaned on the wall to stand. The blood trail led into the bathroom.

It took her forever to get to the bathroom door. Her hand shook as she placed it over the knob. She turned the knob and opened the door.

She gasped for air as she saw her parents impaled on the tiled walls. "Mom! Dad!" her mind screamed what her voice cannot.

_A/N: Ah, I feel terrible. I feel I'm causing Sakura too much misery but it's for the sake of the story so please R n R. _


	27. Chapter 26: Desperation

**Chapter 26: Desperation**

_A/N: OMG, the exams are coming this week. I can't believe I just dreamt of an exam paper swallowing me alive! _

Without a sound, Sakura approached the two bodies that hang on the wall. Upon closer inspection, there was a weak rise and fall from their chest. _"They're still alive_," her mind proclaimed. Without further thought, she carefully removed the impaled kunai from their shoulders. Her parents only made harsh sounds when she did this.

She laid them on the floor and started the new technique she came up with, _I haven't used this technique in a real situation but there's no time to hesitate. It only takes the slightest distraction for me to fail… and if I do… they will die. I'll take those odds… _she though of as she began to make quick hand seals. She closed her eyes and let her chakra flow through her hands that was above their wounds.

"Look, she's already here Akito," a ninja fro the dark said. "This will be easy though the boss did not order us, I'm sure he'll be delighted when we take her, right Sorata?" the other one replied as they stepped out of the darkness.

_This is bad! I haven't notice their presence before… I can't stop now… they'll… die! _Her mind panicked as her body sat there motionless while her chakra flowed gently on her hands.

Meanwhile…

Azrael rolled over the floor and let the blood cover his white fur. In an instant, she dashed out of the house and tried to pick the scent of the people she was looking for. Success, she sprinted as if there was no tomorrow.

Naruto and Sasuke was in the ramen stand as they both eat heartily the hot ramen. "Hey trying to celebrate without us," a person said from behind. Naruto looked back "Shikamaru, Ino want to eat… but it's on you," he said happily. "Typical," Ino complained.

Shikamaru and Ino were just about to sit down when there was a commotion from the streets. "Look it's a bleeding tiger cub," one of the vendors exclaimed. They all looked at the street knowing the only tiger club in Konoha right now is… "Azrael," Naruto called. The tiger cub dashed to the ramen stand and started pulling Naruto's punch.

Sasuke immediately took out his kunai so did Shikamaru and Ino. "Wha-What's happening?" Naruto questioned as he was bending over to take Azrael. "Naruto, Azrael's not injured… it's someone else's blood," Sasuke informed him and as soon as he did. He and the two dashed to the place they all thought of.

The ninja with a psyche approached Sakura. "Look Sorata, she's not moving," the man named Akito said as he played with his weapon. "She's trying to heal her parents… how sweet," this man with long grey hair and a bleeding katana said sarcastically. "It looks like her technique requires absolute concentration," "Too bad," they both raised their weapons ready to slash but…

Six kunai shot from the passageway and in reflex they deflected it. "You're opponent is here!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes turn into yellow. "None of you is going to lay a finger on her," a boy with raven hair declared as his eye turn crimson.

"To rescue their maiden… how cute," Sorata said making his voice sound-like a girl. "Too bad," Akito said as they lunged forward to make an attack.

Sasuke did not dare to use his fire technique when Sakura was behind them so he dealt with his psyche wielding opponent "manually". Sparks sprinkled around Sakura as the two battled against Naruto and Sasuke. _Sasuke, Naruto… thank you… _her mind rejoiced as she focused her energy on hastening the healing.

Sasuke read through his moves, took out his strings and wrapped it around Akito's neck, he was about to pull the strings fatally when Akito sliced through the strings and impaled his shoulders with two of his psyches.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed in front of Sasuke to shield him against Sorata's incoming slash. Blood streaked through the walls but Naruto held his ground. "Naruto!" Sasuke said as he pulled out the impaling weapon on his shoulders.

"Looks like we have no choice," Sasuke smirked hearing Naruto's statement. "Ah, it looks that way," he said as he started to form quick hand seals while Naruto made his clone and started maneuvering his chakra on his hand.

Sorata and Akito dashed forward to stop their incoming technique but… it was too late for them. "CHIDORI!" "RASENGGAN!"

Sasuke deflected the psyche with his own hand as he planted his chidori in Akito's chest. Naruto used his feet to encase Sorata's katana and dig his rasenggan on his opponent's stomach.

Surprised by the injures they received, they jumped back. "Looks like you're no ordinary brats," Sorata said as he winced in pain. "Too bad were no ordinary as well," Akito said as Naruto and Sasuke observed their wound healing rapidly. "What the hell!" Naruto cursed as he and Sasuke took out their kunai ready again for battle.

This time they were the one to attack first. Simultaneously thinking, Naruto and Sasuke took out their shuriken and threw it at them. "You should be careful about throwing those things," Sorata said as he stood there. "You could hurt someone," Akito continued as he smirked. In an instant, blood again streaked the walls.

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed as they saw how the two deflected their shurikens directly at Sakura. _No! It can't end like this… they'll die… I must… _Her mind screamed as her body dropped forward with blood staining through her clothes and into the floor.

"That's our cue I suppose," Akito said as he made a smoke screen.

They were dashing out of the house when suddenly. "I can't move," Akito said as he looked at Sorata. Sorata unsheathed was now unsheathing his sword. "So-Sorata what are you doing?" Akito exclaimed as he tried to struggle

"Shadow binding technique," "Mind control technique," A ninja with a spiked ponytail and a kunoichi with a blond hair appeared from behind. "This village never fails to astound me," Akito said as he gathered his chakra on his finger and shot it through his partner. "Nani!" Shikamaru said as he was having difficulty controlling his captive. "Ahh," Ino exclaimed as her victim started to move.

In an instant, Sorata and Akito dropped dead. "What happened?" Ino asked. "Tsk, they bit off their own tongue," he replied seeing the blood spilling out of their mouths.

Sasuke and Naruto did not go after the two instead they ran towards Sakura. Naruto carried Sakura while Sasuke checked the condition of her parents. "How is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke got up and grimly looked at Naruto to Sakura. He shook his head.

Sasuke opened the door. Naruto stepped outside. "What happened?" Ino asked as she approached them and worried about the girl in s arms. "You got them, I see," he ignored her protest. "Yeah, they were no ordinary ninjas. It takes a lot of determination to bit off your own tongue. Whatever they're here for we can't find that out. They seemed to be bent on protecting their objective," Shikamaru replied as he glanced back at the two bodies on the ground. _These two… how can they move so quickly? _His mind inquired as he recalled the scene in which he and Ino using their best speed were left behind by the two.

Tsunade received the information right away and immediately she sent the fastest messenger bird to the village of Sand. "This will be difficult," she said as she looked at her apprentice lying on the hospital bed with her hands burnt from releasing too much chakra.

A falcon glided through the skies of the sand village. "This is the fastest one they had. This must be urgent," the decoder said as he removed the paper from the bird's leg. "I'll decode it," a ninja with short light blue hair volunteered. "Shizuka, alright since you're the best there is," the man said as he handed her the scroll.

Shizuka's eyes widened. "So her parents are dead eh?" she smirked. "Too bad for her," "What did the message said," the decoder inquired. "Ah there is to be a meeting for renewed alliance between the hidden leaf," she lied as she burned the scroll. "False alarm I guess. What are you doing!" the man exclaimed. "This is a standard protocol," Shizuka took advantage of the newly assigned decoder. "He's not coming… Sakura," her mind rejoiced at her victory.

Sakura's dreamed were plagued by the scenes she saw before she passed out. She sat up awake panting. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed. Naruto and Sasuke calmed her down. Looking at the two, she bowed her head. "They're dead," she said as Naruto only looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back at him. As if having a connection, they both nodded gradually avoiding contact with her eyes.

"I see," she said emotionless. _I killed them. If only I was strong enough my technique could've worked… if only death wasn't the consequence of failure… if only I didn't take the risks. _She gripped her blanket roughly. Immediately, her bulked fists were covered with Naruto's and Sasuke's. "We're here for you," they sympathized. Tears welled up on her eyes but she did not let it fall… _I have no right to cry since I'm the one who caused all of this…_

Naruto and Sasuke left Sakura with Ino and Shikamaru as they marched right up to the hokage's office. "Who did it?" Sasuke questioned as if Tsunade was one of his playmate. "Calm down, you two," Shizune said as she bade for the two to take their seats. "Phoenix… that was written on the wall… could this mean?" for once Naruto's thinking was right.

Tsunade nodded. "They're after her but we don't know who they are or what they want since they killed themselves. I've already send word to the Kazekage," "That's good she needs him now… more than ever," Sasuke said out of the blue as he spotted a messenger bird.

A moment later, a decoder arrived as he stated "Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage sends word that he won't be able to make it since he is still struggling with his responsibilities."

"NANI!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up and so did Sasuke. "Is this reply accurate?" the hokage questioned the messenger. "Yes… it has the Kazekage's sign," he replied. Upon hearing this, Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the room without so much as a word. Tsunade made no move to stop them.

"Ino, watch over Sakura for us," Naruto requested. "You're not going after them are you?" Shikamaru asked. "No, we're just going to "visit" the Kazekage," Sasuke replied while he and Naruto stepped out of the room.

In the morning, Sakura woke up and tried to act normally. Ino and Azrael were there with her all the time. "Ino… thank you… but there's something I had to do," Sakura said as she hit Ino's neck making her unconscious.

_The message on the wall called me Phoenix. I must go to the only place that can answer my questions… back to the beginning. _Sakura said as she dashed into the woods.

"Sakura-san, I didn't expect you to come back this early," Kagura said as she received her in her office. Obviously, Kagura hasn't received the news of her parents' death so Sakura acted as if nothing had changed. "I came here to re-enter the halls of knowledge," she said with haste evident in her voice. "By all means," the lady replied.

Sakura quickly scanned every book on the shelf. Hours passed, her eyes grew watery and her hands shook but still she kept on searching. She looked around for a more suitable place for it o be hidden. Spotting something behind the staircase, there she saw what she was looking for.

Immediately, she scanned each and ever books only the hidden shelf. "This can't be right," she said as she turned the pages of yet another book. Sakura looked straight ahead "Now I know why," she said as she shut the book.

"Kagura-san. I'll be leaving," Sakura said instantly as she walked into the office. "Already, but you've just arrived," a voice behind her said. She looked back tried to force her most natural smile "Why if it isn't the judicial branch of the village," she said as she raised an eyebrow. "Sorry boys I've got to go," she said as she exited the room nearly colliding with a messenger.

Sakura immediately headed back. In the meantime, the messenger said "Kagura-san, the hokage of the hidden leaf village sends you word that the parents of Sakura-san were murdered by unknown ninjas and on the wall they've written… "Welcome back, Phoenix"." Kagura as well at the five men onside the office all sat there motionless. "She came here… at her state? Follow her!" Kagura ordered the five as they stood up.

Gaara was having a hard time managing his time and work. But he was bothered by the message earlier sent. _Why would the hokage send their fastest messenger bird if its just for a common meeting? _He asked himself as he stared into the barren desert.

His view was blocked by something as it broke through the window glass. Upon instinct, his sand rose to protect him. "GAARA!" a voice he knew shouted as he tried to plant a fist in his face but was blocked buy his sand. Another one tried to hit him but was blocked by his sand as well. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked as he sent them backwards. Noticing that Sasuke was now using his sharingan and Naruto had this weird red chakra, this was something serious.

"How can you do that to her!" Naruto tried to attack again but was again blocked by the sand. _Her?..._ His eyes widened as his realization caught up. "What do you mean? What happened to Sakura?" he asked with a serious tone. "Don't play dumb. You sent word that you couldn't make it," Sasuke spat out as he attacked again. "HER PARENTS WERE MURDERED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I CAN'T COME!" Naruto shouted as he prepared to punch him.

His statement made the Kazekage freeze, Naruto expected that the sand would protect him again but it didn't. Instead, he received his attack without so much as a struggle.

Gaara immediately commanded his sand to take him to the decoder's office. In an instant, he was covered in sand then he disappeared leaving Naruto and Sasuke.

He arrived in his destination. "Kazekage-sama," the decoder from before acknowledged him nervously seeing his rage in his eyes. "You," his sand enveloped the frightened man "You were the one who told me he message was only about a meeting," he stated. The man quickly replied "It was Shizuka-san, she decoded the message. I only delivered it to you." Gaara eyes narrowed. "Summon Shizuka to my office," he said as the sand around the man fell and covered the Kazekage again he disappeared.

Gaara re-appeared on his office. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke, he was about to say some thing when "You were misinformed… weren't you?" Naruto said. "You would've traveled through the desert storms if you'd known," Naruto continued. "I'm not Kazekage until the next week," Gaara said as he followed Naruto and Sasuke out of the village.

Sakura ran through the forest with urgency. _I must tell them this… _Multiple needles shot from nowhere. Blood sprinkled the leaves.

Syaoran and the others ran as fast as they could. Halting at the sight of something, they approached the scene with caution. There was nobody there. Brick stepped on something that made his eyes wide. Bending low to retrieve it. It was a forehead protector of the hidden lead. The metal plate in shambles and the clothe torn into pieces as it soaked in a crimson liquid. As they tried to put it together, they could barely read the embroidered words "I'll be your shield against the world."

_A/N: Okay review time. I mean both for me and you hehehe please give me motivation…Please R n R. _


	28. Chapter 27: Sayuri of the Moon

**Chapter 27: Sayuri of the Moon**

_A/N: Hey guy, huh my exams are on this week and I can't believe I still found time to type this up. Well may be because this chapter's screaming to be written so I had no choice. Hehehe please R n R. _

"What do you mean she's gone!" Gaara was hysterical. _She just lost her parents and now she went away. _He felt so helpless at the moment. "Relax Gaara, I already sent out the best search parties for her since the day she left," the hokage replied. It's been four days already since Sakura's parents died. Sasuke and Naruto traveled to the Sand village in one and a half days and it took another 1 and a half days for them to return with Gaara.

He clenched his fists in frustration. Sand rose around him threateningly as he exited the hokage's office. _Sakura, where are you? _His mind screamed. As he was heading towards the building's exit, he saw three figures dashing straight for him. His eyes widened in astonishment, "Gaara, come with us to the hokage's office." The Xenolith ninja requested. Gaara followed him together with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama," Syaoran acknowledged as he bowed. "What's the matter?" Tsunade let down the paper she was reading. "We found this in the forest…" Syaoran placed the broken forehead protector on her desk as Gaara and the two examined it. Gaara saw his poor embroidery on the tattered cloth. "Where is she?" he demanded as he tugged Syaoran's collar. "We found that… right after she left our village," Syaoran answered ignoring Gaara's impatience.

"She went to your village?" Tsunade inquired. "Yes… but only for a few moments… after that she left immediately. After she did, the messenger arrived bearing your message so Kagura ordered us to follow her but… all we found was this…" he looked at the broken forehead protector hopelessly.

Tsunade took it and sat sadly on her arm chair. "Kazekage-sama, if she's not found within a month… it's a lost cause," she informed him. "WHY!" not only the Kazekage but also Naruto and Sasuke shouted. "This blood… is hers. Further more, there are huge amounts of cerebrospinal fluid that mixed with the blood… this fluid is … for the brain to properly function… if Sakura's still alive… she can't treat herself right now with an injury like that." She said sadly. Gaara stared at her incredulously.

"Are you saying there's a huge possibility she's already dead!" Naruto was the only one to voice out everyone's question. Tsunade's reply was the painful silence. "There is nothing left to do but hope… but sometimes hoping… is the most painful task there is," Tsunade finished. "The village of the Xenolith's will aid to this mission as well," Syaoran informed. As Tsunade only nodded, watching the three figures walk out of her office.

For days, Gaara traveled with the search parties trying to find the only person he needed. Not soon after, Kankuro and Temari came to the village to fetch him. "I'm sorry Gaara but you're going to be the Kazekage in three days…" his sister said with pity. "I understand," Gaara went with them unwillingly.

While he was in duty as Kazekage, the first thing he did was instruct search parties to help the hidden leaf in search for her missing kunoichi. In days and nights he would think of her... of how they spend their last moments in each others' arms before they separate…

_Flashback…_

After their previous "activity", "You'll be Kazekage in a few weeks… do your best," she cheered for him as she leaned on her elbows and kissed him again. He stared into her mesmerizing emeralds, "When can I see you again?" he asked as he played with her hair. "You're asking that already? We haven't left yet…" she giggled with a slight pink on her cheeks.

"I'll visit you before you even before you miss me. Don't you remember my promise?" she taunted him as she looked at his forehead protector lying on the table together with hers. "I'll be there when your world falls apart," she continued as she looked tenderly into his eyes. "Then… I'll be your shield against the world," he said as he drew her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could give.

_End of Flashback…_

Gaara clenched the broken forehead protector. "Sakura… come back to me," he bent his head forward to kiss the broken metal plate as a tear silently trickled down his cheek.

Days turned into weeks and finally into months, no word came. "Haruno, Sakura is declared to be killed in action," Gaara read the hokage's message again and again. _They've given up hope. If… If she's already dead… just let me see her body… that is my only request… don't keep me hoping for something that is already gone… _he silently cursed the heavens.

In a gathering…

"Where is the templar now?"

"We have lost sight of her,"

"It seems… she has died in battle…"

"WHAT!"

In a nearby hidden village…

"Ayame-sama, the scroll has been stolen," the scout reported. "What! By whom?" the old lady with a staff struck the floor roughly. "The guards caught a glimpse of their forehead protectors… they're from the Sand Village," he replied as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Call for Himiko, Kyo and… Sayuri," she ordered. "Sayuri? Are you sure she's fit?" he questioned. "Subaro…just do what I tell you… NOW!" she roared impatiently.

The three came into Ayame's office. "Himiko…" the woman with a short blond hair looked up. "Kyo," a man with orange hair and almost orange eyes did the same. "And… Sayuri," A woman with long black hair and black eyes, did too. "You're mission is to retrieve the scroll of our secret techniques from the village of the hidden sand. You are in no condition… I repeat you are in no condition to harm any of the villagers as this might cause war. Retrieve the scroll and get out." Ayame finished.

"Sayuri… are you fit to accomplish this mission?" Himiko inquired as they exited Ayame's office. "It had been three months since your injury… are you functional?" she questioned further. "Hai," this was the stern answer of the girl. "After all, she has me with her," the man named Kyo held Sayuri's hand. Sayuri smiled "That's right. If I have Kyo-chan with me everything will be fine," she replied as she looked at her hand intertwined with her fiancé.

Back in the Sand Village

"Shizuka-san has found the lost techniques of the mythical village of moon," the scout reported to the Kazekage. "Alright, send message to the hidden leaf village about this," he ordered. "She deserves a recognition… doesn't she?" Temari asked as soon as the scout left. Gaara was in no position to disagree on this. Though he despises Shizuka with what she did to him and Sakura, the fact still remains… she did something… worthy of recognition. "Yeah," he replied lamely.

The hokage together with a few bodyguards specifically Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, visited the sand village in order to witness what kind of techniques the mythical village of the hidden moon has.

There in a huge meeting room gathered all the noble leaders of the allied nations. All to witness the unraveling of the scroll. Shizuka brought it forward.

At that moment, "Time binding technique," the voices proclaimed. They all froze. _What is this technique! _They all wondered as they couldn't even lift a finger. Their hearing almost disabled. Three masked ninjas stepped into the hall. "We don't have much time left hurry," Himiko ordered as she looked at all the frozen people. Sayuri grabbed the scroll from Shizuka's hands and was about to dash away when… "What are you doing!" Sayuri shouted as the effects of their technique started to wear off. "This was the man who killed my brother," Himiko poised her kunai under the throat of one of the sand's military advisers.

"NO!" Himiko's slash was blocked by Sayuri's kick. The time bind was weakening. Sand rose from the ground and started to block their path. "Kyo!" Sayuri shouted as she threw the scroll to him. "Sayuri!" he called as the sand enclosed around her. "No time for her now… leave her!" Himiko ordered as she and Kyo dashed away.

This masked ninja was not even defending herself as the sand envelope her. In an instant, Sayuri was immobile by the sand. "Take him for interrogation!" the Kazekage ordered.

"I'll do the interrogation," Shizuka suggested. "Since you're the one that found the scroll… I guess you have the right," one of the advisers agreed. Gaara had no problem about who will do the interrogation but something about him held his attention like someone did a long time ago.

"That technique… it was unlike any I've seen before," Tsunade broke the silence.

They dragged her out. The ninja didn't even bother to refuse. Chains held her hand and legs as well as neck and torso. "So let's see what you are hiding behind that mask," a ninja removed her mask. "Y…You are…" the ninja was stunned. Shizuka was shocked as well but she did not dare to show it. "Relax the resemblance is the same but…" Shizuka stared into the ninja's black eyes. "She lacks something… "She" had," she murmured. "Take her thumb mark for reassurance," she ordered.

Only moments after, the results were up. "She's not "her"," Shizuka said as she read through the results. "Only a striking resemblance I see," she handed the paper to the ninja. "Now… start talking. Who sent you?" she inquired as she got hold of a whip.

"I request an audience with the Kages to answer your question," Sayuri answered truthfully. "Hmmm," Shizuka lashed out the whip. It tore her clothes and broke her skin. With each question her answer was the same and each time she cracked her whip on her. Cries of pain resounded throughout the interrogation room. Shizuka felt renewed with what she was doing. Every lash was a joy. She felt she was having the revenge she never had.

Sayuri passed out after countless beatings. _I'm still having doubts… you might still be a danger to me…_Shizuka took a sample of her blood.

"What happened to the prisoner?" Gaara asked. "She's still in interrogation," the ninja reported. "She?" "Yes Kazekage-sama, it seems the ninja was a girl. She requests an audience with the Kages to answer our questions," "Then send her in then," This time Tsunade was the one who ordered the ninja.

Sayuri entered the hall. Gaara lamely looked at the battered ninja starting from the feet to the face. His heart raced, his mind focused and his eyes widened. He dashed forward and embraced the prisoner.

Sayuri at once saw the man with red hair staring at her. At an instant his arms were around her, he tightly embraced her. "Urgh," she wanted it to last longer though she didn't understand why but when he tightened the embrace the whip wounds started to bleed yet again.

"The resemblance is the same but she not her…" Shizuka broke the sweet scene. She almost threw the results of the identification tests at Gaara and Tsunade. "Sorry to break your hopes Kazekage-sama but… she's not Sakura," she mocked him.

Gaara drew back and stared into her eyes. Nothing of her was seen in her dead black orbs, only confusion.

This time Tsunade approached the kunoichi and took her bruised hand. She looked at her hands closely. "She's right… her fingerprints are different," she said with disappointment.

"You… What's you're name?" Gaara asked as he walked away.

"I am Sayuri of the Moon," she answered her eyes never left the Kazekage's green familiar orbs.

_A/N: Okay, I know, I know another cliffhanger but I'll update soon I promise so remember the more the reviews the faster the updates. _


	29. Chapter 28: Betrayal

**Chapter 28: Betrayal**

_A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay just had my exams and to tell you frankly I did not do well at all huhuhu. Anyways what's done is done. Please R n R._

"I am Sayuri of the moon," her voice was very much like Sakura's. Hearing it makes Gaara, miss her more. "Sayuri is it? You're from the village of the moon? The mythical village said only to exist in legends?" Tsunade was the first to do the interrogation. "Our village remains to be hidden but I assure you it does exist. We only came here to retrieve what was ours," Sayuri spoke harshly through her broken ribs and bleeding lips.

The Kazekage remained silent, his eyes embedded on the kunoichi, throughout the discussion while Tsunade kept questioning Sayuri.

"Yours? You mean the scroll?"

"Yes… it was stolen from us three nights before,"

"But that can't be Shizuka here found the scroll for us,"

"SHE LIES!" Shizuka spat from where she was silently watching. "DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING SHE SAYS! SHE'S A LYING BITCH!" she continued as she tried to approach Sayuri with fury in her eyes. Sand rose from the ground and blocked her path.

"This council does not include you," the Kazekage finally spoke. "If you're so doubtful about my actions then why don't we take a test of truth together?" Sayuri slowly turned her head towards Shizuka in almost the same way as Sakura did back then. Shizuka's blood boiled from experiencing the same kind of treatment yet again. "What?" she asked. "Short light blue hair, blue eyes and about the same height as mine. I would say you're a primary suspect on my list. The description of the person who saw the culprit fits you perfectly," Shizuka glared at her.

"If you're really the one who found the scroll… then tell me… where…when and how did you get it?" the tables have somehow turned. The one in interrogation now was Shizuka.

"I am not going to answer to you, you LOWLIFE BITCH!" Shizuka tried to laugh but it was a pathetic try. "Watch you r language Shizuka. Do not forget you're in our presence," the hokage warned. "Though it is true that you're not obliged to answer to her but… you have to answer to us. Tell me Shizuka I would also want to know… where…when and how did you get a hold of the lost scroll of the hidden moon?" Tsunade inquired as Gaara merely glared at her.

Since Shizuka's reply was the obvious silence. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. I ask you please if you want to test my truthfulness I would gladly comply. After all, my honor is the only thing you cannot have right now," Sayuri honestly requested. "It's settled then, the two of you will have to take the truth serum. We'll see who's fooling who," Tsunade declared as she rose from her seat. Shizuka cursed mentally as she tried to find a way to escape her incoming disgrace.

Moments later…

"Shizuka you are there fore stripped of your title as a shinobi," the Kazekage furiously proclaimed as he finished listening to her confessions while she was under the effects of the truth serum.

"Sayuri… why are you here?" Tsunade asked her again after she drank the elixir. "To retrieve the scroll," she groggily replied. "Why did you save the advisor back then?" this time the Kazekage asked. "Our mission is only to retrieve the scroll. No one must be harmed under any circumstance. Our village avoids conflicts. That is why it is hidden. We are under strict orders not to harm anyone. We only came here to retrieve what was ours only that," she again answered.

"Is that so?" Tsunade said. "I have one last question… do you know… Haruno, Sakura?" Gaara desperately asked as Tsunade quickly turned to him in surprise. "Haruno, Sakura… who is that?" Sayuri responded with confusion. "That's enough. Take her away," the Kazekage hurtfully ordered.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Ino called as she ran towards them with Shikamaru. "Have you heard? In the council a while back three ninjas appeared and stole the scroll." She informed them. "Nani!" Naruto blurted out. "But that's not what I'm here for, the one they have detained is a kunoichi who looks exactly like Sakura!" she said excitedly. "Temari said that she's not Sakura so why are you hoping," Shikamaru lazily said.

"That doesn't matter. We must first see her," Naruto headed towards the prison as the others followed.

"The prisoner is not to be seen by anyone under the kazekage's orders," the guards said as the stood in front of the entrance. "Nani! The Kazekage? Then…" Naruto started to make his way towards Gaara's office as the others helplessly followed.

"Ne, Gaara can we see the captive?" Naruto pestered him. "NO!" this was his stern reply but as Naruto's babbling went on there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he acknowledged.

The guard from the prison's entrance entered with distress in his face. "Kazekage-sama, the prisoner of the hidden moon village started to attack the guards," he reported. "Nani!" the Kazekage rose from his seat and headed towards the prison with Naruto and the others on his heels.

Gaara and the others entered the prison. There were three guards that lay unconscious on the floor. They walked into the corridors. "Kazekage-sama," the remaining guard reported. "She went berserk when one of the guards touched her necklace. Soon after that, she entered her own cell and locked herself in," he continued as they walked over to her cell.

Naruto faced a cell that contained a woman with long black hair but her back was against them so he can't see her face. "Sayuri, I thought you were ordered not to hurt anybody?" Gaara tried to make his voice sound cold. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. They tried to take him away…" the woman replied. "Take who? You're the only one here?" Naruto inquired.

"That's just like a dumb man's thinking," the woman slowly turned to them. "AAHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed together with the others. "I'm not this Sakura," Sayuri said irritatingly. "Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked as his hopes were shattered.

Sayuri touched her heart shaped necklace. "My… baby," "Gaara, I think she's a little…" Ino said while forming invisible circles with her finger at the side of her head. "No, she's telling the truth. The truth serum that the hokage gave her will last for a whole day. It seems she's still under the effects of it," Gaara lamely replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Baby?" Naruto was now curious. "My baby died and this necklace contains half of his ashes," Sayuri sadly shared. "Half? Where's the other half?" "It's with my fiancé, Kyo… he was the father," Gaara shot a look at the imprisoned kunoichi. It's like something sharp was driven into his chest. It's the same feeling when he saw Naruto kissed Sakura. He didn't know why but right now jealousy was eating him alive. He could only glare at her.

"Men… when they have strength… the weak will be their victims," Sayuri insulted. "I beg to differ," Naruto was about to argue when "They raped me you know…" "What?" "There were five of them… they entered the house while Kyo was away. I can't fight them. They penetrated me again and again…" "ENOUGH!" Gaara ordered clenching his fists as he can't stand her painful confessions.

"I was two months pregnant when that happened. I lost him." Sayuri grabbed the pendant. "Kyo tried to find them but they left the village soon after so he couldn't pursue them. So tell me… prove to me what I'm saying is wrong?" Sayuri challenged Naruto as she approached them grabbing the iron bars.

Naruto bowed his head in shame. "I don't know how you feel but… you mustn't hate all men just because of them. They're downright good for nothing but… not everyone is like them," he said as he looked up.

Sayuri was astonished by this person's enthusiasm. "Maybe in time. But for now, Speak for yourself," she said as she resumed to her pervious spot and turned her back against them.

Back in the village of the hidden moon…

"Sayuri got captured?" Ayame said incredulously. "Yes, but we did retrieve this," Himiko handed her the scroll. "We have to form a rescue party for her," Kyo fiercely suggested.

"I think your incompetence has surpassed all borders," a man in the shadows said. "What do you mean Subaro?" Ayame asked his military general. "I think it's time that the village should have a new way of living," Subaro drew his spear.

Sayuri remained in the hidden sand village for days until she recuperated. She was allowed o stroll the village with a few ninjas namely Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino. "Ano, Naruto-san, when can I leave?" Sayuri asked as she stared at the open gates of the sand village. Naruto was not used to being called with formality so he choked on the ramen he was eating.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke coolly responded. "If there's nothing else that the Kazekage or the hokage wants from me then you have no further use for me," she said as she stared on the floating fishcake on her bowl. All of them stared at her. "Furthermore, there have been many conflicts in our village. Our Kage, Ayame-sama approves of democracy while our general insists on using brute force. The village is torn in two and I can't help but worry," she shared.

"I understand. We'll talk to Gaara as soon as possible," "Gaara?" she asked as if it was someone familiar. "Oh, that's the kazekage's name," "Gaara," she repeated to herself.

"Ne, Gaara, Sayuri asks when can she be allowed to go home?" Naruto barged into his office like the usual. His reply did not come. Though it was certain that this kunoichi is not Sakura, somehow he found that while she's her it was as if he's missing Sakura less and less. _Am I falling for her? NO! Sakura is the only one who has this effect on me. Then… why? _This debate ran in his mind as Naruto stared at him. "Gaara?"

On one afternoon, Sayuri was walking on the streets while Ino and Shikamaru were with her. "There she is!" one soldier pointed. The three were alarmed. "What's going on?" Ino asked as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "I don't know," he said as he laid a hand over hers for reassurance.

"Detain that traitor!" Shizuka ordered as the others followed. Sayuri did not protest when they grabbed her and tied her up. "What is the meaning of this?" Ino asked as she tried to stop the soldiers from taking her. "This bitch has been lying to us all along," Shizuka replied as she bent low to face Sayuri.

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked as she winced painfully when Shizuka pulled her hair. "An army is outside the gates of the village right now… it is the hidden moon's army," she said mockingly. "WHAT!" Sayuri exclaimed as she tried to struggle. "Take her away!"

Gaara and the others together with the army of the sand stood proudly in front of their village. "What do you want?" the Kazekage demanded an answer. Their leader, Subaro stepped forward. "We came to eliminate the nations that would hinder our plans… and it seems your village is the strongest there is so… we decided your village should fall first," then he laughed maniacally.

Gaara narrowed his eyes in irritation. The sand all over the desert shook mirroring his temper. The two armies stepped forward. "SUBARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a voice called out from afar halting their march. "Why if it isn't Sayuri?" Sayuri walked over to the kazekage's side. "What are you doing?" anger was written in her eyes as she clenched her fist.

"I thought they already killed you but that wouldn't matter. I'll kill you like the rest of them," he said triumphantly. "The…rest of them!" her realization was catching up fast. "Ah, everyone who opposed my rule… each and every one… not a woman or a child was left alive. Even you're precious Kyo… I treated him especially for you," he smirked.

Gaara merely stared at Sayuri as she grew bitter with each statement. "Kazekage-sama," she started. "Your honor is still intact. I understand." The Kazekage reassured her. She nodded "I will lend you my assistance in defeating this bastard," Sayuri assumed her battle stance as the armies continued their march.

_A/N: Alright, another cliffhanger yes I know but keep you r reviews coming because… if you do I'll update it the day after tomorrow. No kidding I already have half of it down the title is **Your Return. No more clues till you read and review.**_


	30. Chapter 29: Your Return

**Chapter 29: Your Return**

_A/N: Hey guys I see a lot of reviews nods so here's my promise. Finally, summer classes are over! I feel better already. Please R n R. _

As Sayuri together with the Kazekage and the other shinobi of the hidden leaf and the hidden sand marched on, five figures appeared beside the military general, Subaro. Sayuri focused her chakra in her eyes to see further "They are…" she said out loud as she clenched her fist tighter and gritted her teeth.

The five figures look directly at her. "Oh my, is that Sayuri?" "Long time no see," "I haven't tasted you since well… since last time," "I can still feel her warmth when I took her," "She's very entertaining eh?" the five engaged in a mocking conversation.

Upon hearing this, the ninjas of the hidden leaf and the Kazekage looked at her for confirmation. "Sayuri… are they the ones who?" Naruto asked as his voice started to shake in anger. "SUBARO! YOU BASTARD! You even allied yourself with the mortal enemy of the hidden moon just to achieve your goal!" she yelled as her eyes were enveloped with the intent to kill.

Subaro's only reply was a maniacal laughter followed by "Oh haven't you met my sons? I'm sure you already had the _pleasure _of meeting them once." The sands rose from the ground and started to fill the battle ground.

"Kazekage-sama…please…I'll take care of _them._" Sayuri requested as she pulled out a scroll. "Do as you wish," was his cold reply but in truth he wanted to crush the bodies of those five men with every pressure he can manage.

Sayuri dashed forward with a speed their eyes cannot follow. "She's fast," Sasuke and the others said to their selves as the battle began. An explosion of techniques resounded throughout the battle field. Three ninjas ran forward and formed fast hand seal "TIME BINDING TECHNIQUE!" the army of the sand froze together with the Kazekage and the hidden leaf ninjas. The hidden moon army was about to murder the defenseless frozen army when…

Sayuri stopped at her tracks and formed fast hand seals as she saw the scene. "DISPELL!" the army that was once frozen began to defend themselves from the impeding attacks. "NANI!" Subaro's temper flared. "What's the matter Subaro? Isn't that why you wanted me in the first place? Because I know every secret technique of our village and the counter technique as well!" Sayuri started to sprint towards them yet again.

"No more mister nice guy!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes turned yellow his chakra increasing with every moment. In a flash, he started to lash out on every ninja that dared to attack him.

"SHARINGAN!" Sasuke's eyes turned into crimson as he expertly evaded the enemy's offense and counterattacked. "NINPO, MIND CONTOL TECHNIQUE," three of the enemy's started to attack their teammate relentlessly. One enemy sneaked from behind the blond kunoichi. He was about to slash her mercilessly when "NINPO, KAGE NUI!" the shadow strands crept towards the ninja and impale him. Ino hearing the sound of pain turned around only to see the shadow stabbing the enemy. "Arigato, Shika-kun," she winked at her boyfriend.

The Kazekage clapped his hands and soon after formed quick hand seals and touched the sand beneath him. "RYUU SABAKURYUU! _(Flowing Desert Dragon)_" waves of sand overwhelmed half of the hidden moon army. Gaara then gripped the sand and "SABAKU TAISO! _(Desert Requiem)_" the pressure underneath increased crushing all it contained.

Sayuri side glanced at the scene to see the sand engulfing half of the army. _He's strong; _she finally arrived in front of the five men who raped her. "Oh my Sayuri it's been months but I see you haven't lost your beauty," "I sure love to see that body again," "I love to hear your cries of help again," "Calling helplessly for your lover," "Too bad he won't be coming," they added on each other's statement.

With each statement, Sayuri's anger flared and flared until finally it reached its limit. "Don't worry… the one who will be screaming is you," she said calmly as she bit her thumb and pressed it against the scroll to summon her twin saber.

The five men positioned their spears ready to pierce her. "You're becoming to confident woman," Sayuri smiled as she crossed her blades on front of her "Enough small talk," she dashed forward and started to attack. Her attack was blocked as two spears appeared beside her. She jumped backwards to evade it but another came trying to impale her body with accuracy but she blocked each attack.

She retreated in a reasonable distance. Panting, she tried to think of a way to attack without getting killed. She looked at the spears in their hand… their weakness is… she pulled out the string in her pouch and wrapped it around her hand. Forming a short hand seal, she dared to attack yet again making sure that she's contacted with each of their spear. _This isn't easy. Their speed and their strength is no joke._ Gaining a deep lash wound on her side and left thigh, she retreated again.

"Not so much to brag about eh Sayuri?" Sayuri smiled as she was kneeling and panting. "NINPO, BLADE THREAD TECHNIQUE!" she said as she stood up. Something was shimmering in her hands. As the five followed where the thread was attached, they saw it was on the wooden handle of their spear.

"Useless… just like this thread you're too weak," one said as he tried to cut the string with the blade of his spear but the thread sliced through the blade like a knife on butter. "NANI!" a quick tug was all it took for their weapons to fall apart.

They all looked at Sayuri as if she was some kind of meat. Sayuri glared at each man as she did flashes of haunting memories flooded her senses. "It doesn't matter weapon or none we can claim you just as easily as we claimed you before," those words hit her as her intent to kill rose to the apex. The five men began to jump when strings exploded below her and wrapped around their bodies. "NINPO, THREAD OF DEATH TECHNIQUE," the stands started to be enveloped with a black aura. Each man engaged into an illusion of their greatest nightmare. They screamed for their life. Sayuri held her hand up in the air and closed it forcefully. The threads sliced through their bodies as blood flooded the sand.

She looked back into the battle field and saw that the hidden moon army held no chance in winning. Upon realizing this, she ran to the forest to the village she left. "MY SONS!" Subaro shouted as he saw Sayuri's final move. He followed her through the forest.

The kunoichi ran with all the energy she can muster. Reaching the border stone, she pushed aside one of the stone as it was the key to opening their gate. The huge stone gate rolled aside. Sayuri stepped inside. The smell of burning flesh welcomed her as she walked through the village. There were no bodies, she observed only burned houses.

As she looked around, on the hills caught her attention. Her eyes widened, as she dashed towards the pile of something smoking. Pumping chakra on her soles, she dashed like there was no tomorrow. The stench of both burning flesh and fresh blood plagued her senses.

Her pupils dilated, as she saw her allies' body in a mound of flames. She trudged further to where she saw a body nailed into a pillar as it burned. Seeing the particular forehead protector, "AYAME-SAMA!" she screamed hopelessly though she made no move in extinguishing the flames since she knew no one was left alive.

Then she heard a harsh panting from behind the pillar, she took out her kunai in defense against anything. Sayuri rapidly jumped out of the pillar's shadow with her kunai ready to strike. What she saw made her release her grip on her weapon and made her knees go weak. She sank to the ground as she saw a man chained to the pillar as he wore a mask having no eyeholes.

"KYO!" she weakly made her way towards her fiancé. She knew what they did to him. It was the blinding ritual made to strip a man of his dignity. It was designed to show to the people that this man is a traitor and therefore should be forsaken to die. "What have they done to you?" she said as she touched his cheeks stained with blood.

"Sayuri? Is that you?" he asked with what was left of his strength. "Hai, just wait I'll get you out of there in a moment," she said as she panicked on how to remove the searing chains.

"Did you like what you saw?" a voice she knew too well asked from behind. "Subaro, you're going to pay dearly for what you've done," she picked up her kunai and stood up.

She was losing too much blood from the wounds she received from her previous battle but she held her ground. Subaro was the first to attack as he held his trident proudly. Sayuri could only defend herself from his attacks as her sight started to sway and her muscled growing weak.

She was fighting a losing battle. In an instant, Sayuri was on the ground waiting for her impalement. The general lifted his trident to strike her. As the trident came to a dangerous proximity, Sayuri deflected it with her kunai. The trident plunged into the ground as Sayuri whirled around to face the defenseless enemy. She swung her arm around as threads of chakra materialized and bound around Subaro's neck.

He dropped his weapon as he knelt to the ground. Sayuri bent forward to whisper, "I'm going to let you live for a few moments. There's something you must do for me," she stood up and tugged at the string making the general drop to the ground.

Sayuri knelt in front of her chained fiancé. "Kyo…I'll have your stolen sight back in no time," she gently gripped the mask and quickly removed it. "GUH!" Kyo winced in pain. Sayuri quickly placed her hand over his eyes and her other hand over the general's eyes. "NO! OH GODS PLEASE NO!" the general yelled as she focused her chakra in her hands.

Afterwards the general lay there eyeless, as Sayuri released Kyo from his chains. She was about to leave with Kyo when the general grabbed her foot. "I've changed my mind… I'll let you live. This will be you eternal reward," Sayuri said mercilessly as she did not make any effort to look back at the fallen general.

Gaara and the others frantically searched for Sayuri as the battle ended with only injuries and no casualties. He arrived in a dark cave. He heard someone arriving. Instinctively, his sand rose in defense. They were approaching. He stiffened in reflex.

The sunlight revealed the identity of the incoming stranger. It was Sayuri supporting a man with short orange hair. "Kazekage-sama," she acknowledged as she drew nearer. Naruto and the others appeared beside Gaara. "Sayuri are you alright?" Ino asked as she saw her lash wounds. "Ah, but please help him," she looked at Kyo with love in her eyes.

Gaara had to look away. This was it though he pretended that Sayuri was Sakura this would be the end of his illusion. This was when he would fell the same feeling of longing yet again. "Take him to the medical unit," he ordered coldly as he turned away.

Sayuri sat beside Kyo all the time. When Kyo had the strength to wake up, Sayuri quickly informed him of all the events that had taken place. "Is that so?" was the only thing he can say.

"Gaara…no…the Kazekage… we have to thank him," Sayuri said as she arranged the flowers on his bedside. "Gaara?" he turned his head around. "That's the kazekage's name," Sayuri sat down on the nearest chair.

"Sayuri… I'll be leaving the hospital this day, am I correct?" Kyo asked as he looked at the open window revealing the sight of the barren desert. Sayuri nodded as she started to peel an apple. "Let's go out to see the desert this evening," he requested as he looked at her tenderly. She only smiled.

They left the hospital that day without so much as a word. Kyo and Sayuri stealthily left the hidden sand village and traveled far into desert. The moon illuminating their path.

"Kyo, where are we going?" she inquired as she looked at the full moon. Kyo stopped and looked at her. "This is where I'll be letting you go," he said as he looked at her with despair in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he placed his hand over her eyes "Goodbye…Sayuri," tears stung his eyes as he focused his chakra in his hand. "Kyo…I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you," she whimpered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Sayuri's body was blasted away from Kyo's hand though no damage was evident. "Sakura… that's your name isn't it? Can you do me a favor and do what I request of you?" he said as he bit his thumb and pressed it against the scroll he pulled out.

The kunoichi gradually opened her eyes and blinked a few times as her dark orbs dissolved revealing shimmering emeralds. "Ah, Kyo-neechan," she said as she got up. Something started to materialize on her neck. "A phoenix?" Kyo said to himself as he saw a necklace with a black phoenix pendant come into sight.

They both jumped into a considerable distance. In a puff of smoke, Kyo summoned his twin sabers. Sakura smiled to herself as she pulled two kunai from her holster.

"What do you mean they disappeared!" Naruto asked the head nurse as the others except for the Kazekage went to visit Sayuri. "They left without a word," she explained. Naruto and the others barged into the Kazekage's office and told him everything. "So… they left?" he asked lamely as he stroked the tiger cub on his lap.

Azrael started to sniff the air as Naruto exclaimed "Is that all you have to say!" "Yoh! What all the ruckus Naruto?" two shinobi with a huge dog walked into the Kazekage's office. "Kiba! Shino! What are you doing here?" the shadow master asked lazily. "We came to fetch Tsunade-sama. Shizune is talking to her right now," the ninja with sunglasses replied.

The tiger cub jumped out of Gaara's lap and ran away. Gaara was puzzled by her actions as Azrael was never the rebellious type. "By the way… where's Sakura?" Kiba asked as he stroked Akamaru's head. "Ssshhh," Ino warned as her eyes looked from Kiba to Gaara.

"She's dead," the Kazekage said without emotion. "That's a good one," the dog ninja laughed by himself as Akamaru sniggered. "If she's dead then who's the one that has the same scent as her?" he said in between his laughs. Gaara's eyes widened in anger.

In a quick instant, sand covered the dog ninja. "Don't play with me!" the sand master warned. "I am not! It's Sakura's scent alright! No two people can have the same scent!" Kiba turned serious as Akamaru barked threateningly.

"NANI! THEN YOU"RE SAYING SAKURA'S HERE!" Naruto asked as the sand around Kiba dissolved. "That's what I've been saying, haven't I?" he said impatiently. "Could you lead me to her?" everyone was shocked by the sudden politeness of the feared sand master. Kiba could only nod in shock.

Sakura and Kyo stared at each other for the longest time. No hate, no anger existed between then. The ninja dashed forward as his crossed blades slashed the wind. Sakura jumped out of the range of the slash upon seeing the force of the slash that was to come. The kunoichi threw few of her shurikens at him as she attacked him. He deflected it with one of his sabers as the other one blocked Sakura's kunai.

Sakura kicked him in the midsection causing him weaken. She was about to render the finishing blow when "NINPO, SNOW SPIKE TECHNIQUE!" the ground shook as spikes of ice emerged from the sand. Sakura gripped one of the spikes to prevent it from impaling her face.

She jumped backwards as blood from her neck and legs trickled down the sand. He planted his sabers into the sand and formed another type of hand seal and "NINPO, DEATH SPIKE TECHNIQUE!" this time no matter what dodging Sakura does the spikes seem to follow her and finally "Gyahh!" one impaled her.

Kyo looked closely. With a puff of smoke, it revealed that only a chunk of wood was in her place. "Kawarimi huh," he said to himself. Feeling her presence he grabbed one of his sabers and defended himself against Sakura's attack.

While Sakura's other hand held her kunai, she clenched her fist and planted it to his side. With her trained strength, she sent Kyo's body away. There was a puff of smoke Sakura narrowed her eyes only t see it was only a wood trunk. "Kawarimi! Then…" she said mentally as she turned around.

Kyo unarmed Sakura of her Kunai and was prepared to plunge his saber when Sakura grabbed her pendant and shouted "Wake up… WHISPERWIND!" something invisible slashed through him.

In an instant, Kyo was a battered heap on the sand. Sakura knelt to heal him then she felt someone's chakra coming her way. She rose to her feet as she knew who this chakra belonged. She looked into the direction in which he was going to appear.

The sand whirled around and revealed the loving form of her sand master. She smiled and at the same time a tear escaped her eyes.

Gaara cannot believe what he was seeing. It was Sayuri but her eyes were clearly Sakura's. As she looked at him tenderly with those loving emerald orbs he knew all too well, no confirmation was needed. _She's Sakura! She came back to me! _His mind and heart rejoiced though his body cannot move.

The others were surprised on what they saw as well. It was Sayuri… she was wearing Sayuri's clothes and still had the same black hair but her eyes… her eyes were definitely Sakura's. The other thing that caught their attention was the thing she held. This was the first time that Whisperwind was seen by other people. It reflected the moonbeam proudly then it materialized into a small pendant again.

As Sakura and Gaara were still engaged in each other's loving stare, "I guess this is when we say goodbye," Sakura turned around "Kyo…" as she did Kyo punched her hard in the midsection. Sakura weakly dropped to the ground as she did Kyo tore the heart shape pendant from her neck. Gaara saw this and his sand quickly rose around the shinobi but Kyo formed fast hand seals and disappeared.

"Kyo…wait," Sakura verbalized as her sight grew dim until darkness prevailed.

_A/N: Okay, now I really need your reviews… it took me a whole day to think of this so please R n R. The more the reviews the faster the updates remember?_


	31. Chapter 30: I Owe Them That

**Chapter 30: I Owe Them That**

_A/N: Hey everyone huh, the summer classes are over but the regular classes will be starting this 14th huh. But nobody's going to stop me from updating SHANROOOO!_

"I guess this is when we say goodbye…" Kyo's voice resounded throughout the dark place as he walked away. Sakura tried to call him back but it was as if he did not hear her pleas. "Kyo-neechan! Wait!" she shouted from the top of her lungs as she struggled to catch up with him but slowly his figure disintegrated.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened upon hearing the loud argument outside the hospital room. "Why can't we see her yet!" Naruto's almost shouting question. "Because she needs to rest and having you there would mean no rest for her at all!" she heard the voice of her sensei almost matching the blond shinobi. "Well be extra quiet I promise and Naruto can stay outside," Sakura heard her best friend's request. "Don't worry she'll be waking up soon enough but this time let her rest," Tsunade reassured them all.

Meanwhile, Gaara was pissed off because he can't be by Sakura's side because of his duties as Kazekage. The recent battle did not left any serious damage but the diplomats are as cranky as ever. Looking out the window, he saw the clouds starting to get darker and darker. _So the desert storm will be today huh… _he said to himself lamely as he tried to listen to one politician babble about nonsense.

Sakura could only smile silently upon hearing her friends' worries. Unconsciously, she touched the pendant around her neck. She grabbed the black phoenix as her sight traveled to her window. _Kyo-neechan… why did you have to leave? _Making up her mind, she stealthily changed into her usual attire and jumped out the window. _I'm sorry everyone. I will have to make you wait… I just need to find him. _She mentally apologized as she jumped out of the hospital window and into the nearest rooftop.

The Kazekage was on his way to the hospital when he felt a familiar chakra leaving the city. He quickly turned around to follow her.

Sakura left the village and was back in the place in which she and Kyo fought. The rain started to pour but she did not mind as she started calling out for him. The black coloring in her hair dissolved under the rain revealing her pink strands. Her clothes were dripping wet but still she didn't mind. Thunders crashed and lightning split the skies. The curtains of rain rendered Sakura's vision almost zero. The wind was freezing but still she kept on shouting his name.

It was almost an hour now but still she did not lose hope that maybe somehow Kyo would return. The rain was taking its effect on her. Every drop on her skin now felt like needles pricking her. Every blow of the wind sent her shivering. Her voice was almost gone and so was her strength. Kneeling down the wet sand, "Kyo-neechan… why did you have to leave?" she asked herself out loud.

In that same moment, a lightning came towards her. Sakura can easily evade it but her feet till her ankles were buried in the wet sand. She closed her eyes waiting for the electrifying collision but none came.

She opened her eyes to see that the sand blocked it for her. Feeling the sand around her feet loosen she turned around to see him. _Just like before, he saved me. _

Gaara was in time to see the lightning and immediately ordered his sand in her defense. Sakura ran towards his savior. Upon collision, she wound her arms around him as did he.

He was warm and dry while she was cold and wet how ironic. The sand shielded them as they held each other for the longest period of time. Each of them reassuring that this was no dream as they held each other tighter. "Sakura..." Gaara whispered as he held her closer and tighter still. "Panda-chan, I missed you," she felt him lifting her chin. After what seemed to be forever, finally their eyes met.

The sand master gradually leaned forward at first but when he felt her breath against his skin he slammed his lips into hers. Sakura was more than happy to reply to his urgency. The feeling that he thought was gone began to roam through his entire being once again. _She's here. She came back to me. _His mind rejoiced as their tongues explored each other.

Sakura matched his need with her own as she felt herself weakening. She drew back mere centimeters away from his face. Their nose almost touching and their breaths meeting she stroked his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I thought I'll never see you again," she almost cried. "Sshh, I'm here," he whispered as he kissed her yet again as his hands were now on her waist and hers were wound around his neck.

She wanted this moment to last longer but soon she felt her strength leaving her. Gaara caught her when she fainted. Removing his robe, he put it on Sakura as he carried her back to the village.

Sakura woke up upon feeling someone kissed her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she saw him smiling at her. "Morning, Panda-chan" she caressed his cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Welcome back," he said right after the kiss. Sakura's eyes widen as she spread butterfly kisses on his face "I'm home." They were having breakfast when her blond teammate barged in together with the rest.

Gaara was sitting on the bed feeding Sakura and her arms were around his waist. "S-SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T TELL ME YOU SLEPT WITH HIM HERE!" Naruto blurted out as he pointed at the glaring Kazekage. Sakura merely chuckled upon hearing his nonsense yet again. "Naruto, you're too loud," Ino walked in and placed flowers on her bedside.

Sakura and Gaara did not break their embrace when everyone came in. they had no intention of doing that. "Everyone seems fine, that's a relief," Sakura said upon seeing everyone's faces.

"By the way Sakura-chan, where were you last night?" Tsunade took a seat on the couch. Her arms held him tighter so Gaara looked at her worriedly. "I was looking for someone," she shortly replied. "Who?" "Kyo…-neechan,"

"NEECHAN!" Almost everyone except for Gaara and Tsunade exclaimed. "Okay, settle down everyone," the hokage ordered the rest. "Perhaps it should be best if you tell us everything from the beginning," she suggested.

Sakura weakly nodded as she broke their embrace. "I can't remember what happened before that but what I recall is that Kyo-neechan carried me from a river and brought me to the village. My wound was fatal… whoever attacked me wanted me dead… I was hit here by few needles I guess," she touched the top lower portion of her head. "That explains the fluid on your forehead protector," her sensei commented.

"He healed me in the only was he knew how. Kyo was not a healer but his technique of putting another memory into your head has a side effect of rapid repair and growth of brain tissue," "So he put a fake memory into you head… that's why you call yourself Sayuri," Gaara said as he held her hand.

"Sayuri… was Kyo's fiancé. Her memory was real. She was killed right after he rescued me. So he transferred her memories into me healing me in the process but then I was no longer in control of my own body. It was as if I was under Ino's technique, I can hear and see what she's hearing and seeing but I cannot do anything about it…" Sakura stopped upon remembering Sayuri's memories.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked worriedly. Sakura faked a smile "The truth is I feel a terrible. Can we continue this later?" she lied. "Of course," Tsunade left with the others except for the Kazekage.

As the door closed, Gaara looked at her intently and said "You're lying." "No, I am not. I really feel terrible. The truth is I can see Sayuri's memory while I was dormant in my own head. She was raped by those men. Actually, she was strong enough to deal with them but the result would be losing their baby so she did not fight back. When Sayuri learned that she had lost the baby, she tried to kill herself but then Kyo was there to stop her, telling her without words that he loves her still. But then… she was killed by no other than Subaro," she gripped the blanket roughly.

Gaara could do nothing but listen to what she's got to say. "Sayuri was strong and intelligent. That's why Subaro wanted her… she knew all the forbidden techniques of the village and their counter technique as well. Kyo knew that Subaro was the one that murdered Sayuri but when he presented it to the council. The council said he had no evidence. Subaro was the military general of the village so he had many connections, Kyo knew that. So he sided with Ayame-sama, a political leader that rivals Subaro's leadership." She looked at Gaara intently with pain her emerald eyes.

"He was strong to recover from such pain but his pain did not end there. The whole village that was his family was burned to the ground leaving him only with me posing to be Sayuri. I don't know why he didn't but he could've let Sayuri's memory conquer my body. In the end, Sayuri's memory was forgotten leaving him alone. And I somehow… rejected him… I feel really terrible," she threw herself into Gaara and he instinctively comforted her.

Sakura fell asleep as Gaara caressed her hand. _You've been through so much… this time I'll stay true to my promise. I'll be your shield against the world. I _

The gang visited her the next day but this time she was no longer hesitant to share what she remembered.

"Kyo-neechan's technique was often called the ultimate infiltration because one can change both appearance and memory of the person. Just like what happened with me," she smiled. "Oh that's right when you were Sayuri you had black eyes and black hair," Ino said as she remembered Sayuri's appearance.

"So Sakura-chan can you tell me why you call him "Kyo-neechan"?" Naruto asked tactlessly. "Ah, that's because when Sayuri was asleep Kyo-neechan would talk to her knowing that I could hear him. He said that it would be nice if when we meet I would call him neechan. Also, he said that if the time comes that Sayuri's memory would be erased from mine… he requested to fight me in return for him saving my life," she replied remembering Kyo's kindness.

Everyone started asking questions and Sakura was more than happy to answer them. Finally, "ONE LAST QUESTION SAKURA-CHAN…" the blond shinobi said at the top of his voice. "Nani, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said nervously. "IF SAYURI WAS KYO'S FIANCE AND YOU WERE ONCE SAYURI…THEN… DID YOU… SLEEP WITH HIM!" he blurted out as everyone's eyes turn on Sakura.

_Of course he did not _she said mentally but when she looked at their faces especially Gaara's she can't help make fun of them "Hhmmm… Maybe… I don't know… I can't remember," she teased then as they grew tense with every statement. "Come on Sakura, that you got to remember," her best friend said waiting for her reply.

She closed eyes acting as if she was trying so hard to remember. Cracking one eye open, she laughed at their facial expressions. "Of course… he did not," she said in between her laughter. Everyone was relived to hear that most especially the Kazekage though he made move to show it but Sakura can fairly see he is. "Kyo-neechan, did not take advantage of my body though he had the right to do so since Sayuri is after all his fiancé." Then her head started to ache. Her vision grew blurry; her head was now painfully throbbing and then complete darkness.

"Sakura!" they shouted as she fainted against Gaara. Of course, he was there to catch her. "Alright everyone, time to leave" Tsunade lead the gang outside. Gaara laid her on the bed and kissed her lips shortly. "I'll be back," he whispered.

As soon as Gaara exited the room, he saw Tsunade signaling for him. He approach the gang and as soon as he did "Everyone listen up, it appears that Sakura forgot what had transpired before she was Sayuri. Her head wounds are still mending so I'm warning you all that in under no condition are you to force Sakura to remember what happened before she met Kyo especially… her parents' death," Tsunade said sadly. "If you force her to remember, her head injury might get worse. Do you understand?" "Hai," they responded.

Sakura was feeling better so even though she still wasn't allowed to leave, she left. She stood by the gates as she recalled the previous battle that had taken place. _I have to do this. I owe them that. _Walking out of the gates, "Sakura where do you think you're going?" a female voice behind her asked. Turning back, she saw her sensei together with the gang and Gaara as well.

"I have to do something. This is the only thing I can do for them. So please, let me go. I promise I'll be back." She pleaded as she stared into the desert. "Alright," the hokage agreed "But they're coming with you," she continued so Sakura quickly looked at her. "No… you don't have to," "Its either we come with you or you're staying here," Gaara laid it down for her. Sighing at her defeat, she nodded.

Sakura lead the way and the others followed. "So Sakura-chan, where are we going?" Naruto asked as he caught up with her. Without turning back, "To the village," she said shortly as she landed in a cave blocked by a huge rolling stone. "What now?" Ino asked.

Kneeling down, she pushed aside a piece of stone from the side. The stone rolled away revealing the entrance to the village. "Now… we enter," Sakura lead the way with Gaara by her side.

It was a sad scene. The entire village was turned into charcoal they observed as they walked around. Sakura made her way to the hill. There were piles of something burnt around the hill. Sasuke and Naruto inspected it a little closer and found out that "T-They're people!" Naruto exclaimed as a piece of skull rolled over. "They _were_ but now they're dead," Sakura said coldly as she walked over to a decomposing corpse of a man having no eyes.

"It's that military general, Subaro!" Ino shouted while pointing at the corpse. "Sayuri took his eyes and gave it Kyo because they performed a blinding ritual on him." The pink haired kunoichi shared as she grabbed the mask that was worn by Kyo when Sayuri found her. On the mask were two eyeballs impaled into small spikes from the mask. "Sayuri somehow tapped into my medical technique to make Kyo see again. She left Subaro to live but it seems he cannot live without his sight," she made her way into the burnt woman on the pillar.

"Ayame-sama… Arigato," she whispered as stared at the broken forehead protector at her feet. "Everyone can you please. Come here," she requested so everyone stood by her side on the hill.

"Don't move," she ordered as she performed complicated hand seals and touched the ground. As soon as she did, silver flames engulfed the place. Her head started to feel pain but she ignored it as she concentrated on her task. Standing up, the flames subsided. Everyone was surprised to see the place missing the burnt village and replaced by acres of grass.

"How did you that?" the boy genius was now confused. Sakura stood there panting as she answered "This village was the one who took care of me or might I say Sayuri. This is the only thing I can do for them now, a proper burial." Her knees gave way but Gaara was behind her to catch her.

"Let the moon shine on the innocent and the guilty alike," Upon saying this, the moon light crawled slowly into the grass. Everyone was awed by what happened next. As the grass basks in the silver light, white flowers grew and quickly blossomed. Behind them, the pillar that held Ayame started to grow leaves and roots and in a few moments it grew into a cherry blossom tree. "They're star gazers," Ino said with the knowledge she gained from selling flowers.

Sakura was carried bridal style by Gaara. She gazed into the flower field and nodded. "Everyone… thank you," she whispered as she cuddled into Gaara's chest.

They were on their way back and Sakura was feeling a bit off. It wasn't that warm but she could feel sweat beading on her head. Soon it trickled down her eyebrow, she wiped them away with her hand but the liquid didn't feel like it was sweat it felt more like. Looking at her hand, she saw it was stained by a crimson liquid. "Sakura, you're bleeding," Gaara looked her worriedly as he quickened his pace.

Returning to the village, he quickly took Sakura to Tsunade. Sakura slept immediately in the middle of her diagnosis. "How is she?" the Kazekage inquired. "Tell me did she use her chakra?" she asked as she stared at her pupil. He nodded. "It seems Sakura still cannot tolerate too much control over her chakra. It means that she must refrain from using her chakra to prevent further complications." She drank her sake. "But Tsunade-sama can't you heal her?" the blond kunoichi asked worriedly.

The hokage shook her head and said "I was surprised when she survived from her head injuries. This Kyo guy seems to be the only one who can do that. But his technique isn't focused on healing so Sakura's injury is not completely healed," Tsunade said hopelessly.

"But anyway remember these two things… Sakura is not to be reminded of the past events and Sakura is not allowed to use her chakra yet. These things might worsen her injuries," she reminded everyone when they left her room.

Sakura woke up expecting Gaara to be by her side but instead she found her best friend grinning at her. "Sorry to break your expectation but he's working today," Ino teased. "I know that already Ino-pig," Sakura countered then they laughed together just like the old times.

They were having a pleasant conversation when someone knocked. "I wonder who it will be. Naruto? Sasuke? Or… your Gaara?" Ino mocked her as she stood up to open the door.

After opening the door, Ino fell silent. "Ino who's at the door?" Sakura asked wondering what's wrong. One anbu and one jounin of the hidden sand entered the room. "What do you want?" Ino asked nervously. "Sakura is summoned by the council. It is urgent," the male jounin stated.

Sakura got up and nodded. "Ino, don't worry it'll be alright. If it's the council then I'm sure the Kazekage and the Hokage are there as well," she reassured her panicking best friend. "Alright," Ino replied as she stared at her when she left the room.

Changing into her usual attire she entered a large hall that as far as she remembered was used to interrogate Sayuri before. Looking at their faces, she saw the advisors of the Kazekage but the Kazekage is not present and so is the hokage. _What's going on? _She asked herself as she walked further into the room.

"Sakura-san, you're here to answer a few questions…" one started. Sakura could only swallow her gut feeling that somehow this might get ugly. The interrogation starts…

"Sakura-san, you were once called Sayuri am I right?"

"Hai,"

"Then you knew about the secrets of the hidden moon,"

"Secrets? I was not aware they had any."

"The hidden moon village had unique powerful techniques even though they were only composed of a few hundreds. Do you know those techniques?"

"Some… I suppose,"

"Sakura-san, you're being difficult. If you would just tell us the truth then…"

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Sakura, we're gong easy on you because of you're parents death but if you prefer to be like this then…"

Sakura's head started throbbing with intense pain. The horrid scenes that welcomed her at her arrival in her house came flashing before her eyes. Her memory focused on the blood message on the wall "Welcome back phoenix," _That's right how can I forget about them… it was my fault they died… I killed them! _Blood trickled from her head and her strength was leaving her yet again as the flashes memory did not stop from appearing in her head.

Ino walked down the streets and saw the Kazekage with Tsunade-sama. Her heart skipped, she ran to them. "Why are you guys here?" she asked them quickly. "Ino… What's wrong?" Shikamaru walked by her side followed by the rest of the gang.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Sakura?" Kiba asked as he patted Akamaru's head. "Sakura went with an Anbu and a jounin. They said something about a council meeting…" "What council?" the Kazekage's temper was growing short. _Are they making decisions without me! _ "Sakura went with then knowing that you two will be present at that meeting," she stuttered.

Gaara rushed into the usual meeting room but found that it was empty. Then he proceeded into the other meeting room that was used only for interrogation of criminals. Without hesitation, his sand slammed on the doors to open them. His eyes widen in anger as he saw Sakura was bleeding in the middle of the seated advisors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" The sands rose from the floor.

_A/N: Okay, I know this took too long to write I was just having problems Hehehe. But please don't fail to read and review. If you're reviews are good then I'll be posting the next chapter the day after tomorrow. _


	32. Chapter 31: The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 31: The Truth Revealed**

_A/N: Hey everyone, I stay true to my word so here's the next chappie. Hope you'll read and review._

Sakura tasted blood in her mouth then soon after everything faded. Gaara caught her just in time. The others together with the hokage ran inside the room.

"Kazekage-sama, we're just trying to ask her a few questions," one advisor tried to calm him down. "And since when was there been a council without the Kazekage and Hokage?" Tsunade demanded for an answer as she examined Sakura's condition. Silence was their reply. "I'll deal with you later," the kazekage's tone sent shivers to their spine. _He's furious. _

"This is very bad. I'm doing the best that I can but if she doesn't wake up tomorrow. She might never wake," Tsunade swallowed hard.

They all watched her that night and throughout the day. "She could've recovered easily if not to be reminded of her parents' death. Now she's battling both her physical injuries and her depression as well," Shizune informed the rest.

The day progressed and still no sign of he waking up. They took turns on watching her first was Ino and Shikamaru. Ino placed stargazers at her bedside table and sat on the nearest chair. "Sakura, why won't you wake up? We're here for you. You're not alone. I promise I won't tease you anymore… so… wake up already," she started sobbing Shikamaru wound her arms around the mind walker as she cried openly.

Next were Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha protégé only looked at her and turned away hurtfully. "Sakura-chan, we're here to visit you." The whiskered ninja proclaimed cheerfully just like old times. "Stop it Naruto. She's not going to wake up," "Shut up!" he warned. "Sakura-chan will wake up. She's strong she always found ways to surprise us all. So Sakura-chan, why won't you wake up? Sasuke and I and also Gaara are here for you. We've been worried sick you know. Ever since your parents died… you haven't cried a single tear at all. Sorry to leave you like that… we just went to visit Gaara and kick his ass for not coming to your aid. Sakura have you forgotten already? We're supposed to be a family. I know you feel alone but that's not true… we're here for you… we share the same pain of loneliness… Sasuke… Gaara… You… and … me. That's why Sakura-chan, you have to wake up," Naruto's brilliant blue eyes were filled with sadness but at the same time hope.

There was only two hours left for her to wake up. This time the last person to watch her was Gaara. He didn't say a word he just brushed away the strands of hair that covered on her face. _She would come back to me… I know she will. _

Everyone stood by her side as there was only minutes left for her. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… everyone grew tense all eyes focused on the sleeping kunoichi. One… Ino started crying in Shikamaru's arms. Naruto and Sasuke looked in the other direction hurtfully. Gaara never let his eyes leave Sakura. "I'm sorry… it seems she has lost her battle," Tsunade declared slowly when they all left her room.

In his mind, Gaara still can't register what just happened unconsciously looked at the window. Azrael sat there obediently as they fell into sadness. The sun was peaking through the desert followed by the screeching of an unusual bird. _That kind of bird doesn't live in the desert. _

Sakura's eyes shot open upon hearing the screeching of a falcon she knew. She sat up and looked out the window. Seeing the falcon circling the nearest building, she removed her blanket, got out of bed and jumped out the open window. "Wait! Arcia!" she shouted as she landed in the nearest rooftop.

Everyone jolted out of their misery upon hearing Sakura's voice in the room. They hustled back into the room to see her empty bed. Gaara ran out of the room before anyone could catch up to what was happening.

Sakura was already tired even though she did not exert that much effort. _Damn! My body is still not functional. Arcia, she's the falcon that Kyo uses as messenger. _She arrived on the roof top where the falcon was constantly encircling. Upon seeing her, Arcia dropped the small blue orb. Sakura had to dash to catch it. Soon after, the falcon flew away.

Gaara was the first to arrive and see Sakura catch the orb desperately, followed by the others. He was approaching her when she intentionally dropped the orb on the roof top.

In an instant, the rooftop was covered in snow and snow flakes still rained even though they were in the middle of the desert. Then they started to hear a particular male voice…

"Kyo-neechan," Sakura whispered as she opened her hand to the falling snow flake.

"Sakura, I hope you're alright. I'm sorry I had to leave like that. I know I just couldn't take another painful separation so before we can be acquainted with each other, I left. Don't feel guilty… though I know you already are. You knew what I've been through and I'm glad that when we fought you did not hold back at all. You must really be a person of honor I'm glad that even for the briefest moment I proved that,"

"The day I saw you by the river, I was very reluctant to help you. Saying that, I don't even know this person why should I help her. But then you muttered a person's name and there were tears in your eyes. I knew then that I had to help you. You still had a purpose to live. I felt you were worthy of saving… I kind of proved that when I returned to our ruined village. Sakura… I truly thank you. I'm sure they would be thanking you as well. "

"When I saw you, you had a severe head injury so I was left with no choice but to use my technique. I placed the memory of my most important person in you and carved her finger pads in yours. I apologize for not asking your permission… and I thank you because even if it was only for a few months, being able to laugh and talk Sayuri again was the heaven I never dreamt of."

Sakura raised her shaking hands to see her finger pads.

"My technique is not for healing so your injury isn't completely healed. Try to minimize your chakra usage alright? Sakura… I know you already realized this but I'll still tell you anyway. I had a choice of letting Sayuri's memory inhabit your body and you could've dissolved like a forgotten memory but… I believe that no matter how painful… no memory should be forgotten… that's why I brought you back. I did not erase all the techniques from the village I'm sure everyone would agree that you'll use it appropriately."

"Listen, I have no idea on what you've gone through before we met or should I say before I saw you and I sure am in no position to give you any advices but… the only thing I can say is… cry. When something good or exciting happens you smile the same thing you must do when painful and sad things happen. It's very easy to force a smile but it is very difficult to hold back your tears…"

Sakura sank to the ground and tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back.

"Sakura… crying doesn't prove that you're weak. On contrary, tears are the evidence of strength. When you cry, it's true you feel very vulnerable but what happens soon after is that you feel better and stronger than before. That's the secret of strength, letting yourself laugh or cry when needed."

This time she was openly crying. Gaara held her as Naruto and Sasuke sat by her side.

"Don't be like the people in the village of the hidden moon who forgot how to cry. They only adopted the name of the mythical village to serve as their sanctuary. You see the village… started only from powerful individuals who lost everything. One of then was… me, the last of the Shinguuji. Using my bloodline limit in replacing memories, every one in the village lived on their false life forgetting their past… forgetting how to cry. I on the other hand, cannot use my technique on myself that's why I lived miserably before but when I met Sayuri… all that changed but… I guess… not everything can go so right."

"Sakura… as I told you before you mentioned a name when I met. I was surprised you said that same name when I placed Sayuri's memory on you. You said the name… Gaara. I thought my technique failed when I heard you say that but I proved that I was wrong. It's because this person named Gaara is very important to you that no technique can fully remove him from your mind."

Gaara held her tighter as she sobbed against his chest.

"Sakura… never forget who you are. There are people around you who still needs you and you need them as well. Believe in them… as much as they believe in you,"

She looked at Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke then to the others that smiled at her.

"We'll meet again one day and maybe when that time comes we can personally introduce ourselves to each other. I promise… we'll meet again."

Something flashed before her eyes. The crystals formed the figure of a person then it revealed a man with short orange hair and almost orange eyes, holding his hand up in front of him. Sakura extended her arms and somehow placed it against his. "Promise," they said simultaneously then the figure as well as the snow disappeared.

Sakura felt her eye lids were giving way so before she let that happen "I'm sorry… everyone," she murmured as she drifted to sleep in the sand master's arms. Tsunade walked to her side and examined her and then sighed in relief "Its okay, she's just asleep," then they all smiled and then laughed as Gaara brought her back to bed, brushing away her tears with his kiss.

They let Sakura sleep while they convened in a room.

"Now that Sakura's safe, we can talk about what really happened to her parents," the hokage opened the topic.

"The message on the wall called her phoenix so it's connected to Sakura being the last templar," Sasuke shared.

"What about the assassins?" the Kazekage sat on the nearest chair.

"They bit their tongue off before we can squeeze anything out form them," the shadow master answered lazily.

"But… they're really skilled to infiltrate the village's securities and kill two of the most talented jounins." Shizune voiced out as she stroke the pig's back.

"Err…" they all turned back upon hearing a voice. Standing up, the gang was about to pull out their weapons when... Sakura emerged from the shadows. _When was she here? I haven't sensed a presence at all when we entered this room. _Tsunade thought off as she dropped her guard.

"Sakura… what are you doing here?" her sensei asked.

"Can I join the discussion? After all it's my problem you're talking about," she pointed out as she looked at everyone's bewildered expressions. "Since when were you there? Neither I nor Akamaru traced your scent?" the dog ninja inquired. "Oh I was here when everything started," she replied as she took a seat beside Gaara who she graced with her most charming smile.

"Besides I can tell you everything I know," she supported. "Are you alright now?" Naruto asked intelligently. The kunoichi in question looked at her blond teammate intently "Actually… no. My parents were just murdered. I almost died. I had a different memory placed in my head. The village that took care of me was burned to the ground and the person who saved me went away. So the truth is I feel awful. But… I'll be better I promise," she said frankly while winked at Naruto who was struggling hopelessly feeling he asked something offending.

Almost everyone was tensed upon hearing her reply to Naruto's question. Even the always calm Kazekage had to hold Sakura's hand in reassurance but they all settled down when they saw her winked at him playfully just like always.

The discussion resumed. They were al surprised when Sakura was the first to talk about the most sensitive topic.

"Tsunade-sama, what did the autopsy say about my parents' death. Well aside from the fact that they died because of my technique," she said honestly.

"Sakura you didn't kill them," Naruto corrected gaining the agreement of Sasuke.

"The autopsy revealed that they suffered a great deal before they were left to die," Shizune answered for the hokage.

"What do you mean like they're being tortured or something?" Ino questioned tactlessly.

Then Tsunade nodded slowly while her eyes were pinned on her pupil.

Sakura winced on hearing her best friend's question and yet she contained her anger.

"Those people called me Phoenix so they know about me being the last summoner. If only I can remember what I've read in the halls of knowledge before I was attacked," she bit her thumb in frustration.

"Sakura-chan what is it you've read? Try to remember?" The noisy shinobi pressed the matter further, completely forgetting Tsunade's warning about her injury.

"Shut up, fox! Haven't you forgotten that she must not be forced to remember? You are such an idiot," Gaara said calmly as he whispered to Sakura "You don't have to force yourself to remember."

"What did you say, you moody raccoon!" Naruto countered.

The two somehow took their uniqueness lightly and decided it would make a great joking matter. Sakura can't help but chuckle at their pointless argument. _Wait… Phoenix… that's right… why can't we ask him?_

Abruptly standing up, Sakura took the attention of everyone. "What is it?" Ino blurted out. "Why didn't I think of that before?" she asked herself but everyone heard her. "What?" Naruto was excited to hear her answer.

Grabbing her pendant, she called to him. Her chakra was visibly seen by everyone, "Sakura don't your head injury might…" Shizune tried to stop her. "Please…" she opened her eyes "Believe in me," she pleaded as blood trickled from her head. Gaara swallowed hard and was the first to agree followed by the others.

_Illidan… come to my aid! _She summoned him mentally while her head started throbbing. The next thing they knew a black phoenix appeared from the setting sun with silver flames as his feathers and flaming crimson orbs as his eyes.

They all panicked when it was heading for the window. A bright flash blinded everyone and the next moment a man with long black hair wearing a black armor with intricate designs of a phoenix stood before them.

Sakura was sweating and was panting when her summoning was complete. Gaara settled her down her seat. "Master," the man acknowledged as he knelt in front of Sakura.

"Illidan, there were men who killed my foster parents. They called me phoenix do you have any idea who would do this?" Sakura questioned him in between her deep breaths.

"Many people would be interested in the last heiress of the skills of the templars… but then… you said that they referred to you as phoenix," Illidan clarified.

"Yes,"

Rising from his kneeling position, he looked intently on his master's eyes. "These people might know something else."

"What do you mean?" Naruto dared to ask.

"The knowledge about the mythical creatures that a templar can summon is long forgotten but then... so they have seen you summon me," he asked his master.

"I was not aware I was being observed," she answered truthfully.

"The only thing that they would be interested in me would be…"

"WHAT!" they all asked as their patience wear off.

"There was a ritual, you see, one meant to contain something. I am one of the guardians of the seal. The other two are the dragon and the unicorn. But then… the seal is still incomplete. So it is still possible that the one that is contained can be released." He revealed horridly.

"What is this thing you are guarding?" the hokage inquired.

"We do not speak of it. All we can say is the tailed beasts that roam this world are only created though the fragments of his powers that leaked out while they were sealing it,"

Everyone grew nervous. _The tailed beasts are only fragments of its power! What the hell is that thing then! _

"What do you mean by saying that the ritual is still incomplete," Sakura was the only one who had retained a level head.

Illidan looked at her and then slowly approached her. Sakura was stunned when Illidan walked right through her, as she heard in her mind _"Master it is not safe to talk loudly about this matter. I cannot tell you anymore. Ask the ancient archivist named Furion in the distant east. He knows everything about the seal. He will be the one to find you if…_

_A/N: Alright, this is when I get naughty huh full of twists Hehehe. Hope you read and review. **I have a new Gaara-Sakura one shot hope you'll read it. (Iron and Sand)**_


	33. Chapter 32: The Arcane Sanctuary

**Chapter 32: The Arcane Sanctuary**

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long it's just that well… I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews but then… huh. I'm starting to think I'm a lousy writer… huh…_

Everyone looked at Sakura after seeing that the man she called Illidan just walked through her and soon after disappeared. She was stunned but after a few seconds, she regained her composure. "S-Sorry, Illidan said that's all he knows," then she sat back. The meeting was concluded after a few minutes.

The others went to their rooms as Sakura went to the roof top to let the things that had been revealed today sink in. _After we find this archivist… then maybe I can return to Ashenvale. Something tells me I'll find out more… _she stared into the empty desert as the chilly wind blew against her pink locks.

Gaara removed his outer robe and put in on the kunoichi as he sat beside her. "This Kyo guy seems to be important to you…" he tried to deny it a couple of times but the truth in it all is that he was down right jealous. Everything that this person says to Sakura somehow makes an impact on her.

She smiled and leaned on her head on his shoulder while she intertwined her fingers with his. "Panda-chan… are you jealous?" she smirked upon feeling him cringe as he said a firm "no". She chuckled at his futile attempt to lie. "Panda-chan… Kyo-neechan is important to me because… he saved my life and I consider him as a brother much like how I consider Naruto and Sasuke. But…" she looked at him squarely in the eye "YOU are my MOST important person because YOU'RE the one I love more than my life," she proclaimed this as she leaned closer and closer to his face, so close that she felt his breath on her cheeks.

Gaara simply stared into her mesmerizing emerald eyes as she answered his question. It took every ounce of his strength to resist pulling her in even before she could finish what she was saying. One she was done… he kissed her then and there. Letting her lay on his lap as their lips met and their tongues danced, his hands held her tight as if having no intention of letting go.

"For a Kazekage, you worry too much," she muttered against his lips as they broke away for air. "That's what you do to me," he drew her in again savoring her sweetness and warmth.

That same night, Tsunade found a note on her desk. Taking it, she read and re-read the entire contents of her student's request. "I smell trouble…" she mumbled as she stared at the letter while pouring herself a drink.

The sunlight that filtered through the curtains woke Sakura up. Gradually opening her eyes, she slightly raised her head from its warm perch, which was the sand master's naked chest. Gaara stirred as Sakura was attempting to get up. He tightened his hold on her sexy waist, making her lay against his chest once more. Leaning closer to her head, he inhaled her unique scent. "Where are you going?" he asked while his eyes were still closed.

Sakura sighed. Her attempts on stealthily leaving the bed without waking him, obviously failed. She gazed at his handsome features as she brushed away some of his short red hair. Then she lay on top of him, he opened his eyes upon feeling this.

"Morning Panda-chan," she greeted as she spread butterfly kisses of his face. He chuckled as he kissed her passionately, his way of greeting her back. They stay liked that for quite a while. Not letting the other best him/her in their kissing game. Things are about to heat up this early morning but someone was knocking at the main door.

The Kazekage cursed mentally upon hearing this while they were still engaged in their "session". Sakura drew back "You better get that," she smiled with those wet swollen lips of her that made him curse the person, who was knocking, more.

After dressing into his formal regalia, he pecked her lips and then head towards the door. "Now on to business," she dressed quickly and left.

After leaving Shikamaru's room, Ino went to hers and started brushing her hair when someone knocked impatiently at her door. Standing up slowly, the knocking became persistent. "Hai, Hai… What is it?" Sakura was looking at her with her puppy dog eyes. Ino sweat dropped. _Where have I seen her like this? _Her eyes widened when she recalled Sakura requesting their help to "gather more information regarding Kagura". "NO!" she slammed the door into Sakura's face.

"Come on Ino. You're the only person I can rely on right now…" She heard her best friend say behind the door. "I don't care, Sakura. Don't you remember? Me and Shika almost broke up when he saw us like that!" she reminded her. "Ino… I'll go alone. Remember the last time I went alone? It was a miracle I got back. Well… I can only rely on myself now…" Sakura acted as if she was disappointed and stated to trudge away when the door lock click and slowly opened.

Even before Ino can make a statement, "Thanks, I know you would see things my way," Sakura said as she entered her room. "Don't worry. They'll stay here while we work." She grinned widely at her best friend as she crashed on her bed.

Tsunade looked at the two kunoichi while her brows furrowed. "Sakura, I don't know about this. Slut town is a whole lot different from a normal village. I mean their only merchandise is woman… it might b dangerous for the two of you…" "What's dangerous?" a blond shinobi appeared from the roof upside down. "Well since you two have already heard some… why don't you show some manners and get in here." A vein in Tsunade's forehead started to pump as she spoke.

Naruto panicked and went in immediately as the other person slowly entered the room through the window as well. "S-Sasuke… Naruto… what are you two doing here?" the blond kunoichi inquired. "Just looking for something interesting…" the whiskered ninja said as he put his arms behind his head. "This mission has something to do with yesterday, am I right?" Sasuke faced Sakura and she merely nodded.

"Alright Sakura, you can continue on with the mission as long as Naruto and Sasuke accompanies the both of you…" Tsunade offered and Sakura immediately accepted.

"Where are Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sakura?" the others asked. "I send them to run an errand for me," Tsunade covered up for them. "Are… Tsunade-sama… you're lying," Shizune broke her cover as she said that she's sweating rather quickly and her heartbeats are erratic also she plays with her fingers rather nervously.

_Damn I thought I could delay their discovery by a day at least but Shizune… damn! _ "Alright… I sent them to slut town…" Tsunade began. "But you must not follow them especially you two Shikamaru and Gaara," "Tsunade-sama… too late," Shizune interrupted as she pointed to the place where the two are supposed to be standing.

"What! I was right when I smelled trouble… Gaara's Kazekage for crying out loud!" the hokage exclaimed. "Not this time…" Kankuro together with his sister entered her office. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked as placed Akamaru on the floor from his chest.

"You see… when he saw what the council did to Sakura…" the puppet master began. "He… well… he made them regret it," Temari cannot put into words exactly what she wanted to say but they all got her point. "Just this morning, he filed a resignation letter but it was denied by the former Kazekage…" Kankuro sighed. "Instead, Gaara's sensei, the-former-before-but-now-is-the-current Kazekage said that he's title will remain pending for a while…" he explained but the others did not follow as they stared still at him waiting for more information.

"In short, the former Kazekage who is Gaara's sensei has again taken over the title while Gaara deals with his matters at hand." Temari clarified for them.

Slut town wasn't that far from the hidden sand village it was a good half day travel till they saw the so-called town. Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke stood in a tree branch as they observed the activity below.

There are no shops on the streets. Every side of the street are filled with motels and peeking rooms. The only store they've observed are those that sell contraceptives and drugs that heightens one's sexual urge.

The four landed on the ground as they convene for their plans. "Alright… First, Naruto and Sasuke you two must go to the club they call "The Pussy Wagon," you can't miss it. It's the largest club in town. You two must pretend to be customers okay? Remember that you two are only for back up in case something goes wrong… this mission focuses on our skills," Sakura turned to Ino.

"What will we be doing then?" Ino swallowed hard as she listened to the details. "Alright… we're here to seduce man that has a moon shaped tattoo on his forehead. This man is the ancient archivist. He will tell us everything we need to know about the seal and other things." "Ancient… you mean he's a… DIRTY OLD MAN!" Ino yelled as goose bumps appeared on her skin just thinking about how to seduce a senile old geyser.

"To put it in layman's term… yes…" Sakura answered "Why can't we just get him to talk?" Sasuke questioned as he looked around. "Because… Illidan told me that that this man so called Furion lives in a place they called Arcane Sanctuary where all the information are kept… in short he doesn't know anything if we took him…" "Then why don't we just follow him instead?" Naruto said flatly.

Sakura shook her head. "This guy is different. The Arcane Sanctuary is a place that can only be entered through opening a rift of time and obviously the only one who can do that is Furion…" "Why do we have to seduce him?" Ino muttered as she tried to smoothen her goose bumped skin. "Because… like Jiraiya… he has weakness for beautiful girls…" Sakura was about to stop there but when she saw Ino's scowled face. "He beds them in the arcane sanctuary…" she let it out flatly.

"Beds them! Oh no I'm not going to…" Ino was about to complain. "Ino, don't worry. When he opens the rift then Naruto and Sasuke can slip through as well. Also… he's interested in girls who… who are well unique." "What do you mean unique?" "He likes to test them first… then he will decide whether to bed her or leave her… Ino… we must pass that test," Ino reluctantly nodded.

As planned, Naruto and Sasuke entered the club without difficulty. Their problem whoever is how to move when almost ten girls were clinging to them asking them if they like to taste pleasure.

"Sakura… last time I was this naked I was coming out of a uterus…" Ino stumped her foot. "Don't worry Shikamaru isn't here." Sakura looked at the mirror and arranged her kimono. "Don't worry Gaara isn't here either or else he would've buried every men alive who sees you like THAT," she sighed. "That's why we didn't let them come, remember?" Sakura and Ino stood up and looked at each other. "Hair…" they said simultaneously. Sakura pulled out the chopstick that bound her hair and so did Ino.

The two kunoichi disheveled their long hair and look at each other and then nodded. Sakura and Ino entered the village. They winked at the guards who stared at them as if they were a piece of meat.

"Damn, what's taking them so long?" Sasuke cursed under his breath as yet another slut came cuddling against his arm. The door opened and then every man's attention were focused on the two that gradually entered the club.

"DAMN!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted mentally as they say who arrived. They felt themselves getting hard by just looking at them. Whistling and cheering inside the club became deafening.

Sakura and Ino were wearing a kimono but the sash only concealed their abdomen. Their neckline were really low making their cleavage very visible to all. As they sat, their long creamy legs were exposed to all, only hiding the upper portion of their inner thigh. Their hair was intentionally disheveled making them look as if they just finished a sexual encounter. Their make up accentuated their beauty. Sakura and Ino was playfully biting their lips and making their hands travel seductively on their neck to their cleavage. _They looked like professionals. _ Naruto and Sasuke had difficulty swallowing as they kept their eyes on the two kunoichi.

_This is one way to get attention. _Both Ino and Sakura were very nervous but acted to be calm. "Seen him yet?" Ino was getting impatient. "Not yet… but I think we have something else to worry about," Sakura whispered with distress on her voice as she gestured for her to look ahead.

The blond kunoichi sweat dropped upon seeing dozens of men approaching them with desire in their eyes. _This is not good. _"Sakura think of something," she was now panicking. Sakura then looked at Naruto and Sasuke then sexily gestured them to come over with her finger.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up abruptly but they didn't know what to do. "Mou, Ino take over for them will you?" Sakura sighed but then turned towards the door. Ino made a rectangle wither fingers. "Body control technique," Naruto and Sasuke approached them.

Sakura and Ino stood up as Naruto and Sasuke approached them. Ino bit her lip and then suddenly Naruto pushed Sakura to the nearest wall with both his hands as the side of his head; the same with Ino and Sasuke.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked Ino as he stared at her in between his arms. "Just play along…" Ino started kissing his neck. Sasuke blushed furiously but then he lowered his head to kiss her neck as well.

Naruto saw this with the side of his vision so without thought he mimicked Sasuke. Sakura had no choice but to do the same. _At least… it got rid of problem number one. _She looked through her half open eyelids, at the men who looked away when they saw their necking session.

There was a young man with white long hair and a crescent moon on his forehead sat by the bar and immediately caught Sakura's attention. She stopped kissing Naruto's neck and slowly lifted her head. _It's him. _Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke seems to be enjoying what they were doing and kept on continuing it as they felt themselves grew hard.

"Ino… there's the target," Sakura said to her. Naruto and Sasuke were stood still from where they were standing. "Sakura… I think we have bigger problems at hand," Ino's voice was shaking. Sakura strained to see what see was seeing.

_DAMN! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! _ Sakura licked her lips and stared at the furious expressions of the two people at a distance.

Shikamaru swore hard as he saw that Sasuke was damn enjoying himself with his Ino. Gaara gritted his teeth as he saw Naruto's lips on Sakura's skin. Sasuke was about to caress Ino's waist when suddenly he felt frozen. "That's far as you can go, bastard," Shikamaru's shadow technique bound Sasuke. Naruto's kisses were about to travel lower when he felt sand gripping his entire body unnoticeably.

Sakura looked back at the target. "He's leaving," Ino observed. Sakura whispered to Naruto "Good luck explaining," as she and Ino strode away and made their way to the target.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru's technique and Gaara's sand dispelled when the two kunoichi walked away. Naruto and Sasuke looked back and gulped as they saw Gaara and Shikamaru's furious expressions. "W-Wait we can explain…" Naruto raised his hands in defeat.

Sakura and Ino walked right in front of the target as Sakura flipped her hair out making sure that he smelled her scent. The young man stared after the two and then followed soon.

Naruto babbled about the plan as Gaara and Shikamaru never lose sight of their girlfriend. The two immediately had a hard on upon seeing what the two kunoichi were wearing. Both men were trying their hardest not to butcher everyone that looked at their girl with lust.

Sakura and Ino sat on the stool near the bar as they sexily crossed their long legs making sure the target sees what he should see. The young man sat in the middle of the two. "Why did you leave them behind?" he began pertaining to Naruto and Sasuke.

The pink haired beauty traced the rim of her glass filled with whisky. "Girls… with faces like ours… do not talk to boys with faces like theirs," she replied as her hand slowly traveled to her neck and her fingers gently glided to her cleavage.

"But I saw that you were pretty close." The target was eyeing what Sakura offered him.

"She said talk not kiss… it was okay when they kiss but when they talked… we had to leave their broken hearts…" the blond haired beauty on his side leaned on the counter, making his view on her cleavage clearer.

Gaara broke another glass with his bare hands when he saw Sakura's seductive gesture. Shikamaru was keeping his cool by drowning himself with sake every time Ino moves.

"Good… you passed my test then…" the target said after he drank the remaining contents of his glass. "Test?" "What test?" they pretend to be so innocent and pouted making them look cuter still.

The target's answer was laying his hands on their legs. Sakura and Ino mentally jerked but stayed completely unmoved. "Mou… you're getting impatient," Ino said as she tried to pry off his hands on her lap.

"Patience isn't really my trait," he said as he slowly inserted his hand into their kimono. Sakura grabbed his hand "Why don't we continue this some place else?" she suggested as the man had no choice but to agree.

Both Gaara and Shikamaru stood up when they saw the target insert his filthy hands inside their kimono. "Relax, you're going to make their efforts useless if you blow their cover," Sasuke said as he drank a glass full of vodka.

As Sakura and Ino were about to exit the premises, they looked back and winked playfully at their boyfriend. "That's the signal… let's go," Sasuke stood up as well as the four of them followed the target and the two kunoichi.

The target lead Sakura and Ino into a clearing in the forest. "Don't tell me you want to do it here?" Sakura asked playfully as she draw circles on his chest. "No… we're going someplace else…" the target then focused his chakra on his first and threw it into the air. Instantly, the released chakra swirled and exploded revealing an entryway.

"So shall we?" the target was about to grip their rear when the two kunoichi grabbed his hand without looking at it. "So this is the rift to the Arcane Sanctuary, is it?" Sakura twisted his wrist making him cry out in pain. "Y-Yes," he blurted out. "No use lying, she slipped the truth serum into your drink," Ino roughly gripped his wrists as well. "So how long does this rift usually last?" the pink haired girl asked. "Five minutes," he replied knowing he was powerless to resist.

"Lead us through will you?" Ino pushed the target in. "What are you guys doing? Let's go," Sakura turned back and ordered. The four figures appeared from behind the trees and stepped into the light.

"Sasuke… Naruto you two go first." Sakura ordered as she fixed her dress to cover her very exposed skin. The two nodded and stepped into the rift. "Next… Ino and…." She looked up to see the two gone.

Sakura then looked at Gaara's eyes then looked away. "I'm sorry," she lowered her head. Gaara embraced her from the back and kissed her neck. He sucked on it sweetly leaving a mark. "You're mine… but you have your reasons so I'll let it slide this time," he said as he turned her around. In truth before leaving the bar, he knocked every men unconscious making sure that they'll wake up with a nasty head ache.

She was so enlightened that he understands her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara as she tip toed to kiss him. He felt he was losing control so he broke away "Let's continue this later… right now we have to enter the rift before it closes," he muttered against her lips. So they walked into the rift.

_A/N: I already modified the review portion so anonymous reviews are now allowed. Please R n R…_


	34. Chapter 33: High Bourne

**Chapter 33: High Bourne **

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the motivation. Sorry for the long absence. My studies demand more than I can give but I'm doing fine. Hope you'll read and review. _

Sakura and Gaara stepped into the portal and almost immediately they walked into a whole new world. They were both speechless by what they saw. Sasuke and Naruto were also out of words to say. The arcane sanctuary is composed of countless books complicatedly arranged. There were books everywhere-on the floor, on the walls and amazingly there were also books on the ceiling.

"What is this Furion?" Sakura was the first to break from the trance and look at the young man with the symbol of the moon in his forehead. This man only cocked an eyebrow in confusion "Furion? I'm not Furion," he replied as he rubbed his wrists that were roughly gripped by the blond kunoichi earlier.

"W-What?" Sakura was now panicking… _I'm sure Illidan said that if I find a man with a symbol of a moon in his forehead… _ "I'm only a part of him..." the man continued. "What are you saying! Tell everything to us immediately or else!" the whiskered ninja yapped as he stumped his foot angrily on the book covered floor.

The sands appeared from nowhere and was threateningly whirling around the man so "A-Alright, I'll lead you to him," he sighed his defeat and lead the way with the four following him. "By the way… where are Ino and Shikamaru?" Sakura finally realized the absence of the two. "AAAHHH! That's right, where are they?" Naruto exclaimed his inattentiveness.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru looked at the place and was completely confused. "This is the arcane sanctuary. The place where the ancient archivist, Furion, resides." His companion replied but she did not dare look at him. "So this is your goal in performing you stunt?" he said sarcastically. Ino cringed in all the belittling she was receiving. "I don't regret anything that I did. I did that to help my friend. I wasn't able to help her when she needed me that most but at least by this way I can somehow lend her a hand. I would gladly do that again it she asked me too… because Sakura is my best friend," she replied sternly as she got the courage to look straight into the shadow master's black eyes.

Shikamaru was astounded by Ino's statement but as soon as she was done talking. His facial expression became gentle; this however made Ino more confused. The ninja grabbed the kunoichi's hand and pulled her for an embrace. "You're always too troublesome but heck… I love you still," he muttered. "Thanks, Shika," Ino wound her arms around his back and his were around her shoulders. Soon after, they went off to find the others.

They were led in front of a book stand. Sakura and the others looked at the young man questionably. "Here he is…" he proclaimed. "Where?" of course Naruto was the first to react as he wildly searched for the person. "I see your incompetence knows no bounds…" the deep voice resounded throughout the place. "W-Who is that?" "I am the one you seek… Sakura-hime," Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _Who is this person and why does he know about Sakura's royal bloodline? _Gaara's eyes searched the entire place and found none but themselves.

The huge book on the stand sprung open on its own. "I am Furion… the archivist," it proclaimed. "AHHH THE BOOK JUST SPOKE!" the blond ninja was pointing at the book with shaking fingers. "So…if you're Furion… then who is he?" Sakura glanced at the young man that was now grinning widely. "He's only a book keeper but that was once my body before I became an archivist,"

"So if he's only a book keeper then why does he bring girls here to screw?" Naruto asked rudely as he found no authority to acknowledge. "He has my personality when I was young so it can't be helped," "That's not an excuse," Ino and Shikamaru finally found the others.

"So… Sakura-hime… may I ask why are you here?" the book asked. "I want some answers," she responded seriously. "Then ask your questions…" Sakura swallowed with difficulty. "I want to know about the seal that is guarded by the phoenix, the dragon and the unicorn. I want to everything about it…" she was frantically sweating though it wasn't that warm.

"Ah… the forgotten seal… this seal was made by your ancestors to contain a beast that can cause unspeakable disaster. The seal is protected by three mythical beasts… the dragon, the phoenix and the unicorn. While the ceremony of sealing the beast was being performed it claimed one life of a well known templar, I'm sure you've already had the pleasure of meeting her…"

"Maiev? I'm lost, what does she have to do with it?" Sakura's forehead creased in irritation. "Maiev was the first templar to be resurrected by a beast… when she came back she knew powerful rituals that even the elders do not know about." The book's pages began turning. "Where did she-?" she was about to ask when "Sakura-hime… I know many but I don't know all. It seems I was not able to record it for some unknown reason," "Going back to the matters at hand, so the seal was incomplete because this Maiev person was killed by the beast?" Gaara spoke with agitation reeking in his voice.

"Yes," the book's pages stopped flipping. "If the seal is incomplete then it can be unsealed easily… can that be possible?" Shikamaru held his chin with his usual lazy expression. "Yes… the seal needs three keys to release the beast." "Three keys? Specifically?" the blond kunoichi asked coolly.

"These keys are the soul stones of the three guardians…" the book snapped shut. Sakura's head started throbbing as she tried to remember the huge wall she saw with intricate carvings. "I remember now… I saw the sealed gate before… when we went to Ashenvale… there was a huge door with the engraftment of the mythical beasts. There were dents on each beast." "That is where the soul stones should be placed in order to open the seal but there is also one thing more…" "WHAT!" Naruto was too excited to stay put.

"A true templar should open the seal… that means…YOU," the young man, Furion lamely said as the book's pages stared to madly turn. "So… they need me to open it…" Sakura gripped her shirt as she remembered the images of her parents killed by these people…searching for her. "What's a soul stone anyway?" Sasuke asked as if having no interest at all.

"A soul stone is as the name implies. Once a beast has been summoned then its soul stone is entrusted to its master," Sakura touched her phoenix pendant. "Sakura-san… the soul stone is not visible to the naked eye." The young Furion explained as he flashed a flirty smile as her. Gaara glared at the young man as sands rose around him.

"So what is it?" Sakura was getting more confused with every moment. "I… don't know. That's where my knowledge ends…" "You're no help at all," Naruto pouted as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Wait Maiev summoned a dragon and now she's dead how can the dragon's soul stone exist?" the pink haired kunoichi was feeling rather shaky with all the things that had been revealed. "It does… you just need to find it before someone else does…" the young bookkeeper winked at Sakura.

"And what about the last beast? The unicorn… it hasn't been summoned yet. What of its soul stone?" Sasuke too was having a hard time comprehending everything. "The unicorn… has already sworn an allegiance with its master…" the book's pages ruffled noisily. "WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed. "I thought only templars are able to perform this summoning thing?" the whiskered ninja stumped on the book covered floor. "Sakura is the last templar so who…" the raven haired boy started. "Sakura-hime _is the last true templar_… yes… but… there are a few who belonged to the same royal blood line but was denied the dignity of having a title of a templar…" "WHAT!"

"The summoners… more might I be more specific… the templars have the unique trademark of having petal colored hair… but there are times however when some are born with different hair color. So these children, even if there belonged to the royal family, were vanished from the city. What became of these children; I know not," the book slowly closed again.

"Wait… is there a way to complete the seal?" This thought suddenly crossed her mind. "All seals can be completed… but on how to complete it… only you can know." "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto and Ino blurted out. "Sakura-hime… there is something in you that has been a witness to all that had been, has been and will be… that will be your guide in performing the captivation or release of the beast."

"I see…" Everyone grew silent for the longest time then the floor started to wave. "Oopps, your time is up… you have to leave this place NOW," the young Furion opened a rift with a wave of his hand. One by one the ninjas leaped into the portal. "Furion-sama… thank you. But I do advice you… I'm not the only one who wants some answers… be careful," Sakura said sincerely before she hopped into the closing portal.

Everyone was back into the same clearing in the forest and watched the portal shrink into nothing. It was late night already so they decided to sleep in the nearest town other than slut town.

As they made their way to the town, Sakura reiterated what she understood. "So the seal is incomplete because Maiev, the only one who knows how to perform the ritual, died. The way to let lose the beast is by gathering the three soul stones and having me to open it. There is a way to seal it completely but that's a mystery and so is the personality of the one who have called upon the unicorn," almost everyone nodded in agreement except for... "So without you… the seal can never be broken..." the sand master verbalized seriously as Sakura only stare at him.

Upon arriving in town, they sought lodging immediately. Ino and Shikamaru shared a room, so did Sakura and Gaara and also after much argument so did Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura fell asleep immediately because of both physical and mental exhaustion.

_In her dream_

Sakura was in a mountain covered by snow. The freezing blizzard blew furiously against her barely clad body. Trudging to find shelter, she saw a figure of man with its long hair blown by the snow filled wind.

She narrowed her eyes to let her vision focus on the man standing at the edge of a cliff. _He seems… familiar. _The man as if feeling a stare turned to her direction and instantly the wind and everything else stood still. "Kamui-san…" Sakura's eyes widened in realization as she made her way to him.

The snow on the cliff started to crack and break. The man with long silver hair stood there unmoving as the ground beneath him gave way. "Kamui-san!" Sakura pumped chakra into her soles suddenly that her head throbbed painfully but she couldn't care less. Dashing towards the falling Kamui, Sakura jumped off the cliff and wound her arms around him as they both descended into the unknown.

Sakura was about to look for a way to save their skin when "YOU SHOULD'VE DIED WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE," a male voice quoted. She looked at the man and saw his golden eyes glinting with intent to kill. She felt a chill ran down her spine as Kamui grew black wings from his back. They dropped into an almost frozen lake. The ice broke upon impact. The two dove into the freezing water. Sakura's body became rigid from the cold and her breath was coming short… her vision grew blurry… until darkness prevailed.

_End of Dream_

Sakura bolted up and tried to catch her breath. Feeling her head near to bursting, she touched her forehead with her hand and felt a wet sensation. "Sakura… What's wrong? You're bleeding," Gaara who woke up upon feeling Sakura's distress, started to heal her with the technique she taught him.

Sakura laid her head on his chest as he continued to heal her. "I don't know…" she lied to keep him from worrying. Gaara placed his dormant hand on her shoulders and held her against him.

"Don't ever leave me… I don't know what to do if you're gone…" Sakura's voice was shaking and so was her body. It was the fear she had bottled up a long time ago… the fear of being alone. In her death, she did not fear death but the loneliness she felt engulfed her very being. That was her greatest fear that she had kept hidden underneath her strong façade. The renowned last templar, the master of the phoenix and the greatest medic ninja, Haruno Sakura… was afraid of being abandoned… of being alone.

The sand master had finished healing her minor bleeding and held her tight as she said words that made his chest hurt. He held her chin up and as he did, fresh tears flowed silently from her emerald orbs. "Woman… I have no intention of leaving even if you force me too," he proclaimed with a commanding tone that made the pink aired kunoichi smile in between her tears.

In the early morning, the gang was already making their way back to the village when Sakura's vision grew blurry accompanied by the intolerable pain in her head. She groaned loudly and painfully as she lost her balance and fell helplessly down the tall tree. A pair of strong arms caught her.

"What's wrong?" said the gentle voice she knew all to well. It was the kind of tone he would use on her only. She tried to open her eyes but the light send painful impulses that caused her head to throb more painfully than ever. She tried her best to answer him but with her attempt her inside hurt as if refusing to do as she wills.

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" the blond shinobi together with the others landed beside the sand master. "Is she alright?" the mind walker sat beside her best friend and saw the beads of sweat breaking her skin and the difficulty she had in breathing.

"Perhaps, we should go back to town…" the shadow master was suggesting when five shadows crossed the clouds and surrounded them.

_Their chakra levels are… unique. I haven't sensed this kind of thing in any of my missions. _Shikamaru eyed the five figures that were somehow concealed by dark hoods as cold sweat dripped from his forehead to his chin. _Who are these guys? It seems they're no push-overs. _The raven haired shinobi activated his sharingan. "We have to bring Sakura to town. You're on our way!" The whiskered ninja exclaimed as his eyes gradually turned yellow and his chakra slowly turning into a crimson shade.

The sand master handed the ill kunoichi to her blond friend as he stood abruptly. He eyed each and every one of the strangers with his coldest death stares. "Not one of you is going to lay a finger on her," he said confidently as he crossed his muscled arms. The sand erupted from the ground and was dangerously revolving around its master.

"Whoah? Is this what they meant by saying "A ninja's true strength emerges when they're protecting someone important to them?" one of the figures spoke sarcastically. "SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU GUYS UP INTO A BLOODY PULP!" Naruto was clearly agitated when the words of their former hokage were made fun of. Sasuke, Shikamaru and even Gaara smirked… they all agreed to what the noisy ninja had just proclaimed.

The fight started immediately. Sakura can hear the contact of their kunai and the explosion of the sand. She gathered up all her strength to open her eyes. The light was blinding and in truth her head felt like exploding with each intense sound she was hearing but she only hissed to express her pain and started to stand up. "Sakura… are you alright?" Ino asked as she was torn between helping Shikamaru and protecting her best friend.

Taking in a long and painful breath, she turned to her best friend with a smile filled with radiance of confidence. "I'm fine, Ino. I think you better help him now," she winked at her blond friend and almost in an instant Ino dashed to her lover's aid.

Receiving a few but heavy blows, the shadow master was having difficulty in concentrating because in every second there was multiple attacks… leaving him to defend and not retaliate.

The Uchiha protégé was having a rough time dealing with his opponent as well. Aside form the fact, that this person knew how to avoid eye contact; his moves were clearly unread by his crimson eyes.

Naruto was already in a battered state. His left arms and right leg was broken and his chakra reserves were completely depleted while his opponent didn't even bear any signs of injury from his ultimate rasenggan.

Sand's wildly slammed into the grounds and trees as the sand master's battle raged on. His opponent was the female that spoke a while back. She moved with lighting speed that his sand barely managed to defend. Her girlish laughter with every missed blow enraged Gaara more as he continued attacking.

Sakura was about to sprint to his aid but them the fifth stranger that was not moving ever since the beginning of the battle now landed in front of her. The gust of wind that was created by the rough slamming of a sand wave against the nearest boulder blew back the hood that concealed the stranger's face.

Sakura's pupil dilated and her brain reached the pinnacle of pain as she held eye contact with his golden eyes. "Kamui-san…" "Long time to see… Sakura," a smirk formed in his face as he started to attack her. The kunoichi had no choice but to fight back. "Why… Why are you doing this?" she asked in between the exchange of blows.

"Sakura… it'll be easier if you would just come with us," Kamui said as his silver hair played with the wind. With that statement, the three strangers made a complicated hand seal that made their opponent drop like a log.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Sasuke! Naruto!" she shouted as she evaded the shuriken jutsu of her opponent. Kamui then stood still and nodded at his female companion. Sakura closed her eyes to her the heartbeats of her friends reaching a dangerously slow beat. Opening her eyes abruptly, she saw as Gaara's opponent fluidly evaded his attack and appeared in front to him to… kiss him.

The sand master's eyes widened in both shock and pain. As her lips touched his, a burning sensation crept from his mouth to his entire body. The fatal sensation slowly crawled to his chest until his vision grew dark and his heart struggled to beat. He fell to the ground while uttering the word with his last strength "Sa…ku…ra…"

"GAARA!" she left his unmoving opponent and rushed to his side. His heartbeat was slow… too slow. "No…No," she started performing CPR. The five strangers watched as the pink haired kunoichi struggled to revive the fallen sand master. Pumping on his chest and blowing air through his mouth, Sakura did not dare to give up. "Come on baby… wake up… don't leave me… you said you won't," she muttered in between her actions.

Sakura's head was now tainted with blood as her brain started to lose focus and her sight dimmed. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she slammed her clenched fist into his chest with her fading strength.

"It'll be troublesome if we leave these alive," the female stranger said with her irritatingly cute tone. "I agree…" one man said as he stood beside the fallen Naruto. The other three materialized beside Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino. Kamui knelt in front of the panting Sakura as he whispered "Just to show you how serious we are of having you…" she could barely hear what he was saying but she heard the drawing of multiple katana and the sound of her friends' last painful breaths with clarity. Her vision abruptly cleared as she raised her head to find her friends' left chests impaled with blades. She drew her breath as their killers twisted the sword to repossess it. The sound of the flesh torn and the bones broken echoed in her mind as she witnessed the figures slashed the wind just to remove the crimson fluid from their swords as it splattered into the faces of their victims.

Sakura wanted to shout…to kill… to cry but all she could do was sit there… frozen with the horrid picture of their deaths. "Just who the hell are you people," she said weakly as she her eyes under her bangs until she fainted. "We are the high bournes… the vanished children," Kamui said as he carried the her and disappeared with the others.

_A/N: Okay… now I know you have been waiting for this chappie so please R n R. _


	35. Chapter 34: Tainted Sun

**Chapter 34: Tainted Sun**

_A/N: Hey hey… here's the next chappie. Hope you read and review. _

_Thud… thud… _his heart thumps weakly against his chest. It was about to perform its final beat when a flow of chakra from the outside slammed against his chest. Soon his heart began to beat a normal rhythm.

Sakura didn't notice that the twitching of his fingers because she was staring into nothing. After an incoherent statement from her, Gaara felt her faint against his chest. He tried to move but then he couldn't… he can't even open his eyes to see her.

Then he felt them take Sakura away. He so wanted to take her back but then his body didn't cooperate. "Sa-ku-ra," he worded out before his mind went blank.

Five figures leaped from tree to tree with amazing speed. "That was cruel, Kamui… using 'that' on her," the female figure said as they continued with their travels. "He's cruel? You just gave that sand wielding guy your kiss of death…" one male said incredulously as he stared at the unconscious pink-haired girl.

They arrived on their hide out. "Touya, put her in her cell," the man carrying Sakura ordered. The man with short shoulder length grey hair took the girl from Kamui and did as he was told. "What is your intention on using the 'tainted sun' on her? She's already weak and helpless when we found her?" one of his companions asked.

"She is weak now… but I cannot say that she'll be weak forever. You must never underestimate her, Shin. This girl… is different. If you underestimate her… you might end up dead," Kamui said in a cool yet threatening tone. The man with long black braided hair raised his eyebrow as he stared after the girl that was carried away.

Images of Sakura being killed in different ways flashed in his unconscious mind. She kept on calling his name again and again until finally she can't. His eye's flew open as he quickly sat up, making the blood rush to his head, he grunted as he held his aching head. "You should be resting…" a familiar voice ordered as she pushed him back to bed.

Gaara glared at the hokage as she forced him to lie back down. His eyes wandered to the four other occupants of the nearby beds. "They're fine. More importantly… tell me what happened," Tsunade sat on the nearby stool. "Where is she?" he demanded an answer although it was obvious. "What happened?" the medical kunoichi reiterated with her tone rising higher with impatience.

It was a voice from the nearby bed that answered the hokage's question. The sharingan-user of Konoha was the one to relate what happened as Gaara could only grip the bed sheets at his anger and helplessness.

Tears leaked from her closed eyes as she remembered what just happened. _They're all… No… it can't be it must be some sort of genjutsu. _"That's right it's some sort of genjutsu… they can't be killed that easily… not them… not him," smiling faces of her friends passed on her memories especially the face of her beloved sand master. Then she felt her neck ache. Upon touching it, she winced in pain as blood trickled from it. "When did I get this?"

Two figures hid in the shadows and watched as Sakura struggled to rationalize how everything is a genjutsu. "Whoa? This one's intelligent. I can never expect that your 'tainted sun' can be easily figured out by her. What are you going to do now Kamui? The genjutsu will be useless if she proved it's all a lie?" a female voice asked cheerfully as she smiled with sarcasm.

The man with long silver hair looked at his female comrade with his golden eyes. "Sumire-san… I think you're underestimating my abilities. Though Sakura is indeed cunning, no one can break my tainted sun. But because she's resisting to fall easily into my genjutsu… I guess we have to show her the reality that'll break her sanity," he stepped out of the shadows followed by Sumire.

"Sakura-san," he called out behind the bars of the cell. The captured kunoichi raised her head and glared at the man calling her. In an instant, her hands tried to grab his neck but he evaded it with fluidity. "I've seen your trick Kamui. I know what I saw was just plain genjustu… I am not that dumb to fall that easily." She shouted as she gripped the bars that refused to give into her strength.

"Genjutsu? We never used any kind of genjutsu on you little girl… it'll be a waste of chakra." Sumire was laughing sweetly behind Kamui. "Sakura-san… you've felt the sand master's heart beat did you not? Tell me… how can you prove that what you felt is false?" the man looked at her intently. Sakura's eyes began to water. _It's true… his heartbeat… the warmth in his body… there isn't a type of genjutsu that can manipulate that. _No matter how hard she thought about it… _what the bitch said was all… true. _

Taking her reaction as a hint, "Sakura-san… I'd like you to meet someone," Sumire opened the doors and instantly tied a rope made of chakra around Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi did not resist. She stared on the ground as the female dragged her to the next room.

The sand master as well as the others scoured the entire desert, the nearby forest and the towns but none seemed to give any hint on where she was.

Kamui stood before a door. Sumire smiled as it opened. Their captive was still staring at the ground quietly. "Well… we've brought you here to meet him… you can at least look at him," when she made no move to follow what she said, Sumire grabbed her hair and forced her to look forward.

As she lifted her swollen eyes, it was as if her heart stopped beating for seconds then it began to slam against her chest wildly. Her breathing became impossible as she weakly knelt forward. Trying to hide her eyes from the scene, she covered her face with her hands but the gap between her fingers permitted her still to view the last reality she'll ever see.

Kamui looked at her with his golden eyes as Sumire was snickering beside him. "K-Kyo-Kyo-niisan," she muttered with her broken voice as her body uncontrollably shivered. In the middle of the lab was a man with orange hair that was all that can be determined. With the number of tubes inserted in his body through every way possible, it was impossible to know who he is.

Kamui knelt in front of her and whispered "I told you before didn't I? Strength is a weapon… not a shield. Just look at yourself… you tried to protect everyone and ended up not protecting anyone at all. Listen, Sakura… I can end your suffering… all you have to do is…" she can't hear what he was saying. Her senses were drowned with all her failures and sufferings constantly repeating in her head. The images of her dead parents and friends, the sound of their final breaths and heart beats, the smell of flesh and blood, the taste of death. _Save me please… _she prayed unconsciously.

He wind blew a different gust through the sand master's ear. Immediately, he spun around and dashed in a different direction. The others followed asking no questions.

Sumire untied Sakura and locked her in the lab. "Kamui… what do you have in mind?" she questioned him as they started to walk away. "To break your enemy, you must first break their spirit," he quoted as they joined the others in another room.

"What do you mean?" "Sumire… you have no idea how cruel the tainted sun can be," a man with short shoulder length hair joined the discussion. "The tainted sun is the ultimate form of genjutsu. It can not be broken unless the one who made it is killed by the same person who is affected by the genjustu. Like all other genjutsu, it is an illusionary technique but… it is reality as well." "What are you saying?" "The tainted sun combines illusion with reality… creating a living hell," "Sakura… will join us… soon enough," Kamui finally spoke but as he did the walls began to shake.

"What the hell's happening?" one exclaimed as he gripped his katana. "We have company," as Kamui said this, the four disappeared leaving him alone.

The plan was simple enough. All they had to do was exchange opponents. The one with lighting fast strikes must be with Sasuke, the one with multiple attack patterns must be with Gaara, the one with unreadable moves will be with Shikamaru and upon Naruto's insistent demand he will deal with his previous opponent.

The battle field was stained with blood and sweat.

His crimson eyes read every move his opponent will make. It was as if he was the puppeteer of this puppet show. It only took a few heavy blows for the man with grey hair to finally give up.

Naruto called upon the chakra of the Kyuubi to make his perfect rasenggan. He formed a thousand clones and concealed the rasenggan. As the clone's attacks progressed, he found an opening to release his rasenggan breaking to the opponent's side.

The one with unreadable attack patterns was no match against the genius of Konoha. In a matter of minutes, Shikamaru already figured it out and formulated a perfect plan. In a matter of seconds, his opponent was frozen with his shadow binding technique as multiple shadow spikes impaled through his body.

The multiple attack pattern of his opponent was useless against the sand master's ultimate defense. In a blink of an eye, the sand enveloped his entire body. Gaara walked away as his opponent was sinking underneath the sand. As felt that his opponent was deep enough, he clenched his fist. The pressure underneath the sand increased a hundred fold crushing everything underneath it.

As expected, the plan worked well enough. Though they forgot about the fifth person, they easily won their battles. Ino quickly entered their hide out, searching each and every room for her best friend. She came upon a metal door. As she stood in front of it, it automatically opened. She backed away and formed her battle stance as she saw a man with long silver hair.

No attacks came. The man simply stood there eyeing the kneeling Sakura who had her back against her. As Ino's eyes looked forward, she shouted in horror at what she saw. A man was chained to the wall with multiple tubes though his body. It was in his eyes, nose, mouth, skin everywhere. She had witnessed a lot of grotesque murders and thought she had seen it all but what she saw made her knees grow weak and her stomach turn.

Ino walked weakly to face Sakura. She grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Sakura…" she pleaded her to hear. In an instant, Sakura slapped her hands away. She stood up normally as if nothing's wrong and walked towards the man. "What are you doing Kyo-niisan?" she started pulling out the tubes from his body. Ino stood there watching her best friend talk carefully pulling out every tube out of his body.

"Didn't you promise that we'll introduce ourselves formally when we meet again? I'm Haruno, Sakura." Ino's eyes began to form tears as she pitied Sakura who was trying to shake hands with a dead man. "Stop it, Sakura," she muttered as she made her way towards her best friend. Healing Kyo, Sakura looked at his face closely. "Wake up, Kyo-niisan. I've come to rescue you…" she was saying. "Stop it Sakura! He's dead!" Ino had to stop Sakura's delusions before it's too late.

Sakura carried Kyo behind her back as she spared Ino with a glance. Ino stood there unmoved as she saw Sakura's eyes… _They're… empty. _This thought scared her. It was as if Sakura had become a shell and nothing more.

The ceiling collapsed and soon everything fell apart. The four ninjas ran to the site but only found Ino and no Sakura. When Ino was conscious, she can barely say what she saw. "Sakura… I saw her… she's… no longer Sakura," her voice shook as she embraced Shikamaru for security. The sand master didn't understand what she meant but he must control himself from shaking the answers out of the blond kunoichi. He began to head back instead.

Tsunade heard every detail of what had happened and decided it would be best if they head back to the hidden leaf. She was bombarded with a lot of protests but then she said "Sakura… is a kunoichi. She'll know what to do. What's important now is she's safe for the time-being. All we can do is to wait for her return."

Gaara joined the shinobi of the hidden leaf back to their village. Though he didn't exactly know why, he just did.

On the third day upon their arrival, the hokage had an unusual guest. "Hokage-sama," the man acknowledged as he bowed his head. In that moment, "Tsunade-baa-chan, we have to look for her," Naruto barged in together with Sasuke, Ino and Gaara. The man backed away saying "G-Ghosts!" then he started to grow pale. "Huh?" the blond kunoichi reacted as they all looked at the pale man. "Syaoran!" Ino exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"What do you mean ghosts!" Naruto felt insulted after minutes of analyzing what he said. "B-But… Sakura-san told us… that," even before finishing the statement, sand gripped his entire body and enraged green eyes glared at him. "What do you mean?" Gaara had to restrain himself from hurting the man. He needed answers and he needed it NOW!

"Sakura-san… she told us you were all dead," Syaoran stammered as he strained for air. The sand released him instantly. "Sakura's in your village?" Naruto asked hurriedly. "Y-Yeah… she's been there for days. Searching the halls of knowledge for something, she hasn't eaten or slept at all," the xenolith warrior detailed in.

Needing no further cues, the four ran out of the hokage's office and head towards the Xenolith village. "Just what the hell's happening?" Syaoran asked for an explanation as he looked at the hokage who seemed to have the worst headache she could ever experience.

In a matter of days, they arrived in the said village. Their leader, Kagura welcomed them and showed them to where Sakura is. Everyone stood at the doorway as they saw Sakura reading piles of books all at the same time. Flipping through the pages, she seems to show no interest on other things but reading.

"Sakura…" the sand master was the first to call her with pain in his voice. Her eyes slowly lifted but did not look at them. She clamped shut the book and stood up. _Another visit eh! I'm getting tired of this genjutsu. I wonder how they'll die this time. The first time they died they were impaled the next they were beheaded I wonder what'll happen to them today. _In a flash, she was gone.

Upon seeing Kyo, Sakura broke. She can no longer determine reality from illusions. Often times, she would see in broad daylight her parents… then witnessed their deaths. When she tried to sleep, she would dream about the deaths of her friends. Often times, the genjutsu would let her see illusions of Gaara and the others as if they were alive. The first time this happened Sakura was so happy but when she tried to approach them the horrid scenes would again play… their massacres and their agony. Now, Sakura seemed to grow immune to whatever the genjutsu would try to throw to her.

She thought she was immune… she thought she would never again be affected this way but when she saw them, it all seems so real… they were there looking at her worriedly. _That'll be the way they'll look at me if they're really alive but… I know they're not._

On her neck hung the black phoenix as well as the heart shaped pendant Kyo had given her before, she fingered it gently as the wind grew cold. _Save me please… _she pleaded still as she stared at the cherry blossom petals flying with the wind.

_A/N: I took too long I'm sorry. I just didn't had time to type this all down but this story's nearing its end so make the most out of it… READ AND REVIEW! Arigatou… _


	36. Chapter 35: Healing the Phoenix

**Chapter 35: Healing the Phoenix**

_A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to inform you that this story's coming to an end. Probably a few more chapters and its done. Show your appreciation… Read and Review. _

Ino sent a report to the hokage stating the initial incident. Naruto and the others tried to find Sakura but to no avail.

His feet brought him to a distant flower field though he didn't know why. His green eyes searched the vast colorful field and found a particular shade of pink. Stealthily, he approached her. She did not even stir when he lay beside her.

Sakura's body needed rest and she can't help but agree. In an instant, the genjutsu began its invasion yet again.

_Sakura's dream _

A silver haired man was chained to the wall as another man cruelly whipped his bare back. His screams of pain echoed in the entire cell. "Kamui-san!" Sakura screamed but in her dream she realized that she was just an audience and not a character.

"Where is your brother?" the man with a whip roared as he cracked it against his victim's back. "I don't know," Kamui answered. "That goddamned brother of yours took a page out of 'the book.' That spell revives the dead. I want to know why," the man pulled his hair to make Kamui face him. "I told you… I don't know," he answered sternly as blood.

In that moment, another man entered the dark cell and reported "The traitor has been located. He is in a distant village. It appears that he has resurrected his dead lover named Reika now called the blood countess." "Hmm... it appears you have nothing to do with it but remember this Kamui… you are alive because of us… do what you're supposed to do," the man broke the chain with only his whip.

Kamui's body landed hard on the cold floor. "Hai…" he answered as he clenched his fist.

Meanwhile, Gaara stared at her sleeping form. Relishing in her intoxicating presence before she turns into a spitfire, he stroked her cheeks and played with her pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and started to run to them. Sakura started stirring. "Naruto, be quiet," the sand master moderated his voice. Gaara looked back at Sakura, in an instant, her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She immediately stood up and distanced herself from him. The red haired ninja only looked at her with longing in his eyes. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto stopped running when he saw the confrontation between Gaara and Sakura.

"If you come near me again… genjutsu or not… I will kill you…" in her eyes was an intense intent to kill and something else Gaara cannot comprehend. "Saku…" Naruto stepped forwards but was held in place by the sand. Sakura's eyes turned blood red and an ominous chakra started surrounding her.

In a whirl of sand, Naruto and Gaara disappeared. Sakura panted as she resumed to her normal self. "Why are you doing this to me Kamui-san… why are you showing me all these things," she said to herself as she sank to the ground.

Gaara and Naruto materialized with a gust of sand at Kagura's office. "That was quick thinking Gaara," Naruto was about to shout at Gaara to ask him why they had to leave Sakura like that but when he heard a familiar voice he turned his head. "Tsunade-baa-chan!" the blond ninja pointed at the hokage rudely. "That's really rude of you Naruto," a man beside Tsunade sighed. "Ero-senin too," he did the same with Jiraiya.

"What is happening to her?" the sand master broke the senseless conversation. "Well I can say that she thinks that you, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino are all dead. And if you try to approach her she will go berserk thinking you're all just a product of a genjutsu. As of this moment, I can only suggest that the five of you should stay clear from Sakura… that is the only way I can talk to her normal self." Tsunade detailed in.

Gaara clenched his fist in aggravation. "Understood," he replied then he was gone in another whirl of sand. "What are you planning?" Jiraiya asked her. "I plan on visiting my apprentice." She answered him casually as they walked out of the office followed by a very confused Naruto.

Seating on a huge rock, Sakura watched as the petals get blown away by the wind. Sensing a familiar chakra, she quickly turned around. "Tsunade-sama…" she slowly stood up. Tsunade removed her overcoat which had a symbol for gamble then started to walk towards her apprentice.

"Sakura… defend yourself!" the blond lady dashed towards Sakura. Upon reflex, Sakura blocked both her punches with her bare hands but was then caught by her strong kick that sent her crashing on the nearest boulder. "Tsunade-sama… what are you doing?" the battered kunoichi held her aching side. As she looked at her sensei's eyes, she saw her total seriousness. Then she began attacking again, Sakura was more than ready to defend.

Gaara and the others were alerted upon sensing a clashing of chakra. They dashed to the scene to be halted by Jiraiya. "Just watch…" he said sternly as he cocked his head at the two fighting kunoichis.

Sakura was receiving more blows than the ones she was making. Tsunade was not holding back at all, in one kick she sent her apprentice floating into the air then punched her back to the ground with great force. Sakura landed on the ground hard… creating a huge crater by her fall.

Her entire body was screaming with pain as her mind was totally confused. Sakura struggled to get up but to no avail. Aside from lacking physical strength, she was losing her determination to fight back as well.

Tsunade walked to the edge of the crater to see her apprentice in a helpless state. In truth, she wanted so badly to help her but she maintained her cool and kept her façade. "What's wrong? Why won't you get up?" she bragged as she looked down and crossed her arms.

Gaara gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at the scene he was witnessing but he trust Tsunade so he stood his ground. Naruto and the others were as helpless as Gaara, they all stood there watching the scenes unfold.

She lifted her head to see her sensei pitying her. "Are you really Sakura? Or are you just a pathetic little girl dreaming of protecting everyone without lifting a finger?" Sakura's eyes grew fierce as she struggled to get up but her body protested.

"If you're really my student, Sakura, prove it. After all the things she has experienced, I'm confident that she's now stronger than me… that she can surpass me." Sakura felt something like an electric current traveling through her entire body as she somehow regained her strength.

"Surpass me…" that statement rang in her head as she got up as if she didn't receive any hard blows. _Tsunade-sama… you came all the way here to wake me up from my feeble daydreaming. _She then smiled as she jumped to the opposite edge of the crater.

Sakura threw a kunai into the center of the crater and tossed her ninja pack away from her. Tsunade smirked as she saw her apprentice's actions.

"So it's finally beginning," Jiraiya eyed the two figures intently. "Ero-senin… what do you mean?" Naruto pulled on his sleeve to have him answer his persistent question. "Sakura discarded her bag as a sign that the battle will be an unarmed combat. The kunai in the center of the field will be a last resort. If ever one of them gets desperate, that person will take the kunai and use it to attack. It is also a symbol of a battle between equals." The sanin explained as the others listened but their eyes remained fastened on the impeding battle.

Tsunade ran to the right and Sakura did too. Each of them never broke their eyes contact. They collided with the greatest impact. Their chakras clashed as they blocked their opponent's attacks.

It has already been a while but not one was able to land an attack on her opponent. The landscape was filled with holes and crates from their missed blows. Both knowing their opponent's attack pattern, all they did was block and had no chance to attack.

_I can't keep it like this. Knowing Sakura, she's already seeing the weaknesses of my attacks. _Tsunade panted as she stared at her opponent. _Though it's her first time fighting with me this seriously… she's getting better with every moment though she's already injured from my previous attacks. _

_I'm not doing this only for myself… _she side glanced to see the others. _Though they're only mere illusions… I want them to see… that somehow… I've become stronger. Just like how Sasuke killed Orochimaru… just like how Naruto defeated Jiraiya and just like how Gaara tamed the Shukaku. _

Sakura closed her eyes then opened them immediately. She made a hand seal that surprised Tsunade. "Don't tell me…" Sakura sprinted towards her. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" five clones materialized and surrounded Tsunade. The pink haired kunoichi then started another hand seal. _Horse… Tiger… _the lady hokage saw the seals. _Too obvious Sakura… _she planned to dash away but her feet were held in place by wet sand. "His technique is hard to copy so I had to improvise…." Sakura grinned as she performed the seals. _Amazing… she copied her teammate's technique without a sharingan plus the fact that she imitated Gaara's Desert by mixing water with the sand thereby controlling only the water soaked sand with her water technique. _

"Katon, Grand Fireball technique!" She and her clones blew out massive flames to engulf her captive. Thanks to her inhuman strength, Tsunade was able to leap out before the flames did damage. "Don't underestimate me Sakura… I'm one of the Sanin if I may remind you…" she said as she was landing. "I agree," Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Sakura behind her. _I didn't even feel her presence... _

Sakura began a series of attacks but was deflected. Gathering her chakra in her fist, she punched Tsunade with all her might though her opponent blocked her attack, the impact made her target descend wit great velocity into the crater that was made earlier.

She performed another hand seal. Then Sakura held out her right hand, she focused her chakra until it swirled into a ball of lightning.

The lady hokage struggled to get up but found her body reacting weirdly. As she tried to lean on her elbows, her knees would flex and as she tried to move her hand her toes would flex. _I see… I can't believe she used my own technique against me. _

"That technique is…" Sasuke blurted out as he watched the heated battle. "A combination of Chidori and Rasenggan…" Jiraiya finished it for him. _It's difficult mastering more than two elements but then Sakura has now mastered three… but I still stand corrected. In this rate… the possibility of her winning against Tsunade is more than half. _

Sakura neared her target but then Tsunade grabbed the kunai and targeted Sakura's face. Having no time to react, Sakura was sent backwards by the impact of the kunai.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto saw that the kunai had hit its target. Everyone drew their breaths.

Tsunade stood up quickly regaining the natural function of her body. Sakura stood on the edge of the crater with the kunai in between her teeth and bleeding lips. Later then she felt an immense pain on her side; she was shocked to find it badly bleeding. _Her attack still hit me… _

Sakura spat out the kunai as Tsunade looked at her fiercely. The lady hokage formed fast hand seals and almost immediately her wounds healed as tattoos became visible but then disappeared after awhile. "Genesis of Rebirth!"

A smile lifted from her blood stained lips. As she made her battle stance, her pink hair became lose and was soon free from its bound. In a blink, her blond opponent began attacking her with even more power than before.

"You can't beat me using copied techniques Sakura." Tsunade said as she continued landing punches on her body but was barely avoided by her opponent. "I plan on winning… even if that means killing you…" she continued as she triumphantly plunged her chakra embedded punch into her midsection making her spit out blood.

Sakura's knees shook as she stood up. "I plan on doing the same…" she let her dirty fingers comb her long hair. As if aggravated by her action, Tsunade dashed forward to land a kick on her but she leaped to evade her attack.

She again combed her hair as she smiled at her sensei. The same cycle of Sakura evading Tsunade's attack and Sakura combing her hair and again Tsunade attacking was repeated several times.

_What is she doing? Whatever it is… _a vein on Tsunade's forehead started palpating. "Enough!" she shouted as she made an unknown hand seal. The ground started shaking until spikes erupted from it and targeted Sakura. Sakura was so surprised that she didn't even have time to evade or even move.

The impact sent her floating into the midair. Tsunade bit her thumb and placed it on the ground. "Summoning Technique!" smoke covered the area as a huge slug materialized.

"Now Hachi!" the lady hokage ordered as she jumped on the head of the massive slug. "Hai!" the slug replied and soon it spat out acid substance on Sakura's floating form.

"SAKURA!" Gaara ran to the battlefield knowing that there's just no way to avoid the fatal attack. Sakura's eyes shot open. Turning towards the incoming attack, she smiled. The battleground was again covered with smoke.

There was a sizzling sound that ensures the acid has hit something to melt. Tsunade strained to reassure her hunch but a loud roar echoed through the entire place that made the huge rocks shake.

The sand master halted his attempts to interrupt the battle as he saw Sakura mere meters in front of him and beside her was a huge white tiger.

"Impossible!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he saw the roaring beast. "That's Byakko… the summoning technique for that beast was long forgotten!" he explained upon hearing his apprentice's questioning.

As the smoke disintegrated, Byakko sprinted forward to tackle the huge slug. Tsunade jumped out of her summoned beast and dashed towards Sakura who had her back against her.

Sakura slowly stood up. "Play time's over," she whispered as she made quick hand seals each hand performing a different combination. _Impossible… no one can do different ninjutsu at the same time… _Tsunade was nearing her opponent when… "Ahh!" she felt thousands of needles impaling her body.

Sakura turned around in time to see her sensei fall. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya ran to the lady hokage's side to carry her. The summoned slug disappeared but the tiger did not. Instead in slowly walked towards his summoner and looked at her with his huge blue eyes.

Byakko bent his head to get a closer look at the pink haired girl who called for him. Sakura stared into its sapphire eyes that reflected her battered image. She did not fear him on contrary… she looked straight into its eyes and ordered respect.

Rising its head, it roared and hopped over her. Sakura smirked as she pulled out her phoenix pendant. "Wake up… Whisperwind!" she felt her invisible sword materialized.

Byakko tackled an empty space near the gang as Sakura started approaching him. "Nice of you to pay me a visit," she shouted as she held her sword tighter. Five figures jumped out of the tiger's destructive attack.

"Them again!" Naruto pointed at the figures as the others readied their selves for battle.

It all happened too fast. In a blink, a silver haired man attempted to attack the sand master. He was too quick for Gaara's sand to react. His green eyes widened in surprise but then in a flash Sakura appeared in front of him.

Kamui pulled out something from his neck then muttered "Wake up… Hellscream!" a black blade materialized and soon Sakura and Kamui crossed blades. The four other intruders started attacking as well while the two continued their own battle.

Sakura searched Kamui's golden eyes as their blades repelled each other. Finally, Kamui and Sakura were face to face with Whisperwind and Hellscream in between. Battered and weakening, her hands started shaking until one of her knees gave way. Kneeling in front of her enemy as their blades were still in contact, Kamui pushed his sword down making it's edge slice through Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura screamed in pain as she felt the blade on her skin. Sand immediately surrounded Kamui form head to toe. A very angry sand master gripped the thin air in front of him "Desert Coffin!" the sand's pressure squeezed anything in between them.

Her body fell forward as the tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke. The four enemies retreated seeing what had happened to Kamui. Gaara grunted as he saw his sand held nothing but air. He then picked her unconscious body and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Kamui-san… why are you forcing me to hate you?" Sakura said unconsciously against the sand master's chest.

_A/N: Okay guys… Read and Review please! _


	37. Chapter 36: The Means To An End

**Chapter 36: The Means to an End**

_A/N: OMG I can believe I'm finally ending this… but not with this chapter of course. Please Read and Review till the end. _

_Sakura's Dream_

"What do you want from me!" a man with orange hair and eyes shouted as he struggled from being dragged into a strange room by two hooded figures. "KYO-NIISAN!" Sakura shouted but in seems that she is again but an audience to the show.

"Ah the last of the Shinguuji clan," a male voice said as Kyo was being chained to the wall. "The only living survivor of the clan that can take away memories in an instant," this time a female voice said as she approached their battered prisoner.

"You can live you know. All you have to do is lend us your technique for a while…" "Like hell I would!" the prisoner tried to grab the woman's neck but was restrained by the chains.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then…" a scream of pure pain filled the entire room as Sumire plunged her katana into Kyo's chest. "NO!" Sakura screamed but it couldn't reach them at all. She felt a terrible ache in her chest as if she was also stabbed. "Oi, oi we need him you know," a man with long braided hair grabbed her hand that's wielding the sword.

"He's still alive anyway," she withdrew her blade and licked its blood stained tip. "Proceed with the plan," she sheathed her katana then smirked at the bleeding prisoner. "Very soon you'll be begging us to end your life," she pulled his short hair so that Kyo would look at her then she smirked. "It's such a shame a good-looking guy like you will have to suffer. I can get you out if you'll…" "Keep dreaming bitch!" Kyo said with all the strength he had left. Sumire raised her eyebrow then pushed her palm on his stab wound making him cry out in pain then she walked away.

What happened next? Sakura couldn't handle. The four people including a certain silver haired man inserted plastic tubes into his body. On the eyes, nose, mouth, ears… she failed to take notice on the other places the tubes were inserted. All she knew was Kyo was suffering… and each time a tube was inserted through his body he begged them to end his life.

Sakura felt her stomach turn and her body turned into jelly. Though, she wasn't looking anymore, she can hear his cries, his pleads to end his torment. When she heard they were done, she turned around to see the image of the man she when Sumire and Kamui had brought her inside a huge room.

It was Kyo's body filled with chakra coated tubes. Her breathing became difficult as she observed that the orange haired man was still breathing. "Do it!" a female voice commanded. Her emerald green eyes widened in horror as she saw something being sucked out of him. It flowed from the tube to the empty container at the end. Though, she was already panting she felt herself losing air. Kyo was dying in front of her and she can do nothing but watch.

His mouth though a tube was inserted through it tried to speak, Sakura could barely understand the words so she read his lips. Kyo said "I'm Shinguuji, Kyo," she couldn't read the words that came next because her vision became blurry with tears. _He remembered… he remembered. _Kyo extended a hand in front of him as if seeing an invisible Sakura.

Sakura found the strength to stand up. Extending her hand, she tried to grab Kyo's but then… his hand fell lifeless to his side as the tubes stopped sucking from him.

"That's the end I guess," Sumire concluded as she grabbed the bottle filled with the thing that was sucked out of Kyo. "This is it huh… the technique only the Shinguuji clan can perform," without hesitation, she drank it.

Kamui watched as Sumire was surrounded by a different aura then it dissipated. "Now… all I need is 'her' blood to know the answers we seek," with that Sakura's eyes flew open.

He was advised to leave Sakura alone to rest but then something in him told him to stay so he did. He watched her as she slept. Sometimes he would tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear while all the while his other hand never released hers.

When her eyes opened and she suddenly sat up, he was planning on leaving thinking that maybe she would turn into a spitfire again. But when Sakura turned to look at him, he saw her eyes with tears demanding to be shed. All thoughts of leaving left him; he held her hand tighter and uttered "Sakura,"

She immediately wound her arms around the sand master. Gaara was so surprised by her action that he couldn't react then he heard her say "Genjutsu or not… please… let me stay like this… even for a while longer…" she pleaded with her broken voice. His emerald eyes widened then he returned her embrace with all the emotions he had bottled up.

Upon feeling his arms around her, she can't help but let her tears fall. It had been long enough since the last time she cried. After all the things she had gone through, she held back her tears but now… she was crying openly in his arms. This time she did not held back at all… she cried with all the hurt… all the loss… and all the hatred she feels.

Naruto and the others were about to enter Sakura's room but when they heard her cry and Gaara saying "I'm here," they had to leave them alone.

A long while later, Tsunade together with the gang entered the room. "Glad to see you fine Sakura," her sensei said upon seeing her talking with the sand master. Sakura made a slight nod then "I'm sorry for what had happened Tsunade-sama," she looked at her blond teacher apologetically.

"What are you saying Sakura? You defeated me that's your fair win," the lady hokage winked at her apprentice. "Besides you only made me unconscious… you're still soft." "Sakura-chan only made you unconscious! That's one way of dodging an embarrassing defeat!" the noisy whiskered ninja interrupted garnering a huge bump on the head.

"Though I had that figured out, I was really wondering how you made me unconscious. Mind telling me Sakura?" Tsunade settled herself on the couch. "I used my hair…" she grinned at her dumb folded teacher and friends. "HAIR!" They exclaimed in unison. "Well, in the middle of the battle I kept stroking my hair right? The truth behind that is… I was really leaving strands of my hair in different places on the battle field and every time Tsunade-sama attacks me. I would used my chakra to make the strands of hair be as hard as needles then using chakra threads I would inject it to her. The feeling of being pricked by the needle is minimal plus the fact that I would heal the puncture would right away after injection of the poison," she smiled at them as they all formed "o" with their mouths.

A small tiger cub climbed to her bed. "Azrael! Its been a while since I last saw you," she stroked her white fur as the cub's brilliant blue eyes looked at her with happiness. "She's been with Temari for a while but I she followed me here," the sand master explained as he looked at the cub now preparing to sleep in Sakura's lap.

"By the way… in your battle with Tsunade you summoned a tiger beast named Byakko. How did you know how… the summoning ritual was long forgotten?" the other sanin asked. "It's just a portion of Byakko's power. What you've seen is nothing compared to the 'real thing'" she kept on stroking Azrael's back until it finally fell asleep.

"So Sakura-chan how were you able to be back to your normal self?" Naruto asked tactlessly. Upon hearing this, Sakura bowed her head.

Sasuke smacked his head again. "I was engaged in a genjutsu that was impossible to break. It was the 'tainted sun'. The kind of genjutsu wherein the victim experience a living hell by combining reality with illusions." She gripped the blanket. Gaara saw this gesture but he wanted to hear more so he controlled himself.

"As expected from Sakura-chan, you break out from the 'tainted sun' easily didn't you?" the blond grinned widely as he placed his hands behind his head. Sakura smirked "No… I didn't break out of it Naruto. In truth, I still feel I am under it. I don't even know if you guys are really here or if you're just another figment of the genjutsu. I just… took the risk… of… hoping," she felt Gaara's hand hold hers. "How will you be able to get out of it then?" the Uchiha protégé asked intellectually. "I don't know…" she lied. Sakura knew what to do… she just didn't have the courage to tell them. _To break this genjutsu… I must be able to kill the one who orchestrated this illusion. _

Then an intolerable pain screamed from her shoulder, she gripped it tightly as she groaned in pain. "Sakura!" they all exclaimed. "What is this?" her sensei asked upon seeing the wound in her shoulder turning black. "It is a wound from the cursed blade, Hellscream, it would rot my living flesh till I die," she said in between her panting. "How are we going to heal it?" Gaara questioned her seriously.

Judging from his eyes, he knew Sakura was lying about not knowing how to break the genjutsu and if she lied about the wound he would notice it as well. "The blade must be broken," she said as her eyes gave way and her body fell forward.

"She needs to rest and so do you guys." Tsunade explained and ordered them all to rest. Leaving the sand master beside her apprentice, she closed the door.

That night, Gaara watched as her eyes opened. Sakura sat up and wound her arms around him as she said "Finally… I understand what's underneath the underneath," she muttered in his chest. He tipped her chin so he can look into her eyes. Gaara drew forward as Sakura closed her eyes. They shared a kiss of both longing and love as the moon bore witness to what happened next…

The sand master stirred then awoke to find himself alone in bed. His heart started beating quickly as he felt Sakura's chakra absent from the entire village.

Five figures sat in the dark as they wait. A hooded figure emerged from the corner then knelt in front of them. Removing her hood, her short blue hair played with the wind. "Sakura has left her village three days ago. Not one is informed of her destination," she reported. "Hmm it seems she's on her way to find us then…" a male voice said to the others.

"Shizuka-san…one thing I've always been curious about… just between us girls… why are you betraying your own village?" Sumire asked. "Because 'he' ignored my existence… all because of 'HER'," Shizuka said while clenching her fist. "Hell had no fury like a woman scorned eh?" one teased. "Thank you… your work is done," a male voice commanded. Shizuka turned to leave but… "You can die now," he continued… she turned around only to get slashed by a katana. "You selfish bitch… did you even think we would trust anyone other than those of our bloodline?" the female killer wiped her stained blade with the hem of Shizuka's clothes.

A kunoichi gripped her neck as it started bleeding while she was traveling into an unknown destination. _They got my blood which means they already know about the secrets of the seal. But then they still don't know what I learned from the halls of knowledge. _Clenching her fist, she continued with her journey until she stopped in front of a massive gate.

The engraftments had dents just like what Furion said. She fingered each dent as she stared long and hard at the mythical beasts engraved on the gate. "You're finally here," a voice behind her welcomed. Turning around, she saw the five figures as expected. "You're more beautiful when you're not wasted like the last time…" Sumire said as she approached Sakura. "I'm really relieved that you finally gave up running around and fighting us. Not that I'm bragging but… it was really… utterly… useless. You see… we the Templars… heal in an instant. In short… we cannot die," She cut herself with a dagger then showed it to her how her wound quickly mended.

"But… my beauty is another story…" she bragged. "Here she goes again," one man whispered to the other. "You see this is a blood line limit… I had to suck it out of the bitch to get it," she caressed her cheeks. Sakura cringed upon hearing this. "Oh I'm sorry did I offend you?" Sumire sarcastically asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Not at all," Sakura managed to reply.

Kamui looked at Sakura's every action with his golden eyes. "Shall we proceed then?" he suggested the two. "Wait we don't have the dragon's soul stone," another man interrupted. "I have it," the pink haired kunoichi held up a heart shaped pendant that was given to her by Kyo.

The clouds blocked the moon as the ceremony began. Sakura and Kamui stood in front of the sealed gate as the others stand back. Kamui held out a pendant that's shaped like unicorn's horn. It started to glow then it rose from his hand and was enveloped with a white like aura. The same happened with Sakura's phoenix and heart shaped pendant.

Within minutes, something separated from the pendants. At the aura disappeared, a white, blue and red orb materialized. Glancing at each other, they simultaneously placed each orbs into its designated dent. The white in the unicorn, the blue in the dragon and the red in the phoenix.

The wind blew, the waters on the nearby lake crashed and the fire emerged from the ground. A loud roaring of a dragon echoed through out the entire land followed by the thundering of a horse' hoofs then the flapping of a huge bird's wings.

The clouds finally cleared to reveal a blood red moon. Before them stood three towering creatures, the blue winged dragon, the unicorn with golden mane and the red phoenix.

All of them knelt in front of the legendary beasts… all except Sakura and Kamui. The two stood proudly looking at each beast without fear.

Back in Konoha…

There was quite a commotion after hearing the roaring in the wind, hooves striking the earth also the flapping of wings. _This doesn't feel right. _The sand master said to himself as he looked at the crimson moon.

He dashed towards the gate. "Gaara, where are you going?" the noisy blond inquired as the others followed him in approaching the sand master. "To Ashenvale, I feel I might find something there," "We're coming with you," Sasuke informed as he led the way not waiting for Gaara's reply. "Suit yourself," he said in slight annoyance.

"You who dare to summon the gatekeepers… what is it that you wish?" the dragon's eye illuminated in a fierce shade of dark blue. "We seek to open the gate," Sumire arrogantly answered. "You are not to speak unless spoken to HUMAN!" the phoenix created a wind gust with just a flap of its gargantuan wing as its eye lit into a dangerous shade of crimson. "Answer the question!" the unicorn stumped it's hoof on the ground in impatience, making the earth shake.

"We seek to open the gate," Kamui answered politely. "Show us the proof that your worthy to behold what's beyond this gate. Let us see the witness of past, present and future…" the three said in unison.

Sakura stepped forward and slit her wrist. As her blood was soaked by the earth, it started shaking. "Very well then…" the three bowed as the gate started to open.

_This will be my means to an end… _she stood there in front of the gate as smoke emerged from the opening…

_A/N: Alright… time for your part… Read and Review…_


	38. Chapter 37: The Last Guardian

**Chapter 37: The Last Guardian**

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. But here's the next chapter… Read and review till the end._

Her crimson liquid of life trickled down her hand as the gigantic gate gradually opened. Thick smoke emerged from the inside making it impossible to see what was beyond the stone barrier.

Two huge silver orbs illuminated the dark cavern followed by a huge earth-shaking roar. The earth vibrated with each footstep of the unknown beast while the three guardian beasts stood behind the cave as the clouds blocked the moon's blood shade.

_This is it; the beast that possess the ultimate chakra, my key to revenge. _Sumire gripped her katana in anticipation of what was to come. After a while, a huge paw stepped out of the smoke as the clouds gave way for the moon to bath the beast's gigantic body with its crimson light.

Sakura and Kamui eyed the beast as it emerged from its den. It was a huge white tiger with silver eyes and golden claws. Lowering its head, his feline orbs reflected the two daring humans in front of him.

Someone jumped in front of the two and started to cast a ritual spell. "Sumire," the pink haired kunoichi said surprisingly. "Oh beast forgotten by time, pledge your loyalty to me the heir of the noble bloodline…" Sumire began as the incantation spell started to materialize on the ground around the beast.

As if realizing what was happening, the tiger growled in anger followed by an ear-splitting roar. The mountains shook, seas crashed, wind blew and fire sprung from the cracked earth.

The lady chanting the ritual spell was unnerved by what was happening but when the beast revealed, right in front of her, its rows of sharp teeth she stepped back. "What's happening?" she knew her the spell wasn't working at all. While the effects of the spell didn't really affect the beast, it still restrained it from moving. But with its uncontrollable strength, the tiger swiped its monstrous claws at the three humans in front of him.

"Sakura what's happening! That was the ritual spell designed to control the imprisoned beast isn't it? Why isn't it working!" Sumire yelled at the kunoichi as they evaded the tiger's attacks.

She can't help but smile. "Why are smiling bitch! Wait… don't tell me…" Sumire's brown eyes narrowed in agitation and wrath. "YOU TRAITOR!" she drew her katana and launched towards the kunoichi.

Upon reflex, Sakura withdrew her kunai to block Sumire's sword. As their blades were crossed in front of them, "You still don't get it do you? You were given a warning," the pink haired warrior had to hold her kunai with both her hands since her left arm was badly injured from before. "What do you mean?" Sumire pushed her blade as Sakura retaliated. "The prophecy of the Xenolith priestess, it seems you became too confident," the kunoichi smiled sarcastically.

Sumire gritted her teeth and gripped her sword in anger. Sakura flinched in pain as the wound on her left shoulder began to burn again. Taking this as an opportunity, her opponent held her katana with her left hand as the right withdrew something from her back. _A second katana! _The kunoichi cannot defend since both her hands are holding her kunai.

"What's happening!" one of the three men behind asked as they saw the ritual had gone wrong and that Sumire was know attacking Sakura, "Whatever happened I'm sure 'she' has something to do with it," the other man replied as they prepared to fight the traitor as well. Before anyone could even move, a kunai stuck the ground. "Hey, hey, hey three men against one woman… just isn't right," a blond shinobi jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

"He's just a brat. We can take care of him easily," one said as they prepared to battle the noisy ninja. "Sorry but I brought company I hope you didn't mind," Naruto grinned widely as three other shinobi landed beside him. "This ought to be fun," the ninja with jet-black hair smirked.

Thunder split the skies as the beast struggled ferociously to get out of the spell.

Spitting out blood as she still held on her kunai, Sakura looked at her opponent victoriously. "Let me refresh your memory… "Beware you who have gained eternal beauty…when the red moon appears and bathes the earth… the blood stained purity of the petals will sunder your shadows and render then useless," she proclaimed in between her groans as the blade was plunged deeper at her side. A blast from behind them caught, Sumire's attention upon focusing her chakra in her eyes, she saw a battle between her comrades and Sakura's friends.

"Heed my words… when the cherry blossom withers… the tainted earth shall reclaim what was theirs from the very beginning… you who cannot die shall kneel before the power of the angered sand. Only the warmth of the risen phoenix can quell his wrath," she was now gasping for air as her blood was drank by the earth. "What good will the phoenix be if she's dead," Sumire declared as she withdrew her sword from her opponent's side, preparing to impale her again.

Sand erupted from the ground in between the two warriors. Sumire jumped back as Sakura staggered back wards. A pair of strong arms carried her as they both jumped back.

"You're late," she muttered against the chest of her savior. "Gomen," he said as they landed beside Naruto. "Are you alright Sakura?" a blond kunoichi ran beside her. "No," she said blatantly followed by a huge grin. "I'll be fine Ino," the pink haired kunoichi stared at the people in front of them.

This is it… their final stand. Sumire together with three of her allies across of them was Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and the sand master, Gaara.

Before the battle could even begin, a black blade appeared out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the battle field. "Hellscream," Sakura whispered behind the sand master. In a flash, the sword was surrounded by sand and was crushed with monstrous pressure. The pink haired kunoichi sighed in relief as the accursed wound vanished from her arm.

"What is the meaning of this…? KAMUI!" Sumire screamed as she looked at the place where Hellscream came from. "Late as usual" Sakura said as too look at the same place.

A man with long silver hair walked in between the battle. His golden eyes looked from Sumire to his comrades then finally resting on Sakura. His lips formed a smile as Sumire's eyes widened "YOU TRAITOR!" as her scream echoed throughout the place. The beast roared again and this time it was followed by a sound as if a thousand of glasses were broken.

Its paws stepped forward and its tail swung dangerously. The white tiger was finally free.

As the beast ran to their direction aiming to destroy all, everyone evaded it's dangerous attacks. Kamui caught up with the sand master as he said "Leave her to me." Gaara's eyes narrowed in doubt as his hands gripped Sakura's shoulders tightly. "I'll be alright," the maiden in his arms reassured him.

Landing in a barren field, he carefully handed Sakura to Kamui. "There you are… Kuchiyose no justu!" Sumire appeared from behind them and summoned a huge wolf. The sand master stood defensively in front of Sakura and Kamui. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," smoke materialized in the battlefield as the falling of sand was heard.

"That is…" the shadow master looked back as he caught his target in his shadow binding technique. "Shukaku!" Sasuke said in astonishment after he plunged his chidori in his opponent's back.

Fierce battle between the wolf and the Shukaku was about to begin. "Can you get up?" Kamui supported the kunoichi to stand. "Kamui-niichan, are you underestimating me?" she smirked as she formed quick hand seals. Tattoos appeared on her face as her wound started healing rapidly. "Genesis of Rebirth!" as the marks on her face vanished, so did her injuries.

"Let's go," Kamui dashed to the gate. Sakura looked up to see Gaara also staring at her. He nodded at him so she smiled back then she ran to follow Kamui.

They arrived at last to the threshold of power. The opened gate stood in front of them. Sakura took her phoenix pendant and "Wake up… Whisperwind," she commanded and upon seconds the invisible sword materialized. Kamui took hold of his pendant as well and "Wake up… Hellscream," his blade too came into sight. "But how did you?" she was about to ask. "You only have to destroy my blade once to counteract the curse," he quickly explained. She had no reaction left but to force a laugh.

The two positioned themselves beside each of the gate. Sakura on the left and Kamui on the right, soon after they planted their swords in the ground. Light illuminated the area and halted the thunders above.

Thud…Thud…Thud… the footsteps echoed throughout the battlefield followed by a wolf's painful howl as the Shukaku planted its compressed air ball right in its face. The summoned wolf disappeared with a loud puff of smoke.

The battle was over and yet the true challenge starts here.

The tiger stood in front of the gate as did the Kamui and Sakura. "Last guardian of the vanished shadow, I am Haruno Sakura the last templar heed my call," she proclaimed with all her strength. "True you bear the blood of the summoners but that is not enough… call me by the name your ancestors has bestowed upon me. The name the strikes fear in their enemies and might in their allies." Its silver eyes reflected Sakura's battered image.

Gaara and the others stood there in the background as the ritual commenced. He didn't unsummon the sand raccoon just in case things would go wrong. His viridian eyes were fastened on the courageous kunoichi, standing before the enormous beast, having no fear.

"Heed my words…" _I don't know its just that this name seems appropriate for a guardian… _she recalled in the middle of her statement."Azrael!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Azreal? Isn't that the name of your tiger cub?" Naruto elbowed the sand master. "Yeah," Gaara replied in slight irritation.

Its gigantic feline eyes narrowed and for a moment Sakura thought it would swipe it's massive paw at them but then the white tiger… bowed before her.

"Today we will finish what our ancestors cannot. We will seal the vanished shadow completely." Kamui declared as she stepped beside the kunoichi. "Very well then…" Azrael rose, the dragon and the phoenix flew as the unicorn galloped.

Now, Sakura and Kamui took turns in reciting an incantation as a huge spell circle sprung from the earth. Azrael stood on the north, the dragon on the south, the phoenix on the left and the unicorn on the right. As the ritual progressed, Sakura's and Kamui's chakra became visible to all as did the mythical beasts. "Let this seal be completed as the broken clan be reunited." They chanted simultaneously. "Your blood," Sakura slashed her palm. "My blood," Kamui did the same. "Our blood," they joined their hands.

Their mixed blood dripped on the spell circle making it shine in a blinding glow. Azrael growled, the dragon roared, the unicorn stomped its hooves and the phoenix flapped its wings until the crimson shade of the moon was purified back into a silver white light.

_At last… the seal was completed and everything else… is over…_ Sakura rejoiced mentally before her vision grew blurry until darkness prevailed.

_In Sakura's Dream…_

The battered kunoichi stood in the middle of a white place.

"You did well Sakura…" s female voice said. Turning around, "Seiya…" the woman with long light blue hair nodded. "Now everything is in it's rightful place," a man hand in hand with a woman walked to them. "Ken… Reika," Sakura smiled brightly.

"We're so proud of you," a female voice she knew all too well said. Slowly looking back, her eyes quickly formed tears but she did not let them flow. Right in front of her was her foster parents. "Mom! Dad!" she wound her arms around them as if they would disappear at any moment.

"Expect nothing less from Sakura," a man with short orange hair winked at her as a woman, who looks almost like her expect for the black hair and eyes, merely smiled. "Kyo-niichan… Sayuri," she released her parents from her hug then held Kyo and Sayuri's hand.

"You've completed something we cannot… you really are amazing…" a figure concealed by a dark cloak said as other cloaked figure approached her. "Maiev…"

"We would like it so much if you stayed a bit longer but…" Kyo grinned widely. "Someone back there wants you back terribly…" her father smiled.

Sakura had been asleep for a week already and in all those time the sand master never left her side. Praying… hoping… that somehow she'll be okay. Gaara held her unresponsive hand then said…

"Sakura… you've been running away from me a lot… come back already," a voice she knew all too well as if it was her own echoed throughout the entire place.

Tears that she held back now freely trickle down her face. "But… I'm afraid…" she choked back her tears but to no avail. "Of what?" the sand master's voice asked gently. "If I open my eyes… will you be there?" "Of course..."

He looked into her face intently as her eyes gradually opened. "Welcome back…" he whispered before he took her in for an intimate embrace. "I'm back…" her tears kept on falling despite her smile. They released each other only to let their lips meet in a fiery passion.

"Sakura-chan!" the ever so noisy ninja barged into her room interrupting their dramatic reunion. "Naruto!" the gang shouted in unison as they saw what he had messed up. Gaara groaned and Sakura smiled.

_A/N: Okay the next chapter would be the last… the epilogue… so come on don't be greedy. Share your reviews. By the way do you like a sequel? Or is it good enough to end like this? Tell me! _


	39. Epilogue: The Successors

**Epilogue: The Successors**

_A/N: It's been a long run everyone. Thanks for your support up to this moment. Till the end I hope you read and review. _

Her pink hair played with the breeze that entered her open window as she sat quietly on the hospital. Her body was still weak from what she sustained in her last battle, it had been three days since she was confined; Sakura took note.

The door slowly opened and a man with long silver hair stepped in. "You look bored," Kamui taunted as he sat on her bedside chair. "I want to get out of here. It's boring," she pouted. "You do know that's there's still one thing you have to do…" his expression turned serious. "Yeah…" so did hers.

That afternoon, she was glad to see the sand master together with her two teammates. "You three seem to get along," she teased as the three entered. Gaara grunted, Sasuke smirked and Naruto well he… "NANI!!! WHAT MADE YOU THINK WE GOT ALONG?!" he shouted. The nurse immediately marched to the whiskered shinobi then BAAM! His head grew a steaming bump.

"Sakura-chan, I wanted to ask you something," the blond asked as he ate one apple. "What, Naruto?" she looked at him questionably. "Well, it's about what happened at Ashenvale…" he began. "I wanted to ask the same thing…" Sasuke interrupted. "You wanted to know what went wrong…" she smiled at the two.

"When Sumire held me captive, she drank my blood to get the information she needed. She did… she got the ritual spell that would make the vanished shadow follow her commands. The thing is… she cast the spell on the wrong being," the white cub jumped to her lap begging to be touched.

"After seeing Kyo's body, I secluded myself in the halls of knowledge seeking for more information regarding the clan. I then found out about the last guardian…" "The last guardian?" Gaara looked at the sleeping tiger cub. Sakura nodded then continued. "The templars are no fools… they knew that when someone discovered that the seal was incomplete they would unleash the shadow… so what they did was… they put the strongest guardian before the gate then sealed it again with another gate."

"Come again?" Naruto was obviously not getting it. "To unleash the great shadow… they would have to open two gates. Kamui and I only opened the first… which in turn released that last guardian… Azrael," the cub looked at her hearing her say his name.

"So the one that, that woman put a spell on was… the guardian and not the shadow," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "Hai." "So that was it," the blond finally understood.

"I heard you were to receive your title this week," she smiled at the silent sand master. "I'm not receiving it if you're not there," he snapped while Sakura smiled brightly.

The entire village of the hidden sand together with some of the shinobi of the hidden leaf and the Xenolith were assembled for a very important occasion. This day the title of being a Kazekage shall be formally passed on.

The crowd cheered on as they caught sight of the soon-to-be Kazekage stepping forward. His looked at the people with the usual serious expression but when he caught sight of his pink haired princess he graced her with his genuine smile that made the girls faint. Sakura returned his smile then the ceremony began.

"From this day forward Gaara of the Desert will be known as the Kazekage of the hidden sand," the elder proclaimed. The cheers of the people were deafening but the Kazekage didn't care. All knew was that, now he was finally accepted by everyone… especially by the person he values more than life itself. He looked at her and she did too.

Sakura yelled and screamed her cheers together with the shinobi of the hidden leaf and the shinobi of the Xenolith village. She was so happy for him that she cried.

"By the way Ino, when do you plan on taking pictures?" the whiskered ninja pointed at the camera that hung on the kunoichi's neck. "Crap! I forgot!" she started clicking away.

"Sakura why don't you and your dear Kazekage have a photo together?" the blond kunoichi asked her best friend. "Eh? No… it's too embarrassing," her statement fell into deaf ears as Ino dragged her to where the sand master is. "Make my shot count," she pushed her best friend into Gaara's arms.

He caught her effortlessly. Blushing she straightened herself averting her eyes from his. "Say cheessseee," the kunoichi commanded. Sakura was too embarrassed to be too close to him so she was two feet away. "Come on is that the best you can do?! Gaara?" Naruto taunted. "One… two…" without warning Gaara bend over to carry Sakura then he kissed her lips then and there in time when the camera click. "Picture perfect!" Ino grinned widely as she saw Sakura red from head to toe.

As the festivity progressed, Sakura and Kamui sneaked out of the village and made their way to their destination. Unknown to them, the whole gang was following their every move.

Finally, the two and the gang behind them arrived to the place where it all started. "Let's begin shall we?" Kamui asked his female companion. Sakura merely nodded as her eyes remain fastened on the gigantic stone gate with the engraftments of the three mythical guardians.

The man with a long silver hair stepped forward together with a pink haired kunoichi. There was a blinding flash then as the light receded.

The sand master felt his heart skip as he saw the kunoichi. Her hair was artistically bounded by a golden hair ornament, her eyes had some sort of red coloring that extends to her temples that made her eyes look like a phoenix's, her kimono was the color of the night embroidered with the four guardians of the gate- the unicorn, dragon, phoenix and tiger together with some petals of cherry blossom.

"In this day, we the remaining heir of the summoners' bloodline shall assign a very important task to one special person from each village." As Kamui spoke Sakura faced the sealed gate and started chanting an incantation. From her hand an orb materialized with a glowing aura. With a strong command from the kunoichi the orb separated into three.

"This is the key to the city of Ashenvale… given to the people who we know would protect our clan's secret." Sakura faced the others then the three orbs flew away from her and to its keeper.

The orbs positioned themselves in reach of their new keeper. From the hidden leaf, it was Naruto. From the hidden sand, it was Gaara. From the Xenolith, it was Kouga. "Only those who bare the key can freely enter our city. With this privilege, we the last of the summoners fully hand over our secrets knowing that none of you will betray us. From this day forward, your villages will be known as the three keepers of the forgotten city of Ashenvale," Kamui proclaimed calmly as the gang stepped into the light knowing that their cover was blown.

"Oya, oya since this day has turned out to be quite important. Let me make an announcement as well," everyone turned around to see a big white haired man and a blond lady beside him. "Ero-senin… Tsunade-baa-chan!!!" the noisy ninja pointed rudely at them. "Announcement?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" she called… Naruto froze then stepped forward. "Uchiha, Sasuke," the Uchiha protégé walked and positioned himself besides the standing Naruto. "Haruno, Sakura," Sakura stood in between her two teammates. "As of this day forward… the three of you shall be known as the new legendary sanin!!!" Jiraiya said out loud. "ALRIGHT!!!" the blond jumped in joy.

"Picture," Ino appeared in front of the three. "One, two…" Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have one thought when they suddenly carried Sakura as the camera flashed.

Everyone went back to the village after that to continue with the celebration.

A certain pink haired kunoichi stood in the tallest building as she viewed the silver moon. _I can't believe everything's over. _She instinctively touched her phoenix and heart shaped pendant. Everything that had happened ever since she was dispatched on a mission for allegiance with the Xenolith village… it had been painful… difficult yet it was also… unforgettable… fun in some ways and exciting in other ways.

Hearing sand falling, she did not have to turn around to see who it was. A pair of strong arms wound around her waist from behind. "I've been looking everywhere for you," she hear him whisper in her ear. "Sorry to make you worry," Sakura placed her arms on top of his.

"Kamui gave me this and told me that we must be together to see it," Gaara held out a silver orb. "That's a memory orb… you need to break it to see what's inside," she explained as she stared at it. He let the orb fall onto the cemented rooftop.

"Sakura, Gaara… Gomen… I need to leave but I don't want mushy goodbyes so I'll say what I want with this. Take care if each other…" the sand master held the kunoichi's hand. "Also there was a gift that the guardians would like to give to the both of you…" there was sort of portal that appeared in front of them so the two stepped in.

"This is…" Gaara begun. Sakura tugged his sleeve as she point at the two kids talking by the swing. It was them… only younger. They approached the kids as they listened to their conversation.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that I'm a monster," the young Gaara threatened. "What if you are? You're still a kid though… just like me," the young Sakura smiled at him. "So you're being bullied too huh," the pink haired kid sat beside the red haired one. "You too?" he asked cutely. "Don't mind them. Hey let's make a promise…" the little girl stood up and presented her pinky. "A promise that we'll protect each other no matter what," the little boy nodded then intertwined his pinky with hers.

"I remember now that was when father had taken me to the hidden sand village because of some business matters. That was when I made a promise to a cute red haired little boy." Sakura's eyes can't leave the two kids as they smiled while their pinkies were still connected.

"The next day… Yashamaru tried to kill me so I had intentionally forgotten what happened," he saw the little girl wave goodbye and the little boy did too. The vision faded and the two resumed to their normal setting.

"I can't believe we've forgotten," Sakura laughed a bit. "It's a good thing we were reminded," Gaara smirked. "Hey Gaara, let's renew our promise…" she held out her pinky "That we'll protect each other no matter what…" she continued. Without hesitation, he intertwined his pinky with hers… just like before but this time he pulled her in for a kiss that sealed their promise.

Their relationship remained as it is since both of them agreed that it was way too early to think of settling down. The night before Sakura and the other shinobi would leave the village, he asked her to meet him at the same place.

"Sakura…" he called for her. She spun around to see him holding something. Grabbing her hand, he placed a unique flower in her hands. "What is it?" Sakura admired its stunning beauty and perfection. It was a rose… with the petals all in different colors plus the fact that it was glowing like silver. "I found it the day I met you at the gate…" he looked into her mesmerizing eyes.

_How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace _

_So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget_

_It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed_

"They say that this was the flower that was impossible to find… the flower that would never wither no matter how many desert storms may pass… it's a Desert Rose. Just like you… you're my Desert Rose," he held her chin then leaned forward to let their lips meet once more.

_A/N: Everyone thanks for your support! There will be a sequel so wait for it. Read and review onegai!!! Iro-iro arigatou…_


	40. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Minna-san Thanks a lot for you reviews though I know I have loads of grammatical errors and such.

Minna-san the sequel in out… title would be **Desert Rose II: Child of the Desert**. Hopefully, it will no be as long as the original. I hope you'll keep on reading my works. Iro-iro makotoni arigato gozaimasu!!!


End file.
